Lusting Over You
by Eva84Lynn
Summary: Authors Note: I do not own any of the 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' characters, though I added a few of my own. DO NOT BASH ME! Not good with grammar. Sesshomaru's golden eyes widen at the sight of her. Porcelain doll like skin, earthy brown eyes, raven colored hair and very petite. Her eyes landed on him, curiosity filled them. Then she smiled, he forgot to breathe.
1. Chapter 1

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age but if you continue, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or any of it's characters. Though I created a few of own. Please, forgive my grammar, it's not perfect. Oh, I don't own the characters of 'Prince of Tennis' either ^0^ Enjoy!

'Another Universe' and mixed in with my own. So please, DON'T BASH MY CREATIVITY. Thank You.

Chapter One

Seigaku Academy is divided by three divisions: Elementary School Division, Middle School Division and The High School Division. It is the sister school of Seigaku College of Performing Arts, Athleticism and Science, that is located just beyond the forest that divides the two campus. The Founder of this School are the Inu No Group, who are one of the most influential family in all of Japan. Aside from the two Schools, they have their hands on Electronics, Small Business, Shopping Malls, Hotels, Restaurants and also Hospitals.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning, Inu No Sensei." The group of girls greeted him as he walked by.

He acknowledged them with a nod and that's all it took for them to go into fits of hysteria. Irritated, he cursed his Father for convincing him to be the School's Doctor after he graduated from Medical School

and ever since he was first introduced to the whole school two years ago, his office is always filled with girls from all different grades so he can 'check on them' on the first three days of school before he finally put his foot down.

'Hormones...' He spat in his mind as he continued to walk towards the Faculty room. 'Father better keep his end of the bargain after my five year term is up. Two and half to go.'

Sesshomaru Inu No is the eldest son of Taisho Inu No from his first marriage, his Mother died from childbirth. [Her name was never mentioned even though I kinda liked her.] Tall, mysterious, long silver hair, golden eyes and a face to die for. All the female students adored him for some crazy reason even without him paying them any attention. At the age of 1, his Father remarried to a woman named, Izayoi, a lovely woman who treated Sesshomaru like her own. He adores her very much in return. A year later after that, he gained a brother, Inuyasha.

The Faculty building is busy, since it's the first day of school after summer vacation. They all prep themselves for the new attendees and this year graduation students. His Mother will be busy with the staffs, teachers and then the students along with their parents on the opening ceremony. Usually, his Father will be around as well to give a helping hand but he was called into a business trip in London, he promised to be back as soon he was able to get away. As for Sesshomaru, he is in charge of all medical reports for all the students but that's nothing compared to what his Mother have to go through at this time of year, he was going to help her even without his Father asking him to.

Passing the Teachers Faculty room, he headed towards the Head Mistresses Office when the door opened. Revealing his lovely Mother, Izayoi Inu No. [I know, I know! This is my story, don't forget it!]

"She'll be perfect here, I promise you, we have the best art program and home economic department." She was speaking in English. Izayoi kept the door open until a young woman stepped out of the office who have a smile on her face. His Mother continued, "You doubt me Muyu?"

"Iza, I don't and you know it. It's just that this is her first Japanese School and..." The woman, Muyu, answered back in English, she paused as she turned to look behind her, "I guess your right. I'm over reacting, sorry baby."

Sesshomaru raised as delicate brow, 'A new student?'

Izayoi noticed him then, "Oh Sesshomaru dear, come, meet my long time friend. This is Muyu Takashi"

Sesshomaru obeyed and stood next to his Mother who is just above his shoulder. He bowed at the woman, he greeted her in English. "I'm Sesshomaru Ino No. It's a pleasure."

The woman, Muyu, eyes wide in surprised as she looked at Izayoi. "Oh my, this is little Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru twitched at the word 'little' but he kept a straight face. Izayoi laughed and nodded.

"Yes, this is my ring bearer on my wedding day 24 years ago. He was 1 the last time you've seen him." Izayoi giggled, "See how tall and handsome he is now? He looks exactly like his Father."

Muyu giggled, "I can't believe it's the same boy. Look how much you've grown. How are you? You might not remember me since it's been a long while but I remembered the day Izayoi and Taisho introduced you when you were barely 1 years old. You have the same look in your eyes back then too, so serious."

"I'm fine thank you, I became the School Doctor here two years ago." Sesshomaru answered, "I'm sorry if I don't remember you."

"No, no, it's fine. It's to be expected. Your what now, 25 years old?" Muyu asked.

"Yes, just about in another two months." Sesshomaru answered.

"My, how time flies when your across the ocean and away from your homeland for so long." Muyu smiled gently at Izayoi, "So much things have happened. You and I have lots to catch up on."

"Yes, and I'm holding you on that." Izayoi said then gently pulled Muyu away from the door, "Now, young lady, come on out. We have left you out of this conversation long enough. Sesshomaru, meet Muyu's only daughter, this is Rin Takashi, she transferred here from London and will be joining the Sophomore Class this year."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes widen at the sight of her. Porcelain doll like skin, earthy brown eyes, raven colored hair and very petite. Her eyes landed on him, curiosity filled them.

Then she smiled, he forgot to breathe.

"Rin is on the double major division. Art and Home Eco since that was her major in her old school in London." Izayoi informed him, she continued, "Rin-chan, this is my eldest son, Sesshomaru, he is the School Doctor."

"I'm Rin Takashi, turned 14 years old four months ago. It's very nice to meet you." She bowed at him respectfully. He on the other hand tried to remember his name.

Regaining his composer without a single sign that he almost made a full of himself, he bowed back. "Sesshomaru Inu No, 24 years old, 25 in two months."

Rin giggled at his answer. Sesshomaru found himself smiling along with her.

"Sessho," Izayoi called him by the nickname she usually calls him at home. "Will you please escort Rin to the Student Store to pick up her school supplies and show her around the school if you have the time? She wasn't able to attend open house last week, they arrived just three days ago."

"It's no bother, I'll be honored to escort you." Sesshomaru smiled gently at the young girl who blushed faintly, it made him happy inside at the sight of it.

"T-thank you." Rin smiled.

"Sessho, I arranged for Yasha to help with the divisions with his friends again this year. They should be in the auditorium trying to maintain stability." Izayoi said, "I'll be there shortly."

Sesshomaru nodded before he returned his attention to the girl next to him. "Shall we?"

Rin smiled brightly, he lost his breathe for the second time. "Yes."

Sesshomaru and Rin walked in silence through the busy hallway, when they saw three male students carrying two boxes each, running towards them.

"Move aside!" One yelled.

"Please, out of the way!" Another yelled.

The third boy was smaller and was behind the other two. Sesshomaru, in an instant, moved Rin out of the way and shoved her behind him. He glared at the three boys running pass him.

"Momoshiro! Kikumaru! Echizen! In my office, after school!" Sesshomaru yelled after the boys.

All three stopped running and turned around at the man who they come to fear beside their Captain and Coach over the past two years.

It was Kikumaru that spoke first, "Eh? Demo, Sesshomaru-sensei, Inu No Sensei told us to hurry and need to finish prepping the auditorium."

"Yeah, Sesshomaru-sensei, the headmistress told us so." Momoshiro added.

Echizen just nodded his head.

Sesshomaru glared, "If you hurt anyone along the way, I'll personally see to it that the three of you will be unable to play on the next match. Do I make myself clear?"

The three boys freaked out and snapped into attention. All three answered, "Yes sir!"

From behind Sesshomaru, Rin stared at the boys who just ran away like rabbits. "Hm. What club are they in that they attend tournaments?"

"Tennis..." Sesshomaru answered, then realized who asked and then turned to look at her. "Are you alright?"

Rin smiled, "Thanks to you, Sensei."

If he wasn't so composed, he would have blushed into scarlet red by just seeing her smile but all he did was returned the gesture, he smiled. "Your Welcome."

An Hour Later.

Sesshomaru found himself at the entrance of the Auditorium. It wasn't hard for him to find his brother among the crowd, his silver hair stuck out like a lantern.

"Seniors, line up by door 5. Find your section." Inuyasha instructed. "Freshmen, your by door 1."

Sesshomaru was impress by his brother's leadership, the students were listening to his instructions. He grinned. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stopped and turned to find his brother moving towards him. "Aniki, Mom was just here, meet her backstage she said."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked passed him, "Your doing a good job, little brother."

Inuyasha smirked, "Like herding a pack of sheeps."

Sesshomaru smirked at that remark, he then walked away and was passing Inuyasha girlfriend of 8 years, Kagome Higurashi. He patted the girl on the shoulder, "Hello Kagome."

"Sesshomaru, hi, here to help?" Kagome put the stack of fliers on the nearby table which the students started picking up on their way inside the auditorium. "Gezz, so quick."

"No, I'm on my way to meet with my Mother." He smiled and look back at the crowd. "We gained 15% more students from last year number, thank you for your help."

Kagome giggled, "Anything we can do."

Sesshomaru moved away then. He passed the Freshmen section and not far from them is the Sophomore division, his eyes searched for one individual. Then he caught her in his line of sight. She sat near the end, sitting with two girls whom he recognized from the tennis team cheer squad.

Rin giggled at the two girls rambling about 'Ryoma Echizen' and how wonderful he is in the court.

"His amazing! So handsome and Prince-like!" Tomoka Osakada beamed with delight. "You should come with us after school, they have a tournament next week so they'll be working hard until they all collapse."

"Until they collapse? That sound so hard." Rin was amazed, "I played a little tennis my self back in London, I'm an amateur."

"I'm terrible, so low level still." Sakuno Ryuzaki sighed, "But I'm going to try hard."

"That's the spirit, Ryuzaki-san." Rin encourage the girl.

"Sakuno, please, call me Sakuno, Rin-chan." Sakunoa gasped, "If that's ok."

Rin nodded, "That's perfectly fine."

The three girls found themselves bonding. From afar, Sesshomaru smiled and continued on to meet up with his Mother.

The bell rang.

Izayoi was talking to Coach Ryuzaki when Sesshomaru arrived. She smiled at him before finishing her conversation with the elderly woman.

"The Boys will be ready for the next tournament, each one of them are stubborn fools," Coach Ryuzaki grinned, "I doubt we will lose."

"I have no doubt in my mind, Ryuzaki-Sensei." Izayoi nodded, "I have full confidence that they'll succeed."

"Mother, it's time." Sesshomaru said when the bell rang. He extended his hand to Izayoi, which she took. Then both turned as they saw someone ran in from the back door. His long silver hair that both his sons inherited tied in a high ponytail, his golden eyes seem tired but he smiled at the sight of his wife and son.

"Made it." Taisho grinned.

The Open Ceremony began.

End of Chapter One

A/N: Thank You for reading. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

Chapter Two

Sesshomaru found himself standing next to Kunimitsu Tezuka at the meeting point for the rest of the Seigaku Regulars to arrive. His Mother and Father wanted to go to the competition but they were called away to Tokyo for a business meeting. Refuse to disappoint his parents, he agreed to go. Also, his Father handed him a video camera.

"Don't leave anything out!" Taisho demanded. The man loves his sports and a huge fan of the Seigaku Regulars and Izayoi just adores the boys for being so dedicated. They remind her of her own 'men' which is his Father, brother and himself.

"Eh? Sesshomaru-Sensei?"

Sesshomaru slightly turned his attention to the voice and saw that the rest of the team have arrived along with the non-regulars who came to cheer. He nodded to acknowledged them, which earned him smiles and "Good Morning, Sensei!"

"Wow, you're here too Sesshomaru-Sensei?" He froze, it was her voice and then his eyes landed on her just behind Momoshiro. Rin brightly smiled as she moved towards him, "You're here to cheer along with us?"

What surprise Sesshomaru most was that Rin was also wearing the cheerleader outfit that the young Sakuno and Tomoka wore during competitions. The yellow thank top with the letter 'S' stands for

Seigaku and the blue mini skirt that shows off her porcelain colored legs. Her hair tied up into a single ponytail but unlike Sakuno's, she allowed it loose.

Sesshomaru found his voice as he looked down at the girl, "Mother sent me as the representative and Father demands that I capture every moment."

Kachiro Kato moved forward to Sesshomaru with a nervous smile, "Sesshomaru-Sensei, I would gladly take the video for you. If you want, of course."

Taken back, Sesshomaru stared at the boy for a minute before handing him the camera. "If your alright with that."

"Yes, I'll do my very best!" Kachiro beamed and took the camera. Katsuo Mizuno stood next to his friend and smiled while the third of the trio, Satoshi Horio 'hmp' in the back.

Coach Ryuzaki appeared behind them with a proud smile. "All right everyone. Lets go!"

All of the Seigaku regulars, tennis teams and cheerleaders cheered.

The match was doubles two. Kaidoh and Momoshiro vs. Obara and Wamanaru from Hijimaru High.

True to his word, Kachiro took his task seriously. Katsuo found him a chair, to give him height and Horio, grumbling the whole entire time until one of his sempais threatened him, is sitting on the chair beside Kachiro for balance.

During the game, as usual, Kaidoh and Momoshiro would bicker among each other. The other players grinned.

"And you guys suppose to be the Nationals Number 1 Team?" Obara mocked, "More like, losers who needs to get off their high horses."

This trigger a spiral, Momoshiro and Kaidoh glared at the their opponents with intentions to beat the crap out of them but instead of their fist, they will beat them through the sport they both love.

Kaidoh hissed and Momoshiro glared at their opponent. Without a word, the rivals move into position.

Everyone in the Seigaku team smiled.

This confused a certain dark haired girl. "Did I miss something?" She asked to no one in particular. "They were just arguing a minute ago. What happened?"

To those who heard her snickered.

"It means they're finally serious and put aside their differences for the time being." It was Sesshomaru who answered which earned him a side glance from Rin.

"Does that mean they're going to win?" Rin's voice held a rising excitement.

But before Sesshomaru could answer, it was Tomoka who answered her question. "Kaidoh-Sempai! MomoChan-Sempai! SEIGAKU!" Tomoka wildly swing her pom-poms in the air.

On the court. The two boys reacted to her cheer.

"FIGHT!" Momoshiro and Kaidoh screamed, they took their stance, and everyone in the audience gasp.

"A-Australian Formation!?" One of the students from the other school blinked. "Can they do that?"

Obara frowned, "Hmph! Like they have that bond to even make it work!"

"Don't underestimate them," Wamanaru warned, "They didn't won Nationals for nothing! They-"

"SEIGAKU!" Rin cheered from the audience.

"FIGHT!" Everyone cheered.

The game began, Momoshiro served.

Obara returned it but he wasn't focus, he lobe the ball up in the air.

Wamanaru gasped, "Idiot!"

Too late, the position switched so quickly, they didn't see them move.

Kaidoh was now in the back and Momoshiro took off.

"There it is!" Kachiro beamed with excitement behind the camera.

"Super Dunk Smash!" Katsuo and Horio cheered.

"Go! Go! MomoChan-Sempai!" Rin, Sakuno and Tomoko cheered.

The game continued, Wamanaru and Momoshiro rally for two minutes until Obara got impatient. He hit the ball, aiming it to the left of the opposite court, and really close to the baseline.

"Like either of you can get that -" Obara's eyes widen.

Kaidoh was there, ready to strike back.

The Seigaku crowd screamed. "Boomerang Snake!"

10 minutes later, the chairperson finally ended the score with:

"Game set match! 6 Game to 1. Seigaku Wins!"

"YEAH!" Seigaku cheered excitedly.

"MomoChan-Sempai! Kaidoh-Sempai! Totemu Kuru!" Tomoka hugged Sakuno.

"Yay!" Rin clapped excitedly and looked up to Sesshomaru. "If they continue to win two more games. They'll win the first primary round!"

Sesshomaru just smile at her and nod, he couldn't find his voice. Inside, he is in turmoil, 'What the heck is wrong with me?'

'It's like I'm -' He didn't finish that thought.

The next game was starting, doubles two, Kikumaru and Oishi. Seigaku Golden Pair.

"It's in the bag!" The trio boys cheered.

"MaruChan-Sempai! Oishi-Sempai! Karera o Taosu!" Rin bounce around while she shake her pom-poms in the air.

Kikumaru and Oishi turned to give her a thumbs up. Rin, Sakuno and Tomoka began to cheer with synchronize movements.

"S...E...I...G...A...K...U! What's the spell?" The girls spelled each letter during their routine.

"Seigaku!" The crowd answer.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but watch as Rin move fluidly on each foundation of their routine. Then he realized that Kachiro was also filming the cheering, he didn't stop him. The next game began and Sesshomaru was thankful to revert his attention back into the court.

'The sun must getting to me...' Sesshomaru thought to himself

As always, Kikumaru's acrobatic ability amazes Sesshomaru. How the young boy would be in two places at once while Oishi monitors Eiji's stamina and movements.

"He improved his stamina again." Sesshomaru observed. "His going to last much longer in this game."

"You think so, Sensei?" Momoshiro sat on the bench just in front of Sesshomaru. "Why you think that?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Because Oishi came to me for advice of how to increase Kikumaru's stamina. I gave them an ultimatum and with Inui's help, we got him a step-by-step daily routine."

Inui grinned but said nothing.

"EH!?" Everyone stared at the tall, white long haired man with eyes full of fascination. Sesshomaru caught himself in the middle of a group boys.

"Sesshomaru-Sensei! Please, help us too!" Both Regular and Non-regular alike demanded.

Sesshomaru blinked before he gain his composure, "I'll get together with Inui. I'm sure he got all your information's and we will get back to you."

With that answer, everyone 'yeah!', 'awesome!' and giving themselves high-fives 'I'll get stronger' and such could be heard around.

Rin leaned over the wall but her eyes were on Sesshomaru, a secretive smile and then turned to watch the game.

Kikumaru managed to trick his opponents into hitting a lobe which gave Oishi a chance to use his move.

"Moon Volley!" Sakuno, Tomoka and Rin shot a pom-pom hand up in the air.

Kikumaru also used his doppelganger which never gets old, many still find it shocking and... well... unfair?

In the end, the game didn't last long. The chairperson called it:

"Game-set-match! 6 Game to 0. Seigaku Wins!"

"SEIGAKU!" Seigaku cheered. "1 more game! 1 more game!"

During the last few minutes of the game, Sakuno disappeared and Rin didn't even notice. "Tomo-chan, where did Sakuno-chan go?"

Tomoka grinned and pointed at the entrance to the court. Rin's eyes followed and found Sakuno standing just at the gate with a can of Grape Ponta in hand. The pigtail girl handed the can to no other than Ryoma Echizen, who took it and started to drink.

Tomoka leaned over to Sakuno, "You didn't notice but Ryoma-sama leaned over the wall and asked Sakuno to buy him a can of his favorite drink. Of course, Sakuno could never say no to him."

"Are they dating?" The question came out innocently enough but Tomoka gave Rin a sly grin.

"If your interested on getting with the Prince, don't bother, his completely dedicated to tennis." Tomoka sighed, "Like girls is never in his line of sight. No, they're not dating, friends is all."

"Hmmm..." A thoughtful look in her eyes as she watch Sakuno and Ryoma interact with each other. Then something caught her eyes, she smiled softly. "I see, so he never pay attention to any girls?"

"Nope, never, he say a few words and that's it. Like girls aren't interesting." Tomoka began fixing her shirt. "Why you ask?"

"Nothing important, who's next to play?" Rin asked but Tomoka already moved on from the conversation and was now exchanging words with Kaidoh. So she turned to the next person who she knows will answer her. "Sesshomaru-Sensei, who's playing next?"

"Echizen." A simple and quick answer without even looking at her, he seem to be more interested in the opposite teams next player. "That's Kohaku Masashi..."

"Kohaku Masashi?" Rin tiptoed to take a better look and saw a boy with black hair and dark eyes, a good looking guy. "You know him Sensei?"

"His the younger brother of my brother's friend, Sango Masashi." Sesshomaru answered, "He goes to Hijimaru High but I didn't know his in the tennis team."

Rin leaned over then, so close to him, he could smell spring and wildflowers. Sesshomaru found himself reaching out and touched her loose hair, he gently put it behind her ear. "Don't allow yourself to get dehydrated, you and the girls should keep drinking water if you wish to continue your cheering."

Cheerfully, Rin straighten her posture and grinned ear to ear. "Yes, Sensei!"

Before he could say anymore, Rin happily skipped away and took hold of Tomoka's hand. "Let's go get drinks before the next match."

"Sakuno! Rin and I will be back!" Tomoka waved at the other girl as they ran toward the closest vending machine.

Sesshomaru made fist of the hand he used to touch the girls hair, he couldn't believe himself. 'That was completely out of character for me. It's wasn't something I'm suppose to do, she's a student!'

It wasn't before the next game started. Ryoma Vs. Kohaku, something that Sesshomaru found himself interested in.

"Don't leave anything out Kachiro-kun, this is the game that will be very interesting." Sesshomaru instructed.

Kachiro snapped into attention, "Yes, Sensei!"

The game started with Kohaku serving. His movement was fast and quick to return the ball. Ryoma wasn't bad either and the two found themselves into a rally match without using their specialty.

"What's wrong with Ryoma-Sama?" Tomoka frowned, "Why isn't he using any of his special moves?"

"His waiting for his opponent to make the first move." Fuji answered, "He wants to see what the other guy is going to do first."

"Since when did he learn patience?" Momoshiro grinned widely, "Like that's going to last long. His going to get bored and his going to taunt his opponent like he always do."

Two more minutes into the game, the chairperson called out the score:

"2 Games to 1. Masashi Hijimaru."

The opposite team cheered. Momoshiro frowned at this but rather voice out his annoyance, he hand Kawamura his racket.

"GREAT! ECHIZEN! DON'T LOSE, BABY!" Kawamura was swinging the racket above his head. "FIGHT!"

Then Fuji took away the racket. The calmer Kawamura blushed, "Don't lose, Echizen..."

Suddenly, the game turned from a continuous rally into something neither school could explain. It was a fight, the strong will be the champion and neither boys are backing down.

"Drive A!" The trio annouced.

Which Kohaku returned with his own special move, the 'Timer' which slowed down Ryoma's strike. Then Ryoma realized that the ball would slow down cause of the amount of spins Kohaku would use which would cause it to slow down after being hit.

"Drive C!" Rin, Sakuno, and Tomoka cheered. "Don't give up!"

Fifteen minutes passed. The Chairperson called the end of the game:

"Game Set Match! 6 Game to 3! Seigaku wins!"

"WE DID IT!" Momoshiro yelled out loud, "YEAH! SEIGAKU!"

"FIGHT!" The rest of the team said.

After both team congratulate one another, Sesshomaru waited until Kohaku came around the gate. The young teen noticed him and smiled.

"Sesshomaru-san, I didn't know you were here!" Kohaku grinned, "I hope I didn't bore you with my Tennis skill."

"Quite the contrary, I'm impress. I didn't know you play." Sesshomaru admired the boys 'fight' with Ryoman. "You held you own. Against, Ryoma Echizen, no less."

"But not good enough but thank you." Koharu was about to say more but his Coach called for him, "I better go, I'll see you later."

Sesshomaru watched the boy leave when he noticed someone standing besideh him. It was no other than Rin, who was also watching Kohaku leave.

"His not a bad guy." She said then turned to face Sesshomaru. "Everyone is going to Takamura-Sempai's place to celebrate. Do you want to come along with us, Sensei?"

Unable to witstand that idea of being around her more than he already has. 'I'm not about to make a fool of myself, I better figure out why I'm acting like this around her.'

"No, thank you, I have another arrangement after the game. Go enjoy yourself with the others."

Rin looked disappointed, it wasn't lost to Sesshomaru but pretended he didn't see anything.

Smiling softly, "Kachiro-kun will bring you the camcorder tomorrow before school start. I thought it would be a great idea to film the after party too. Mr. and Mrs. Inu No would enjoy watching us having fun, I'm sure! Is that alright?"

Sesshomaru didn't argue, he wasn't going to deny her request either. "That's fine, just be sure he doesn't break it is all."

"I'll be watching him like a hawk, I promise you." Rin saluted him playfully. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sessho-Sensei."

Running away at her sudden tease, she would have seen him turned crimson if she would have turned around but luckily for him. She continue to run until she reached her friends along with the rest of the team.

'Why do I have this feeling that she's going to be the death of me?' Sesshomaru then ran his fingers through his hair, feeling frustrated but at the same time. Amused.

End of Chapter Two

A/N: I thank you everyone who reviewed my story. Again, please, do not bash me for my grammar. I'm not even 80% perfect on it. Review, I appreciate the feedbacks.


	3. Chapter 3

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

If I have to pick a story to describe my way of thinking

I'll pick the story of 'Alice and Wonderland'

"Anything is possible, if you wish it hard enough."

By Evalynn, age 9….

Chapter Three

It was the next day after the tennis game and Sesshomaru Inu No found himself in a predicament standing outside the school gate. The crowd was amazing, left him in awe.

Students from every division surrounded the Seigaku Tennis Regulars. It was so crowded that even Sesshomaru was having trouble. _'What in the world...'_

None of the students were even paying attention to the teachers that were trying to maintain control. They were too busy trying to get the boy's attention. Going as far as pushing other students aside.

ALL GIRLS. The boys that hang around were in the sideline; amusement, annoyance or jealousy at the sight. The chattering was also nerve-racking.

"Kikumaru, please sign my tennis bag!"

"No, sign mine first!"

"Inui-Sempai, please take this bento!"

"Don't take it! She might have poisoned it! Take mine, I'm a really good cook!"

"Shut up, yours stink like fish!"

"Tezuka-sempai, can we take a picture of you!"

"Us too, Tezuka-sempai!"

"Echizen, hey, don't walk away!"

"Echizen-Sama, please wait!"

"Momoshiro-san, please sign my bag pack!"

"FUJI, we love you!"

"Please, let us take your picture! Fuji-sempai!"

"Oishi-Sempai, please let us take a picture of you!"

"Kawamura-san, please take this."

"Kaidoh-san, you're so cool!"

"Kaidoh, I want to be your girlfriend!"

The girls continued to act uncontrollably and few of the boys began to feel scared for their life. Ryoma, Tezuka and Fuji managed to get away but the rest of the boys wasn't as lucky.

"EXCUSE US!"

That voice.

"Tezuka, where did you go?"

"Fuji is gone!"

"PLEASE, LET US THROUGH!" Rin demanded.

"You move! We are looking for Ryoma-san!"

Sesshomaru looked around the sea of girls and amazingly enough, he caught her distinguish feature in the crowd.

"EXCUSE US PLEASE, LET US THROUGH!" Rin sounded distress, "OW!"

Something inside Sesshomaru snapped just then, he took a step forward and opened his mouth. **"STUDENTS, RETURN TO YOUR DIVISION! NOW!"**

Every single body froze at the booming sound of his voice, they all turned and began to tremble. Angry golden eyes stared back at them which they never seen before.

_**"Unacceptable, go now!"**_ Sesshomaru gritted his teeth at each word. The students were so scared, some didn't know what to do. This irritate the silver haired man more. **"SCATTER!"**

"Eek!" and "Yikes" As they all ran away so fast, the teachers were afraid that they might hurt themselves.

In seconds, the courtyard was empty beside the other teachers, few of the regulars and the three girls sitting on the ground that were caught in the middle of the mob.

Sakuno and Tomoka were huddling over Rin, as if they were protecting her. Quickly, Sesshomaru walked up to the girls and kneeled before them. "Are you girls alright?"

Sakuno nodded and turn to look at Rin. "Rin's hurt."

Rin didn't answer but whimpered her discomfort. She was holding on to her left ankle with pain written on her face.

"One of those crazy girls pushed her and I think she twisted her ankle." Tomoka was holding on to Rin's left shoulder.

Kaidoh suddenly appeared just then and was kneeling next to Tomoka, he didn't say a word but it looks like he was irritated. Sesshomaru then realized that Echizen also reappeared and now pulling Sakuno to her feet.

"Ryoma-kun, Rin-chan is..." Sakuno started to say but Ryoma gave her a certain look that made her stop.

"Sesshomaru-Sensei will take care of her, his the doctor, or don't you remember?" Ryoma simply stated.

"But..." Sakuno was to protest.

"Mada mada da ne…" Was all Ryoma said and Sakuno didn't bother continuing.

The few teachers that were left also came over, concerned for the young girl.

"Sesshomaru-Sensei, I suggest you carry her to your office. I don't think she can walk." Sonata-Sensei said, the English Teacher, she patted Rin's head. "You're going to be alright."

Rin gave the other teacher a nod and turned to face Sesshomaru, she smile sweetly. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-Sensei."

Giving her a nod, he turned to Kaidoh who took the hint and pulled Tomoka to her feet. For the first time, Tomoka didn't say a word but she look at Rin worriedly.

"Excuse me a moment." Sesshomaru gently picked her up bridal style with ease, he was shock how almost feather weight she was. He then walked towards the building with Sakuno, Ryoma, Tomoka, Kaidoh, Kikumaru, Oishi, and Kawamura following them.

Kikumaru ran passed them and opened the doctor office room for them to enter. "Rinny, you're going to be fine. Sesshomaru-Sensei will take good care of you, yeah?"

Rin smiled brightly at the boy that resembles so much of a cat. "MaruChan-Sempai, I'll be fine."

"She's in capable hands." Oishi patted the girl's head who is still in Sesshomaru's arms with a brotherly smile. "Be good and listen to Sesshomaru-Sensei."

"Ok everyone lets go."

Tomoka and the rest of the boys followed Oishi, leaving Sakuno and Ryoma behind.

Sakuno smiled at Rin, "I'll take notes for you and come later to give you whatever homework we have for today."

"Thank you, Sakuno." Rin smiled back.

Ryoma then took Sakuno's hand and pulled her along the corridor. His stride slow as if he wasn't in a hurry to catch up with the rest of the group. Rin took a note of this and smiled mischievously, Sesshomaru saw the change in her expression.

A delicate silver eyebrow rises. "You have that expression that tells me that you're going to do something naughty..."

Rin gasped, completely forgotten where she is and the situation she's in. Blushing, she lowered her head. "It's nothing."

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him with his foot and walked across the room. He gently sat Rin down on the vacant bed.

He kneeled before her and gently inspect her ankle. Sesshomaru then removed her shoe but as gently as it was, Rin twitched at the movement, biting her lower lip to prevent from crying out.

"Painful?" Sesshomaru look up to her.

Rin let out a sharp hiss. "Pushed and tripped over, they were merciless."

"Your muscle is tender, also swollen but nothing is broken." Sesshomaru sighed in relief, "What were you girls doing in the middle of that mob anyway?"

"Sakuno's daily bento for Ryoma-kun." Rin answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "On the record, we were there first. They all came out of nowhere

"Daily bento?" Sesshomaru look thoughtful at the new information. "They're a couple?"

"No, they're not." Rin said then muttered something in English. "They hold hands when they think no one is watching, they give each other secretive smiles and they're too affectionate with each other to be nothing more than being friends."

Sesshomaru grinned while he wrapped up Rin's ankle to keep it in place. Knowing full well the girl wasn't talking to no one in particular, he decided to intervene, in English. "It irritates you?"

Rin answered back without a second thought, "They like each other. Why are they acting like they're just friends?"

For the second time, she remembered herself. Crimson, head low and completely embarrass. "Sorry..."

Sesshomaru stood up and sat down on the opposite bed. He cross his arms against his chest and look down at her. "It's ok to be worried for your friends but what if they're just trying to hide their relationship for a reason?"

Rin look up then, "What do you mean?"

"Echizen is one of the most popular boys in school. What do you think will happen to Ryuzaki if his fan clubs finds out?" It was his only logic of explanation which Rin caught on.

"I see what you mean..." Rin really did understand but something else was bothering her. "It is fine with other people by why hide it from your friends?"

"Then ask..." Sesshomaru said, "But be careful and be respectful how you ask the question, you don't want to hurt their feelings."

Rin beamed him a smile, he couldn't help but smile with her. "Don't favor your left ankle for the next three days, I'll lend you a walking stick until further notice."

A knock on the door made them turn away from each other.

"Enter." Sesshomaru said as the door opened

Kachiro Kato entered the room along with Katsuo Mizuno.

"I'm here to return your video cam, Sensei." Kachiro said, "It's in perfect condition just as you left it with me. The after party clips are there as well."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Thank you, Kachiro-kun, just put it in my desk."

Kachiro did what he was told, he looked ta Rin the whole entire time. "Takashi-san, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Rin grinned.

"Will you be attending class?" Katsuo asked from the doorway.

Rin wasn't sure so she looked at Sesshomaru.

"She will be skipping today, you two are in her class, please inform your teacher. I'll be contacting her Mother to pick her up." Sesshomaru instructed.

"Yes, sir!" Both boys answer, then they waved at Rin with smiles. "See you tomorrow if you're feeling better."

"See ya!" Rin waved back as the boys left the room and closed the door.

Sesshomaru then stood up from the bed and walked across just a few step to pick up the camcorder. He safely secured it inside his messenger bag.

"Too bad you were not there for the after-party. It was really fun, all-you-can-eat sushi." Rin said excitedly. "Everyone that went to the tournament was there. Even MomoChan-Sempai's girlfriend Ann Tachibana was there."

"Ryuzaki-sensei was having a blast too, she ate a lot of sushi as well. Though, I did hope you would have changed your mind and came."

Sesshomaru turned to look at her and found himself speechless. Rin have laid back on the bed, her good leg bent causing her skirt to hike up and she also unfasten the first two buttons of her blouse. Her hair spread, making her look so dangerously inviting. Innocently enough, she was looking outside the open window. "I'm going to take a nap, Sensei, until my Mother arrives."

She turned her face at him then, a smile that cause everything inside Sesshomaru burn. "Thank you for taking good care of me."

Not knowing what else to do, Sesshomaru turned around and began walking toward the door. "Get some rest, I'll be back later to wake you."

With that, he left the room. He was about a good two feet away when he stopped and collided his forehead on the cool cement wall. 'She's a nymph…'

No more denying the truth…

'She's student…'

Her eyes hunted his dreams the very same day he laid eyes on her…

'She's 10… No, 11 years younger than I.'

Those lips are luscious enough to make him insane…

'It's not logical!'

That beautiful bird could seriously make him do sinister things.

'She's a child…'

The forbidden fruit that is meant to be pluck…

'It's not right…'

Like Adam banished from the Garden of Eden all caused by the mischievous snake that manipulate the innocent Eve.

'I'm doomed…'

Regretfully, love can't be avoided. For it's a disease that will spread all over a person's heart, there's no way out of it.

'Shit… I'm attractive to a 14 year old….' Sesshomaru finally admitted to himself, 'I'm seriously going to hell for this…'

"Sessho-dear?"

Sesshomaru snapped into attention and found his Mother standing before him. She looked worried.

'Crap… That's because of me.' He hates seeing that look in her face. "Hello Mother, and yes, I'm completely fine. Just hungry and feeling a little dizzy is all. When did you arrive?"

"An hour ago…" Izayoi stared at her son, she sigh. "Make sure you eat before calling Muyu-san, I'm sure Rin-chan doesn't mind waiting. How is she?"

Sesshomaru kissed the top of his Mother's head. "Nothing serious, she'll be back into her old self by tomorrow."

"That's good to hear," Izayoi beamed, "Did you get camcorder back?"

"Yes, I did and it's in my bag. I'll bring it home with me later." Sesshomaru smirked. "Father must be pretty excited about the win yesterday."

"Regrettably that we weren't able to go ourselves." Izayoi giggled. "I'm sure it was a good show."

"It was, I can assure you and they also added the after-party." Sesshomaru said. They began to walk toward the Teacher Lounge.

"Oh good. I'm hoping they did." Izayoi said excitedly, "They're always at Takamura-san's place. Free all-you-can-eat-sushi. Your Father would have loved to go."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Should we order some sushi tonight?"

Izayoi clapped her hands, "Wonderful idea. Let's do that, your Father and Yasha would love it."

They walked in silence for a few minutes giving him a second to think. Sesshomaru might have finally figured out his feelings towards Rin Takashi but what to do next is beyond him. 'I can try avoiding her but to what extent?'

There is one thing he is sure of, 'Life isn't going to be the same…'

"Oh that's right, before I forget dear." Izayoi stopped walking, "This coming Saturday, a guest will be staying with us for week. I already talked to your Father and Yasha said he doesn't have a problem with it."

"Who is the guest?" Sesshomaru asked.

Izayoi began to giggle, "That's the thing, and I hope you don't mind too much."

"Mother, out with it, please…" Sesshomaru sighed.

"She's taking a nap in your office bed." Izayoi bit her lower lip, Sesshomaru was deadpan shock. "Muyu, Rin's Mother, is going to the United States for a conference and she can't pull Rin-chan out of school nor can she stay alone in that big house all on her own. So I volunteered to watch over her."

There must be someone up there trying to get him. Because he could have sworn he heard his Mother say that the girl that he is 'deliriously attracted to' is going to be staying with them, for a week. 'Dear Lord, what have I done to deserve this?'

"Sessho-dear? Are you alright?" Izayoi again became worried. "Are you not feeling well or is it that your uncomfortable having Rin-chan at the house?"

'THAT THE GIRL IS STAYING AT THE HOUSE!' He yelled to himself but on the outside, he smiled at his Mother. "Just hungry Mother, it won't be a problem at all if you have already decided to allow her to stay with us."

'Yeah, hungry…' Sesshomaru thought to himself, "Which room will she be staying in?"

"The one next to my study, Rin-chan likes books." Izayoi proudly said, "And she's an artist so she's close to your Father's collection-room."

'AND ONLY TWO DOORS AWAY FROM ME!' Sesshomaru knew that this was going to be a long week. "Well, I guess I'll go and inform her Mother of her little accident this morning so she can get a proper rest at home."

"What about lunch?" Izayoi frowned.

Sesshomaru faked a laugh, "Mother, I'll be fine. I promise, I'll grab something to eat after I call Mrs. Takashi."

"Please do." Izayoi then walked away towards her office.

'And I have to find a way to keep my sanity intact…' Sesshomaru sighed in disbelief. 'I can't believe this is happening to me…'

'Why must it be her?'

Long raven hair, earthy brown eyes, red rose lips and the fragrance of spring and wildflowers. The _Innocence _of a girl will be the end of him. "I'm going to hell."

End of Chapter Three

Author and Friends: Sora-kun / Pumpkin-Pie / Beatrice / LolitaLover

Evalynn: Seriously, I'm enjoying torturing him more than I'm willing to admit. I've read so many Sessho/Rin Fic. Rin is mostly the one who's being tortured because of her feelings… This time, it's Sessho's turn!

Sora-kun: I'm feeling sorry for Sesshomaru…

LolitaLover: [LOL] I do not!

Beatrice: I love it! Grammar needs work though.

Evalynn: Buzz off B…

Pumpkin-Pie: Ryoma-Sama! Sakuno-Chan!

Evalynn: Sessho/Rin Fic P….

Pumpkin-Pie: They better hook up and have s-!

Beatrice: HighSchoolers!

Sora-kun/Pumpkin-Pie/Evalynn: Like you're one to talk….

Beatrice: HUSH!

LolitaLover: I'm announcing Evalynn-chi's next post. Get ready for a week of tease and torture Sesshomaru!

Everyone: Reviews are very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

Cotton candy, popcorn and candy apples

Lollipops, chocolates and chocolate covered pecans

Sweets, sweets, and more sweets

It's Candy Land

Milk, Dark and White Chocolates

I favor sweets better than potato chips

It's Candy Land

Sweets, Sweets, and yes, more sweets

By Evalynn, age 11…

Extra Note: I received a really admiring request to update this fiction and I decided to be nice and give in to some of my reader[s] even though I do enjoy torturing a few of them for my own entertainment.

Chapter Four

"Yes, Mrs. Takashi, she's fine. Nothing major damaged was done, she will heal nicely." Sesshomaru waited, Rin's Mother is a lawyer who transferred from his Fathers firm in London to Japan. From the frantic tone of her voice on the other end of the line, Rin was this woman's whole life. "She's resting in the nurse office. I called a friend of mine at the hospital, she will be waiting for your arrival." 

"Of course, not a problem. I'll be seeing you soon then, good bye." 

He hanged up the phone and let out a low sigh. It did not take long for him to reach Mrs. Takashi since he is known in the firm she's working in, they transferred him rather quickly after he introduced himself over the phone. 

Rin... 

How ironic. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and just imagine how much trouble he will be in if he actually decided to act on his emotions. It will be one hell of a ride, something that his not sure he wants to get in to. Too much at risk, not just for him but for his family too. His Father's reputation, he will kill him for sure. His Mother, damn, the woman's heart will break and that's not something his willing to have her go through. Then there's his brother, Inuyasha, he will be mocked on. No he can't go down that road. 

Now that he figured out that he is actually attracted to the little nymph, there wasn't much to do.

He need to be patient, lots of it… 

He can't ignore her. 'She's going to live with us for a week...' 

Nor he can ignore his attraction towards her. 'It's going to be difficult not to just snatch her up...' 

'God, I'm actually thinking of snatching her up!' 

And her advances towards him when no one is looking is driving him insane. 'This isn't going to end well...' 

Despite her flirtatious attitude towards him. Sesshomaru is unsure what the girl's feelings are for him but his not about to go up to her and ask. He will bid his time, especially right now, she's 14 for Christ sake.

He checked the time, fifteen minutes passed since he talked to Mrs. Takashi, 'She'll arrive within the next twenty, time to wake up Sleeping Beauty.' 

He got up from his chair and left the room. 

Rin woke up from the sound of the door opening and sat up, carefully not to irritate her ankle. 

"How are you feeling?" It was his voice, it sounded tired and troubled? 

Looking up at the man before her, she eyed him carefully. Yes, Sesshomaru looked troubled and from his demeanor, tired too. 

"I won't lie, it hurts but I can move it." Rin admitted. She laid both of her hands on her lap, "You look like you just came out of a fight, you alright?" 

Sesshomaru look down at her, he couldn't help but smile. "I'm alright, just got a load of things to do." 

Rin couldn't help but tease, "Must be tough being the most handsome doctor in campus." 

'There she goes.' He thought, but rolled his eyes as he remembered his first few days. "They came charging in here like they owned the place on my first two or maybe three days until I kick them all out." 

Rin laughed this, "Despite that, I've notice and heard a load of them still holding up a torch for you." 

With that Sesshomaru shook his head and sat down on the bed, careful not to put too much pressure all at once. He inspect her ankle, and even with the wrap he could easily tell. 

He frowned. "Still swollen, you're going to stay off it for the next two days. I called a friend of mine at the hospital, she is expecting you and your Mother." 

"You already called my Mother?" Rin twitched when he touched her ankle and bit her lower lip. 

Sesshomaru noticed this, his been watching her expression and he felt a sting in his heart. "Follow Dr. Higurashi's instruction. Off your feet as much as possible, you'll be excused from school for the next two days." 

Rin let out a gasp and frowned, then pout. "Two days?" 

She spoke her next words in English "That's two long days I won't be able to see your handsome face? What ever should I do?" 

Sesshomaru sighed, then chuckled and answered back in English. "Behave, do your homework, read and do some drawings. Two days won't kill you, you'll see me before long. Until then, be a good girl." 

'Finally, I got a reaction. I was beginning to think his made of stone.' Rin smirk and continue to speak in English, "What about my homework? Today and for the next two days?" 

Then she remember what Sakuno said earlier, she frowned. "I don't want to be a burden to anyone, can my teacher fax my homework to me?" 

Sesshomaru blink, he then leaned over to pat her head. "Don't worry so much, everything will work out." 

Rin's frown deepened, "Please, don't treat me like a child. I don't like it." 

Taken back, Sesshomaru crossed his arms. "Hmmm... A minor who wants to be an adult, your 14, live your life to the fullest. Don't grow up so fast." 

She turned away from him, looking outside the window. "Some of us just don't think like that. I know what I want in life, I'll work hard to get it and I'm myself no matter what I do." 

"So please, despite my age. Do not treat me like a child." 

"I'm sorry." He means it. 

And she smiled, that lovely smile. Sesshomaru then pinch her nose, she giggled and he let out a laugh. The knock on the door made them turned and look at it.

"Enter" Sesshomaru stood up then.

The door opened and revealed Rin's Mother, Muyu, who looked like she went for a run. The sight of Rin, the woman smiled and ran towards her daughter's side. "Baby, are you alright?"

"I twisted my ankle is all, it's not broken, calm down." Rin smiled apologetically, "I didn't mean to worry you mom, and it was unexpected."

Muyu kissed her daughters head, "I understand, Sesshomaru-san explained it all to me over the phone. Let's go to the hospital and get that fixed up, yeah?"

Rin nodded, "I'm ready to go."

Sesshomaru moved then, he offered both his hands to her. "I'll help you, lean on me so you don't have to put too much pressure on you other leg."

Willing, Rin took both his hands.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru-san, we do appreciate this." Muyu smiled, like Mother like Daughter. Sesshomaru just smile back.

He help Rin walk down the hall, he carried her down the stairs though which embarrass her to no end but it amused her Mother and then he helped her get settled in the car. Then watched them drive away.

'Hmm… I forgot to mention if she knew she's going to stay over at my family home this weekend.' Despite the fact that she is the cause of his dilemma, Sesshomaru grinned a little, "She's in for a shock when she finds out."

In the car, Rin leaned back on her seat and closed her eyes. 'He smelled like fresh blend Italian coffee, honeysuckle and the hint of mint.' 

Rin grinned. 'He finally gave in to my flirting.' 

"Sesshomaru-san is such a gentleman, you don't find men like that nowadays." Muyu smiled, "Izayoi-san is so proud of both her sons, she can't stop talking about them." 

Rin nibbled on her bottom lip. She's been attracted to Sesshomaru since she first met him and couldn't get him out of her mind, she's thankful that her mother isn't nosy, her private sketchbook will give her away. 

"Though she does worry about Sesshomaru-san's love life, she and Taisho-san are starting to think maybe his..." Muyu flustered a little, "You know..." 

Rin turned her head to look at her Mother. "What?" 

Muyu bite her lower lip, "... Gay." 

The teen's eyes widen and blinked rapidly at her mother's conclusion. "W-what!?" 

"Izayoi-san said that she and her husband would accept whatever relationship Sesshomaru-san decided on." Muyu panicked, "But they do wish Sesshomaru-san would confirm his preferences so they would stop worrying, at least try and set him up with someone. Neither of them want him to end up alone." 

Rin didn't know what to say, she is shocked and speechless. 

"Oh, listen to me. I'm acting like one of those housewives who does nothing but gossip all day." Muyu blushed. 

'No way...' Rin thought, a little heartbroken at that statement. 'He can't be...' 

'Then again, I don't really know him to even argue with that.' 

They arrived at the hospital and checked in. No more than five minutes, a very attractive lady in white coat greeted them. 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kikyo Higurashi. Sesshomaru-san called to let me know you were coming." Kikyo shook hands with Muyu. 

"Muyu Takashi, this is my daughter Rin." Muyu smiled. 

Despite her heartache, Rin smiled at Kikyo and bowed. "Rin Takashi." 

'Oh, she is pretty.' Kikyo thought, "Sesshomaru updated me of what happened to you. I don't have to be there to see it but that must have been some crowd." 

Rin chuckled. "They appeared out of nowhere. I though a stampede was coming our way. Sesshomaru-sensei saved me and my friends from the mob." 

"Oh, that must have been a sight right there. Sesshomaru to the rescue." Kikyo laughed, "Come this way, I'll check out that ankle and send you home so you can relax." 

Mother and daughter followed Kikyo, they entered a much decorated room. Plants, lots of them and it look very warm and inviting. Muyu smiled and was impressed, the woman just love her plants.

"I'll be outside in the hall if you need me dear." Muyu said as she excused herself from the room.

Rin couldn't help but look around until she spotted photo frames hanged on the wall near Kikyo's desk. Curious, Rin walked closer to take a better look.

Kikyo with a girl who look so much like her and a young boy. The other girl looks so familiar.

Kikyo with a man, they look so in love.

Kikyo with the same girl who looks so much like her. They're so close.

Kikyo in a wedding dress with the same man.

Then there was a picture of that same girl with a white haired guy who looks so much like Sesshomaru, they were holding each other and smiling. Rin is sure she's seen these two people somewhere.

Then Rin's eyes widen. 

There was Sesshomaru, in a high school uniform with Kikyo and the man from the other picture, standing next to them.

Rin was so focus on the picture, she didn't noticed Kikyo. "Sesshomaru and I have known each other since we started middle school. This is our high school photo, oh, that was a long time ago."

"Naraku Kagashima, my husband. His an architect, Kagashima Enterprise."

"Kagashima? I thought your last name was Higurashi?" Rin look up to the woman.

"That's my maiden name, my last name is Kagashima but I was Higurashi here for such a long time, changing it will just confuse a lot of my patients." Kikyo smiled, "My husband doesn't mind, he thinks it's funny."

Rin looked at the girl who looks like Kikyo and a guy who resemblance Sesshomaru. "That's your sister?"

"Oh, yeah, that's my sister Kagome and that's Sesshomaru's younger brother, Inuyasha." Kikyo pointed at the picture just above it. "That's my little brother, Sota, his a freshman at Hijimaru high."

"So how is dear Sesshomaru-sensei? Is he nice to his students? I haven't seen him for over two months, I should kick him."

Rin smiled. "He attended last week tennis match against Hijimaru. He saw someone there he recognized."

"Ah, must be Kohaku. Sota's best friend." Kikyo grinned. "Kohaku was in between disappointment and in awe because he faced against the Seigaku's protégé."

"It was a good game. Sesshomaru-sensei, though he didn't show it, he enjoyed himself." Rin giggled, "He helps them in his own way."

"You grew up with Sesshomaru-sensei. How was he like?"

Kikyo giggled and nod, "Sit on the bed and I'll tell you a few things about the 'Ice Prince' of Seigaku High."

"Ice Prince?" Rin was curious, she sat on the bed, carefully not to injure herself any further. "Sesshomaru-sensei? Really? Why?"

Kikyo moved a chair closer to sit down on as she inspect Rin's ankle. "Sesshomaru was anti-social and pretty much serious all the time. He was really hard to approach but he develop fan-girls despite his cold demeanor towards them. It hasn't really changed but he got better at communicating with others."

"The only people he was talkative to most of the time are his parents and Inuyasha."

Rin 'hmmm' as she listened. "His very polite and well mannered."

"That's how Sesshomaru has always been, the proper and respectful first born son of the Inu No Clan. Not that Inuyasha isn't, it just that Sesshomaru was much more as we figured, 'pushed' to follow his Father's footsteps." Kikyo moved back a little. "He is what he is and that hasn't change. His a good friend to me and Naraku ever since high school."

Rin couldn't help but asked. "How did you two became friends?"

Kikyo smiled softly, "We were in the same Science Club together. He became the President and I the Vice-President. Our relationship was tricky at first because neither of us wasn't sure how to approach the other at the time but after a while, we grew to care for one another. We were a couple after six months."

Shocked. Rin's eyes widen, "You guys were a couple? But what about your husband?"

"Naraku at the time didn't attend Seigaku, he arrived a year later. Sesshomaru and I dated for two months before we realized we were not compatible." Kikyo laughed, "He broke up with me but we were friends first so it was a mutual breakup. A year later, I met Naraku, I loved him ever since."

Then Rin said the words without thinking, "So his not gay?"

Kikyo blinked and Rin turned crimson. There was silence in the room and suddenly, Kikyo burst out laughing.

Rin panicked, "Please, don't tell him I said that! It's because of my Mother and his Mother talking about he hasn't shown any interest toward anyone… I… Well… Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

Kikyo laughed so hard, tears were coming out. "No…tee hee… Oh my god, I'm sorry. I don't mean to embarrass you."

Rin felt like curling up into a ball and hide somewhere.

"It's his own fault anyway." Kikyo regained herself. "He never introduced me to his parents as his girlfriend when we were dating either. I met them AFTER we have broken up."

"No, Sesshomaru isn't gay. That I can assure you."

Rin looked up to the woman before her. "Excuse me?"

"Sweetie, your eyes were sparkling when you talked about him. When I mentioned that Sesshomaru and I dated, your eyes went all foggy and sad." Kikyo smiled, "I know love when I see it. My husband and I been together for 10 years and I still look at him that way."

Rin wasn't sure what to say.

Kikyo smiled softly at her. "It hard to fall in love with someone who is so much older than you and it won't be easy. Sesshomaru is a loyal and proud man, I'm sorry to say this but it is the truth."

"If you try anything, he won't like it one bit. I've seen this happened often than not, a lot of girls pursued him over the years and he turned his back on them like they don't exist."

Rin felt like crying, shutting her eyes to prevent it. She knew that Sesshomaru is much older and she's just a child at 14 years of age. The gap is big and she knew that but a number is just a number right?

Kikyo sees that her honesty troubled the girl more than helping her, she kicked herself mentally before opening her mouth, "Listen, ask yourself this question: Am I in love with him or is it just a crush?"

With those words, Rin opened her eyes and looked at Kikyo.

"Think long and hard because it's not just your future that's in the line." Kikyo stood up and walked towards her desk. "It's his too."

Rin did not respond. Kikyo bit her lower lip as she stared at the young girl. 'Damn it Kikyo, you should have just closed you mouth.'

"Sesshomaru informed the school that you'll need two days of rest, his correct. That ankle of yours took a beating from the stampede, I prescribe you with a pain killer. I'll give it to you Mother before you leave here." Kikyo approached the girl and put a hand on her shoulder, Rin looked up to her with misty eyes. Kikyo hated herself at that moment. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trouble you like that but you have to know the truth about Sesshomaru, he was called 'Ice Prince' for a reason and I hate to see you get hurt because of him."

"You're gorgeous for a 14 year old. Pretty brown eyes, long dark hair, pretty pink lips and skin color of a porcelain doll. Truth, I'm jealous, I wasn't as pretty as you when I was your age. Anyway, you seem mature for your age, I can see that. I'm not telling you to stop pursuing him because I'm not, I'm just letting you know what would happened if you push him too hard."

Rin breathe in deep and let it out slow, a weak smile adorn her face. "I'm that transparent to you?"

Kikyo nodded, "Sweetie, when you talked about him. It was like you were screaming his name at the top of your lungs with your eyes."

With that, Rin blushed. "What you said, I'll properly think about it."

Kikyo smiled. "Good."

"But, there's something I need to tell you though…" Rin's eyes became serious and it wasn't lost to Kikyo. "It's not a crush I'm feeling towards him."

"I'm in love with Sesshomaru Inu No…"

End of Chapter Four

Evalynn: There! I hope this will satisfy everyone's curiosity of what Rin feelings toward Sesshomaru. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it made me teary just a little. A LITTLE, not much. This is actually the longest chapter I've written so far, please - [pushed aside]

Sora-kun: [Angry] Damn it, Ren, why did you turn Kikyo into a bad person?

Evalynn: [Sighed] don't use my first name when you're angry…

Sora-kun: [Sad] Poor Kikyo…

Evalynn: [Stare] why are you here?

Sora-kun: [Serious] because I'm hungry….

Evalynn: [To the readers] Review please everyone, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

If a man gives a woman a 'Lavender' flower

It means two things

A devotion like no other

Or

He distrust you with all his heart

By Evalynn, age 14

* * *

Chapter Five

Rin hummed her favorite song, one step at a time by Jordan Sparks, and sway a little as she mixed her ingredients. It was 4:30AM, Thursday morning and her ankle was finally released from its cast. She decided to bake chocolate chip with pecans cookies as 'thank you' for everyone who came to visit her during her recovery.

That same day of the accident and true to her words, Sakuno dutifully came to her house after school every day since, to drop off her homework. Tomoka comes along with her too. The three of them would finish their homework together so that they can turn them in to the teacher the next day and with Sakuno's organizes notes, Rin didn't feel like she skipped school.

Beside the girls, Ryoma came as well.

"_I'm __**ordered**__ to escort them and not allow them to be on their own." Ryoma sighed, bored and displeased. Though when Sakuno tugged on his uniform sleeve, he crossed his arms and said his favorite phrase. "Mada mada da ne."_

The trios tagged along on Tuesday with Momoshiro and the annoyed Kaidoh.

"_Why the heck are you here?" Momoshiro glared at him._

"_I was asked to come and escort the girls along with Echizen by Tezuka-Taichou." Kaidoh glared back. "What's your damn excuse?"_

"_Baa-chan told me to!" Momoshiro spat back. His referring to Sakuno's Grandmother._

Muyu, Rin's mom distracted the boys by asking their help in the backyard. They spent a good two hours clearing the ground of falling leafs and took it as a challenge between each other, neither one of them stopped until the last leaf was taken off the ground. Muyu was so impress, she cooked them dinner and a dessert.

Yesterday, to celebrate her cast being removed. The rest of the Seigaku Regulars arrived with treats and four sushi platters, even Tezuka-Taichou came.

"_I feel responsible for what happened to you. That situation should not have gone out of control, I apologize." Tezuka bowed slightly. Rin have to insure him that the mob wasn't his doing and he shouldn't apologize but she did thank him for coming._

Smiling, she decided to give them each a dozen of cookies. She even made two dozen extras just for the non-regulars so that they won't feel left out. 'This will be the biggest batch I've ever made. I should open a bakery!'

"Mother… Sakuno… Tomoka… Ryoma-kun… Kato-kun… Mizuno-kun… Horio-kun… MomoChan-Sempai… MaruChan-Sempai… Kaidoh-Sempai… Oishi-Sempai… Inui-Sempai… Fuji-Sempai… Mura-Sempai [Kawamura]… Tezuka-Taichou…" Rin bit her lower lip. The last package wasn't chocolate chip with pecan cookies, they were sugar cookies.

Yesterday before her 'Recovery' party, her Mother took her back to the hospital to see Dr. Higurashi to remove her cast and a final inspection.

"_Good, the swollen is gone and you are not in pain, correct?" Kikyo asked._

"_No, sensei, I'm not. I can walk fine and I even do the exercise you recommended every day." Rin smiled happily, "I'm back in action."_

"_Good, glad to hear." Kikyo stood up from her chair, "Then I'll call Sesshomaru and tell him that your cast free and I'm giving you permission to return to school starting tomorrow."_

_Hearing his name, Rin smiled softly. _

_Kikyo noticed this of course and though she did give the girl a lot to think about, she smiled too. "Sesshomaru like Sugar Cookies…"_

_Rin looked up and stared at her, "What?"_

"_Your Mom mentioned that your friends came over every day to keep you updated in school and spend time with you. She also mention you're planning to bake them cookies as your way of appreciation." Kikyo grinned at her, "Sesshomaru has a weak spot for Sugar cookies, especially the ones his Mom makes."_

"_I'm not certain what you're going to do from here on out about your feelings for him but I'm rooting for you."_

_This surprise the teen, "I thought you said…"_

"_Forget what I said, you know what you want and I'm not about to tell you to give up." Kikyo winked, "I'm a supporter of Love and I'll support whatever you decide but I hope you won't get him all riled up that he might need counseling."_

"_You have to understand that he is a lot older than you and you're a minor. There are steps you need to follow."_

_Rin smiled brightly for the first time since she met Kikyo, "Don't worry, I won't trouble him. I decided that when the time comes, I'll confess my feelings and if he doesn't return it…"_

"_I'll do my best and move on."_

_Yes, Rin did seriously thought of what Kikyo said to her and she made her decision._

_Moved, Kikyo couldn't help herself, she hugged the teen. "Don't tell Sesshomaru but he did say you have an adorable smile and it's true! If he notice that about you, you got something on him."_

"_Come visit me sometimes, we will have lunch."_

Laughing at the memory, Rin bagged the sugar cookies with care. Looking at the clock, it was 6:07AM. 'There's morning practice today, I should get going.'

She ran back to her room for a quick shower and by the time she was ready to go, it was 6:45AM. Rin left her Mother's share in the kitchen counter with a note: I love you.

On the way out, she grabbed hold of the packages and her oversize portfolio.

The school got very few students and teachers by the time Rin arrived. She knew for a fact that Sesshomaru arrives at 7:30AM every day, Tomoka really got her sources. Just for precaution, Rin knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds, no answer. She opened the door and found it empty, the room was dark but it didn't stop her.

Rin found Sesshomaru's white coat and placed the package inside one of its pockets. Satisfied, she left the room and headed towards the tennis courts.

"SEIGAKU!"

"FIGHT!"

"SEIGAKU!"

"FIGHT!"

The Seigaku Regulars run as fast as they could to beat their time from the day before. Inui have announced his new creation: Yuki-Tea.

The name itself wasn't bad until they saw it. It was white, yes, but it was thick and bubbling. Pure horror was plastered on everyone's faces, they ran like the Devil is chasing after them.

"Inui… huff… you need to… huff… s-stop… AUGH!" Kikumaru yelled, "YOU HAVE TO STOP THAT!"

"It looks delicious…" Fuji smiled as he ran.

"Then… huff… why are… huff… you… running so hard?" Oishi didn't bother looking at him, he wasn't about to lose his pace.

"I like to see others suffer…" Fuji simply said which everyone eyes him suspiciously.

Just as they were about to turn to the corner, Rin arrive and waved at them.

"Rinny!" Kikumaru waved back.

"Rin-chan, good to see you!" Oishi smiled at her.

"You are all lagging behind!" Rin raised her voice for them to hear. "Don't give up Seigaku!"

"FIGHT!" They all answered and they ran faster.

They crossed the finish line and collapse on the ground.

"00.01.07 seconds." Horio announced with a relief sigh. "A new record!"

"That was amazing…" One of the non-regulars said in awe.

"Dude, how are we supposed to catch up to them?" Another said, feeling a little down.

Arai frowned at them, "With determination! Are we just going to let them down once they're gone?"

Everyone around him gasp, then their eyes turned serious. "NO WAY! WE'RE SEIGAKU!"

Rin took that moment to approach him, "Arai-sempai, here, for everyone!"

Arai took the box and opened it, he smiled. "Thank you, Takashi-chan, I'll make sure everyone gets one."

Rin smiled and walked away. She stood near Tezuka with a smile, "Good job, Taichou but there's lots to do isn't there?"

Tezuka agreed and nodded, he repeated her words. "There's lots to do."

Rin handed him a bag, "These are for you and the rest of the Regulars. They have your initials, please, enjoy them. This is my way of showing my appreciation for supporting me during my recovery."

Momoshiro and Kikumaru took the bag and looked inside, they broke into smiles. "COOKIES!"

Oishi, Takamura, Kaidoh and Ryoma gathered around the two. Inui and Fuji walked up to stand next to Tezuka.

"Thank you, Rin-chan." Fuji smiled.

Rin smiled back, "It's nothing. I'll be leaving now. I have to report to my Art Teacher, I have a project to turn in, see you all later."

Before leaving, she gave the trio their shares as well. "Thanks for being such good friends, see you in class."

Horio 'che' but began to eat. Kato and Mizuno smiled, they decided to eat them later.

Rin arrived outside the Teachers' Lounge and knocked. A male voice responded, "Enter."

"Excuse me," Rin recognize the voice and entered the room, "Ohayo, Subaru-sensei, I'm looking for Niname-Sensei. I-"

Golden meets Brown and it took her a minute to realized she stopped breathing. She forced herself to smile and continue, "I have a project to turn in."

Subaru-sensei, the gym teacher, stood up from his chair. "Ah, Takashi-san, good to see you feeling better. She hasn't arrived yet but she will be here soon. Do you need someone to open her classroom?"

"Yes, I would really appreciate that." Rin answered. She noticed that Sesshomaru was already wearing his coat, she blushed. "Ohayo, Sesshomaru-sensei."

Just for his own amusement, he reached inside his pocket and took out a piece of sugar cookie and took a bite off it. Chewed slowly before swallowing, this earned him a deeper color from the girl's complexion. He smiled secretly, "Ohayo, Takashi-san, how are you feeling?"

"Dr. Higurashi took good care of me, I'm all better." Rin answered, inside she was somewhat in a panic. 'I was hoping I didn't have to see him with that coat on until later.'

Sesshomaru continue to eat his cookie without a care in the world. It was delicious. When he found the bag inside his pocket earlier after he have put on his coat, he knew immediately who it was from without reading the note she left with it: Thank you, Sessho-sensei. Hope you enjoy these.

Simple words of gratitude, he smiled at that. How did she know about his favorite cookies, wild guess? 'Who cares, I'm going to enjoy these.'

"Rin, there you are." Tomoka hugged her from behind, "Where's my bag of chocolate chip pecan cookies?"

'Chocolate chip pecan?' Sesshomaru blinked.

"How did you know?" Rin opened her bag as she said it and pulled out a small clear bag of cookies, she handed it to Tomoka. "Here's your share."

"The tennis team were phrasing your chocolate cookies nonstop." Tomoka opened the bag and ate one cookie, "Oh, and they are right! These are good! Even Tezuka-Taichou said they were delicious!"

'She made the sugar cookies just for me and chocolate chip for everyone else?' Sesshomaru thought, this information made him excited a little.

"Glad to hear they like them." Rin said happily.

Subaru-sensei walked up to them, "I have the keys. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, thank you, Subaru-sensei." Rin turned to Sesshomaru, she gave him a secretive smile, "Sesshomaru-sensei."

He nodded his head once, "Takashi-san."

Tomoka followed Rin, still eating away and oblivious of the secret message the two just shared:_ I'll see you later._

At lunch time, Rin found herself sitting next to Tomoka who is arguing with Horio [again] about his mispronunciation in English class.

"**I may please, know you are name." **Horio angrily said in his rough English accent. "That's how you say it."

"Your wrong," Tomoka glared, **"I may please, know your name."**

This continued for about two minutes before Rin decided to intervene. "You're both wrong."

Tomoka and Horio stopped, they know better than to argue with Rin. She's from London United Kingdom, she knows her English.

"**May I please know your name?"** Ryoma took a bite of his octopus dog, "It's a sentence."

And Ryoma, his from New York United States. Tomoka and Horio sighed, defeated.

**"Ryoma, when is the next tournament?"** Rin asked in English, as she took a bite of her apple. This was a norm for them during lunch, a practice almost.

"**Sunday the next."** Ryoma answered, he looked at Sakuno and continued to speak in English. **"I want the rest of your lunch if you won't eat them."**

Sakuno who's been around Ryoma long enough to actually pick up English with his persistence to teach her how and Ryuzaki-sensei's request, handed him her half eaten bento. **"Don't eat too much, you'll upset your stomach."**

"**No, I won't, morning practice totally wiped out my breakfast and this is just an energy boost."** Ryoma simply said, **"Could you add more hotdogs on tomorrow's lunch?"**

"**Sure, walk me to store later after practice?"** Sakuno handed him his favorite can of Ponta.

**"Yeah, add more rice too, I don't care too much for the carrots."** Ryoma accepted the can and frowned at the vegetable but ate them anyway.

"**No, you'll eat them. They're good for you."** Sakuno simply countered.

This wasn't new either. While Tomoka and the trio are still beginners when it comes to English, they did not understand what Ryoma and Sakuno were talking about except for Rin.

"**Hey, how long are you two going to continue this charade of being 'friends' when I know for a fact that you two are more than that?"** Rin chewed on her lettuce. **"You two don't even try to hide it from me…"**

"**We're not trying to hide from anyone, really, it just that they haven't caught up to it." **Sakuno shyly smiled, **"They see us as friends who have known each other for years. I as being the good girl who makes Ryoma lunch every day and him expecting it."**

"**In other words, it would be fun to see when they finally figure it out." **Ryoma stated and that conversation ended at that. **"But almost everyone in the Regulars knows..."**

**"How long have you two been dating?"** Rin finally asked.

"**Four months,"** Sakuno answered with a smile, **"Before Summer vacation."**

"Hey, what are you three talking about just now?" Horio frowned.

"The next tournament." Rin, Sakuno and Ryoma said simultaneously.

The next competitors were from another district, the All Boys Jamijuu High School and known to get dirty during the game. Seigaku are in for a battle, both Regulars and Non-regulars will be on their toes. Even Tezuka-Taichou have asked Rin, Sakuno and Tomoka not to dress up on their usual cheerleading outfit because the guys in Jamijuu have no respect for girls.

"Are they going to be alright?" Kato worriedly said, "I hope it doesn't turn into a fight."

"Oh, it will be a fight, in the court." Tomoka said with a grin. "With Kaidoh-sempai and MomoChan-sempai, the way they are? Expect a fight."

Rin stood up, "I have to go to the nurse office guys. Dr. Higurashi instructed me to give Sesshomaru-sensei my extra pain killers."

No one questioned this nor do they even suspect anything. Ryoma and the trio continued to eat while Tomoka wave at her.

"See you back in class." Sakuno smiled with a wave.

Rin left with a wave and made her way inside the building. The hallway was empty since everyone is at lunch for another 15 minutes, she stood outside the nurse office when she heard voices inside.

"I can't believe you haven't returned any of my calls." It was a woman's voice, she sounded irritated and angry. "Did you even plan on calling me at all?"

"No, I already told you this." Sesshomaru answered with a cold tone of voice that shocked Rin.

"Don't joke with me. My Father expected you to call me because he said so." The lady was now louder. "And my Dad keep his promises to me."

"I'm not one of your Father's people to order around." Sesshomaru said, "Go home Kagura, you are bothering me in my workplace."

The lady screech, it reminded Rin of a bird. She heard sharp footsteps, panicked, Rin hid around the pillar next to the door. The door opened violently, "You will regret making me angry, Sesshomaru Inu No!"

Then like as she opened the door, she violently closed it. Rin peaked through and found herself staring at a beautiful woman, she looked… expensive…

Dazzling jewels, expensive tailored suit, salon styled hair, perfect painted nails, professional make-up and 4-inch stiletto heels. This woman was Kagura Wang, the high class supermodel, Rin realized.

Kagura was plain irritated. She walked away stomping like a spoiled child, Rin had to hold a giggle at the sight of her retreating back. Don't want to be caught eavesdropping, she counted to twenty.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

The door opened but no one came out. "Rin, come in already. I know your there."

His voice was calm, Rin stepped out from her hiding place with a smile. "How did you know it was me?"

Sesshomaru was leaning against the door frame of his office door with his arms folded across his chest. "Your silhouette, I don't make mistakes."

"Special, Sesshomaru-sama, this Rin does." Rin teased.

"Come on Master Yoda," Sesshomaru pushed himself off the frame and walked back inside his office.

Rin followed with a delightful giggle, she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

End of Chapter Five

* * *

A/N: I'll leave it at that for now. Thank you everyone for reading, hope you review. I want to know what you think so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

Simplicity is something I love

I don't want riches

I don't want gold

I'm happy with the little things in life

And the meaningful thoughts behind it

By Evalynn, age 15

NOTE: ADDING NEW CHARACTERS! These are my characters….

* * *

Chapter Six

"_She's nothing for you to be concerned with." Sesshomaru simply said, "Kagura is the eldest daughter of the Wang Clan, second from the Inu No Clan here in Japan. They have influence in China, Korea, Singapore and Thailand."_

"Her Father, Joo Wang, believe if he persuade my Father long enough, he will convince me to marry his daughter. My Family dislike him, they don't listen to any of his request and deny any work-related projects, and how he managed his company isn't something the Inu Clan agree with."

"_She looked really expensive with all that designer clothes, jewelry and such." Rin just sat on the bed. "We're you interested in her?"_

_Sesshomaru turned away from his computer to look at her and smile, "Like you said, she look… expensive."_

That was an hour ago, Rin still remember that smile when he turned to look at her. She sighed, 'I got it bad…'

The clouds turned dark, thunder drummed over their heads and lightning came after. Everyone in the classroom turned to look outside the window, the rain began to fall. Groaning, whining and cheering could be heard in the classroom and even in the hallway.

Tomoka leaned over from behind Rin, "I didn't bring my umbrella but I hope it stops before my journalism club finishes."

"Me either, I didn't know it was going to rain but I have Art club today so I also hope it stops." Rin leaned back and slightly turned her head at Tomoka. "Moka, how much do you know about the Inu No Clan?"

Tomoka's eyes brighten, like a Christmas tree or the fireworks on Fourth of July. "They're one of the most prestigious family in Japan and a few more countries too. They also own an island just outside the coast of Nagasaki, no one ever set foot on that island. It's so private."

"Taisho Inu No is the new head of the Clan after his Father retired about twenty years ago. Sesshomaru-sensei is the first born from Taisho-sama's first marriage but she died at childbirth, that's when Izayoi-sama came in the picture. She's the Mother of Inuyasha-sempai, he attends the Seigaku College. He was here on the first day of school remember? He took the lead to keep everything under control in the auditorium."

Rin just now remember the white haired guy who was shouting instructions to everyone and remembered him in Dr. Higurashi's wall of photos, she nodded. "I see. So they only have two children."

"Yup, just the two of them brothers and they're both a looker." Tomoka grinned.

Sakuno appeared then, "Tennis club is canceled, I have an umbrella but I promised Grandma to do some shopping and Ryoma-kun was asked to escort me."

"Lucky, you get to spend some alone time with Ryoma-sama," Tomoka whined, "I wish I could go but my sempais would kill me if I skip."

"There's an art gallery exhibit I have to prepare for so I'll be busy after school for a while." Rin sighed, "Niname-Sensei already got a Theme for me."

Sakuno and Tomoka waited.

"The Greek Gods…" Rin announced.

"And Goddess too?" Sakuno asked. "Are they included?"

"She wants me to do the males…" Rin shook her head, "I need 10 pieces…"

"10 Gods?" Tomoka gasped, "Which ones? They're so few of them that I know of."

Rin rested her chin on her knuckles, "I decided on the Olympian Gods, there's the Titans too but I rather do the basic Gods."

"Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, the three main Gods. Ares, Apollo, Dionysus, and Hermes those are well known. Then the minor Gods; Aesculapius the God of Medicine, Eros the God of Love and Pan the God of the Wild."

"Sounds complicated," Tomoka frowned, "But aren't you forgetting one?"

"Hephaestus…" Sakuno curiously said, "His one of the main Gods isn't he?"

"Yeah, I know but his story is so sad. I don't know if I should…" Rin sighed.

"Ok, never mind, what's your plan?" Tomoka asked.

Rin smiled, "I got an idea but I have to ask his permission."

"Who's permission?" Both Tomoka and Sakuno asked.

But all Rin did was giggle and winked at them. "You'll find out soon enough."

Then the bell rang, few students were reluctant to leave the classroom and few decided to face the storm that was forming outside. Ryoma stood up from his corner of the room and walked up to Sakuno.

"Sakuno, let's go before the storm gets any worst." Ryoma said as he came to stand next to Sakuno.

Sakuno gathered her bag and wave goodbye to Tomoka and Rin. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Sakuno. Ryoma-sama, take care of her." Tomoka grinned at Sakuno.

Rin was waved at the retreating couple.

"So lucky, she gets to spend alone time with him every weekend." Tomoka complain but not angry, "Sakuno better appreciate it."

"I better go Rin, I don't want to get yelled at. See you."

"Bye Tomoka," Rin smiled at her. She waited until the other girl left the room before standing up, "Well, I better go ask him before he leaves."

Inside the Principals Office.

"As you can see, Inu No-san, we have prepared a banquet for your son, Sesshomaru-san's birthday and would be honored if you would allow it to be so." The man in a cheap business suit placed detailed photos of the ballroom in question. "The room is large enough for 500 people and enough room so that no one will feel crowded, there are VIPs and Non VIPs sections as well."

Izayoi felt bored and annoyed, this man is the fourth one this week and she's beginning to feel like she's going to explode. Instead, she smiled, "I'll show these to my husband and Sesshomaru, we will discuss this together and we will contact you."

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Yubaya, I appreciate your business."

Izayoi stood and extended her hand to shake but Mr. Yubaya just stared at it and bowed at her. "Thank you, Inu No-san, I'll take my leave then."

When the man left, Izayoi sat back down on her chair and sigh, 'It's been over twenty years and people still considered me as the low-class wench who got lucky.'

"I should have punched him," an angry voice made Izayoi look up and found both her sons standing on the doorway of her private room. "Let me go after him Mother."

"Then you would just give them more reason to look down on you and Mother, Inuyasha, let it go." Sesshomaru walked up to the Mother he knew all his life and put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't listen to him, all I want is a private celebration and a home cooked meal. I don't need a party, Father agrees with me and it's my birthday wish."

Izayoi patted the hand on her shoulder and smiled, "I'm so glad to have sons who makes me so happy despite how the rest of the world treats me, how did I get so lucky?"

Inuyasha grinned and sat at the edge of Izayoi's desk, "A Great and Loving Husband?"

"And not everyone treats you like that, Mom, there's a lot out there who adores and respect you. You're awesome!"

Izayoi smiled and Sesshomaru chuckled. Izayoi picked up the samples and looked up to Sesshomaru who frowned at it, she tossed it the trash bin without a second thought.

"This Saturday, my friend Muyu is leaving for America and be back next Saturday, reminder, we will be having a young lady in the house. Mind you manners, please?" Izayoi smiled at them.

Inuyasha grinned, "Like having a little sister. Dad won't stop talking about her all week. I haven't met her yet, she's cute? What's she's like?"

"Oh, very cute, Rin's a natural cook and bakes like a pro but her real passion is art." Izayoi said excitedly, "She's actually one of our candidates for the upcoming Art Exhibit. It's a week after Sesshomaru's birthday next month so she will be busy from her on out."

"Your Father's excitement is due for a fact that Rin's Father was his late-best friend, Ramaru Takashi. He died from leukemia three years ago, poor Muyu was beyond herself and Rin was no better."

Izayoi smiled sadly, "Muyu and Rin-chan were in a dark place for a while but they pulled through. Rin –chan took over the household and going to school while Muyu went to work, it got better and then, they decided to leave London to start fresh. It was a big surprise to both me and Taisho but it's what they wanted, Yuki and Aki didn't come though…"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other. It was Inuyasha who asked, "Who are Yuki and Aki?"

Izayoi smiled, "Yukimaru and Akihiko, Muyu and Ramaru's oldest children, twins and they're your age Inuyasha. Rin is the baby of the three, the only girl and very loved."

Sesshomaru had to look away from his Mother and Brother or else they would have seen the annoyed expression plastered on his face. 'Figures…'

"Where were they when their Mother and sister were struggling?" Inuyasha frowned, he would never let his Mother and brother struggle if anything happens to his Father, never.

"They came home before Ramaru's death from the United States, they wanted to stay in London after their Father died. They just didn't expect Muyu to disagree, she won't hear of it." Izayoi smiled, "At that time, Yuki and Aki were 19 years old, studying in America when their Father was getting sicker and sicker, Rin was only 11. Muyu would hate herself if the boys decided to stay in London because, she wanted them to finish school."

"The boys argued of course but it was Rin who gave them the final push. Yuki and Aki are on their third of college. Yuki is studying Medical and Aki in Law, it is funny really. Rin is the only one who is following their Father's footsteps. Ramaru would have been so proud of them."

"Takashi-san is going on business in America," Sesshomaru turned to his Mother and smiled, "But it's also to visit her sons."

Izayoi smiled up to him, "Sharp as always Sessho-dear."

Inuyasha grinned, "Ok, I guess they're not so bad. They're doing whatever they can for their Mother and Sister too then."

Izayoi nodded, "Yes, those two would do anything for their Mother but the truth is, they will drop anything and everything if Rin asked them to come to Japan. Those two have the biggest sister-complex."

Sesshomaru's eyes twitched, 'Great… How the hell am I going to deal with that?'

"Anyway, let's make sure the students aren't making into trouble around campus. I'm sure a good majority of them stayed in door to escape the rain." Izayoi stood up, she looked at Inuyasha, "You, don't you have practice?"

Inuyasha grinned, went around the desk and kissed his Mother on the cheek, "Yes, I'm leaving now. See you both at dinner."

"Be careful." Sesshomaru called out, as the door closed. "His so reckless…"

Izayoi laughed, "Just like your Father. Let's go dear."

Rin found herself outside the senior classroom, it was open so she peeked in and saw the very person she came to find. "Tezuka-Taichou, hello!"

Tezuka looked up from this Order List for the next upcoming match. "Takashi, come in."

Rin didn't waste any time and walked right in. She stood next to Tezuka's desk with a smile. "I know you're busy and I'm sorry but I have a favor to ask of you."

Tezuka didn't say a word, Rin took that cue to continue. "I have an art project that need some assistance. I'm one of the candidate for the upcoming Art Exhibit next month and I was hoping if I could use you and all the regulars, including Inui-sempai as my models."

"All I need is to take a few pictures, that's all, if that's not too much to ask."

Again, Tezuka didn't say a word. He stared at Rin carefully which made the young girl nervous. It took two minutes, Tezuka opened his mouth to answer. "After next week tournament, I'll make a request to everyone to cooperate with whatever you need."

Happy is an understatement, Rin wanted to jump around and hug the Tennis Captain but she knew that would be over doing it. "Arigatou, Tezuka-Taichou! I'll leave you now on your list. I'm looking forward on a good game!"

With that, Rin left. Tezuka sigh, 'Such a ball of energy…'

Sesshomaru ended up walking the halls of the school alone because his Mother was suddenly taken away by the Music teacher about a certain order that needed her attention. Izayoi apologize but Sesshomaru didn't really mind at all. The hall was empty and the classrooms got few students left, most of them were on cleaning duty. He was looking out the window to the opposite building, the rain wasn't so bad so he could see clearly. Then he was unexpectedly glued on the spot.

Rave hair danced behind her as she skip, she was happy and glowing from it. She stopped and opened a door, she disappeared inside and Sesshomaru realized that it was Niname-Sensei's art class.

'That's right, Mother mentioned she'll be busy starting today with the exhibit.' He thought to himself, it took a whole lot of him not to go see her but he willed himself to go the opposite direction and he was about to fail when the intercom sounded.

"**Inu No Sesshomaru-sensei, please report to the Administration Office."**

"**Inu No Sesshomaru-sensei, please report to the Administration Office."**

'Saved by the bell…' Sesshomaru sighed, he felt annoyed and glad at the same time. He felt exhausted, turning around and completely stopped midway, eyes widen and speechless. Rin was standing right in front of him. 'I just saw her enter that art room.'

"Sesshomaru-sensei, what are you doing here?" Rin smiled at him, "I just heard your name in the intercom."

"I was doing my run about around campus since there's a good number of student stayed until the rain dies down." Sesshomaru answered, he turned completely around and took a good look at her.

Her hair was tied up in a single ponytail, wearing a frilly pink and yellow canvas apron over her uniform. She looks really cute and Sesshomaru, something inside him melted. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her right cheek, he smiled. "You look cute in that…"

"Do your best on your project, I'll see you later Rin."

Rin's eyes widen, surprise, then snuggled in into his hand and broke into smile. "See you later, Sesshomaru…"

His name escaped her lips, it was intentional and he could see it in her eyes. It was amazing. Sesshomaru walked away from her and headed toward the Administration office, his floating on air.

End of Chapter Six…

* * *

Author and Friends: Beatrice and LolitaLover

Evalynn: How was that for this sixth chapter?

LolitaLover: You could have them kiss…

Beatrice: How sweet, I like it.

Evalynn: I'm keeping it down low… We all know where this is going to end up.

LolitaLover: Stop tormenting us… ME especially, why do you always torture ME!

Evalynn: You make it too easy…

LolitaLover: How dare you!

Beatrice: [Sigh] Lo, you know you can't win against her.

Evalynn: Thank you everyone for reading, review is very much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

You smiled at me

I melted

A single word

I listened

An Order

I follow

I trusted you

You cared

We made a promise

It's forever

**By Evalynn, age 17**

* * *

**LolitaLover/Beatrice: This is a special Update! Just to be clear:**

**"Izayoi [Inuyasha's Mother] IS mentioned in the anime. Inuyasha Movie 3: Swords of a Honorable Ruler."**

**Evalynn: I approved this update…**

**LolitaLover: Eva is sweet enough to agree.**

**Beatrice: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"_Oh my goodness, Iza, did he really?" _Muyu is in shock, Izayoi smiled.

"Sesshomaru personally called him." Izayoi remembered the conversation, "Sessho-dear was very polite and didn't waste time, he straight out told Mr. Yubaya he wasn't interested."

"_Well, at least it wasn't Taisho-san who called him after the boys told him what happened." _Muyu chuckled, _"Taisho-san would have gone straight to his office and only God know what he would have done."_

"I know, that's why I told him to allow Sesshomaru to deal with it." Izayoi said, "Anyway, let's talk about your trip to America, and are you all pack?"

"_Yes, I am. I'm all set to go, this promotion is a piece of cake and I'll be spreading the icing before the end of the day on Monday." _Muyu felt so confident, Izayoi could feel it through the line. _"Then I'm so excited to spend some quality time with my boys, I miss them so much."_

"I won't last a week not seeing mine." Izayoi admit. "Then there's Rin-chan, don't worry about her and go enjoy yourself."

There was silence on the other end of the line that Izayoi thought Muyu was disconnected. "Muyu? Muyu? Are you there?"

"_Oh my god!" _Muyu was in a panic that Izayoi stood up from her seat.

"Muyu? What happened? Are you alright?" Izayoi began to locate her cellphone, ready to call her husband. "Muyu?"

"_Iza…" _Muyu sounded distress and panic. _"I forgot to tell Rin!"_

Izayoi stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"_I forgot to tell Rin about the trip!" _Muyu was close in tears that Izayoi bit her lower lip trying not to laugh, _"What should I do? She'll be so angry with me!"_

Izayoi couldn't stop herself, she started to laugh. "Oh, Muyu, I thought you got into some trouble. Is that all?"

"_Iza, it's not funny! Rin will be furious with me and I'm leaving tomorrow!" _Muyu panicked on the other end of the line. _"This isn't the first time I've done this…"_

"Now that something I'm not surprise to hear. Listen, calm down, I'll talk to Rin." Izayoi smiled, "Why don't you come over to have dinner with us? And by some miracle, Rin won't be too angry with you when you arrive."

"_I know my daughter Iza, she'll be angry, disappointed with me and then panicked. After that, she'll calm down." _Muyu sighed on the other line, _"Are you sure you want to talk to her?"_

Izayoi grinned, "I'm looking forward to it."

Muyu sighed on the other line, _"Iza, she is her Father's daughter." _

Rin and Sakuno were huddling near each other as they walk to school. They met up at the corner store and bought a book along the way, it was a romance novel which now the girls couldn't help but read it, they're on chapter three.

"Hey, what's so interesting that you're huddling so close while walking?" The familiar voice got Sakuno to snap the book close and Rin snatched it before turning around to look at the curious Ryoma Echizen. "What are you two hiding from me?"

Sakuno bit her lower lip, she hold no secret from him and Rin already knows that. Without much of a fight, Rin handed Ryoma the book. "Dark Prince by Christine Feehan…"

"This is an American translated book."

"A friend of mine in London thought I would be interested in it so I bought it, Sakuno just happened to see me buy it." Rin admitted, it is her book. "It's very interesting."

Ryoma read the back intro, his eyebrow quirk up. Then he turned it around to look at the front cover before handing it back to Rin. He look at Sakuno, "You like romantic vampires?"

Sakuno chuckled lightly, "It's interesting, and I have to admit I'm curious."

Ryoma walked up to Sakuno and touched her cheek, "Just don't ignore me."

"Huh?" Sakuno blinked. "What do you mean? I would never ignore you."

"Oh really? I called you and Rin three times before I came up." Ryoma slightly frowned at her.

Sakuno's eyes wide and Rin felt a little ashamed, both girls looked at each other before turning back to Ryoma. "Sorry…"

Ryoma smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "Mada mada da ne…"

Rin giggled.

Sakuno blushed, she turned in all directions. Her actions confused Rin but somehow Ryoma wasn't, more amuse than anything.

"Rin, please, keep this to yourself." Sakuno said. Before Rin could understand what she meant, Sakuno landed a quick kiss on Ryoma's lips.

Sakuno pulled back and turning crimson. "Sorry, Ryoma."

Ryoma's smirk turned into a genuine smile, he reached over and held Sakuno's hand. "Come on you two, I have morning practice and the last thing I want is run 20 laps for being late."

Rin smiled, she found herself proud of Sakuno's boldness. "Hmmm… Must be so nice."

This almost made Sakuno faint but since Ryoma was nearby, she leaned in to him to hide her face from Rin. Ryoma chuckled. "Mada mada da ne."

This made Rin laugh aloud. The three of them reached the school gate, the couple let go of each other about a half a block ago but kept close. Tezuka and Oishi were talking to each other when they noticed them, Oishi waved.

"Rin-chan! Sakuno-chan! Echizen! Good Morning!" Oishi greeted.

"Good morning, Oishi-sempai! Tezuka-Taichou!" Sakuno and Rin greeted, Ryoma was nod his head as a greeting.

"Rin-chan, Tezuka just told me of your request." Oishi said with a smile, "I don't mind helping you out, so let me know."

Rin's eyes widen and squealed. "Thank you Oishi-sempai! Tezuka-sempai!"

Tezuka smiled, he patted her head affectionately, like a big brother to a little sister. "Do your best on your project, let me know when you need of me."

He was about to walk away but stopped in mid step to turn back at the trio. "Takashi. Ryuzaki. Reminder, don't wear your cheer outfit this Sunday. Please pass the message to Osakada just in case she have forgotten. Echizen, don't be late for practice."

Then the two left, leaving Sakuno and Ryoma to look at Rin. They wonder what that conversation was about.

"I asked Tezuka-Taichou to allow me to use the Tennis Regulars as my models for my exhibit." Rin said, she look at Ryoma. "Yes, that includes you."

Ryoma glared a little then smile, "As long Sakuno is part of it."

Blinking, Rin stared at Ryoma then at Sakuno. An idea came to mind and she mischievously grinned at the couple. "Eros and Psyche…"

Ryoma and Sakuno blinked, then realization hit them, both turned red in an instant but neither disagreed. Ryoma was first to move, he pulled Sakuno along. "We're going ahead, I'll be late. Let's go Sakuno."

Sakuno smiled at Rin, "Sounds lovely, let me see it first ok?"

Rin waved and watched them go as they disappeared in the corner of the building. "Time for me to go to work too."

The first floor of the High School Division is basically almost empty, students won't arriving for another hour, and that is Rin's favorite time of day.

"Takashi," His voice, it was enough to glued her in the spot and turned to face him. He is already wearing his white coat and walking up to her. Sesshomaru is less than her arm's length when he came to a stop, so close. She slightly blushed.

"Sesshomaru-sensei, good morning." Rin greeted with a heartwarming smile. "What can I do for you this morning?"

Sesshomaru handed her a box, "Here, I picked this up for you."

He handed her a box, which was brown and with a purple ribbon. Rin's eyes landed on the gold written name, she gasped. "Godiva Chocolates."

"Father came home from London last night and he brought us too many souvenirs, I thought you might like this." Sesshomaru is pleased to see the excitement in the girls face, "As my thanks for the cookies yesterday."

Rin took the box and securely put it inside her bag with a happy giggle, "Milk chocolates, I love these. Thank you so much, Sesshomaru-sensei.

'Hmmm… Still unaware about tomorrow I see.' Sesshomaru smiled slightly, "I have to go see Ryuzaki-sensei about this Sunday match. I want to make certain the boys aren't killing themselves as always."

Rin laughed at that comment, "Whenever have they not try to kill themselves during practice? They're so competitive, one have to slice the tension with an electric-saw."

"Good luck on that, Sensei, I'm sure they'll cooperate. I'll be heading to the art room, I'm certain Subaru-sensei kept his word and opened it for me already."

"He did, I heard him mentioning about a promise to open a classroom earlier. Like he was on a mission." Sesshomaru chuckled, his coworker is so transparent of his intentions toward the Art Teacher.

"Poor Subaru-sensei, Niname-sensei she got no idea." Rin sighed, looking around and found that they are alone. She cheered up a second later and started climbing the stairs. "I better go while I have some free time, see you later. Thank you for the chocolates, Sesshomaru."

"Don't work too hard, Rin." Sesshomaru replied with a smile as he watched her climbed up the stairs and despite himself, he couldn't help but admire her smooth legs that seem to tempt him more than any adult women he have seen. 'How perverted can I be?'

Sesshomaru waited until Rin rounded the corner before he made his way to the tennis court. 'A week…'

Rin didn't stop walking until she reached the art room and happy to find it already open. Closing the door behind her, she slumped against it. 'I **really** got it bad. Like I can't stop myself from calling his name in public.'

Suddenly, the door opened and Rin fell backwards. "Iyah!"

"Oh my goodness, Rin-chan! Are you alright?" The voice sounded familiar and full of concern.

"Eh?" Rin looked up and came face to face with Izayoi Inu No, "Izayoi-san?"

Still concerned, Izayoi kneeled beside the girl. "Are you alright? What were you doing leaning against the door?"

Embarrass, Rin blushed. 'Oh my god! What should I say? I can't just admit: Oh nothing, just that I'm day dreaming about your very handsome son Sesshomaru but you know, what girl hasn't?'

'No, that would strain her friendship with my Mother.' Rin forced a smile, "Nothing, I'm ok. What can I help you with Izayoi-san?"

Rin stood up, she extended her hand to Izayoi who took it and pulled her up gently. Izayoi smiled then, reaching over to pat Rin's head.

"Unlike Yuki-kun and Aki-kun who looks like Muyu-chan, you resemble Ramaru-kun along with his passion for art." Izayoi smiled softly, "He was a good man and a good friend to my dear husband."

"You knew my Father?" Rin's eyes widen a little at the mention of her Father's name.

Izayoi nodded, "Let's go inside and talk. I've known your parents since High School, they were inseparable and so in love."

Izayoi took a seat on one of the chair near the window and Rin sat across from her. "I learned so much about Japanese school from my Father, he described his whole experience in detail that I wanted to come here to study. We planned on moving here but Dad got sick and didn't get better."

"It took Mom awhile but she gave in to my request on moving."

Izayoi smiled softly, "Rin, how much do you know about your parents origin?"

"Not much, Dad never talked about his family but Mom mentioned her family, they live in Kyoto and they own a Hot Spring Hotel." Rin got excited at the memory, "I talk to my Grandparents a lot, I've never seen them on person but we webcam every Friday when I was living in London and even now."

"Mom and I are going to visit them next summer vacation. Yuki and Aki are coming too, they made a promise to me that they'll come to visit with us."

'Guess I'll talk to Muyu about that issue now that they're back in Japan.' Izayoi smiled, "My family and I visit their resort every year, and it's so peaceful. It is located at the bottom of the mountain and near the forest, there's also a river nearby. The village always have a summer festival, it's grand, every year!"

Izayoi could see the girl's excitement through her eyes, 'SO much like her Father.'

"That's right, Rin-chan, I came here to see you for two reasons." Izayoi said, "One, how things coming along with the exhibitions?"

"I've already started them, I gotten permission from Tezuka-Taichou to allow me to use the Tennis Regulars as my models." Rin answered softly, "Niname-sensei said I need 10 pieces of the Greek God and be creative but stay on the topic."

"Good, I can't wait to see them." Izayoi then braced herself, "Second, I'm hoping you won't be too angry with your Mother considering a lot has happened the last week."

Rin blinked, "Why would I be angry with my Mother?"

Izayoi sighed, "First, I know your Mother can be such an airhead at times but she doesn't do it on purpose, I can vouch for her silliness but that's neither an excuse or acceptable. Your Father would just laugh and accept it as is."

Rin nodded, then something clicked in her mind and sighed, "Oh boy, what did she do now?"

Izayoi couldn't help but laugh, "It's your Mother, dear, and she gets sidetracked and forgetful."

"No offence, Izayoi-san but I'm still in awe for the fact that my Mother IS a lawyer and good at what she does." Rin frowned, "When I asked her about moving to Japan, she said she will think about it. Two months later, I asked her again, she panicked and told me we were leaving within the last week of summer vacation. That left us, a week to pack the house and ready to go."

Izayoi laughed out loud then, "Oh my, that's Muyu alright."

"So what did my Mother forgotten to tell me this time?" Rin asked, slightly prepared herself for the worse like: We're going back to London.

'I'll kick her…' Rin promised herself.

"Your Mother have gotten an assignment in America, it's a two or three day trial but she will be staying longer to visit your brothers." Izayoi watched the girls' expressions, it was calm and absorbing the information. 'Like her Father indeed.'

Rin raised an eyebrow, "When did she accept the project?"

"Monday, before your accident, she was so worried that she completely forgotten to tell you." Izayoi now braced herself for the next question.

"When is she leaving?" Rin massage her temple.

"Tomorrow morning." Izayoi replied.

Rin stopped, she turned to look at Izayoi and blinked. "WHAT?"

'Here comes the anger.' Izayoi thought to herself.

"Unbelievable. That Mother of mine, seriously, how could she have forgotten that little detail?" Rin started to babble in English, perfect English accent. "I've told her a million times before that she needs to write herself a memo to remind herself to let me know if something like this to happen."

"AUGH! This is like that time when she left me in London for three days to go on a conference in Paris. Mother! Oh bloody hell, I'm getting angry."

'It's about that time…' Izayoi can understand Rin's frustration, she went through it herself. 'Now, disappointment.'

"I'm so disappointed with her. That's a bad habit, so bad. Father thought it was cute but that's love I guess." Rin pinched the bridge of her nose, "I swear, that Mother of mine hasn't learned her lesson."

"She is going to get herself into with that forgetfulness and carelessness of hers."

Izayoi is completely amused. 'So much like Ramaru-kun, it's refreshing. Now she's going to panic.'

Rin's eyes widen before looking at Izayoi, "Am I legal enough to stay alone in the house? I can take care of myself, I've been alone before but that was in London. I'm not familiar with Japanese Law."

"You're perfectly legal to stay on your own but your Mother already arrange that detail on Monday as well." Izayoi smiled then.

"Arrangement? What kind of arrangement?" Rin curiosity got the best of her. "She's sending me to live with someone? Oh, won't I be intruding?"

"That won't be a problem at all, you're very welcome to stay and we would be very happy if you do." Izayoi could see the confusion forming on the girls' face, she decided not to torment her any further. "Muyu-chan asked me and my Taisho if we could watch over you while she's on her trip. We agreed."

If she was standing, Rin would have fallen over but because she is sitting, she stood straight up. "What? I am?"

Nodding, Izayoi stood too and put a hand on the girls shoulder. "Yes, everyone in my household already been informed and they'll be glad to have you stay with us."

"**Inu No-sensei, please report to the Teachers' Lounge"**

"**Inu No-sensei, please report to the Teachers' Lounge"**

"Oh, that's me." Izayoi smiled down at Rin, "You and your Mother are invited to dinner with us this evening. Don't be so upset with your Mother, dear, she love you and did not mean to forget."

"How long have Sesshomaru-sensei learned about me staying with you?" Rin finally asked.

"Hmm? Sessho? About the same day you got injured." Izayoi confirmed and with that, Izayoi left.

Leaving the really panicked Rin. 'WHAT?'

'I've seen him every day but he has not said a word.' Rin bit her lower lip as she sat down on the chair, her heart racing. 'He hasn't shown any sign that he knew either.'

Rin cupped her face, breathing gently. Five minutes later, still scarlet, heartbeat began to slow down and at the same time, getting excited.

'A week under the same roof.' Rin's hooded eyes as she mischievously smile before she stood up. Walking towards her easel, pulling the white sheet that covers it. Revealing the majestic looking image of Sesshomaru with lighting in his golden eyes, looking powerful and very handsome. Sitting on his throne; a lightning bolt in his right hand while his left made a fist and resting his chin on it. His posture lazy but alluring in his Greek-like outfit, lean and fit. 'Oh how beautiful…'

'My lovely Zeus, what should I do with you as a punishment for not informing me?'

Rin picked up a brush and began to paint around the image, 'Shall I torment you and see how long it will take for you to stay in control?'

'Or should I show you I'm no child to be reckon with?'

As Rin continued to paint, her artistic imagination took over and push aside her naughty plans for the stoic and secretive Sesshomaru. Suddenly, she stopped as an idea came to mind, her paintbrush was replaced by her sketchbook and began to draw. Fifteen minutes later, she put down her pencil and smiled in triumph. "Sakuno, you should let your hair down more often…"

Putting the sketch book aside, she revert her attention back to the painting. "Eros and Psyche…"

Then another idea came to her, she giggled. "Oh, I'm a genius."

Inspired, Rin began her work diligently. It was twenty minutes later when the door opened, Rin managed to stop painting and recovered the halfway done painting of Sesshomaru, she turned towards the door, Sakuno and Ryoma walked in.

"Rin, it's almost time to go to class." Sakuno said.

Without a word, Rin handed Sakuno her sketchbook. Curious, Sakuno took it and Ryoma peeked over her shoulder, both gasped the second they saw the image.

"Acceptable?" Rin asked.

Neither couple said a word, just stared at the image. They looked at each other, like they were having a silent conversation which Rin find really sweet.

It was Ryoma who spoke, "Acceptable, thanks, I can't wait for it to finish."

Nothing else was said because the first bell has sounded. Sakuno and Ryoma waited until Rin packed her things before leaving the room together. Looking back at the covered painting, Rin's mischievous side is back, she grinned. 'This will be a fun week...'

She closed the door and followed Sakuno and Ryoma, Rin smiled to herself. 'I guess, I have you to thank for Mother…'

End of Chapter Seven…

* * *

Author Notes: Am I too evil or what? I'm having fun making Rin sweet and naughty at the same time. Hope you all enjoying reading this as much as I'm writing them. Review is much appreciated, I want to know what you all think of it so far. Thank you!

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAT!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

Don't give you on the love you feel

Don't stop the passion within

Show your devotion through actions

And you won't be ignored

**By Evalynn, age 17**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Taisho-dear, we're having company for dinner tonight so please come home early." Izayoi said on the phone. "No acceptation."

"_Oh? Who are we entertaining tonight? I hope not the Kawamarus, they're draining the youth out of me." Taisho slightly whined. "I dislike being told what I should eat or do…"_

"They like to eat healthy," Laughing, Izayoi shook her head. "No dear, I invited Muyu-chan and Rin-chan over for dinner."

"_Wonderful, I'll be sure to be home early." _Taisho excitedly said.

Izayoi sighed, "Dear, Muyu-chan hasn't told Rin anything."

There was a pause on the other line, Izayoi knows her husband well enough of what he is thinking but she waited for him speak his mind. _"I'm having a meeting with her later, I'll mention it. For now, let's enjoy their company and be carefree."_

"_Are you taking Mu-chan to the airport tomorrow?"_

"Yes, I'm certain Rin-chan will be coming too." Izayoi smiled then, "I'll be taking the rest of the day shopping with her."

"Oh but I have to confirm, just in case she does have some other agenda."

Taisho laughed, _"I'm sure you will both enjoy that. What's for dinner dear?"_

"Barbeque, it's homier that way. I asked Inu-chan to stop by at the grocery on the way home." Izayoi then looked at her schedule for the rest of the day, she frowned. "Hmm… I have a late meeting but I'm sure Sessho-dear won't mind if I ask him to take Rin-chan to the house."

"_I'm sure he won't."_ Taisho said, _"Love, my meeting is about to start, I'll see you at dinner. Love you."_

"Love you too dear." Izayoi then hanged up the phone, she dialed the front desk. "Oh, Suu, this is Izayoi. Please, page my son to come to my office please. Thank you very much."

* * *

Rin bowed at Niname, "Thank you Nina-sensei. I'm glad you approve of my 'Hermes and Psyche' idea."

Niname smiled, "Oh, Takashi-san, it's a beautiful idea. I believe they're such a cute couple that I can't wait for the finishing piece."

"Sakuno and Ryoma like it too so I'm hoping I'll be able to give it to them after the show." Rin put away her sketch book. "As a present."

"That's a lovely idea." Niname then looked across the room at the covered piece. "By the way, Takashi-san, have you asked Sesshomaru-sensei about that particular piece?"

"Not yet but I'll be doing that today," Rin smiled, "I'm sure he won't mind."

"I so hope he gives you approval, it's such a handsome piece." Niname blushed a little, "He is great to look at but not my type."

This surprise Rin a bit, "Oh? What is your type Niname-sensei?"

Niname giggle, "I like down to earth, honest, funny and loyal type of guy. I like them handsome but not too handsome like Sesshomaru-sensei, his… hmmm… impossible."

Rin laughed then and Niname joined her.

"It is finish by the way," Rin admitted, "Finished it during class today."

Niname grinned, "I know, you finished your exercise early. I noticed, but you are on the art show so you have my permission. Starting on Monday, you can use the spare art room next door during lessons."

"What about class?" Rin blinked.

"The exhibition is your final grade for this semester, so do a good job." Niname smiled, "Yurimaru-san is using the library studio and Omatake-san decided she will use the spare room next to the science lab."

"The three of you got a lot of work and I also asked Subaru-sensei to excuse you from physical education, he agreed."

Rin wasn't that surprise. Subaru-sensei is very taken of Niname-sensei, a naughty idea came to mind. "Subaru-sensei is very nice, he opens your classroom for me in the morning."

"Yes, his a sweetheart and such a gentleman." Niname agreed.

'So slow…' Rin sighed, "Niname-sensei should ask Subaru-sensei out to dinner as 'thanks' for allowing me, Yurimaru-san and Omatake-kun permission to take absence from his class."

This suggestion have given Rin the reaction she wanted, Niname blushed beautifully. Rin took that as cue to continue, "His single too and very mature. A guy like that is rare nowadays."

Niname nodded but stayed silent, Rin smirked. "Well, thank you Niname-sensei, I'll be going now."

Rin left the room and giggled. Skipping her way to the stairs. 'Oh, I'm so bad. I do hope she ask him out…'

'That would be g—"

"**Inu No Sesshomaru-sensei, please report to the Headmistresses Office"**

"**Inu No Sesshomaru-sensei, please report to the Headmistresses Office."**

'Hmmm… Izayoi-san must have called for him.' Rin continue to walk down the stairs. 'Dinner with the Inu No's tonight. I should call Mom.'

Then her irritation returned, she frowned. "Maybe later…"

* * *

The Tennis Court is surrounded by fan-girls, again, Rin sighed and looked around. She spotted Sakuno and Tomoka near the gate next to Inui-sempai. Making her way toward the two girls without being roughly pushed or accidently bumped into is a challenged. Rin fought the urge to scream at them but she did managed to get through. Sakuno noticed her and waved.

"Rin-chan, you're here." Sakuno smiled, "You're just in time."

"Time for what?" Rin asked.

"The battle between the 'Forever-rivals of Seigaku.' It is going to be an epic battle." Tomoka announced dramatically, "Who will come out victorious? Shall it be MomoChan-sempai or Kaidoh-sempai?"

Rin giggled when Sakuno leaned in to whisper on her ear. "Tomo-chan admitted to me earlier that she got a crush on Kaidoh-sempai."

Eyes widen, Rin looked between Tomoka and then to Kaidoh who is in the court. She whispered back to Sakuno, "I thought it was Ryoma she likes?"

"She worship him but it's not love." Sakuno smiled slightly, "That look in her face, I got the same look when I look at Ryoma."

"Hmmm…" Rin grinned then walked behind Tomoka and hugged her around the waist, "Who you want to win Tomoka? Sakuno and I decided to cheer for both."

Tomoka blushed, she smiled prettily, "Both of course."

The match has begun.

* * *

Sesshomaru knocked on the door of the Headmistress's office, "Come in, please."

He opened the door and closed it behind him, "You called for me, Mother?"

Izayoi looked up from her pile of paper-works and gave Sesshomaru a smile. "Hi dear, yes, I did. I have something to tell you and a favor to ask of you."

Sesshomaru sat down on one of the chairs that's in front of the mahogany desk, "What is it?

"I invited my dear friend, Muyu-chan and her daughter, Rin-chan for dinner tonight." Izayoi said, "My board meeting will be a little late today and I was hoping you would do me the favor of giving Rin-chan a ride to our house."

A little of his brain got lost between, 'Rin-chan for dinner…' and 'Giving Rin-chan a ride…' But composed himself just as quickly as he was shocked. "Does Takashi-san knows about dinner tonight?

"Oh yes, Muyu-chan knows." Izayoi smiled.

'Wrong Takashi…' Sesshomaru sighed, "Does Rin knows?"

His Mother was stacking papers and then stopped dead. She gasped and looked at Sesshomaru with widen eyes. "Oh dear…"

Golden eyes rolled mentally, "Don't fret Mother, I'll talk to her."

Izayoi grinned, "Thank you dear. It's barbeque night so look forward to it, I got Inu-chan to buy the meat."

"Great, I'm sure he won't hold back on the meat. Consider he and Father would devour them before anyone else would." Sesshomaru smirked, "I hope they don't embarrass themselves."

"I'm sure it will be fine, Muyu-chan and Rin-chan are used to it." Izayoi grinned, "Muyu-chan told me that Yuki-kun and Aki-kun came to visit them last year in London, they went out for barbeque and it turned into a battle."

"A battle?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Eating meat?"

"The three of you are not the only ones who loves meat," Izayoi smiled, "Neither could you deny them, Sessho-dear."

Sesshomaru couldn't deny that, despite seeing how his Father and brother would maliciously devour any kind of meats like wild dogs, he himself enjoys it as well but with a little more dignity.

"How were the Tennis Team?" Izayoi put away the stack of papers away and took out another pile, "Are they fit to play their matches this upcoming Sunday?"

"Yes, they're finishing their drills after today. I asked Ryuzaki-sensei to give them tomorrow off but I'm sure none of them will listen." Sesshomaru frowned, "As always…"

"They're so stubborn and very determined, they don't like to lose." Izayoi said, "They're so driven and passionate about Tennis. Echizen-kun, his going to be something to be reckon with."

"He shows so much talent and devotion, something his Father had before he retired."

"**Inu No Sesshomaru-Sensei, please report to the Nurses Office."**

"**Inu No Sesshomaru-Sensei, please report to the Nurses Office."**

"I'm popular today, aren't I?" Sesshomaru sighed as he stood up, "I'm sure it's Kaidoh and Momoshiro."

Izayoi blinked in confusion, "How do you know its Kaidoh-kun and Momoshiro-kun?"

"I saw today's practice-match list." Sesshomaru answered, he reached for the door and opened it, "I'll see you at dinner."

"Ok, don't give them too much of a hard time dear." Izayoi called out before he closed the door.

'Right, like they'll listen if I don't threatened them.' Sesshomaru walked toward his office, it wasn't very far and he heard voices before he even reached the door.

"This is your damn fault mamushi!" Momoshiro barked.

"You're the one who keeps using your slam dunk you idiot." Kaidoh retorted, "You can't even dodge a ball to save your life."

"And you can't handle a dunk, damn snake!" Momoshiro gritted his teeth.

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!" Kaidoh yelled in frustration.

"YOU SHUT IT, CRAZY SNAKE!" Momoshiro snapped back.

Three people stayed close to the window and the other three near the door but both groups were ready to jump in incase the two juniors decide on getting into each other faces, again…

The door opened with a snap and everyone in the room stilled. Sesshomaru entered his office with an annoyed look on his face which quickly Momoshiro and Kaidoh took noticed, both boys sat on the bed and shut their mouths.

"I take it the two of you did not follow my instructions to keep it easy today?" Sesshomaru crossed the room in two easy steps. "Is it that hard to follow instructions?"

Kaidoh and Momoshiro felt the shame creeping up to them like a scorpion crawling up their skins. They both shivered and lowered their heads.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sensei." They both said at the same time.

Sesshomaru examine their faces. Momoshiro have signs of cuts and bruises on his face and shoulders while Kaidoh looked like he received few punches on the face and shoulder really hard. An ice-pack was given to each boys. "I'm sure the two of you will be sore tomorrow but soak in hot bath tonight and you'll be fine."

Neither boys argued, the last thing they want is to anger Sesshomaru. "Hai, sensei."

"Tomorrow, take it easy and relax. Don't overdo it, which means you Kaidoh." Sesshomaru eyed the bandana boy, "And no going to the park with your tennis racket either, Momoshiro."

Both boys sighed and nodded their heads, "Hai, sensei."

"Now get out of here." Sesshomaru turned around and sit down on his chair. "No more practice for either of you, help the freshmen with packing up, which will be your workout for the rest of the day."

Neither boys answered, Sesshomaru sighed as he watched them leave the room. The trio boys followed them with Tomoka who pushed herself through them calling out, "Kaidoh-sempai!"

Ryoma and Sakuno followed along as well, Sesshomaru failed to realize there were so many of them in the room. Sakuno was about to leave but stop at the door, she turned her head and Sesshomaru noticed she wasn't looking at him. "Rin, coming?"

"I have something to ask Sesshomaru-sensei and I still have work to do, I'll see you Sunday." Rin's voice was close, Sesshomaru stiffened in his seat. "Tell Tomoka not to wear cheerleading gears, ok?"

"Ok, don't stay out late, bye!" Sakuno looked at Sesshomaru then, "Bye, Sesshomaru-sensei!"

The door closed and the room stiffened but it was not uncomfortable. Sesshomaru then turned his position to look at the girl who leaned against the wall next to the window. Her hair is in a loose single braid, arms cross and looked… annoyed?

Sesshomaru stared at her, "What's the matter?"

It took a minute or two but Rin pushed herself off the wall and took two step forward towards him. "You knew for a whole week I'll be staying at your house but you did not once tell me, why?"

Her frowning face amused him, he slightly smiled. "Oh? You didn't know? I thought you were playing it cool and didn't bother you. The idea of staying in the same house as me disturbs you?"

Rin couldn't help but blush, he just challenged her to prove him wrong. Of course, she wasn't about to disappoint him. She smiled and leaned in a little closer to him. "That sounds amazing to me, to tell you the truth."

Sesshomaru fought the urged to pull her down, to wipe that smile off her face. To tell her not to cross him or tease him to the point of no return. Though half of him didn't really care, she was tempting him and its damn working. "My Mother… Invited you and your Mother to have dinner with us tonight."

Rin blinked, straightening her back and looked excited. "Really? I guess I better get home and change. I guess I'll see you later."

She walked passed him but she was suddenly pulled back and fell backwards. Turning her head slightly, she came face to face with Sesshomaru so close to her, his face unreadable and dark. Realization hit her, their position was questionable. Finding herself sitting on his lap, her skirt hiked up a little to show a little more skin and his arms loosely wrapped around her waist to keep her in balance. Heat reached her face and other places she was unfamiliar with but not unknown.

'Oh, this is interesting…' Rin mused to herself, she can't help it "Sesshomaru, this position would get us into loads of trouble."

A growl reached her ears as Sesshomaru gently pushed her off his lap. "I was asked to take you to the house."

"Oh…" Rin felt disappointed being pushed off but felt happy the fact that he kept his hands on her waist. "But, I'm on my uniform."

Sesshomaru stood up, towering over her and his eyes glued to hers. "I'll buy you a new outfit if that makes you happy."

Eyes widen, unsure how to feel but the girly-side of her couldn't help but get excited after hearing the word 'a new outfit'. "That sounds like a plan."

Removing his hands off her waist felt wrong somehow but he pushed it away, removing his white coat and hanging it at the coat rack next to the door. 'I need to keep it together or I'll drown…'

Rin bit her lower lip and preventing herself from squealing. Then she took a good look at him after he removed his coat, she smiled. 'So that's what hidden under that coat.'

Kenneth Cole Black pants, Alpine white polo shirt, black leather jacket made by Hermes and Kenneth Cole shoes. 'Hmm… Not too shabby.'

Sesshomaru noticed her staring at him, he smirked. "Like what you see?"

Rin blinked, blushed and walked passed him. "I'll go grab my bag, I'll meet you at the entrance."

Before she could open the door, Sesshomaru blocked her way by using his long arms. He leaned in and stopped so close to Rin's right ear that his lips is almost touching her earlobe. "Don't make me wait long."

Rin shivered, she slightly turned her face to look at him and bravely smile. "I'll be quick, promise."

Ducking down and stood up straight again, she opened the door and ran out. Leaving the laughing Sesshomaru behind. 'Two can play the game of tease, little one…'

He left the room and locked it, making his way to the stairs. Sesshomaru could still feel the warmth and the softness of Rin in his hands, he almost gave in and just allow himself to drown. 'So much to do…'

Exiting the building, he made his way toward the parking lot and spotted his car next to his Mother's. His Pearl Blue XF Jaguar was imported from Italy where his Father decided to buy for him a year ago, he didn't wanted it at first because it was too damn flashy but the car was nice and fast, which he gave in after his Mother asked him to accept it. A similar car was given to Inuyasha as well, his was Flame Red.

A figure was standing next to his car, actually, leaning against it. It did not take long for Sesshomaru to notice who it was, he growled under his breath. He walked closer but far enough so that the person couldn't touch him, "What are you doing here Kagura…"

Kagura looked up from her compact mirror and smiled, "Sesshomaru darling, I missed you."

"I was hoping we could go to dinner tonight since it Friday. I'll forgive whatever argument we had a few days ago if you do."

"Thanks for the offer but no, I have other engagement which is more important." Sesshomaru knew that his answer would anger the woman but he didn't care. All he could think about is Rin's reactions once she sees him with Kagura, 'She won't like this I'm sure…'

"Don't be like that Sesshomaru," Kagura gave him a flirtatious smile, "I'll make it worth your while, I promise."

"Not interested, now please, remove you self from my car so that I could leave." Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice. "I don't want to be late."

Kagura frowned then, she became angry. "Sesshomaru, I'm getting tired and sick of you pushing me aside like this. I deserve better treatment than this, a lot of men would lay themselves on the ground just for me to notice them!"

"Either you do what I say or I'll tell my Father that you show disrespect towards me. He won't like that one bit and you can be sure, your Father will hear about it!"

'Like Father would care…' Sesshomaru felt irritated at her then, "Like that would convince me to go on a date with you Kagura. That would only anger me."

Kagura gasped at his indifference, she began to yell. "YOU IMPOSSIBLE PRIDEFUL MAN! HOW DARE YOU!"

Few remaining students stopped walking just to stare at them, few even took pictures and giggling. This anger Kagura more. "You embarrass me in front of these lowlifes! You're an ass, Sesshomaru Inu No! I'll remember this!"

She stormed away mad, cursing under her breath and ignoring the students staring at her. Sesshomaru could care less as long she left him alone, 'What a troublesome woman…'

"My, what a show. I'll post this in YouTube later."

Rin's voice caught him off guard that he turned to see her with her iPhone in hand with a mischievous smile on her pretty face, he smirked. "I'm I in it?"

"No, just her being shut down like a hot potato." Rin put away her phone and looked up to Sesshomaru, "That was ice cold, sure you don't want to take her 'offer' and go with her? It would be more interesting than taking a teenager to go shopping for one outfit."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, he turned around and insert his key at the door to open it. "Get in the car."

Rin is cautious since they're out in the open, a lot of the student were already leaving and those who watched Kagura's impressive show followed her with their phone aiming at her. Quickly, she went to the passenger side, opened it and got in. "Nice car, this is my first time in a Jaguar."

"Not impress?" Sesshomaru watched her put on her seat belt.

"My brother Aki, he got a Red Porsche and my brother Yuki, his is a Black Lamborghini." Rin answered seriously, "They like fast cars and I enjoy them but I prefer a simpler car."

Curious, Sesshomaru turned on the engine, "Which is?"

"A Volvo…" Rin answered, "Mom promised me one when I turn 18."

"What type?" Sesshomaru asked.

"S80." Rin said.

"Color?" Sesshomaru continued.

"Metallic Blue with Off-black leather seat covers." Rin smirked, "I researched the car myself."

Sesshomaru pulled out and expertly drove out the campus grounds. "I see, so you and your brothers like cars."

"My brothers, not I so much but I like to look at them." Rin admitted. "So, where are you taking me shopping?"

"There are boutiques close here, I though you would prefer them than going to the mall." Sesshomaru said.

This made Rin smile, pleased "I do…"

Sesshomaru looked over her way with a smile, "I hope you're hungry. My Mother planned a barbeque."

She gasped, a grin adorn her face. Excited. "My favorite!"

Sesshomaru laughed then.

End of Chapter Eight…

* * *

Author Notes: Thank you everyone for reading. I do appreciate everyone's reviews and I hope you all continue to support me! Stay tuned on the next chapter: 10/08/2013


	9. Chapter 9

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

Smile for me baby

For it gives me wings

Don't lie to me darling

I'll know one way or another

Love me for life sweetheart

Because I'll give you joy forever

**By Evalynn, age 17**

* * *

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAR LILIAN LYN! MISS YOU LOVE!"**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Shopping was so much fun, Sesshomaru bought her three other outfit beside the one she is wearing. 'I feel so special.'

They are driving towards the Inu No House. Rin wasn't sure where it is located but she is sure it will be a mansion of some sort.

"How far is your house from the school?" Rin asked.

"About 10 minute drive and half an hour walk." Sesshomaru answered, "Inuyasha walk to school every day but I'll drive you."

Rin was about to decline his offer but he turned to look at her.

"No, you won't be walking to or from school." His tone was serious. "Since I know you want to get there early and stay late, I'll be close by if you have need of me."

This surprise Rin but please by his reasoning. "I feel really love right now."

'This girl…' That statement alone was enough for him to slightly lose his cool, 'I'm going to end up drowning sooner if she keeps this up.'

'She doesn't realize what sort of hold she got on me…'

Rin was playing with her hair and smiling at herself.

'Punishment for the oblivious…' Sesshomaru swore to himself.

They arrived at the most impressive home in the block, Rin's mind was blown away. "Wow, what a lovely home. So modern."

Sesshomaru snickered and parked the car, he turned to Rin with a charming smile. "Welcome to the Inu No Household."

* * *

Muyu and Rin exchanged words, quietly. Muyu apologizing while Rin disciplined her. The Inu No family were laughing not far away.

"So that's Rin." Inuyasha studied the girl, "She got sparks, like my Kagome."

"Doesn't she? So adorable." Izayoi sighed, "She can cook, very talented and so much more."

"She'll make a good wife someday." Taisho said.

That statement annoyed Sesshomaru, 'Like I'll allow that to happen…'

A few more minutes goes by and the Mother/Daughter finally came to a conclusion. Dinner was served.

"Really? You are going to eat ALL of that?" Inuyasha frowned at his Father's plate. "Dad! Seriously, you just wiped out the grill of all the meats!"

"Give me some of that!"

Inuyasha reached over with his chopsticks but failed when his Father swap it away with his own pair of chopstick. "Nope, your too slow, my son!"

The younger boy growled but waited for the rest of the meat to cook. Izayoi, Muyu and Rin laughed while Sesshomaru managed to have gotten a good portion on his plate, he stayed clear from his Father and brother's bickering.

Rin sat next to Sesshomaru who sat next to his Mother who sat across from Taisho, which from his demise, Inuyasha sat next to him and Muyu who was excited to finally gotten to meet Inuyasha for the first time sat next to him. "My brothers would have you run for your money."

"They love to eat."

Muyu nodded, "Those two would argue about how to properly eat or cook a meat. Oh, they're so bossy when it comes to food."

"That's so like Ramaru, he loved to eat." Izayoi smiled and looked over to her husband. "Remember dear? You two would fight over food all the time."

Taisho grinned, "Rin, just so you know, it's all your Father's fault! I'm the innocent one!"

Muyu and Izayoi both rolled their eyes.

Izayoi looked at Rin, "Don't believe him, he would try to trick your Father to give up his portion whenever he could."

"And he would steal the lunches I make your Father." Muyu added, she continue.

"That so like you Dad." Inuyasha laughed.

"Shameful, really Dad? You have not learned restraint when it comes to food?" Sesshomaru eyed his Father.

"Hmph!" Taisho shoved a mouthful of meat and began to chew. Everyone in the table laughed at him.

"So Mom, you packed properly?" Rin asked, looking at her Mother across from her. "You sure gave me something to fume about today."

Muyu looked guilty and hung her head, "Ah, I thought we were over that already? But I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to forget and not tell you."

Rin sighed, "My goofball of a Mother. Don't rush on your meeting and please, take care of yourself."

"Yes, I will." Muyu smiled then.

"Make sure Yuki and Aki sleeps…" Rin returned the smile, "Don't get into trouble Mom."

Muyu just smiled, "Want anything when I come back?"

Rin blinked, everyone around the table stared at her. The next thing they know, they saw the most beautiful smile they have ever seen. Sesshomaru was floored, his heart skipped a beat and felt the urge to hug her.

"Photos of Yuki and Aki is all I want, Mom, that's it. There's nothing I want." Rin took a bite of her carrot and realized she doesn't have any meat. "Need more meat…"

Sesshomaru transferred some of his meat into her plate without a word.

"Thank you, thank you." Rin happily started eating.

Inuyasha began helping himself with the cooked meat and was about to empty the grill when Sesshomaru slapped his hand away.

"Don't pig out, dork, and leave some for us too." Sesshomaru growl at him. "Remember your manners, we have guest."

"Ugh, Dad ate most of the first batch!" Inuyasha whined but started eating whatever he gotten off the grill.

Sesshomaru transferred the cooked meats to his plate while Izayoi added more on the grill. He turned to Rin and added meat on her plate from his, "Here, before my brother and Father eat everything."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Rin simply said.

Sesshomaru smiled at her.

This exchange did not go unnoticed, three pair of eyes watched them with interest and their amusement increased.

Rin frowned at how much vegetables Sesshomaru have piled up on her plate, "I want more meat than veggies…"

"Don't whine, you need to balance whatever you eat. Too much meat isn't good for you." Sesshomaru pointy stated. "You want to grow don't you?"

Slightly annoyed with his 'Doctor-mode', Rin did the most childish act she could think of. She stuck her tongue out at him. This earned her a laugh all around the table, even Inuyasha smirked.

"Don't temp him Rin, he will only get worse." Inuyasha grinned, this earned him a glare from his brother. "What?"

"Oh, you mean his stoic attitude?" Rin looked at Inuyasha, "We get that all the time at school."

Inuyasha laughed, "Awesome, I'm not the only one who thinks that about him."

* * *

After dinner, Inuyasha disappeared saying that Kagome and his friends are expecting him. The parents were having tea in the kitchen, leaving Sesshomaru giving Rin a tour of the house.

The house is two story, five bedrooms with their own walking closet and private bathroom. From the main hall, to the left is the living-room connected to the dining-room and the kitchen. The right side from the main hall is the family-room, connected to the game-room, a half bath and Taisho's study. Next to the study is the 'Showroom' where all the antique artworks and artifacts that the Inu No Family collected over the years. Two master suite is located on the first floor, one of them is Sesshomaru and the other is where Rin will be the occupant for the rest of the week. On the second floor: Izayoi's study with a small library, the three remaining bedroom suites and a movie-room. All in all, the house is three times bigger than the one Rin and her Mother shared.

"Wow, this is nice." Simply put, Rin's favorite room in the house is the 'Showroom' and she couldn't help but admire the pieces that are displayed all over the room. "This is amazing. Very inspiring."

"Mother figured you would." Sesshomaru leaned against the door with his arms folded across his chest. "Some of these artifacts and painting haven been passed down over four generations. They're dated from the 1600s to the 1800s, priceless and one of a kind."

"Father and Mother love them, so do I and Inuyasha appreciate them in his own way."

Rin went over a glass case, her eyes widen. "This is beautiful."

A gold statue of a family of four Shiba Inu.

"A friend of my Father created that piece before he passed away six years ago," Sesshomaru laughed, "He used the Shiba Inu as inspiration because my Father loves them."

"You guys have dogs?" Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru who nodded, she was ecstatic. "Shiba Inu?"

"We each have our own…" Sesshomaru confirmed. "I named mine Marin, pure white and his six years old. Inuyasha named his Zelda from the game, black with a white tail, she's four. Mother's is Coral, pure black and Father's is Drago, pure white and both are ten years old."

"Then there's Baby, she's the baby. Mom claimed her but that little one is very independent."

"Introduce them to me, please? I would love to meet them." Rin innocently asked. "I love dogs more than cats."

"Sure, when you arrive tomorrow." Sesshomaru watch her beam a smile at him before getting distracted again with everything in the room. She disappeared around the corner but he wasn't worried, 'So easily please…'

He heard the door being opened and Sesshomaru moved away from the door, Taisho stuck his head in and smile at his son. "How she doing?"

"Ask her yourself," Sesshomaru said, "Rin, Father got something to ask you."

Rin came into view with a smile. "Yes?"

"How you holding up? Think you can enjoy staying here for a week with us?" Taisho asked. "We're not so bad, we're like any other family."

Rin gave him an honest answer, "I love this room! Thank you for letting me stay here."

Taisho pushed the door open wider so he could fully step in the room. "I'm glad to hear it. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will take good care of you."

Sesshomaru stared at him. "There's a double meaning in those words, Father. What happened?"

Taisho looked annoyed but sighed, "Our branch in Italy are having problems, I was ask to fly out tomorrow and your Mother got a call from our American School is LA so she will be flying out along with Muyu-chan."

"It's just you kids here starting tomorrow. None of us will be back until the end of the week."

Rin gasped, 'Oh my god…'

Sesshomaru found himself in a dilemma, 'Shit…'

Muyu and Izayoi arrived, they were chatting about clothes and shops that is around Los Angeles.

"I'm actually excited to see how grown Yuki-san and Aki-san are now." Izayoi said then turned to Sesshomaru and Rin. "I'm sorry Sessho-dear. Rin-chan. We didn't expect this turn of events, I was hoping to go shopping with you tomorrow."

Rin shook her head, "That's alright, no worries. We will be fine."

The four adults look at her smile.

"I'm sure you will. Sesshomaru is usually around but Inuyasha comes and go, his in the basketball team and also busy with his finals." Taisho said, he turned to his son. "Take care of her for us Sesshomaru, I'm sorry we put you into this situation."

"It's alright, you got nothing to worry about." But in his mind, Sesshomaru wasn't so sure. 'She's going to take advantage of me and I'm not so certain I'll be able to hold on to my sanity…'

"Then there's no problem." Muyu smiled and clap her hands once, "Now, Rin-chan, you really don't have to pack anything besides your school uniform and supplies. You can go shopping for new clothes if you want."

This surprise Rin who look at her Mother who smiled back at her. "Ok, I could do that. Sounds fun."

"I just noticed, Rin, are those new clothes you're wearing?" Muyu pointed out. "It's really cute."

Rin wore a one piece, knee length summer dress, purple butterfly and pink cherry blossoms patters, and she's wearing a matching purple one inch heel slippers. "Sesshomaru bought this for me after school."

"Oh how adorable, did you pick it out yourself Rin?" Izayoi came closer to inspect the dress, "It's so darling."

"No, Sesshomaru did." Rin admitted.

This surprise everyone in the room but the women were too excited to comment on it. Muyu spoke first, "Good choice Sesshomaru-san, it looks so good on her."

Sesshomaru didn't comment and looked away, Taisho hid a knowing smile but didn't say anything.

* * *

After a while, Muyu and Rin left for the night. Sesshomaru bid his parents goodnight, leaving the couple by themselves.

Taisho waited until Sesshomaru is out of the room before taking his wife's hand and guide her towards their bedroom upstairs, neither couple said a word until they reached their room and closed the door.

"Should we be worried?" Izayoi voice didn't sound worried, more amused, "They'll be alone most of the time, knowing Inuyasha's schedule for the rest of the week."

Taisho looked like he was having a time of his life, "I won't worry too much, let's just sit back and see what they'll do."

"Are you sure? The look in Sessho's face was priceless when you told them that we are all leaving." Izayoi sat on the bed, "He looked like he was about to lose some of his control. When I saw him smile at her during dinner and how he treated her, Mu-chan and I almost cried."

"Guess I wasn't the only one who noticed that." Taisho grinned, "Let's see how they'll progress from this and hope for the best."

"Rin-chan so adorable." Izayoi said dreamily, "If Sessho decide to have her, I'll gain a daughter, Mu-chan and I will be so happy."

Taisho laugh, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves dear but I would admit that it would be nice if it is so. Now, let's get ready for bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

The next day.

Rin, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood together while their parents checked in. Taisho was giving the Ticketing Girl a hard time about luggage's and rule regulation

"He is so lame sometimes…" Inuyasha rub the back of his head, "I told him that his suitcase was too heavy. Oh no, he won't listen."

"Ah he paid…" Rin blinked and held back a giggle.

"Sure he would, he argues and makes a scene before paying the damn fee in the end." Inuyasha frowned, "Old man's such a dork sometimes."

When all things were settled, Taisho said his goodbyes since his plane is first to leave. Izayoi and Muyu's aren't due for another 45 minutes, they decide to take their time a little.

"Now, Rin, please. I want you to know that I'll only be a phone call away if you need anything and I don't want you to be huddle up in a room for hours on end painting." Muyu look at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, "IF she doesn't come out of her room, check on her, drag her out to eat and some fresh air. She'll stay up and forget the time."

Inuyasha gave her a salute, "No worries, we will make sure."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Mother… Really?"

Muyu frowned, "I know you all too well, dear."

Izayoi laughed, she gave her sons a kiss on the cheek. "I love you both and please take care of each other."

"See you in a week Mom." Inuyasha hugged his Mother, "Bring me a souvenir well you?"

"Take good care of yourself Mother." Sesshomaru gave her a one arm hug. "Don't over work yourself, please."

Izayoi smiled warmly at both of them, "I promise."

With that, the two women left. Leaving the young ones on their own. It was Inuyasha who spoke first. "So, Rin, what do you want to do today? I have practice in about an hour so I'll be heading to the school from here but Kagome is excited to meet you."

Rin smiled, "I was going to do some shopping, and Mom gave me her credit card."

"No offense Rin but I hate shopping, it's too boring for me." Inuyasha pouted, "Can we meet up at the house later for dinner? You can meet her tonight."

"That's fine." Rin said.

Inuyasha turned to his brother, "What's your plan for today, bro?"

"I'll be escorting her, I got nothing much planned." Sesshomaru answered, "Let's go before traffic gets any worse."

Sesshomaru dropped off Inuyasha at the school gate before driving away to the shopping district. He watched Rin from the rear view mirror, she was watching the people as they drove by and he took that liberty to study her attire for the day. Rin is wearing one of the clothes he picked out for her yesterday. Pink mini skirt, white sleeveless button up blouse, white knee length stocking and white shoes. Her hair is braided in one side, butterfly clips and a pink band that hold it together. 'So damn innocent…'

"Sessho, if you keep staring at me like that. I'm going to start believing that you like me." Rin gave him a side glance with a sly smile. "Careful, you don't want to be misunderstood."

He parked the car behind a building and got out, he opened the door for her and gave her his hand. She took it and got out, she smiled at him. Heart racing and all logic was lost, he pulled her to him and held her close. Sesshomaru buried his face at the crook of her neck, and breathe in her scent, 'Wild flowers…'

"I'm at the end of my wits. Don't tease me and expect me not to react to them."

Rin gasped and felt his arms tighten around her waist. "Sessho…"

Sesshomaru pushed himself off her enough so that he could look into her eyes. "Take responsibility for your actions, Rin, because I'm about to lose it all together."

'Oh no, did I pushed him too far?' Rin panicked, she took a chance to look at him and her eyes widen. His face was unreadable, so she tried to push him back but it made his hold on her tighter. 'I better calm him down. '

"What do you mean? I'm sorry if I went too far, Sesshomaru, I really am."

He was quite but continued to stare her down. Rin felt like a caged rabbit, she started to fidget. "Sessho, were in a parking lot. You should let go of me."

'PLEASE, we are in public!'

He wasn't listening, 'Damn it all to hell!'

Sesshomaru closed the gap between them and softly pressed his lips into hers. Warm sensation filled both of them, hearts skipping beats and they felt the ground move under their feet. Rin saw fireworks and rainbows while Sesshomaru felt at ease but at the same time unsatisfied.

'If I have to fall to the deepest part of Hell to feel this way, so be it…' He thought to himself, 'As long I get to have her all to myself…'

Unwilling, he ended the kiss but kept his arms around her. Sesshomaru stared at the most beautiful sight he have ever seen in his life, not only her face but lips too. Rin was crimson and felt overheated.

'DID THAT JUST HAPPENED!' She screamed at herself.

Sesshomaru gave her a triumphed smile, "Remember, I get even each time you tease me."

Rin look up to him, misty eyed but felt she should retort to his challenged, "I guess… I have to step it up a bit."

This earned her another mind blowing kiss. Both know that this was just the beginning of their new found relationship…

End of Chapter Nine…

* * *

A/N: Author with Beatrice…

Beatrice: [Dances] OMG! OMG! FINALLY! PROGRESS!

Evalynn: Someone is happy… This was a birthday request from L-boo…

Beatrice: [Continue Dancing] YES! SESSHO LOVE, SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS!

Evalynn: [Mumbles] Rin's going to walk all over him…

Beatrice: Wait, what? What's going to happen now?

Evalynn: Far from over everyone! Let see what going happen next on the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and your reviews inspire me to write more. Stay tuned on the next chapter: 10/07/2013


	10. Chapter 10

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

I'm not lonely

You're here with me

I'm happy

Because you love me

It is eternity

You and me

**By Evalynn, age 17**

* * *

**"Another Birthday Request Update For A Friend At Work: Happy Birthday!"**

* * *

Chapter 10

If there was anything the Inu No Brother's share the same disliked, this is absolutely one of them: They both hate shopping.

Except today, Sesshomaru Inu No ENJOYED shopping for the first time in his entire life. The main reason for his change of heart is standing before a full length mirror showcasing a sleeveless chiffon black and tan colored patchwork shirt and black jean shorts.

A store clerk is gushing over her and attending to her every need while Sesshomaru sat comfortably close by; leg cross, one elbow resting on the armrest and using his knuckles to rest his chin while the other arm rest lazily on the other armrest. Rin turned on every angle, it looked lovely on her and she was enjoying how the fabric feels against her skin.

"You look lovely in this piece," The clerk said, "The color brings out the glow in your skin."

Rin smiled at her through the mirror but turned her eyes to catch Sesshomaru's. The stoic man hasn't said a word the past ten minutes, 'Show me a smile…'

On cue, when he realized she was staring at him, he smiled. This made Rin giggle, Sesshomaru finally opened his mouth. "That looks adorable, what shoes would look good with that outfit?"

He didn't even look at the clerk, his eyes stayed with Rin but the woman understood what he meant and right away, she was about to leave the private dressing room. "There's three, I'll go get them right away. Oh, what size miss?"

"Five and a half." Rin answered. "I prefer black, please."

"Yes miss, right away." The clerk then left the room completely.

Rin turned around then, Sesshomaru quirk an eyebrow as he watched her approach him. He uncross his legs and spread them a little so that she could stand between them, her hand folded behind her as she leaned down to his eye level. "Six outfit and three pajamas should do it right?"

"There's no need to count of how many outfits you should get," Sesshomaru used his free hand to touch her cheek, "You can have anything you want."

This surprise Rin but shook her head a little, "You shouldn't spoil a 14 year old who loves to shop, Sessho, you're going to get into trouble."

"I'll take my chances." It was all he said, she smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Rin took two steps back before the curtain of the dressing room was pulled back and the clerk returned with six shoe boxes. "I actually have six type that would look good. Would prefer boots, pumps or wedges?"

It was Sesshomaru who answered, Rin just smiled. "Boots, preferably knee length and one inch heels."

"Excellent choice." The clerk put down five boxes on the table and brought one box to Rin, she opened it, and "This is a Nine West Women's Lory Boot. One of our excellent best sellers."

"That's perfect." Rin said, "I'll try it on."

The boot was indeed a challenged because of the laces but Rin enjoyed it and it felt comfortable too. When Sesshomaru approved of the whole attire, Rin knew this was only the beginning.

Allegra K designs is Rin's favorite, it didn't take long for her to find outfits that she liked. The store is completely filled with them, plus Sesshomaru pretty much encourage the clerk to fetch whatever that would look good and fit her, including shoes. Accessories were added behind her back, thanks to the same man who insisted she should try every clothing possible to her heart content.

Four hours later, Rin couldn't help but be amazed of how much boxes and bags that was stuffed in the trunk of Sesshomaru's car. The shop have called in helpers to help them carry their purchases, Rin thanked them. Sesshomaru pretty much bought 40% of their merchandize and would have bought more if Rin didn't step in, she is hungry and so was he.

* * *

"Italian, the café we passed by earlier looks really good." Rin said as they made their way back to the shopping district. "I wonder how Italian food taste like in Japan…"

"There's a slight difference because of the ingredients they use but not much," Sesshomaru said, "The consistency is almost alike, depending where you go."

"Sessho, you know, you didn't have to get all of those stuff for me. I would have been happier with a few things, if anything, I could stop by at my house and grab a few pieces of clothes." Rin look up to him and the look he gave her was a blank stare, "Don't look at me like that. I'm being practical."

"And I just want to spoil you, so don't argue." Sesshomaru replied with a smirk, this made Rin roll her eyes playfully at him. "Don't roll your eyes at me, little one, I'll punish you."

Rin laughed and skipped ahead of him. "We will see about that."

When they reached the café, Rin entered first. Everyone in the room stared at her, some blush and some look very curious.

"She's like a china-doll." One waitress said.

"How cute, look at her outfit." A girl near the door said to her friend.

"Check out her skin, like a porcelain doll." Another said with an envious tone of voice.

A waitress wearing a black and blue maid outfit approached the new comer. Rin noticed right away the fake charade behind her smile.

"Hi, welcome, for one?" Then girl sarcastically said, "I have one available at the bar."

"Table for two, near the window." The new voice came from behind Rin, "We will wait for it to get cleaned up."

The waitress didn't answer nor move, actually, no one in the room dare breathe. Like a stack of dominos, everyone in the room gape at the sight of Sesshomaru.

Rin smiled and look over her shoulder, "You sure know how to silent a room."

Sesshomaru leaned in, resting his chin on her shoulder and his face an inch close to hers. "They're moving now."

The waitress disappeared from her spot and was now cleaning the table near the window with another waitress helping her. They were so fast, Rin never seen anyone move that fast. Well, except for the tennis team. They'll outrun the devil himself.

They were seated not long after, the previous waitress's tone and demeanor changed. Flirty, and showing off her assets. This somewhat annoyed Rin but of course, she never shows it.

"What can I get you to drink today?" The girl smiled sweetly at Sesshomaru, "Would you like me to list our top ten drinks?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply but look across him at Rin, "What would you like?"

"Cherry Blossom Ice Tea with honey." Rin answered, she side glance at the girl who slightly frown at her. 'Don't play that game with me missy, just because your body is more mature than mine…'

"What about you Sessho, what are you drinking?"

"Just coffee, no cream or sugar." Sesshomaru answered.

Rin turned to the waitress, "We're not ready to order yet, please, give us a few minutes."

The waitress cringed, bowed and left.

'Apparently, this one doesn't like to be ignored.' Rin though, she skimmed through the menu and found what she wanted, "I wonder if she's going to spit on my drink."

"What do you mean?" The frown on his face Rin didn't like one bit.

Rin mentally hit herself, she didn't mean to say that out loud. No choice now.

"When a girl wants to win the attention of the opposite gender, she will do anything to win." Rin pointed out, "Girls are sneaky."

The waitress returned with their drinks, she leaned in deep to place the cup down and revealing her cleavage at Sesshomaru. Rin mentally rolled her eyes. 'Oh please, like his going to go for it.'

With not much of a reaction, the girl straighten back up and not too gently place the ice tea before Rin. "Are you ready to order?"

"Chicken Alfredo with Angel Hair Pasta." Rin answered, she look at Sesshomaru who nodded. "He is also having the same thing, thank you."

The waitress took away the menus and left, slightly fuming. Rin couldn't help but giggle. "She's so jealous, she's shaking."

Sesshomaru examine the expression on the young girl's face across from him, she wasn't amused. He reached for her hand and held it, rubbing his thumb against her skin. "Don't worry about her, if she values her profession, she won't be trying to jeopardize it."

She felt the tingle when he held her hand and started feeling the burning sensation all over her body, just like that kiss earlier in the parking lot. Rin felt her annoyance disappear and her usual self returned, she grinned "Showing public display, Sessho, people are going to start talking."

"That's more like it." Sesshomaru tangled his fingers with hers, "Let them talk, we're just holding hands."

"What do you want to do after this?"

"I'm done clothes shopping," Rin said, "You pretty much bought enough to fill up the walk-in-closet. I want to go sightseeing after this, Mom and I didn't get a chance since we didn't have time."

"I would like to go to an art store and buy some supplies."

Sesshomaru was about to reply when their food arrived, it was a different waitress and this one looked friendlier. Rin smiled, "Thank you very much."

"Your very welcome," The girl beamed, "If there's anything else, please, let me know."

"Question, is there an art supply store nearby here?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at the girl with blonde highlights.

Blushing, the girl nodded, "Yes, once you exit here, it is on the left about five stores down."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru then turned to Rin, "Guess that's where we are heading."

When the waitress excused herself, they started to eat. Rin smiled, "Not bad, it's pretty good actually. The sauce could use a little more cream, it's a little watery."

"Don't be a cretic, were not in Italy." Sesshomaru smirked, "We're not in a 5 star restaurant either so just eat."

Rin laugh, "I guess but it's it still good regardless."

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru decided that now would be a good time to ask questions. 'So much for taking my time to get to know her first…'

"You were born and raised in England correct?"

"Yeah, Saint Ann Medical Hospital. 9:45AM and Mom was only in labor for three hours after she arrived." Rin answered, "Dad told me and made a joke about it."

'_**You came out so fast, it was a new record.' **_Ramaru laughed when 5 year old Rin asked him the first time where and when she was born. _**'You scared your Mother, me and your brothers.'**_

Rin rolled her eyes at the memory, "He was a goof."

"You love your Father." Sesshomaru smiled.

"We all did, Dad was full of life and the very center of our world. When he got sick so suddenly, it was like someone took a shovel and hit us with it." Rin chewed her pasta as was quite for a few minutes, holding back tears. "I was 9 when Dad started to get sick, he had his good days and bad days. Finally, Mom took him to the Doctor, they found out he got leukemia."

"He went to dialysis and treatments, it was getting worst but despite all of that, Dad found a way to smile. When Yuki and Aki found out, they were so angry at Mom for not telling them sooner but it was Dad who asked Mom not to until they came home for summer vacation."

Sesshomaru finished his meal but Rin was still eating, he didn't say anything.

"The very last week, my brothers returned home early. They worked their butts off to finish the semester course a month early, I thank God for that. My brother's needed to see him before he passed on, it made them stronger in my Mom's opinion." Rin sighed, "I love my brothers, I really do but they could get out of control with their sister-complex."

"Whenever my brothers are home for the summer, none of my guy friends would come over. They're too scared, only my friend John is brave enough and would come to visit me."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Brave fellow… or stupid…"

"Neither, his gay." Rin simply answered, "To my brothers, John's no threat."

"John rather enjoy messing with my brother too. He would try and make moves on them, this is where I would question my brother's sexuality. It never bothered them, they simply either tease back or encourage John to continue."

This information shock Sesshomaru, "Did it ever go out of control?"

"No, because John knew that my brothers are straight." Rin took another bit, finishing her meal. "Yuki and Aki are complete clowns, they're funny and crazy. Even so, they love me and spoil me whenever they could. I never argue with them, they usually do what I ask of them nor did they ever give me problems. Except when it comes to boys…"

"I have this image that they will bury me alive if they find out about our relationship…" It wasn't a question, a fact. Sesshomaru know well enough that if there was any obstacle, it would be her brothers.

"That's a possibility." Rin smirked, "I mean, our age gap is 11 years apart."

"But here we are."

Sesshomaru poked her nose, he smiled, "Not that I haven't thought about it."

Rin giggled, she grab the small desert menu that's on the edge of the table, and "I want something sweet."

"Oh, my kisses isn't sweet enough for you?" Sesshomaru grinned when she blushed crimson.

"You just teased me," Rin pout, "You'll pay for that."

* * *

They shared a creams brûlée, mostly for Rin but a few times, she would feed Sesshomaru with few bites which he would eat. This earned them a dreamy sigh and giggles from both customers and employees.

"That's so cute," one would say.

"So lucky, I wouldn't mind being feed." One girl say, "From either of them."

A few more comments were heard but Rin and Sesshomaru did pay them no mind. Not like they were really paying any attention, they were too engross with each other to care.

At the front of the store, the manager and employees watched them with interest, except one.

"He could get into so much trouble if someone reports him." She spat, "Really, she's a baby."

"Maybe they're putting up a show," One girl mused, "You did glare at the girl."

Shocked, she turned red and denied the accusation, "What proof do you have that I did."

"We all saw you..." The girls around her said.

"Shut up and let it go, clean up the mess on table four." The manager frowned, "Don't create trouble."

The girl stomped away but kept her mouth shut.

When Rin finished the last bite, Sesshomaru wave at one of the waitress for their check. They left the cafe a few minutes later, "Thank you, and come again."

* * *

The street became livelier, street performers and more street vendors set up their shops. Rin heard the music first before she spotted them; two guitar players, a drummer, a keyboarder and the singer. The tune was hip and the rhythm excite Rin, she started to sway as she walked.

It was hard not to notice, Sesshomaru watched her as she matched the beat of the music. They came to a full stop at the performers' location and watched, Rin took off and began to let go. Excited and pleased, the male performers began to show more body movements and the girl dancing in front of them matched their energy.

It took another few second before few girls started dancing too, they look enchanting but Rin is the center of that magic. Sesshomaru smiled and continued to watch, 'She must have taken dance lessons...'

When the music ended, the band thanked the girls but they gave Rin a single rose since she was the first to dance to their music that night.

Rin walk her way back to Sesshomaru with a very satisfied smile. "That was so much fun! I haven't danced like that since my Dad."

Sesshomaru put an arm around her shoulder and move her away from the crowd. He leaned in and whispered next to her ear, "You looked amazing."

Rin blushed, she leaned in to him and giggled. "Thank you!"

They found the art store, Rin took out her phone and checked her list.

"I need brushes, paints, cleaning solution, a sketch pad and three canvas." She was about to make a grab for the basket when it disappeared from her reach.

Sesshomaru held on to the basket and stood next to her, "I'll follow you."

The store was well stocked and it was easy to find the items she needed. Rin is on the middle of picking out paints when Sesshomaru's phone rang. He answered, "Yes, Inuyasha?"

"_Bro, when you coming home? Kagome, Sango and Miroku are here with me at the house. The girls making curry." _Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru look at Rin, she smiled and whispered, "I'm done!"

"Half hour or so," Sesshomaru answered. "We will need your help with some stuff. I'll see you then."

Rin had to push Sesshomaru out of the way so that she could pay for art supply, he grunted and frowned at her but that didn't stop the young girl from getting her way. They walked down the sidewalk, the sun is setting but the more it goes down, more people shows up. A yard away from the parking lot, Rin noticed something in one of the display window. A large Shiba Inu stuff animal, it's as big as her. Rin literally stopped walking and stared at it. Sesshomaru also stopped, he followed her line of vision and chuckled.

"Want it?" He asked.

Rin nodded, it took her a minute to realize what is happening when she heard the store door jingle. Looking from side to side, Sesshomaru was gone and when she looked inside the store, he already purchased the dog. Rin sighed, 'There he goes again…'

When they reached the car, the dog took the whole backseat and Rin couldn't help but gush over the white furry stuffed. "I can see myself snuggling with him, he is so big!"

That innocent thought didn't sink in well with Sesshomaru, he was thinking of something else with those words, 'Damn, get your head out of the gutter.'

It took less than twenty minutes to get to the house. Inuyasha was standing outside the front door when they arrived. Sesshomaru automatically opened the trunk, Rin excitedly got out and opened the passenger door.

"Yasha, look how big this Shiba Inu stuff Sesshomaru bought me!" Rin pulled out the dog, it was huge.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped before it turned into a wide grin, "Wow, his huge! Awesome!"

Sesshomaru started taking out bags and boxes when Inuyasha came around to stand next to him and for the second time in less than two minutes, the younger brother's jaw dropped. "Oh my god! Did you decided to buy a store?"

"Almost!" Rin giggled behind him, "If I didn't stop him."

Inuyasha stared at his brother, "You lost your marbles or something?"

"Leave me alone and start helping out." Sesshomaru said.

"Hi, your Rin aren't you?" The familiar voice reached Sesshomaru's ears.

'Oh no…' Sesshomaru thought.

"You are so cute, I'm Miroku Watanabe, a friend of Inuyasha." Miroku smiled charmingly at Rin, "If there's anything I can do, let me know or if you need a date, please, don't be shy to - WHACK!"

Rin blinked, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sighed. A pretty woman with long black hair held a frying pan in hand.

"I took my eyes off you for two minutes and here you are trying to be a leech, you perverted jerk." The woman glared at him before turned her attention to Rin, she smiled, "Hi, I'm Sango Masashi. Nice to meet you."

"You too, er, is he going to be ok?" Rin look at Miroku who's on the ground, twitching.

"His fine, serve him right for being a leech." Sango rolled her eyes, "Let's go inside, Kagome can't wait to meet you."

"Miroku, get up and help Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. NOW."

"Yes, dear." Miroku sighed and got off the ground.

Rin carried her stuff animal inside the house and set him in one of the chairs. "There, I'll be right back."

She followed Sango to the kitchen to find another pretty girl with black hair but this one is shorter and wavy, she look familiar. Sango called out to her, "Kagome, she's here."

'Kagome? Wait, I remember.' Rin thought. 'She's Higurashi-sensei's little sister."

Kagome turned around and smiled at Rin, "Hi there, I'm Kagome Higurashi. You know my sister Kikyo."

"Hi, nice to finally meet you." Rin extend her hand to Kagome to took it, they shook hands, "You sister took good care of me."

"My sister's really good, I'm glad she could help you." Kagome beamed, "You are so cute, Kikyo-nee was right."

Rin blushed, "I'm not that cute..."

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku came in the room.

"You should check out the clothes Sesshomaru bought her, she could open her own store." Inuyasha grinned, "You might like them too Kagome. Sango."

"Oh let us help you put them away." Sango said, "We should go shopping next time."

"Sure but not for a while," Rin said, "I have enough clothes to last me the rest of the year."

Kagome and Sango blinked, Inuyasha and Miroku nodded to confirm it. Sesshomaru walked passed them without a care.

"Dinner ready yet?" He asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded, still shock, "Oh yeah, it's is."

"Let's eat, I'm starving!" Inuyasha cheered.

Two hours later, Inuyasha gave Kagome, Sango and Miroku a ride home. Leaving Rin alone in her new room, setting up her art station. She spread out a white fabric on the hardwood floor before setting up her new easel and she also covered the table with fabric before placing her supplies. "I'm a guest here, it would be bad if I mess up their furniture."

A knock on her door took her attention away. "It's open."

Sesshomaru walked in, he must have taken a shower because his hair looked shiner than before and is now wearing a pain of white pajamas, "Settling in ok?"

"Yes." Rin moved around her work station and cross the room, she hugged him around the waist. "Thank you for a wonderful day."

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her lips, "You're welcome, after the game tomorrow, let's go watch a movie and have dinner afterwards."

"Sounds like fun!" Rin giggled as she pulled him down for another kiss, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight…" Sesshomaru then left the room, feeling a little lonely but pushed that aside. 'You're going to have to wait just a little longer…'

End of Chapter Ten…

* * *

A/N: I do apologize for any that doesn't make any sense to anyone. I'm sick and unable to think straight, I'll be making corrections as soon as possible.

Note: Thank you for reading everyone, review is appreciated. Stay tuned on the next chapter: 10/15/2013


	11. Chapter 11

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

Enjoy life the best you can

Because it's the only life you'll ever get

**By Evalynn, age 18**

* * *

**I did not forget, how could I? AND please, don't use him as an excuse for me to update!**

**** THIS IS A SPECIAL, SPECIAL UPDATE ****

**For my darling Alexander Ryoma, Happy 8****th**** Birthday my sweet baby boy**

**I miss you!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru felt relax and well rested though his eyes are still closed. He knew it was about time he should get up but his bed was too inviting and comfortable to leave it. Finally, he forced himself awake and fluidly pushed off to a sitting position, the sun is already rising. His bedside table clock says it was 5:50AM in the morning.

'Game starts at 9AM…' He thought.

Slipping off the bed, he slightly yawned and rub the sleep off his eyes. Walking out of his room and stopped short before passing Rin's door, he heard music. Sesshomaru knocked on the door.

No answer…

'What is she doing? So early in the morning…' He knocked again, a second later, no answer. Sesshomaru then tried to open the door, it was unlock. 'No sense of danger…'

The music he heard earlier is actually coming from Rin's iPhone, it was orchestra, 'Chopin?'

Opening the door a little wider to see if Rin is in the room. Sure enough, she's sleeping peacefully in the bed. Hugging the stuff dog he bought her and wearing the pink satin pajama she decided on. She looked really cute. Sesshomaru could not contain himself, he left the room and came back a minute later, phone in hand. 'She should be more cautious. Especially when she's living under the same roof as me.'

Sesshomaru took a couple of pictures. It was two minutes later when he realized there are pieces of sketches around her bed.

Eros and Psyche, portrait by Ryoma Echizen and Sakuno Ryuzaki. It was amazing well drawn sketch of the couple, they look so in love as they stared at each other. Eros [Ryoma] rested his head on Psyche's [Sakuno] lap, they're surrounded by Greek Architecture and the couple are on top of the stairs.

Sesshomaru picked up another sketch: Pan, portrait by Eiji Kikumaru. The fawn like creature is joyfully playing his flute with animals surrounding him like in some sort of dance, they're located in a forest near the building.

The third sketch: Aesculapius, portrait by Sadaharu Inui. He is inside a study with herbs and old scientific research sort of displays, the open window facing the woods and the doorway to the open field. The figure is sitting on his chair, an herb in one and a book on the other.

The fourth and fifth sketch are unfinished but Rin wrote the title: Hermes, portrait by Takeshi Momoshiro. Dionysus, portrait by Takashi Kawamura.

'She must have fallen asleep after drawing the fourth one…' Sesshomaru piled the sketches neatly and set them on the bedside table. 'I'll let her sleep for another hour or so.'

He bent down and kissed her forehead, Rin slightly stirred in her sleep but didn't wake. Sesshomaru left the room and closed the door behind him, he walked straight to the kitchen and found Inuyasha already awake. "What time did you get home?"

Inuyasha was in the middle of making coffee, "Around 9:30-10. We decided to go to the game today since we missed the last one, I take it you're going to record it?"

"Dad ordered me to and Mom always enjoy watching her favorite team play." Sesshomaru sat on the barstool next to the counter, "I'll go out in a minute to take care of them."

"I already gave them their run, water and food." Inuyasha said, "Just their daily game of fetch."

"Rin still asleep?"

"Yeah, I just went and checked on her. I believed she stayed up, her bed was full of sketches." Sesshomaru senses started to kick in when he smelled the aroma of fresh brewed coffee. "I'll let her sleep till 7:30…"

"I'll be leaving here in a little while, I'm going to pick up Sango since Miroku and Kagome are at the committee meeting this morning. We're meeting up at the park." Inuyasha yawned. "Who the heck decided to have a game on a Sunday?"

"It is a two day game, there's too many schools in the area." Sesshomaru answered. "Eat before you drink coffee, it won't settle on your stomach if you don't."

"Damn, don't go into 'doctor-mode' so early in the morning." Inuyasha groan, "Too damn early."

"I'm making pancakes, sausages and bacon."

"Fine, just make enough for the three of us." Sesshomaru stood up and walked to opposite direction from the dining room, "Just come get me when it's ready."

"Yup." Inuyasha started taking out bowls and ingredients.

* * *

Rin woke up from the sound of Mozart; Don Giovanni.

'Oh Mozart, you always wake me from my sleep…' She hugged the stuff dog closer to her and smile, "And you're so easy to sleep with!"

The time show 6:30AM and Rin jumped out of bed, she ran to the bathroom to wash her face. A minute later, still on her pajamas, she walked out the room and detoured to Sesshomaru's room. Knocking, no answer, she opened it but the bed is made and no Sesshomaru. 'Where could he be?'

Her instinct sent her to the kitchen and found Inuyasha flipping pancakes. "Morning Yasha."

"Ah, you're awake. Morning Rin." Inuyasha grinned. "Breakfast is almost done."

"What's up?"

"I knocked on Sesshomaru's door but he wasn't there." Rin sat on the same barstool that Sesshomaru was on a while ago.

"My brother? His in the backyard with the dogs." Inuyasha flipped another pancake, he smiled at how it landed perfectly back into the pan, "Follow the hallway on the opposite direction from the dining room."

"Oh yeah, your dogs!" Rin's eyes lit up, "I'll go see them!"

Inuyasha saw pink blur at the corner of his right eye before he could say anything. This surprise him, "She must love dogs."

The house continues to amazed Rin so much, she loves it. Beautiful paintings and mosaics adorn the right wall but the left is glass, the beautiful garden with a cherry blossom tree and a small pond near the picnic table. An iron fence no taller than Rin with a matching gate is located on the opposite end of the garden, it was open. The sliding door wasn't far so she slide it open and close, the stone pebbled-like path is cool beneath her bare feet as she followed the trail toward the gate, then she heard barking, she ran.

"Zelda, stop, you're going to hurt Baby!" Sesshomaru stern voice was loud enough for Rin to catch, "Marin, stop her!"

Rin arrived just in time for the large white Shiba playfully tacking the smaller Shiba with black fur with white tail. 'Ah, those must be Marin and Zelda…'

A pure white pup danced around the other two, her paws were painted black as if she got socks on. Rin giggled and awed, 'That must be Baby…'

Sesshomaru has not realized he got an audience, he picked up a Frisbee and whistled, "Come on!"

He expertly flick his wrist and the disk went flying. All three dogs ran for it but the one who beat them is the purest white coated and largest of them all.

'That must be Drago.' Suddenly Rin was pushed from behind, "Eh?"

Falling forward, Rin found herself trapped between the ground and a pure black Shiba on top of her, it was Pearl. "Sess…"

"Sessho…"

Sesshomaru heard the whimper and turned around, he saw Rin on the ground with Pearl sitting on top of her, her tail wagging. It was a funny sight, he smirked, and he pulled out his phone, he took a picture.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin wasn't sure what to do, the dog is sitting on her and she's isn't exactly light. She heard a very male chuckle, she slightly frowned, "Help me, Sessho, she is heavy."

"Pearl, get off, please." Sesshomaru came forward, Pearl licked Rin's face before getting up and sat next to her on the ground. "She's a big baby, she likes to get on top of people and since you are so small, it was easy for her to knock you down."

Rin sat up, she ran her fingers through Pearls fur, "Soft!"

Instantly, Rin embraced Pearl. Before they knew it, the rest of the dogs appeared and taking turns on licking the newcomer. The youngest, Baby, shoved everyone out of the way and placed herself on Rin's lap as if claiming her as hers. Zelda sat next to Pearl and Drago, Marin decided to try his luck by trying to push Baby off her spot.

"Marin, be nice to your sister!" Sesshomaru ordered but the dog wasn't listening, this surprise him. "His usually very behave…"

"Marin, what are you doing? You usually allow her and have her way."

Marin continued to push Baby off but Rin put a protective arm on the little one, this didn't go well with the older brother, he whined. Sesshomaru's hand shot up and grab hold of his dog's collar, pulling him back.

"Calm down, what's the matter with you?" Sesshomaru held on tight but also patting Marin on the chest and neck, "Calm now, be still."

Rin stared at how well Sesshomaru handled Marin and amazed that the dog settled down next to him. "You are very good with him."

"Marin's been mine since he was a pup, so is Zelda to Inuyasha. So we grew up together." Sesshomaru let go of the collar, he smiled at his dog. "Good boy."

"Despite Mom claiming Baby, that little one doesn't belong to anyone but it seems she's taking a liking of you."

Rin look down at the pup, fast asleep. "Wow, so fast."

Zelda suddenly got excitedly and ran off, Rin heard laugher. "Inuyasha?"

"Hey, you two, breakfast is ready." Inuyasha came walking around the corner and saw the position Rin is in, he saw Baby on her lap, "Ah, look at her. Spoil little mutt."

Rin gently move Baby off her, the little pup whined but with Pearl nudged her youngest away and toward the open space yard. Drago and Zelda followed while Marin stayed closed to Sesshomaru, who got up and dusted off any dirt or grass off his pajama pants.

"Come on, we have to leave before traffic hits." Inuyasha said.

* * *

All three of them washed their hands before they start eating. Inuyasha did an amazing job with breakfast, he left after he finished.

Sesshomaru gathered all dishes and began cleaning them. "Go and get ready, I got this."

Rin walked back to her room, she packed her jersey on Friday night and laid it out on the bed next to the stuff dog but she also picked out one of her new outfits and shoes, 'Movie and a date with Sessho! I'll wear the shoes I'll be wearing later.'

She carefully packed it inside a small pink bag pack which is going to stay inside Sesshomaru's car during the game and decided on the black faux shearling buckles knee high boots, which would really cute with the black one shoulder asymmetrical neck sheer chiffon blouse and black elastic loop waist mini skirt shorts.

'Wallet… Keys… emergency pack… hmmm… that's it.' Rin zip closed her bag, 'shower… shower…'

He put away the dishes before head back to his room to get ready. Passing by Rin's room, he stopped. tempted, 'She would be in the middle of getting ready…'

Sesshomaru had to literally have to force himself to move and close his bedroom door, 'Cold shower…'

It was exactly 8AM when Sesshomaru and Rin walked out of their respectable rooms; Rin in Seigaku jersey and Sesshomaru in short sleeve button up shirt and black jeans, he tide his hair back since it was going to be hot.

"I got a text from Sakuno, they're about fifteen minutes away from the meeting place." Rin put away her phone, "I'm ready to go."

Rin decide to simply curl the ends of her hair and twist it up in a bun with few loose ends, she look really cute. Sesshomaru walked up to her and kissed her suddenly, that the girl didn't have time to notice he even moved. "Go, wait for me in the car, I have to make sure everything is locked up."

Blushing, Rin smiled and nodded. "Good morning to you too, Sessho!"

Once the girl is gone, Sesshomaru sighed. 'Control your self Sesshomaru, remember, she's too damn innocent for her own good!'

'Damn Inuyasha for leaving so early…'

He checked all the doors and windows in the first floor before checking the second floor, satisfied, he made his way down the stairs to the front door. Rin is leaning against his car, talking on the phone, speaking in English. She have not noticed Sesshomaru.

"**Really? Already? Mom can be such an airhead," **Rin sighed, her eyes close, **"Seriously, Yuki-nee, you need to talk to her about that habit of hers, it's not healthy and she is going to get herself into trouble. How can she get lost?"**

"**Yes, I know… What?"**

Rin opened her eyes and the first thing she sees is Sesshomaru, she smiled and reached for him. Automatically, the stoic man took her hand and held it.

"**Why would you ask me if I have a boyfriend?" **Rin winked at Sesshomaru, who in returned rolled his eyes, **"Not like I would tell you Yuki-nee, you and Aki-nee would just scare him away."**

Next thing Sesshomaru knew, Rin pulled the phone away from her ear and the voice on the other line was loud, clearly.

"_**YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING US!" **_Two voices, sounded so alike it sounded like an echo, _**"WHO IS IT?"**_

"**Really? You guys are silly, I would tell you if I have a boyfriend or not but to be honest, I do like someone but I'm taking my time to get to know him…" **Rin simply replied, Sesshomaru smiled at that. **"Don't you trust me?"**

"_**WE DON'T TRUST ANY GUY WHO COME CLOSE TO YOU!" **_Her brothers yelled.

"**I got to go! Bye, love you both! Kiss Mom for me when she wakes." **Rin hanged up and put her phone away, she smiled at Sesshomaru, "They won't stay still for too long, I expect them this coming winter vacation…"

"You up for that?"

Sesshomaru patted her head and clicked on his alarm system to unlock the car, he opened it for her so she could climbed in. "I should get your Mom's blessing first, shouldn't I?"

"That would be a step," Rin climbed in and put on her seatbelt.

Sesshomaru closed the door and went to the driver side. Once inside he leaned in and gave her a longer kiss, "It's only proper but I'll deal with your brothers when the time comes."

Rin agreed with a smile.

* * *

Tomoka, Kaidoh, Sakuno, Ryoma, Horio, Kato, Mizuno, MomoChan-sempai and Ann Tachibana stood near the entranceway while Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Inui, Kikumaru, Kawamura and Ryuzaki-sensei stood close by. The rest of the tennis team on the other hand, feeling a little overwhelmed with the supporters of Jamijuu High.

"We should ask some of our teams to come, dude, and those guys are from the kendo club!" Daisuke Hayase frowned, "And that other group are from the Soccer club…"

"Don't let them intimidate you too much, we are here to support ours!" Arai frowned, "They're just a bunch of bullies, remember were here to support and protect the girls."

Rin and Sesshomaru arrived, Sakuno spotted them and waved. "Rin. Sesshomaru-sensei. Good morning!"

"Good morning, Sakuno! Hi, guys!" Rin stopped walking but Sesshomaru continued but nodded his greeting to Sakuno. He went and talk to Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Hey, Takashi, how come you arrived together with Sesshomaru-sensei?" Horio asked.

"My Mom left for America on Saturday unexpectedly for business, she and Izayoi-sensei are friends. I'm staying with the Inu No Family until she comes back." Rin answered honestly. "Is there a problem with that?"

The trio's eyes budge open in shock. Except for the rest, they understood.

"No young lady should be alone in their homes, it's dangerous." Momoshiro nodded in agreement. "No one in their right mind would mess with Sessho-sensei anyway, that's a death wish."

"Eh? What do you mean Momo?" Ann asked.

"You guys don't know? Sessho-sensei is ranked #2 in Kendo, Judo, Tae Kwon Do, and Archery back in his days. His a legend in both Middle School, High School and College Divisions."

"The #1 ranker is their Dad and guess what, Inuyasha-sempai hit #3 rank on his last day of High School! No one came close to their winning streaks, maybe Tezuka-Taichou, he could go head to head with Inuyasha-sempai. All I'm saying is that the Inu No men are no joke when it comes to athletic and intellectual, they are **very **competitive."

"Wow…" Everyone is impress, even Rin.

'I feel intimidated.' But that didn't stop the smile from forming on her face, "I can see it."

Without warning, two pairs of arms hugged Rin from behind around her neck. First instinct was to duck and kick but the presence felt familiar so Rin turned her head, it was Inuyasha.

"Yasha, you scared me!" Rin smiled back, then she noticed Kagome, Sango and Miroku, "Good morning!"

"Morning, Rin." Kagome and Sango greeted.

"Can I get a morning hug too?" Miroku took a step forward but Sango elbowed him on the ribs.

"Stay where you are. A hug from you could corrupt the girl." Sango warned.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru appeared, he noted how his brother familiarly hug his young girlfriend, a mix feelings.

"Hey bro, we asked a few people to come along. They're coming now!" Inuyasha let go of Rin then, he proudly look down the stairs and everyone's jaw dropped.

Not only the basketball team but also American Football, Soccer, Baseball and Tennis arrived.

"How is that a** few**?" The trio exclaimed in surprise.

"Eh! That's Yamato-sempai!" Kikumaru excitedly cheered.

"I thought we could use some support for today!" Inuyasha said.

A guy with long black hair which is held back in a single ponytail stood next Inuyasha, he grinned at Sesshomaru. "Yo, Sessho-nee!"

"Koga, Ayame not with you?" Sesshomaru looked around the new comers.

"Nah, she's at her part-time job today so I'll be picking her up later." Koga answered, "Jamijuu High, huh, you guys are in for a boring fight but they're dirty so watch your selves."

"Dirty?" Rin look at the guy name Koga.

For the first time, Koga noticed her, he smiled. "Ah, you're Rin Takashi, the little sister Inuyasha acquired for the week?"

"Yup, that's me." Rin smiled.

"Cute! Anyway, Jamijuu are strong but Seigaku are a bunch of demons so there's no worry there." Koga explain, "But Jamijuu is known to be delinquents who doesn't follow the rules."

Suddenly a bunch of the college boys from all different teams swarmed Inuyasha and Koga.

"So cute!" They all said.

"Hey, how old are you?"

"Inuyasha did say he gotten himself a little sister."

"What's your sign?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Want to go on a date?"

"Hey, can we exchanged number?"

Just like that, Rin disappeared from her spot.

"Eh?" They all blinked.

Sesshomaru have moved so fast no one saw it and pulled Rin out of the way, he hid her behind him. "Control yourselves…"

Rin giggled and patted his arm. 'Ah, very protective!'

Noticing him for the first time, everyone stood in attention and bowed. "We're sorry! Sesshomaru-sempai!"

Ryuzaki-sensei chuckled and clap her hands together, "Alright, let's go and play your best today! No exceptions!"

"YEAH! SEIGAKU!" Kikumaru screamed!

"FIGHT!" The booming cheering from everyone shocked on-lookers.

"Dude, look, Seigaku got people too and they're from the college division!" One Jamijuu High student is freaking out. "They're demons man! You think the High School are intimidating. The College Teams are completely different…"

"I heard they go intensive training…" Another said, "Like to immune themselves or something…"

They stared at the group, the Seigaku college students turned their heads and stared back. Like a bad aura, the Jamijuu boys freaked out.

'An illusion?' They all thought.

"Dude, I just saw a devil behind them or something!" A boy ran up the stairs. Followed by the rest of his friends. "Don't push me!"

"Hurry up!" he others said.

Koga and Inuyasha along with their team chuckled at the sight of them running away.

The trio approached Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sensei, I'll take the video again for you!" Kachiro said as he took the video camera from Sesshomaru.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru smiled at the boy.

Yamato, Tezuka, Oishi and Ryuzaki-sensei talked while they started climbing up the stairs, followed by the rest of the team.

* * *

In the court, both Jamijuu and Seigaku team bowed. The Game began and no one doubt this win is in the bag.

Doubles 2: Kawamura and Fuji. The poor souls didn't have a chance with the strength of Kawamura or the genius Fuji.

"Don't let them get a point!" One of the college tennis team yelled, "Fight on!"

Rin, Sakuno, Ann and Tomoka cheered. "SEIGAKU!"

"So much pressure." Horio is shaking with excitement, "GO GET THEM!"

Game didn't last fifteen minutes, "Game set match! 6 Game to 0! Seigaku Wins!"

"YEAH!" The booming cheering from Seigaku made few Jamijuu students take a step back, despite having a bigger number that the opposite team.

Doubles 1: The Golden Pair. Now, this team got irritated with Kikumaru tennis style, they targeted Oishi. Bad idea.

"Oishi-sempai! Fight!" Rin and Sakuno screamed.

"SEIGAKU! SEIGAKU! SEIGAKU!" Tomoka and Ann chant.

"Don't lose Kikumaru!" Kagome and Sango joined in the cheering. "FIGHT!"

Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga joined in with their teammates. "FIGHT, SEIGAKU GOLDEN PAIR!"

"Game set match! 6 Game to 0! Seigaku Wins!" The chairperson called out twelve minutes later.

There was a short ten minute intermission and everyone decided to get a drink. Rin, Ann, Tomoka and Sakuno left, telling Kagome, Sango and Koga that they'll be right back.

Sesshomaru stood next to Inuyasha who looked around, "Where's Rin?"

"She went to buy drinks with the other girls." Inuyasha answered, "What's the matter?"

"They shouldn't be by themselves, I'll go…" Sesshomaru was cut off.

"T-trouble! Trouble!"

Everyone turned, it was the trio freshmen.

It was Oishi who spoke, "What happened?"

"Ryuzaki, Takashi, Tachibana, and Osakada got cornered by a dozen of Jamijuu High school!" Mizuno sounded worried.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's group, all the Regulars, both High School and College students ran at the direction where the three came from.

Koga and Yamato's team stayed behind for Ryuzaki-sensei.

* * *

"Leave us alone, we're leaving!" Ann frowned at the group that cornered them. "Don't think for a minute that you're all going to get away with this harassment!"

"Harassment? We're just being friendly!" One guy snickered.

"Cornering us is being friendly?" Rin snorted, "Move aside and let us pass."

"Move it, we're not interested!" Tomoka glared at the group, "We're Seigaku girls and we DON'T go for harassers!"

"Don't say that, come and play with us for a while." One of the guys hand shot out and grabbed hold of one of the girls arm. "Come on, let's go!"

"NO, RYOMA!" Sakuno screamed.

Rin moved then, she grab hold of the guy's hand and twist, "Let her go…"

"OW!" The guy took a step back, holding his hand. "YOU LITTLE B - BAM!

The guy got hit on the side of the head with a tennis ball. The Jamijuu high blinked and turned to where the ball came from, they all gasped and paled.

More than three dozen Seigaku boys glared at them evilly. Kagome and Sango helped the girls get away while the Jamijuu boys were distracted.

"S-Seigaku!" One of the guys stammered, "I… We… We didn't know these girls belong to you!"

"We told them!" The girls yelled from the sidelines.

Sesshomaru is instantly next to Rin, he touched her face while everyone is too busy glaring at the other school students. "Don't leave my side again, understand?"

Nodding, Rin leaned in to his hand. "I'm sorry but I'm ok."

Sesshomaru fought the urge to hold her and just take her home. This didn't go unnoticed by two pair of amused eyes.

Ryoma, the one who knocked out the first guy gripped his racket tighter. Usually, he would just use his skill to punish anyone that annoys him but this time was different, that idiot actually put his hand on his Sakuno. He opened his mouth but Kaidoh and Momoshiro beat him to it.

"Harassing our girlfriend and her friends is an act of a coward!" They said in sync, "Judgment!"

"Kaoru, don't do it!" Tomoka came running and held on to Kaidoh's waist.

"They're not worth it Takeshi, let it go." Ann pleaded by touching Momoshiro's arm.

"Ryoma, you're up next." Sakuno's hand was a little shaky, Ryoma noticed, "Take it to court."

* * *

Ryoma understood this, like Momoshiro and Kaidoh said: Judgment.

Single 2: Ryoma. His opponent is one of the guys that cornered Sakuno and the girls, he smirked.

"KILL HIM!" Momoshiro screamed, "Do it for the team! Get rid of him!"

"BREAK HIS BONES ECHIZEN!" Kaidoh yelled, "DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

"DO IT OCHIBI!" Kikumaru cheered excitedly.

"SEIGAKU!" Sakuno yelled.

"FIGHT!" The group yelled.

Jamijuu High got so scared they couldn't even watch. Even the chairperson got scared at the threats and yelling's.

The opponent look at his teammates and coach, "Guys!? What should I do?"

"Pray!" One yelled.

"Don't give up." The other said but turned to the nearest person and said, "His dead! This is why I told everyone not to mess with these guys!"

"Everyone listened but you know some of our guys are thickheaded!" The other replied, "Hope he makes it out alive."

Ryoma used one of his special that the opponent didn't see it coming.

"Cool Drive!" Sakuno, Rin, Tomoka and Ann cheered.

The Jamijuu player freaked but stayed in position ready to strike, the ball didn't bounce and confused him. Wrong move, he let his guard down, the ball finally bounced up and hit him square on the face. Causing him to pass out cold.

…..

….

….

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Inuyasha screamed in delight.

The chairperson blinked then he regained his composure, he stepped down to check on the player. Jamijuu coach and Ryuzaki sensei also checked on him.

"His completely out cold." The chairperson said.

"Is this legal?" The Jamijuu coach yelled, "He was aiming for this to happen!"

"It's not illegal," The chairperson said, "We can't prove it to be intentional either, the ball just didn't bounced on time and he let his guard down. I saw it myself."

All three adults turned to look at the other opponent, his expression hidden under his hat. Ryoma smirked, "Mada mada da ne…"

This irritated the Jamijuu coach while Ryuzaki-sensei walked away with a smile and everyone in Seigaku grinned and chuckled, even Sesshomaru broke a smile.

"Due to an inconvenient circumstances! Jamijuu Single 2 is unable to continue! Seigaku Wins!" The chairperson called it.

"YEAH!" Seigaku cheered.

"That's bullshit! That damn kid meant to do it!" One of the Jamijuu guys screamed.

"What the hell chairperson!" Another yelled.

Single 1: Tezuka. The opponent got no prayer. It wasn't much of a game. Which shock everyone else except for Seigaku.

"You're so cool Tezuka!" Kagome and Sango cheered.

"You're going to get it now!" Rin, Sakuno and Tomoka yelled, "Don't mess with Seigaku girls!"

"Seigaku!" Ann cheered.

"FIGHT!" The whole group screamed.

Less than ten minutes, Tezuka stood still with his racket down and didn't even break a sweat. Everyone in the crowd was silent, well, except for his peers.

"YEAH! WE WON!" They cheered.

The chairperson sighed, 'Seigaku… Damn Jamijuu for messing with them.'

"Game set match! 6 game to 0. Seigaku wins!"

Rin without even thinking pounced on Sesshomaru and hugged him around the waist. Everyone was so engross from cheering for their second victory, they have not noticed and Sesshomaru wasn't bothered by it, he held her and smiled.

Kagome and Sango put away their phones with smiles on their faces but they promised to themselves to have a heart to heart talk with Rin.

End of Chapter Eleven…

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading my story and I do apologize anything that is mispronounced [my grammar isn't that great] Plus, this is my longest chapter! Also, I appreciate reviews!

I decided not to have due dates anymore, it's a waste of time since I get a load of request to update sooner. Thank you all!


	12. Chapter 12

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

Don't let go of true love

It won't happen the second time

**By Evalynn, 18**

* * *

**For my sisters who inspire me to be me, thank you**

**For my brothers who keeps me in line, thank you**

**For the man of my life, watashi wa anata o aishite**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

All the college team and Inuyasha's group decided to go to Karaoke rather than going Sushi so they all said their goodbyes and see you later to everyone else.

Rin and Sesshomaru also didn't want to go. This surprise the rest of the group.

"Eh? Really?" Sakuno stared at Rin, "I can understand Sesshomaru-sensei but you too?"

"Sorry, next time." Rin said with a smile but Sakuno, Ann, and Tomoka look upset so she leaned over, "Let me go, I'm trying to convince him to go on a date with me."

This made Tomoka and Ann grin, Sakuno blushed and nodded. The girls pretty much pushed her toward Sesshomaru, "Go, call us later!"

So they said their goodbyes, leaving a very excited Rin. She turned and sees Sesshomaru looking at her, she grinned. "I told them I'm trying to convince you to go on a date with me…"

"Oh? Trying?" Sesshomaru smiled. "I thought I asked you."

Rin skipped towards him and held his hand, "I wasn't going to tell them that, they'll yell and that would get everyone attention."

"So, where are we going?"

"Movies, choices; World War Z, the Great Gatsby or Fast & Furious 6?" Sesshomaru listed the movies that he thought would interest her.

"World War Z, I like zombie movies!" Rin excitedly said.

"You're an odd one, you know that don't you?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Yes, I do and that's what unique about me." Rin simply replied.

* * *

During the movie, Rin couldn't help but hold on to Sesshomaru. She would jump, shriek a little and gasp each time something epic would happen. This didn't bother Sesshomaru, not one bit, he actually enjoyed every moment of it.

* * *

Two hours later, Rin found herself in a very decorated and expensive restaurant in town. 'Wow, it's like I stepped in a different world.'

"Good evening, Paul." Sesshomaru greeted the man behind the counter.

"Good evening, Sir Sesshomaru, your table is ready." The man named Paul smiled professionally, there was no hint of mischief so Rin relaxed a little. "Please, come this way."

On the way, Rin was too fascinated with all the decors and details in the room but since Sesshomaru is leading her by the hand, she wasn't worried about bumping into anyone.

"Sesshomaru-dear?"

Rin froze and Sesshomaru cringed as they stopped walking. They both thought the same exact thing, 'Not her…'

"It is you, darling!" Kagura Wang stood up from her chair with a dazzling smile, "Sweetheart, have you come here to see me?"

Blank face and stoic tone of voice, "No, I'm having dinner with someone."

"My Father is here with his business partners," Kagura ignored him, "Father, look, its Sesshomaru Inu No."

Mr. Wang is a round plump sort of man who look like an Asian Santa Clause, except he got no beard and beady eyes, this one doesn't look friendly nor jolly either. Rin tighten her hold on Sesshomaru's hand, he squeezed back.

"Ah, young Inu No, how good to see you." Mr. Wang grinned, "Come, come, join me and my friends."

"Thank you for the offer but no, I have my own appointment tonight." Sesshomaru calmly refused, he turned the men that's around the table. "Excuse me, gentlemen. Miss Wang."

Sesshomaru continued to follow the usher, Rin moved positions so that she didn't have to look at Kagura nor her Father and his peers, and with Sesshomaru's height and build, it was easily done.

"Sesshomaru, don't you dare walk away from me." Kagura tone was angry and it came closer, Rin slightly moved up front of Sesshomaru. "What's so important that you can't spare an hour or two in my presence?"

His mind screamed at him to show off Rin but he knew Kagura will make a headline out of her. Sesshomaru rather eat nails than put Rin through the drama and scandal Kagura would create to ruin her.

"I'm entertaining a dear daughter of my parent's friend, she's more important than sitting with you, your Father and his peers for something I'm not planning on getting involve in." Sesshomaru sternly answered just enough that only Kagura and Rin could hear.

This information fumed the jealousy inside Kagura, "YOU? Brought a woman here? You dare?"

"Dare what Kagura?" Sesshomaru challenged her, "I am free to do as I please and who I decide to take to dinner is none of your concern."

"Now, if you prefer being humiliated a little further be my guess but if you don't, walk away."

She intended to retort but she heard gossiping around the room, Kagura turned and found quite a few stares looking their way. It's no secret in the High Society that Kagura Wang is aiming for the Heir of the Inu No Clan. This anger the young beauty heiress but instead turned around and walk away.

"What a scene that Kagura is, no shame." One middle age lady frowned, "Everyone knows that the Inu No's are known to fall in love, not forced."

"She's a tyrant, that Kagura, nothing but trouble." Her friend agreed, then both women spotted Rin. "Though, I noticed that young man is hiding that adorable girl from Kagura and her Father. Did you see how he moved her away from their line of sight?"

"She's a little beauty isn't she?" The first lady smiled, "They're holding hands, how cute. I remember when we were young and how we would chase our beloved husbands."

"Oh how thrilling!" The other said. "Age shouldn't matter, it is how one should approach and handle it."

They continued to gossip, not realizing that Rin heard it all. She tugged on Sesshomaru's hand, he followed. Paul lead them to an empty hallway with a grand staircase that leads to the second floor, near the balcony overlooking the garden outside, it was very private. Sesshomaru pulled the chair out for Rin, she smiled at him and sat down with him gently pushing the chair in.

"Is there anything else, sir?" Paul asked.

"Make sure no one disturb our dinner, for no apparent reason." Sesshomaru slipped him a bill, the Paul's eyes widen but kept his cool.

Straighten his back, Paul nodded. "As you wish sir, I'll inform the manager and I'll personally stand guard for you."

Rin beamed him a smile, "Thank you very much!"

Paul melted, he smiled back. "You are very welcome, miss."

Then he was gone. Leaving the two of them together, Rin turned to look at the garden and under the night sky, it was very lovely. Unable to contain the artist in her, she stood up and leaned over the balcony to take a quick snapshot of the garden. Sesshomaru was behind her in an instant, holding on to her waist.

"Be careful, I don't want you to fall. We are on the third floor." His tone was soft but he wanted to scold her, "We will go down there after dinner."

Rin turned around and hugged his waist, "Thank you!"

They sat down, Rin soon realized that it's a candle light romantic dinner, she squealed inside. "You're spoiling me a little much, Sessho!"

"I would have been happy with a burger, fries and milkshake."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but chuckled, "Not on the first date."

"I thought yesterday was our first date and this is our second." Rin crook her head to the side a little.

"Yesterday is when we discovered we have feelings for each other." Sesshomaru stated, "Today is where we are making it official."

"Making it official?" Rin repeated the words.

"Later, look at the menu and order whatever you want." Sesshomaru smiled, "They have a few tasty treats here."

"Oh, I'm not tasty enough for you?" Rin couldn't help it, knowing full well that he won't take it as lightly anymore as he promised yesterday. 'I'm so mean. Knowing that he is straining himself and being patient with me, I still do this.'

Sesshomaru's eyes darken, his mouth in a thin line and his mind playing every scenarios of what would happened if he decided to have **her **for dinner. 'This girl. She knows very well what she is saying and tormenting me is sort of game to her but does she understand is the main question.'

"I'll take your offer a little later…" He finally said.

Rin's eyes widen and her mouth slightly open, she didn't expect that. 'Uh oh…'

A very attractive waiter with blonde hair and brown eyes arrived, "May I offer you and your lady some refreshments?"

"A glass of Hiedsieck 1970 Diamant Bleu cuvee for me…" Sesshomaru said, "Whatever nonalcoholic the lady wants…"

"I'm not sure," Rin look at the menu, "I want something with fruit."

"We have our Non-Alcoholic Sangria." The waiter offer, "Fresh squeezed pomegranate and orange juice. Slices of orange, lemon, lime and apple with a hint of cinnamon."

Rin nodded, "That sound lovely, I'll have that, thank you."

"It's a pleasure." The waiter smiled and bowed, he left without another word.

"This place, what is it?" Rin finally asked.

"Jeune Amour." Sesshomaru said, "One of many of my Father's establishments."

"Hmmm…" Rin turned her head slightly at the garden thinking, then she smiled before looking at Sesshomaru. "It means 'Young Love' in French.'

"You know French?" This didn't really surprise him, "Art, Culinary, Dance and French… What else can you do?"

"I'm a beginner in French, I'm not fluent." Rin shyly smiled, "Art and Culinary, I learned from my Dad. Dance was my Mother's idea, say it's only proper. I learned Judo from my brothers, to protect myself."

"I learn English etiquette and it bore me half to death."

"You Japanese is perfect with no accent despite being born and raised in England." Sesshomaru is impress.

"My parents, they want all three of us to learn our heritage. Either we're at home or in public, we try to speak Japanese to each other." Rin found something in the menu, "Chicken Provencal…"

"Beef Bourguignon…" Sesshomaru decided. "What other activities have you done in England?"

"It's always rainy but even so, it never stopped us." Rin grinned, "We have this place in school, where the students go and hang out. It's secure, a school administrator is always around and it's just a big indoor playground."

"My brothers sometimes goes with me just so they could get out of the house and relax their brains. They sometime volunteer to watch us if there is no one available from the school."

The waiter returned and placed their drinks on the table but he leaned over to Sesshomaru and whispered something to his ear.

"Sir, Ms. Wang is having a scene outside. Demanding to see you." He straighten up and waited.

Rolling his eyes, Rin saw his face turned from completely relax to annoy. She didn't need a crystal ball to figure out what's happening.

Sesshomaru stood up, "I'll be right back, dear, there's a pest that needs to be taken care of."

Rin laced her fingers together in her lap and sighed, "And I was just having a good time too."

"Ms. Wang is a pest, Miss." The waiter said, surprising Rin. He didn't take back his words but just smiled at her. "We were informed by the owner not to allow anyone disturb your dinner but we did not expect Ms. Wang being a complete pest."

"The owner? Taisho-san?" Rin asked.

"No, Miss, Sesshomaru-san, he owns this building." The waiter smiled.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood at the top of the stairs, glaring down at Kagura who is yelling at Paul.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm Kagura Wang and I demand to speak to Sesshomaru Inu No!" Kagura screeched. "NOW!"

"I am aware who you are Miss Wang but I am ordered by the Owner himself, Sesshomaru Inu No, not to let anyone disturb his dinner with his guest." Paul calmly said but inside, he wanted to kick this woman out of the building.

"What is the meaning of this Kagura?" Sesshomaru climbed down the stairs. "You have no business here."

"I demand to know who this woman you're entertaining up stairs is!" Kagura is ranging with jealousy she is turning red. "Tell me now, I demand to know!"

"You have no power here Kagura, I advise you leave now." Sesshomaru coldly stare her down which Kagura took noticed and shivered a little.

"No, not until I know who is this whore you're keeping up there!" Kagura screamed.

Paul's eyes widen in shocked, 'This woman, calling an innocent child a whore? What nasty hole did she come from?'

This didn't set well Sesshomaru, his raging inside and feeling more than a little demonic. He wanted to slap the living daylight out of Kagura and throw her out himself. 'She dare calls Rin a whore? When she's the one who spreads her legs to anyone that could grant her access to some sort of power."

"You dare insult my guest without even meeting her and you wonder why I have no respect for you? Paul, call Bruno and Matt, escort Miss Wang and her party out of my building."

"Gladly, right away sir." Paul took out his cell phone and speed dial security.

"WHAT!? You dare, Sesshomaru!?" Kagura screamed but she knew that she is losing this battle, "I can walk out on my own!"

With that Kagura left not too quietly.

Paul finished with his phone call and look back at Sesshomaru. "Further instruction sir?"

"The Wang Family are no longer welcome here." Sesshomaru instructed, he turned and climbed back up the stairs, taking out his phone and dial his Father's number, it rang twice.

"_Sessho? What's the matter?" _Taisho's tone of voice sounded worried, _"What has happened?"_

"I'm having dinner with Rin in Jeune Amour." Sesshomaru took deep breathes to calm himself.

"_That's wonderful, son, that's good. Treat her like a Princess she is!"_ This amused and made Taisho very happy. 'I can't wait to tell Iza."

"Kagura Wang and her Father are here, I denied their invitation for dinner and they didn't notice that Rin is with me." Sesshomaru continued, "Their noses are so up in the air, they don't notice anything else."

"Kagura's jealousy is a menace, she called Rin a whore without even seeing her. I'm on the brink of wringing her neck! They are no longer welcome in my restaurant, I'm calling to inform you."

On the other line, Sesshomaru could tell that his Father just gotten angry by the tone of his voice, _"I'll do something about it too and I have to inform your Mother, that kind of behavior is inexcusable."_

"_Listen, son, you need to calm down. There's a sweet, lovely and charming young girl waiting for you to have dinner with. You don't want her to see you in that state, do you?"_

His Dad got a point, Rin would be worried. "Thank you Dad."

"_You're welcome son! Go enjoy your dinner with Rin, I'll see you Saturday afternoon." _Taisho then hang up the phone, 'Time to call my lovely wife and tell her the good news! Hmm… Bad new first.'

* * *

Sesshomaru put away his phone, taking a few deep breaths and felt himself calming down. Reentering the balcony area, Rin buried her face in menu and in the middle of asking the waiter questions, he is kneeling next to the table, Sesshomaru decided to stay out of sight and blended with the shadows.

"The pork will get simmer in expensive red wine. Sometimes, a guest would ask for white wine but they'll be cook the same; onion, chive, garlic and rosemary with a little lime." The waiter said, "Then, when we serve it, it comes with baked cube potatoes and a Caesar salad on the side.

"Oh, I see. That's sound so good." Rin was mesmerize as she read the menu, "Thank you Claude, I'll be having that tonight."

"Good choice, Miss Rin." Claude stood up straight, "Should I inform the chef to prepare the Mocha Pots de Crème? The Tarte Tatin? Or maybe the Apricot-and-Blueberry Tart?"

Rin's dilemma, she can't choose. "Oh, I don't know, they all sound so good and I want to try them all."

"Prepare all of them." Sesshomaru walked in, which made the two people in the room turn to look at him, "I'll be having the Beef Bourguignon tonight."

"Bring me the bottle of champagne I ordered."

"Excellent sir, I'll be back with your dinner." Claude bowed and left the room.

Rin watched him take a seat and smiled at him, "Everything alright?"

"You're curious?" Sesshomaru eyed her.

"I am." The girl said honestly, "But I won't push you into telling me."

He thought about it for a minute and decided to tell her the truth, "She demanded to know who is up here with me. Her jealous rage is out of control, she called you a…"

Rin waited, Sesshomaru's blood boiled at the memory. It didn't take much for Rin to understand.

"Something unflattering." Rin smiled at him, "She disrespected me without knowing who I am and you're angry for my behalf, thank you, Sesshomaru."

"My Father always say that; it's not the power that corrupts a person, it is the people around them giving them bad advice and influences."

"That's admirable." Sesshomaru simply said, "Your Father have wisdom, no wonder Father admired your Father."

Rin smiled, "Anyway, what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Sesshomaru stared at her, tried to look innocent.

"Because I'm starting to know you a little more every day." Rin stood up and walk around the table, "You don't tolerate inexcusable behaviors."

Sesshomaru pushed his chair out, Rin grinned, 'As I expected…'

Rin continue to speak as she put a hands on his shoulders and sat on his lap sideway. "I doubt you allowed her to get away after disrespecting me without punishing her."

He was floored, she knew him. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, leaned in and kiss her forehead, "They're no longer welcome here, and she made too much ruckus and I've gotten complaints from other guest that they're getting out of control with their language and scenes."

"She's obnoxious and doesn't know the meaning of respect."

Rin kissed his chin, "My sweet, humble and prideful Sesshomaru."

"I was going to take you to the garden tonight after dinner but it's getting a little late," Sesshomaru said disappointedly, "You have school tomorrow, how about coming back here Friday night? We can have dinner in the garden."

There's sparkle in her eyes, he smiled at the very thought of making her happy. He captured her lips and lingered there, savoring her taste for the night. 'For now, this is all I'm allowing myself to do and the rest will fall in to place on their own precious time.'

"I love you, Rin…" He whispered between kisses, "I'm yours if you would have me."

Rin sighed against his lips, "Like I'm going to let you go."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "And I'm not willing to allow you escape me."

They kissed again, longer this time, innocent kisses for he knows she is not ready for him to show her how an adult would kiss.

Though, the next words that escaped her lips might have changed his mind for a second.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru." She gently said.

For a second…

* * *

Inside Rin's bag, her phone received so many text messages that it might take her the whole night to answer.

'_**Rin, where are you? Did you go on a date with Sesshomaru-sensei? Call me!' **_From Sakuno

'_**GIRL! Did you managed to get a date with Sesshomaru-sensei!? CALL ME!' **_From Tomoka

'_**Rin, its Ann! Tomoka gave me your number, hope you don't mind! What happened? Did you go out on a date with him? Call me!' **_From Ann

'_**Rin, this is Kagome. Sango, my sister Kikyo and I going to have dinner at this new restaurant near the school, come with us if you are not too busy! My sister misses you!' **_From Kagome

'_**Rin, this is Sango, come with us to dinner tomorrow!' **_From Sango

The last one is would be unexpected to Rin but wouldn't be to Sesshomaru, unless he sees this.

'_**Rin, sweetheart, it's Mother! Listen, I heard you're in a date with the darling-Sesshomaru. As your Mother, I get to hear all about it, ok? Call me, love you baby! Don't worry, I won't tell your brothers! They'll freak out!' **_From Mother

* * *

In the meantime…

Rin and Sesshomaru lost themselves with each other that they did not even notice that Claude has returned with their dinner. The young man fought the urge to whistle, he is both impress and happy for the both of them. 'Oh, this is scandalous, better step back and knock.'

'Good for you Miss Rin.' Claude thought proudly.

* * *

_Earlier…_

"Sessho owns this restaurant? I thought it's his Dad!" Rin was shock.

"It is," Claude smiled, "But it is Sir Sesshomaru runs it but his Mother Décor the whole place."

"Amazing, he didn't tell me." Rin is in awe.

"You guys on a romantic date?" Claude suddenly asked.

Without realizing it, Rin nodded. "Yes, he asked me yesterday…"

Then she gasped, Claude smiled.

"Oh dear," Rin blushed, "Please, don't…"

"I love my job, Miss Rin. Pays for my apartment, bills, food, and school." Claude assured her, "I have a big shot to be a chef here and I could go to any branches in the world, no, I won't jeopardize that nor I'm interested on any headline pay."

"Sir Sesshomaru gave me a shot, that's why I'm up here. I know his brother Inuyasha, we're friends and I'm with the basketball team too."

Rin smiled at him, "Yasha doesn't know I'm dating his brother, yet…"

"Then my lips is sealed." Claude crossed his lips and heart, "I swear, you can trust me."

"Thank you, Claude." Rin sparkled.

"You love him…" Claude eyes shined and his grin widening, "Admit it, I can see it in your eyes, Miss Rin."

A minute, Rin thought about it. "I only told one other this but yes, I do."

"I love him."

_End of Claude's memory_

* * *

Claude silently backed up and gently closed the door, smiling, "Sweet Jesus, help those two…"

1…

2…

3…

Claude knock on the door, he opened it, "Dinner is served…"

End of Chapter Twelve…

* * *

A/N: Thank you for everyone for reading my chapters. Please continue to support and an excuse my grammar. Review is appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

* * *

I can see a future with you

A happy ending

Will you allow me to get to know you?

Or burn my heart?

**By Evalynn, 18**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Rin is already dressed in her school uniform, she gathered all her sketches and piled them up neatly before carefully inserting them inside the slots of her portfolio bag. 'I'm going to need to turn these in to be approved.'

She stopped, her new sketchbook is laid open on the bed. Like a diary, Rin drew last night events. From the beautiful decorated restaurant, the grand staircase, the lovely balcony settings, the garden and the kiss she shared with Sesshomaru.

'My Sesshomaru," Rin blushed furiously.

A minute later, she fan her face with both hands and a silly grin adorn pretty face. 'Come on Rin, need to finish getting ready for school!'

It's 6:15AM

Rin kissed the stuff dog nose before grabbing her portfolio and school bag. She look down the hall to check on Sesshomaru, there's light under the door so that means his awake too. Rin giggled before heading toward the front of the house. She placed her belongings next to the front-door and headed to the kitchen.

"Time to make a quick breakfast for three!" Rin grinned, "Let's do some magic in here."

Checking her phone, she got 45 minutes. 'Sakuno and Tomoka are going to bombarded me with questions later, since I didn't answer any of their text last night.'

Rin decided to give them enough details but not enough to freak them out. The only thing that shocked her was the text from her Mother, 'How did she know…'

Sesshomaru decided to wear a navy blue short-sleeve polo with black jeans, not too casual. He also decided to high tie his hair, this annoyed him a little, 'I sure look like Father with this…'

He gotten a text from Subaru that the girls at school are beginning to gather with baring with gifts and bickering with one another. 'Again…'

Remembering the last time the girls gathered, Rin got injured. 'I better tell her so she can warn her friends.'

He grab his messenger bag, opened his bedroom door and walked out. Passing Rin's room, it's close and too quite. 'She's not in there.'

In the main entrance, he spotted Rin's backpack and portfolio bag, placing his own bag next to hers. Sesshomaru found his girl in the kitchen, washing dishes and breakfast ready on the table. He came around her and kissed her cheek.

"Morning…" He whispered in her ear. "Eggs, toast, and hot dogs with coffee?"

"Morning to you too, Sessho!" Rin greeted with a smile. "Yup, the fastest breakfast to make. I'll do better tomorrow."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Dad is right, you'll make a good wife someday…"

Rin dropped the pan in the sink. Sesshomaru laughed and walked away, he sat on the sat with his breakfast. "Thanks for the food."

'Oh, now his doing all the teasing?' Rin thought, finishing the dishes and dried her hands 'Nah uh…'

She walked around the counter to the table and right behind Sesshomaru, wrapping her arm around his neck, she leaned in and whispered into his ear, "And here I thought you'll have me for breakfast first…"

She kissed his ear then walked away to sit on the opposite side from him.

Sesshomaru lowered his head, eyes hidden under his bangs but Rin could tell his having a fuming tantrum. 'Those remarks going to get her into trouble and find herself **under me.**"

When he looked up, there's fire in his eyes. Rin sees this but she gave him a very innocent smile which fueled intense gaze at her. Inuyasha took that moment to appear wearing a jean jacket over his black shirt and blue jeans.

"Morning!" Inuyasha greeted.

"Morning, Yasha! Morning Practice?" Rin said.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, so early."

"Do your best!" Rin smiled then turned to Sesshomaru who looked up from his meal, 'don't look at me with those eyes, it makes me want to tease you some more.'

Twenty minutes later, they were ready to go. Inuyasha's practice didn't start for another hour so he offered to clean up and feed the dogs.

"I ran with them this morning and played with them, so you don't have to." Sesshomaru said as he put on his shoes.

"You know Zelda won't let me go without a Frisbee fight, I spoiled that girl of mine." Inuyasha grinned. "Oh Rin, did you decided to go with the girls later for dinner?"

"Yes, I text both Kagome and Sango, they'll come get me after club activity." Rin look at Sesshomaru, "Kikyo-san apparently going to take me home."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Alright then, I'll wait for them to arrive to pick you up before I go home."

"See you two later, be careful!" Inuyasha watched them go before heading to the backyard.

Once in the car, Sesshomaru didn't waste any time, he grab hold of Rin's arm and gently yanked her towards him for a tender kiss. When he pulled away, Rin was breathless.

Sesshomaru stared into her eyes, "Don't start something that you won't be able to finish..."

"Oh, sore spot? Come on now, Sessho." Rin kiss his lips, "I was only teasing..."

Sesshomaru and bump his forehead with hers, he sighed. "Tease me but don't kill me, please."

Rin kissed his forehead, "Sorry."

Sesshomaru is about to pull out from the driveway when he remembered, "Text your friends, the mob has assembled."

Rin blinked and right away text not just the girls but the rest of the Seigaku tennis regulars too.

* * *

"So, how long do you think they'll realize that the boys entered the back entrance than going to the front gate this morning?" Tomoka grinned from the second floor, watching the mob of girls swarming who are waiting for the Tennis regulars, "Crazy, I think it's bigger than two weeks ago…"

Sakuno stood near Tomoka, she's in awe, "Wow… Look at them all. I think I see college girls."

"Scary…" Tomoka whistled. "I'm glad you text us Rin, this would have been another disaster."

"Actually, Subaru-sensei texted Sesshomaru-sensei and he asked me to warn everybody." Rin said as a matter of fact. "IF anything, thank the main source."

"Remind me to do my best in gym class today," Tomoka said to Sakuno. "ANYWAY, Rin, did you go on a date with Sesshomaru-sensei?"

"Well, he asked me if I wanted dinner and I said yes," Rin carefully answered, "He let me order whatever I want, it was very sweet of him. I guess you can consider that as a date."

'That's not exactly a complete truth nor is it a lie either…'

They're in the empty room, it's a decent size and have enough room for everything and Rin decided to claim it as her own private studio. Conveniently located next door to the Infirmary, that's a bonus. Rin focus on drawing Ares and Aphrodite for Kaidoh and Tomoka, surrounded by wild flowers near the ocean.

"Where did he take you?" Sakuno asked, admiring the portrait Rin decided to draw of her and Ryoma, she blushed.

'No point hiding that…' Rin thought, "He took me to one of his Father's restaurant. It was…"

"Jeune Amour…"

"JEUNE AMOUR!?" Both Sakuno and Tomoka are shocked.

"I know, it was really high class! So many dazzling people!" Rin sighed, "I told him I would have been happier with a burger, fries and shake."

"Yeah, me too." Sakuno shook her head, "Sounds nice but that's a little much for dinner."

"That's so romantic! Yes, let's consider that as a date after all Rin." Tomoka excitedly texted on her phone, "I'll text Ann, she was worried about you. Don't worry, she will keep it a secret, we don't want anything happening to our favorite Doctor for any stupid scandal."

Rin felt really grateful, she's so happy to have such sweet and trustworthy friends. "Thank you."

"So, free period on home economics, what should we do?" Tomoka finished texting and moving on, "We can cook whatever we want."

"Making lunch for me and Ryoma." Sakuno sat next to Rin, "That's so pretty…"

Tomoka was too busy with her phone to have heard anything, "Ann says 'Yes, consider it as a date and my lips are sealed.' SO, I don't know about you girls but I'll be making Kaoru lunch …"

"What's the story between you two?" Rin look up from her sketch book, "On Friday was 'Kaidoh-sempai' and on Sunday 'Kaoru'. When did that change?"

"Spill, your story is more juicer than mine…"

Tomoka blushed, "It happened Friday after tennis practice. Remember I followed him out?"

The two girls nodded.

"Well, I sort of followed him at his usual workout place. The one under the bridge near the school? He was doing his routine but I noticed he kept it simple than usual. Anyway, I watched him and I did my homework while I did. He knew I was there but said nothing nor even paid me any attention, it was almost dark when he finally stopped." Tomoka sighed, "He asked me to join him for dinner, and I did. He walked me home, then ask me if I'm doing anything on Saturday, we spent the whole day together."

Sakuno rested her chin on Rin's shoulder, she smiled, "When did you guys decided to go steady?"

"On the way home, he confess that he liked me and I confess to him." Tomoka blushed happily, "We kissed goodnight, it was kind of awkward at first but that's the beginning of that."

Rin turned her sketch book around to show Tomoka what she drew, "Well?"

Tomoka is floored, shock and speechless. She began to cry from happiness and Sakuno is instantly beside her.

Aphrodite is sitting on the trunk of a tree near a pond, lush green and wild flowers around her. Ares laid his head on her lap, one knee bent and look up to the woman he adores, smiling at her. On the side, the forest clears up to the blue ocean.

"It's the sketch but you get the idea, I have to present this to Niname-sensei for approval." Rin closed the sketch book, "You ok, Tomo?"

"Thanks Rin, it's beautiful." Tomoka smiled, "I can't wait for it to be finished."

"I'll be starting on Eros and Psyche on canvas today, I finished the sketch of Pan and Aesculapius too. Next is to finish my sketch on Hermes and Dionysus. Let's see; one complete, four sketches, two in development and so, I have three left."

The bell rang.

* * *

Muyu smiled at the thought of her daughter. She spoke to her earlier that afternoon and told her about her dinner date with the elusive Sesshomaru Inu No.

'Oh, it must have been so romantic. Rin couldn't even talk properly.' Muyu sighed dreamily, 'Oh, Ramaru-chan, our daughter experience her first date with a man!'

'I'm sure you won't have minded since its Taisho-san's son, Sesshomaru, you adored that boy when he was younger.'

Muyu sat in a small café near the hotel, waiting for her sons to join her for a late lunch after their classes are over. 'Hmm… I wonder what's going to happen to them now. Rin-chan is still young but…'

Dreamy images of Rin in a wedding dress, 'A young bride? Oh, I'm running my imagination again!'

"**Mum?" **Yuki dropped his bag next to the empty seat before taking a seat, he stared at his Mother, **"What are you day dreaming about?"**

A waiter arrived and asked Yuki for his drink order, the young man smiled and replied, **"Coffee, please…"**

"**I was thinking about your Father, he would have love this strawberry cake." **Muyu smiled lovingly, **"Dad had the biggest sweet tooth of all of us."**

"**Dad would have devoured the whole cake before any of us could have a piece." **The new arrival did the exact same actions as his twin not a minute earlier, he look up to the waitress who was about to leave. **"Same as his."**

"**My two beautiful boys. So much like your Father you are." **Muyu gush at her two boys sitting together in front of her. Yuki and Aki are the living replica of Ramaru; raven colored hair, sun kissed skin, and earthy brown eyes. Muyu just lovingly smiled at them, **"So much like Dad."**

"**Mum, I believe all of us look like Dad." **Yuki pointed out.

"Except Rin, she got my skin color." Muyu switched to Japanese, "Porcelain skin and my almond face."

Yuki laughed while Aki rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Is Iza-san joining us?" Aki asked his Mother.

"No, regretfully not for lunch but she and I will be having dinner later on tonight." Muyu took a sip of her ice tea, "Why don't you boys join us? After all, she is your God Mother and she hasn't seen the two of you since you were a baby."

"Isn't her son the same age as us?" Yuki smiled at the waitress who returned with their drinks, **"Thank You."**

"Inuyasha, yes, your two months older than him but Iza also have her step son, Sesshomaru who is a four years older." Muyu replied, "They're great boys. Sesshomaru at the moment, the Doctor at Rin's school for another two years while Inuyasha is aiming for Law."

"**Mum" **Aki started, **"Is Rin alright all by herself in Japan? She's staying with Iza-san's sons isn't she?"**

Taken back, Muyu sweetly smile, 'I better answer them carefully or they'll go completely berserk and ruin whatever relationship my baby girl is experiencing with Sesshomaru.'

"**She's completely fine dear, the Inu No boys are taking good care of her and beside do you really think your sister would put up with anyone who disrespect her?"**

Aki and Yuki look at each other before looking back at their Mother.

"Your right," Yuki finally smiled, "That little one got too much fight in her."

Muyu sighed, relief that her sons moved one from that issue. 'Such sister-complex.'

It was an hour later when Muyu and her sons promised to meet for dinner at her hotel with Izayoi. On her way back, her phone began to ring, she answered it.

"Takashi Muyu, hello?" Muyu greeted.

"_Muyu-san, it's been awhile."_ The man on the other line said, _"How are you?"_

She stopped walking only a feet away from her Hotel's front door in shock, "Murasame-san, indeed it's been awhile."

"_Now, now, Muyu-san, we are no strangers toward each other." _The man, Murasame, chuckled lightly on the other line, _"If the situation was different, we could have kept contact these past twenty-one years."_

"Yes, Father-in-law." Muyu slightly smiled, her shock disappearing…

* * *

Rin spread the blanket over desk and began opening container of food around it. "There, lunch is serve!"

"When did you have time to cook all of this?" Sesshomaru eyed all of the food on his desk.

"During Home Economics, we got free period so the girls and I decided to make lunches." Rin took the extra chair that's beside one of the beds and moved it next to the desk. "I'm so hungry!"

Sesshomaru leaned over her, she looked up and their lips met.

"Thank you for the food," Sesshomaru smiled and sat down next to her. "It looks good."

"My Mom found out about our dinner date last night," Rin took a bite of hot dog, "I received a text from her during but I didn't reply until this morning."

Sesshomaru thought for a minute, then she slightly frowned. "I called Dad about what happened with Kagura, I mentioned our dinner. He must have called my Mother and she called yours."

"Make sense…" Rin said, "Our parents like to gossip."

"Seem like it. Did your Mother sounded concern or upset?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Actually, neither, she sounded… well…" Rin chewed on a piece of lettuce. "Curious and happy about it."

"Really now?" This surprise Sesshomaru, 'Maybe I got nothing to worry about when it comes down to Muyu-san. Just her brothers…'

"Maybe you won her over without her realizing our budding relationship?" Rin smiled, "That would be something, and she even told me that she won't tell my brothers about our date."

"Now I'm wondering how your parents feel about our dinner date."

Sesshomaru feed her cherry tomato, "Eat, you have projects to finish. Let's worry about how we are going to reveal ourselves to our parents AFTER your exhibit."

"Kagome and Sango are picking you up later this afternoon. Inuyasha text me to let you know that they'll be heading out as soon as their meeting is finish."

"No problem, I can waste time next door." Rin took a bite of her omelet. "Oh yeah, Sessho, I got something I wanted to show you. After lunch, mind coming with me next door?"

"Sure, what it is?" Sesshomaru stared at the girl, she have turned crimson and this fueled his curiosity. "What did you do?"

Rin didn't reply, she just turned even redder. "Well… You see… I… I…"

The Infirmary door opened, Ryoma stood in the doorway with a frown on his face. Rin and Sesshomaru looked at him.

"Can I help you Echizen?" Sesshomaru finally asked after a few minutes.

"I don't feel good, can I sleep for an hour?" Ryoma asked, he looked really pale.

"Did you eat, Ryoma?" Rin looked worried.

"I did, it was good." Ryoma walked in, closing the door behind him. "But I've been under the weather all morning."

"Take two Advil, it's on the cupboard beside you and take the bed next to the wall." Sesshomaru instructed. "I'll wake you within the next hour."

Ryoma nodded and did as he is told, he laid down on the bed and soon fast asleep. Rin and Sesshomaru finished their lunches, cleaned the containers and put them away. The couple left the room and went next door.

"Ryoma looked very pale." Rin finally said as she closed the door.

"He'll be fine, it's a mild cold. I'll be sending him home and inform Ryuzaki-sensei or he will try and attend practice later today." Sesshomaru said, he looked around the room. "You already pretty much moved in."

"There wasn't much to move from the art room." Rin said as she walked passed him to the covered canvas not too far from the window. "Here, I wanted to show you this."

Rin pulled the cover away, revealing the painting that's under it and Sesshomaru lost his ability to speak. It was him in Greed clothing and the detailed work is amazing.

"Zeus?" Sesshomaru finally said. "You based your image of Zeus as me?"

"Yeah, the idea came to me after Niname-sensei gave me the project." Rin is embarrass but she needed his approval to allow the image to be showcased for the exhibit. "I need your approval before I showcase this to the public."

"It's amazing, Rin, you have so much talent." Sesshomaru smiled at her, "I'm honored to be one of your subjects for this project."

Rin is so ecstatic she hugged him around the waist, "Thank you, Sessho!"

"Just promise me that you won't give this away to anyone. I'm sure my Mom would love this." Sesshomaru laughed.

Rin pulled him down by his coat collar, kissed his lip and smiled. "I promise."

"Seal with a kiss, I can get use to that." Sesshomaru smiled before kissing her. "I better go and check on Echizen, make sure his breathing and no one bothers him. I'll be next door if you need me."

"Yup, I'll be here too." Rin said happily.

Tomoka and Sakuno came by to visit but didn't stay long. Sesshomaru have asked Sakuno to walk Ryoma home and make sure he gets some rest, they went home early with Ryuzaki-sensei's approval while Tomoka got busy with her club activities before Kaidoh came to get her after club practice. It was already pass five when Kagome and Sango entered the room. Rin is already half way done with Eros and Psyche.

"Hey, Rin! Sorry it took so long." Kagome said apologetically. "Our Professor decided to add a few minor details for our next examination."

"That's ok." Rin said, she began putting things away and cleaning brushes. "Let me put these away and we can go."

"Need any help?" Sango asked, looking around the room.

"Nah, I got it." Rin said, she wrapped the oil paint with plastic and cleaned all the brushes. "I have to lock up, they gave me my own key."

"That's special." Sango smiled, "Is that Ryuzaki and Echizen your painting?"

Rin nodded, "Eros and Psyche, I'll be done by Wednesday…"

When she covered the painting, she turned around and smiled at the two girls. "I'm ready to go!"

Rin locked the door and walked pass the girls to the Infirmary, she opened the door. "Sessho, I'm leaving with Kagome and Sango."

Sesshomaru stood up and walked toward the door, he saw the two college girls and smiled. "Take care of her, I'll be going home in a little while. Say 'hello' to Kikyo for me."

"Don't worry, Sessho, we'll bring her home as soon we're done." Kagome grinned.

"Behave yourselves," Sesshomaru eyed Kagome and Sango, "Rin don't pick any weird habits from either of these two."

"Hey!" Both Kagome and Sango glared at him. Rin giggled.

The girls arrived in small little bistro near the hospital. Kikyo is waiting for them, she sat at the corner and waved at the girls when they entered.

"Hey sis, sorry it took so long." Kagome walked over to hug her sister, "Anyway, Sessho said 'hello' and he dared told Rin not to pick up any weird habit from me or Sango."

Kikyo smiled, "That's him being protective of his little Rin."

"It's not like that…" Rin blushed, she sat between Kikyo and Sango while Kagome sat across from her. "He was only kidding."

Kikyo turned her head to look at Rin, "So, Rin, how was your date with Sesshomaru last night?"

"How did you know?" Rin blinked.

"Well, Inuyasha told me you guys went out to dinner after the game." Kagome smiled. "Well? How was it?"

"He took me to Jeune Amour." Rin simply answered.

"WHAT!?" Kagome and Kikyo yelled in shock.

"Very impressive, he went all out for you." Kikyo is impress, "Was it the private room in the second floor with the mural?"

"Eh? The private room on the balcony." Rin answered.

"Ah, that's Sesshomaru's private area. None of us ever been there, I think only his parents got the invite." Kikyo said. "So, are you two going steady?"

Rin choked on her drink. She looked around the table, all three girls stared at her patiently.

"He asked me." Rin finally said. "I said yes…"

End of Chapter Thirteen…

* * *

N/A: Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed. I really do appreciate it and they gave me inspiration to continue this fiction.


	14. Chapter 14

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

* * *

Sing me a song

Sing me your heart

Sing me that you love me

Sing me forever

**By Evalynn, age 19**

* * *

**Eva: My dear readers, I'm going to heat it up just a little bit…**

**Beatrice: Let see how much our favorite couple could stand up to the heat before drowning into each other!**

**Eva: You all have been warned…**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Kagome and Sango found this very shocking but Kikyo is very amused.

"Well, the man finally fell off his high horse and by a mereteenager." Kikyo then laughed, "Oh, how fitting!"

"Sis, how could you say that? Rin's fourteen and Sesshomaru is turning twenty-five next month!" Kagome is shocked at how calm her sister is but at the same time feels excited as well. "Don't you think that would put a dump into their relationship?"

"Age is just a number Kagome, it doesn't bother me or Sesshomaru." Rin look at Kikyo, "I told him my feelings honestly and he admit his own toward me, that's ok right?"

"Of course it is!" Kikyo said excitedly, "Honestly is the key to a healthy and budding relationship. I can see that your happy and everything is going just fine for you, like I said before, just don't push him too far."

Sango watched Rin blush beautifully next to her and couldn't help but push her doubts and personal opinion about the whole situation. "I've known Sesshomaru since middle school, his a great guy and I doubt his the type who would play with your feelings."

Rin's eye lit up and smiled at Sango, "His a gentleman."

Kagome sighed, defeated, she couldn't really find any reason to oppose to the relationship beside the age gap but she have been around Sesshomaru long enough to know what type of man he is and truthfully, Rin couldn't pick a better man than he. "No wonder he looked at you the way he did yesterday during the Jamijuu incident, he almost killed someone with those golden eyes of his."

"I saw it too," Sango took out her phone and went through it before showing it to Rin, "Here, Kagome has picture too and we both thought it was really something."

Rin look at the photo, she turned crimson. It was a photo of her holding onto Sesshomaru after the game, both were smiling at each other while everyone cheered from the background. "I didn't realized someone was watching when I did that."

"No one did except me and Kagome." Sango smiled, "Want a copy?"

"Send it to me, please." Rin nodded at the girl beside her, "Thank you."

Kikyo leaned over to Kagome while Sango and Rin are distracted. "Rin is sweet and honest, she's perfect for Sesshomaru and I'm sure the poor man is having a difficult time too but since he got this far, he must have come to a decision."

"The only thing we can do is support them from the sideline and not interfere."

"I guess you're right." Kagome agreed with a smile, "Sesshomaru isn't the type who would hurt someone on purpose."

Rin received the image in her phone a minute later and smiled happily at it.

Sango put away her phone, "SO Rin, have you and Sessho kissed yet?"

This made the girl almost drop her phone and swallowed nervously, all eyes on her with full interest and she knows that she won't be able to get away from them.

Rin opened her mouth, "Well…"

* * *

Sesshomaru drove home and found Inuyasha at the front yard with the dogs running amok around him. When he came to a full stop and got out, Marin automatically ran to him and Baby not far behind. The little one sniffed the open door of the car, she sat down next to Sesshomaru and whined.

"She'll be home later and I'll make sure she come see you, ok?" Sesshomaru rubbed Baby's head. "You came to like her, huh?"

"Baby's been restless since I got them out from the backyard," Inuyasha came around the car with the rest of the family dogs. "She been sniffing around Rin's door too when I accidently left the front door open."

"Practice ended early?" Sesshomaru eyed his brother.

"Coach's wife went into labor so we ended early," Inuyasha said, "She was at home so we helped him get her to the hospital, Coach was in a panic."

"Most of us left but a few of the gang decided to stay and wait it out with him. One of them will give me a call later, so I'll be leaving sometime tonight."

"Kikyo will be dropping off Rin sometime later." Sesshomaru said as he locked up the car door. "So, you want to make dinner or should I?"

"All I can cook is fried fish, veggies and rice." Inuyasha grinned, "If you will settle for that."

"That's fine, I'll go change and give them a run." Sesshomaru pushed Marin and Baby gently aside, "Stay here you two, I'll be right back."

Inuyasha closed the gate so that the dogs won't wonder outside to the street. He followed his brother inside the house, pushing Zelda off him as he walk to the front door. "Hey bro, what do you think the girls are doing?"

"Remember the last time you got curious of what the girls are doing?" Sesshomaru said as he took off his shoes, "They punished you by taking them shopping…"

Inuyasha groaned and walked toward the kitchen, "I'll start dinner."

* * *

Rin left out some few embarrassing detaisl from her dinner date to Kikyo, Kagome and Sango during dinner and she included their shopping spree the day before. Sango and Kagome vouch for that.

"Her walk in closet is almost half full." Kagome giggled, "Like he bought the whole store almost."

Sango laughed, "Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the house with loads of bags and boxes, I helped out."

Kikyo rolled her eyes but she's amused either way. "Sesshomaru is spoiling you."

"I told him he doesn't need to but his not listening…" Rin said in dismay, "His all 'I want to spoil you' and 'anything for you' he says…"

"Awww!" All three women squealed.

"That's so sweet!" Kagome sighed, "Yasha's so stubborn sometimes but ends up doing what I say anyway, he can be difficult."

"Miroku… well… he tries… to a point." Sango admitted, "Why can't we find someone who would spoil us like Kikyo and Rin, Kagome?"

"I don't know, they're the lucky ones." Kagome sighed.

Kikyo laughed, "I'm so happy with my darling husband ladies!"

"Don't rub it in!" Kagome and Sango tried to stay angry but failed, they started to laugh.

"I love my man, even if he is a pervert." Sango smiled.

"Inuyasha makes up for his annoying attitude, I guess I'll keep him." Kagome grinned.

Kikyo and Rin laughed at their silliness. Their dinner was good and the conversation moved away from their boyfriends to shopping, movies and school. It was past 7PM when Kikyo gave Rin a ride home, she parked the car right outside the Inu No house.

"It looks like Inuyasha isn't home." Rin said when they pulled up and one of four cars is missing from the driveway.

"Well, his a big boy, his fine." Kikyo said, "Thanks for spending time with us Rin, let's do that again."

"Thank you for inviting me, Kikyo-nee, I would love to." Rin gave her a hug before getting out the car, "See you later, good night."

"Bye, good night." Kikyo waited until Rin is on the other side of the Iron Gate before driving off.

Rin locked the gate, she then made her way across the yard to the front door. Surprised when it swung opened and there stood Sesshomaru wearing a plain t-shirt and sweatpants, he still look handsome.

"Hi there, were you waiting for me?" Rin smiled as she reached him.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he suddenly pulled her inside the house and closed the door. Rin found herself lightly pinned against the door and being kissed. She lost strength on both of her legs and felt like jelly all over, she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders for support. Sesshomaru picked her up bridal-style without breaking their kiss, removing her shoes and carried her to the family room, sat down and placed the young girl across his lap.

When they broke apart, Rin's whole body was flushed while Sesshomaru look composed but both their breathing came out harsh and short.

"Miss you too." Rin finally said. "What you do while I was gone?"

Sesshomaru leaned back on the sofa, Rin stayed on his lap and he twined his left fingers with her as he played with strand of her hair with his right. "Finished a week load of paperwork for my Mother, I did some important calls for my Father and I went for a run with the dogs."

"Baby whined the whole time for you."

Rin relaxed against his chest. "I'll go see her before I take a bath."

"See her in the morning, I'll wake you so you can join me to take them out for their morning walk." Sesshomaru kissed her head and held her closer, "I want you for myself for the next few hours."

"Where's Yasha?" Rin asked as she settled against the crook of his neck.

"His basketball coach's wife is having a baby, they're there to support him." Sesshomaru said, "He left not long ago after receiving a call from one of his teammates."

"He will be out for a while."

Rin snuggled up to him and felt very warm against him. "Kikyo-nee wants me to hang out with her again sometimes. It was fun having dinner with her and the others."

"Kikyo and the girls knows, don't they." It wasn't a question.

Rin took out her phone, she showed him the image that Sango have taken the day before, "Sango-nee took this photo."

Sesshomaru stared at it, he smiled. "Send it to me."

Giggling, Rin sent the photo and seconds later, Sesshomaru's phone jingle that is on the coffee table but he didn't move to retrieve it. He continued to hold her close but closed his eyes, enjoying her in his arms. "Rin, about this Friday, I know I promised to take you back to the restaurant but…"

Rin blinked, 'He must have gotten an important meeting…'

"But would you be willing to skip school and go somewhere with me?" Sesshomaru finished.

This surprise Rin, of all things, this wasn't she was expecting to hear. "What? Where are we going?"

"Osaka…" Sesshomaru said, he continued. "To visit my birth Mothers grave, it's her birthday this Friday and usually, Dad and I would go together but since his not here, I thought you would like to go."

"What about school?" Rin asked, "Should I call in sick?"

"Let me worry about that. All you need to do is make sure you're up to date with your school work so you won't be behind on anything." Sesshomaru said, "But I'll understand if you don't want to go, I-"

Rin cut him off by kissing him softly, she pulled back a little. "Take me with you."

This made Sesshomaru happy, he wasn't actually willing to leave her behind and stay in the house all on her own nor did he feel right not seeing her. "Just to let you know, we're staying a night there. We won't be back till Sunday Afternoon or Nightdepending on traffic."

"Will that bother you?"

This should bother her and she shouldn't tease him but the opportunity was too good to pass. 'Kikyo-nee said not to push him too far but…'

"Why would I miss a night alone with you Sessho?"

A heartbeat, Rin found herself laying on the couch and the so ever stoic Sesshomaru is looming over her. Both her arm are over her head and being pinned down by one of his strong hand while the other on her waist, her heartbeat increase and found she couldn't properly breathe. One of Sesshomaru's knee is between her leg, both her skirt and shirt hiked up, revealing skin.

'I pushed too far -…' She thought.

Sesshomaru leaned in, his lips touching her left ear and his breathing tickled her, "Remember what I asked of you this morning?"

'Ah, I remember…' She thought but when she opened her mouth, "I forgot…"

"Remind me…"

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate, he kissed her hard and allowed his weight to press against her. He continued to pin both her armsabove her head and the other made its way to her neck, holding her in place. The heat overcome him and he dare thought for a minute to explore but didn't dare move. Her small frame didn't turn him off, the opposite effect. He licked her lower lip before he slightly bit down, she let out a gasp and he took thatopportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue.

Rin moaned, he fought control and they were lost into each other. He tasted her, held her a little closer and she moan again against his mouth. They weren't sure how long their little activity lasted but both froze when the front door began to open. A minute later, Inuyasha walked in with Miroku.

"Aniki! I'm home, Miroku's here!" Inuyasha called out.

"No need to shout Inuyasha, I'm in here." Sesshomaru stood from the sofa, composed and no hair out of place. "Hello, Miroku."

"Hi, Sesshomaru-nee, Inuyasha and I will be staying at the hospital with Coach. We're just here to grab a few things, we're heading to school from there." Miroku explained.

"What happened? Is the coach's wife alright?" Sesshomaru leaned against the frame with his arm crossed.

"She's fine, the contraction is on and off but she's getting there. The coach is beyond worried, his kind of losing it." Inuyasha grinned, "But his far from the looney-ville."

Both boys went upstairs. Sesshomaru move then and walked back toward the sofa, a little smug of a smile adorn his handsome face. He leaned over and found Rin kneeling on the floor. She sat on her heel with both hand on her lap, she look up to him and he found her very alluring. Lips red, disheveled clothing and crimson.

"Better move before they come down. At your current state, it would be hard to explain to them what had happened to you."Sesshomaru smiled at her alluringly, "Unless of course, you want to continue."

Rin stood up, she fixed her shirt and skirt before walking around the sofa. She was about to pass Sesshomaru but his hand shot out and grab her by the elbow, pulling her against his chest. He licked her neck, making her shiver. "Don't start what you can't finish."

Rin turned around and kissed him. "Then don't make it too easy for me to tease you."

Hurriedly, she grabbed her discard bag off the floor in the hall and ran to her room. This made Sesshomaru laugh out loud a little before he heard the boys upstairs leaving Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha walk down the stair with Miroku behind him, "Rin home?"

"She's in her room." Sesshomaru said, "Be careful driving, call me when you arrive at the hospital so I won't worry about you."

Inuyasha gave him thumbs up, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow after practice."

"Make sure you come home, I have something to talk to you about." Sesshomaru said, "Good night you two."

"All right, night, aniki." Inuyasha left with Miroku waving out of the house.

Sesshomaru walked up to the window, he watched his brother get in the car with his friend and drove away. Locking everything up, he doubled check no light was unnecessary turned on before heading toward his own room. Passing Rin's room, he was tempted to knock and continue their earlier activity but his sure he gave her enough to think about.

'We will see what happens this Friday…' Sesshomaru mused at the idea but he knew for a fact that Rin needs more time, 'That doesn't mean I can't make out with her like I did earlier…'

He knocked on the door, "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Sweet dreams, Sessho." Rin replied, she stood against her door, still in her uniform. "Dream about me."

"Always…" Sesshomaru smirked before moving away from the door.

Rin slid down, head against the door with her face burning and heart racing. She couldn't believe what just happened, the kiss and his body felt so demanding but he held back so much for her. 'That's why I love you so much, Sessho, your giving me time and I appreciate it.'

"But am I ready for that?"

End of Chapter Fourteen…

A/N: I didn't want it to heat up too much. Hope you guys enjoy this little teaser of their blooming romance. Remember all, don't hate me for their age difference. This is my story and I can do whatever I want! Thank you all for reading and I appreciate reviews!

By Evalynn, age 19

Eva: My dear readers, I'm going to heat it up just a little bit…

Beatrice: Let see how much our favorite couple could stand up to the heat before drowning into each other!

Eva: You all have been warned…

Chapter Fourteen

Kagome and Sango found this very shocking but Kikyo is very amused.

"Well, the man finally fell off his high horse and by a mereteenager." Kikyo then laughed, "Oh, how fitting!"

"Sis, how could you say that? Rin's fourteen and Sesshomaru is turning twenty-five next month!" Kagome is shocked at how calm her sister is but at the same time feels excited as well. "Don't you think that would put a dump into their relationship?"

"Age is just a number Kagome, it doesn't bother me or Sesshomaru." Rin look at Kikyo, "I told him my feelings honestly and he admit his own toward me, that's ok right?"

"Of course it is!" Kikyo said excitedly, "Honestly is the key to a healthy and budding relationship. I can see that your happy and everything is going just fine for you, like I said before, just don't push him too far."

Sango watched Rin blush beautifully next to her and couldn't help but push her doubts and personal opinion about the whole situation. "I've known Sesshomaru since middle school, his a great guy and I doubt his the type who would play with your feelings."

Rin's eye lit up and smiled at Sango, "His a gentleman."

Kagome sighed, defeated, she couldn't really find any reason to oppose to the relationship beside the age gap but she have been around Sesshomaru long enough to know what type of man he is and truthfully, Rin couldn't pick a better man than he. "No wonder he looked at you the way he did yesterday during the Jamijuu incident, he almost killed someone with those golden eyes of his."

"I saw it too," Sango took out her phone and went through it before showing it to Rin, "Here, Kagome has picture too and we both thought it was really something."

Rin look at the photo, she turned crimson. It was a photo of her holding onto Sesshomaru after the game, both were smiling at each other while everyone cheered from the background. "I didn't realized someone was watching when I did that."

"No one did except me and Kagome." Sango smiled, "Want a copy?"

"Send it to me, please." Rin nodded at the girl beside her, "Thank you."

Kikyo leaned over to Kagome while Sango and Rin are distracted. "Rin is sweet and honest, she's perfect for Sesshomaru and I'm sure the poor man is having a difficult time too but since he got this far, he must have come to a decision."

"The only thing we can do is support them from the sideline and not interfere."

"I guess you're right." Kagome agreed with a smile, "Sesshomaru isn't the type who would hurt someone on purpose."

Rin received the image in her phone a minute later and smiled happily at it.

Sango put away her phone, "SO Rin, have you and Sessho kissed yet?"

This made the girl almost drop her phone and swallowed nervously, all eyes on her with full interest and she knows that she won't be able to get away from them.

Rin opened her mouth, "Well…"

Sesshomaru drove home and found Inuyasha at the front yard with the dogs running amok around him. When he came to a full stop and got out, Marin automatically ran to him and Baby not far behind. The little one sniffed the open door of the car, she sat down next to Sesshomaru and whined.

"She'll be home later and I'll make sure she come see you, ok?" Sesshomaru rubbed Baby's head. "You came to like her, huh?"

"Baby's been restless since I got them out from the backyard," Inuyasha came around the car with the rest of the family dogs. "She been sniffing around Rin's door too when I accidently left the front door open."

"Practice ended early?" Sesshomaru eyed his brother.

"Coach's wife went into labor so we ended early," Inuyasha said, "She was at home so we helped him get her to the hospital, Coach was in a panic."

"Most of us left but a few of the gang decided to stay and wait it out with him. One of them will give me a call later, so I'll be leaving sometime tonight."

"Kikyo will be dropping off Rin sometime later." Sesshomaru said as he locked up the car door. "So, you want to make dinner or should I?"

"All I can cook is fried fish, veggies and rice." Inuyasha grinned, "If you will settle for that."

"That's fine, I'll go change and give them a run." Sesshomaru pushed Marin and Baby gently aside, "Stay here you two, I'll be right back."

Inuyasha closed the gate so that the dogs won't wonder outside to the street. He followed his brother inside the house, pushing Zelda off him as he walk to the front door. "Hey bro, what do you think the girls are doing?"

"Remember the last time you got curious of what the girls are doing?" Sesshomaru said as he took off his shoes, "They punished you by taking them shopping…"

Inuyasha groaned and walked toward the kitchen, "I'll start dinner."

Rin left out some few embarrassing detailed of her dinner date to Kikyo, Kagome and Sango during dinner and she included their shopping spree the day before. Sango and Kagome vouch for that.

"Her walk in closet is almost half full." Kagome giggled, "Like he bought the whole store almost."

Sango laughed, "Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the house with loads of bags and boxes, I helped out."

Kikyo rolled her eyes but she's amused either way. "Sesshomaru is spoiling you."

"I told him he doesn't need to but his not listening…" Rin said in dismay, "His all 'I want to spoil you' and 'anything for you' he says…"

"Awww!" All three women squealed.

"That's so sweet!" Kagome sighed, "Yasha's so stubborn sometimes but ends up doing what I say anyway, he can be difficult."

"Miroku… well… he tries… to a point." Sango admitted, "Why can't we find someone who would spoil us like Kikyo and Rin, Kagome?"

"I don't know, they're the lucky ones." Kagome sighed.

Kikyo laughed, "I'm so happy with my darling husband ladies!"

"Don't rub it in!" Kagome and Sango tried to stay angry but failed, they started to laugh.

"I love my man, even if he is a pervert." Sango smiled.

"Inuyasha makes up for his annoying attitude, I guess I'll keep him." Kagome grinned.

Kikyo and Rin laughed at their silliness. Their dinner was good and the conversation moved away from their boyfriends to shopping, movies and school. It was past 7PM when Kikyo gave Rin a ride home, she parked the car right outside the Inu No house.

"It looks like Inuyasha isn't home." Rin said when they pulled up and one of four cars is missing from the driveway.

"Well, his a big boy, his fine." Kikyo said, "Thanks for spending time with us Rin, let's do that again."

"Thank you for inviting me, Kikyo-nee, I would love to." Rin gave her a hug before getting out the car, "See you later, good night."

"Bye, good night." Kikyo waited until Rin is on the other side of the Iron Gate before driving off.

Rin locked the gate, she then made her way across the yard to the front door. Surprised when it swung opened and there stood Sesshomaru wearing a plain t-shirt and sweatpants, he still look handsome.

"Hi there, were you waiting for me?" Rin smiled as she reached him.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he suddenly pulled her inside the house and closed the door. Rin found herself lightly pinned against the door and being kissed. She lost strength on both of her legs and felt like jelly all over, she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders for support. Sesshomaru picked her up bridal-style without breaking their kiss, removing her shoes and carried her to the family room, sat down and placed the young girl across his lap.

When they broke apart, Rin's whole body was flushed while Sesshomaru look composed but both their breathing came out harsh and short.

"Miss you too." Rin finally said. "What you do while I was gone?"

Sesshomaru leaned back on the sofa, Rin stayed on his lap and he twined his left fingers with her as he played with strand of her hair with his right. "Finished a week load of paperwork for my Mother, I did some important calls for my Father and I went for a run with the dogs."

"Baby whined the whole time for you."

Rin relaxed against his chest. "I'll go see her before I take a bath."

"See her in the morning, I'll wake you so you can join me to take them out for their morning walk." Sesshomaru kissed her head and held her closer, "I want you for myself for the next few hours."

"Where's Yasha?" Rin asked as she settled against the crook of his neck.

"His basketball coach's wife is having a baby, they're there to support him." Sesshomaru said, "He left not long ago after receiving a call from one of his teammates."

"He will be out for a while."

Rin snuggled up to him and felt very warm against him. "Kikyo-nee wants me to hang out with her again sometimes. It was fun having dinner with her and the others."

"Kikyo and the girls knows, don't they." It wasn't a question.

Rin took out her phone, she showed him the image that Sango have taken the day before, "Sango-nee took this photo."

Sesshomaru stared at it, he smiled. "Send it to me."

Giggling, Rin sent the photo and seconds later, Sesshomaru's phone jingle that is on the coffee table but he didn't move to retrieve it. He continued to hold her close but closed his eyes, enjoying her in his arms. "Rin, about this Friday, I know I promised to take you back to the restaurant but…"

Rin blinked, 'He must have gotten an important meeting…'

"But would you be willing to skip school and go somewhere with me?" Sesshomaru finished.

This surprise Rin, of all things, this wasn't she was expecting to hear. "What? Where are we going?"

"Osaka…" Sesshomaru said, he continued. "To visit my birth Mothers grave, it's her birthday this Friday and usually, Dad and I would go together but since his not here, I thought you would like to go."

"What about school?" Rin asked, "Should I call in sick?"

"Let me worry about that. All you need to do is make sure you're up to date with your school work so you won't be behind on anything." Sesshomaru said, "But I'll understand if you don't want to go, I-"

Rin cut him off by kissing him softly, she pulled back a little. "Take me with you."

This made Sesshomaru happy, he wasn't actually willing to leave her behind and stay in the house all on her own nor did he feel right not seeing her. "Just to let you know, we're staying a night there. We won't be back till Sunday Afternoon or Nightdepending on traffic."

"Will that bother you?"

This should bother her and she shouldn't tease him but the opportunity was too good to pass. 'Kikyo-nee said not to push him too far but…'

"Why would I miss a night alone with you Sessho?"

A heartbeat, Rin found herself laying on the couch and the so ever stoic Sesshomaru is looming over her. Both her arm are over her head and being pinned down by one of his strong hand while the other on her waist, her heartbeat increase and found she couldn't properly breathe. One of Sesshomaru's knee is between her leg, both her skirt and shirt hiked up, revealing skin.

'I pushed too far -…' She thought.

Sesshomaru leaned in, his lips touching her left ear and his breathing tickled her, "Remember what I asked of you this morning?"

'Ah, I remember…' She thought but when she opened her mouth, "I forgot…"

"Remind me…"

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate, he kissed her hard and allowed his weight to press against her. He continued to pin both her armsabove her head and the other made its way to her neck, holding her in place. The heat overcome him and he dare thought for a minute to explore but didn't dare move. Her small frame didn't turn him off, the opposite effect. He licked her lower lip before he slightly bit down, she let out a gasp and he took thatopportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue.

Rin moaned, he fought control and they were lost into each other. He tasted her, held her a little closer and she moan again against his mouth. They weren't sure how long their little activity lasted but both froze when the front door began to open. A minute later, Inuyasha walked in with Miroku.

"Aniki! I'm home, Miroku's here!" Inuyasha called out.

"No need to shout Inuyasha, I'm in here." Sesshomaru stood from the sofa, composed and no hair out of place. "Hello, Miroku."

"Hi, Sesshomaru-nee, Inuyasha and I will be staying at the hospital with Coach. We're just here to grab a few things, we're heading to school from there." Miroku explained.

"What happened? Is the coach's wife alright?" Sesshomaru leaned against the frame with his arm crossed.

"She's fine, the contraction is on and off but she's getting there. The coach is beyond worried, his kind of losing it." Inuyasha grinned, "But his far from the looney-ville."

Both boys went upstairs. Sesshomaru move then and walked back toward the sofa, a little smug of a smile adorn his handsome face. He leaned over and found Rin kneeling on the floor. She sat on her heel with both hand on her lap, she look up to him and he found her very alluring. Lips red, disheveled clothing and crimson.

"Better move before they come down. At your current state, it would be hard to explain to them what had happened to you."Sesshomaru smiled at her alluringly, "Unless of course, you want to continue."

Rin stood up, she fixed her shirt and skirt before walking around the sofa. She was about to pass Sesshomaru but his hand shot out and grab her by the elbow, pulling her against his chest. He licked her neck, making her shiver. "Don't start what you can't finish."

Rin turned around and kissed him. "Then don't make it too easy for me to tease you."

Hurriedly, she grabbed her discard bag off the floor in the hall and ran to her room. This made Sesshomaru laugh out loud a little before he heard the boys upstairs leaving Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha walk down the stair with Miroku behind him, "Rin home?"

"She's in her room." Sesshomaru said, "Be careful driving, call me when you arrive at the hospital so I won't worry about you."

Inuyasha gave him thumbs up, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow after practice."

"Make sure you come home, I have something to talk to you about." Sesshomaru said, "Good night you two."

"All right, night, aniki." Inuyasha left with Miroku waving out of the house.

Sesshomaru walked up to the window, he watched his brother get in the car with his friend and drove away. Locking everything up, he doubled check no light was unnecessary turned on before heading toward his own room. Passing Rin's room, he was tempted to knock and continue their earlier activity but his sure he gave her enough to think about.

'We will see what happens this Friday…' Sesshomaru mused at the idea but he knew for a fact that Rin needs more time, 'That doesn't mean I can't make out with her like I did earlier…'

He knocked on the door, "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Sweet dreams, Sessho." Rin replied, she stood against her door, still in her uniform. "Dream about me."

"Always…" Sesshomaru smirked before moving away from the door.

Rin slid down, head against the door with her face burning and heart racing. She couldn't believe what just happened, the kiss and his body felt so demanding but he held back so much for her. 'That's why I love you so much, Sessho, your giving me time and I appreciate it.'

"But am I ready for that?"

End of Chapter Fourteen…

* * *

A/N: I didn't want it to heat up too much. Hope you guys enjoy this little teaser of their blooming romance. Remember all, don't hate me for their age difference. This is my story and I can do whatever I want! Thank you all for reading and I appreciate reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

* * *

Don't deny me

You know better

Don't tell me no

That's not what I want to hear

But you know better

To question my loyalty

That's what matters to me

More than you ever know

**By Evalynn, age 19**

* * *

"**To My Darling Mimi, you are my bundle of energy. My lit****tle Queen."**

* * *

**Evalynn: It gets even better…**

**Beatrice: [Fanning herself] the last one is heating up but now, let see how far they would go…**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Muyu let out a content sigh before taking a sip of her coffee. Izayoi took that moment to appear and saw her friend spacing out, yet again.

"Muyu, where are you?" Izayoi sat across from her.

"The In-laws called me yesterday." Muyu put down her cup and carefully look at her friend who took the hint.

"Really?" Izayoi smiled, "You had a long talk with them then?"

"I did, they wants to meet the children." Muyu said, "They're in New York, they want me to go see them before I go back to Japan."

"That's a start, you need to catch up and plan the best approach how to explain to the children why they were absent all their lives." Izayoi said.

"They were never absent, just in the back watching over us." Muyu sadly said, "Ramaru was so stubborn but they do send presents every year; birthdays and Christmas. The kids are aware but whenever the subject comes up, Ramaru would make silly comments about his parents and such but they were never bad things."

"Just silly things a child would complain about their parents."

"I see, you should go see them." Izayoi said, "I have to go there anyway, I received an invitation to a Gala for the Annual Animal-Rescue Association and I could never turn them down. Taisho will be joining me there, our return to Japan will be postponed for another week at this point."

"If I go, my trip back home will be postponed too." Muyu said, "My baby girl, she -…"

"Is in good hands," Izayoi grinned, "She's under the care of my Sesshomaru, and it would give them more time to get to know each other."

Muyu didn't even think for a second and she began to squeal. "I received word from her yesterday and she told me she had a grand of a time having dinner with Sesshomaru."

"Oh my god, Muyu! We will be in-laws! Just think about it if they really did hit it off!" Izayoi excitedly said, "Of course, after Rin finishes school!"

"Of course, at least High School!" Muyu burst out laughing. "I'm sure she's crushing on him and Sesshomaru is too much of a gentleman to deny her."

"I'm sure she got him wrap around her little finger, Muyu, she's too adorable to pass up." Izayoi agreed. "Maybe we should start preparing for an engagement announcement?"

"Let's talk to Taisho-san first and see what he got to say about it." Muyu said.

"Your right, his opinion matters…" Izayoi grinned, "Who are we kidding, his going to love the idea!"

Both women laughed.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up drench in sweat. His chest heaving and felt really hot. What's worst, he wanted to tear off his pajama pants, 'I'll be damn…'

Removing his sheet cover, his body is aroused and the bulge inside his pants isn't just for show. Breathing hard to calm his nerves, the heat is slightly reducing but the images in his head isn't exactly helping him relax.

He dreamt of Rin and it wasn't innocent. Sesshomaru remembered her flushed face, heated skin and her moans. She lay on his bed with him on top of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he took her, she screamed his name and he loved it. The things he did to her in his dream and those detailed moments, he **wanted **them to happen.

"Sweet dreams… Dream of me…" Sesshomaru covered his face with both hands, he chuckled. "You pretty much put a spell on me with those words."

Reaching down under his pants, he wrapped his finger around his hard member. "A cold shower isn't going to cure this when she's just across the hall…"

He gently stroke himself, he bit down a moan but allowed a single word pass his lips. "Rin…"

Imagining the dream, he saw her face full of lust and calling for him. His hand stroke faster, the Rin in his mind threw her head back, arch her back to meet each of is thrust as she screamed his name and buckled under him, he felt his release before he could stop himself.

'Damn, that's a first…' He thought as he got up and went to the bathroom. Shedding his clothes, he turned on the shower on cold. The mirror reflect a man who is still very much aroused but his hand won't be of any help. 'Crap, I better calm down before I go wake her up…'

Sesshomaru stepped in under the shower and felt his body cooled down from the heat of his arousal. It felt good but he would rather do something else.

'Calm the fuck down…' He cursed at himself, 'Don't rush her when she's not ready…'

'Damn dream…'

* * *

Half an hour later, Sesshomaru emerge from his room and dressed in his blue gym clothes. He knocked on Rin's door, no answer, so he turned the knob and it opened. 'Again, no sense of danger.'

Rin is still asleep, her arms wrapped around the stuff dog and to Sesshomaru's dismay. The girl is wearing a white tank top and matching panties, this didn't go well with his controlled emotions nor the pulsing inside his pants. 'Now, if I don't have any pride or shame. I'll be assaulting her right about now."

Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed next to her and put a hand on her face, "Love, wake up, do you want to go for a run with me and the dogs?"

She stirred in her sleep and opened one eye, nodding before letting out a cute yawn before sitting up. Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her forehead, he stood up. "I'll be at the front of the house when you're ready to go."

"Ok, Sessho…" Rin said sleepily and watched Sesshomaru leave her room, closing the door.

Rin rubbed the back of her head and sighed. 'He got some control. Didn't even attack me after seeing me on my underwear.'

'Maybe I should go to bed naked…'

This made her laugh, "Yeah, right. Too early, Rin, too early. That would push him off the cliff before touching your undeveloped figure."

Getting out of bed, she changed quickly to her pink gym clothes, tied her hair up and left her room. She found Sesshomaru outside with five excited dogs ready for their walk. Baby came running towards her, the leash attached to the collar dangled so Rin bent down to grab it while ruffling the dog's fur. "Hey girl, morning."

"These guys need three mile run in the morning. That is 45 minutes, can you keep up?" Sesshomaru smiled, a challenged.

"I'll managed." Rin grinned.

"Here, you can run with Coral too. I got Zelda and the boys." Sesshomaru handed her Coral's leash. "Ready?"

"Yup, let's go." Rin walked passed him with Baby and Coral.

Sesshomaru locked up the front door and gate before joining Rin on the side street with Marin, Zelda and Drago. "It's a big circle, stay close."

* * *

They started walking first with the dogs leading the way. Five minutes later, they began to increase their pace and another five minutes when they started to jog a little faster. Something fresh and sweet reached Rin's nose when they we're half way from their first turn.

"Wow, something sweet is around here somewhere." She breathe in the scent, her stomach growled a little. "Fresh bake goods!"

Sesshomaru slowed his pace, Rin did too and the dogs began to sniff the air excitedly. They arrived in front of a small bakery, the dogs parked themselves right outside the glass display window and Rin noticed three people inside. Sesshomaru tied the dogs' leashes around a bike rack, taking Coral and Baby's from Rin.

"Go on in," He instructed, "I stop by here every morning, they give these spoiled mutts treats."

"Ok," Rin excitedly went to the door and entered the shop, the door gave a small bell sound that attract the people inside who are working. "Good morning."

"Good Morning!" They greeted.

A plump woman came to the counter with a bright sunny smile, "Hello, dear, I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm new in town, almost three months." Rin smiled at the lady, "I live on the opposite side of the Seigaku Academy, and I'm a temporally resident in this area."

"I see, well, welcome to Flora Bakery and everything is fresh daily. I'm Usami Ookima." She introduce herself, "My dear husband, Rotaru is the head baker and our son Haru goes to Seigaku as well."

Haru turned and smiled at Rin, "Hi, I've seen you around campus. Your one of the Seigaku Tennis Team cheerleader aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Rin Takashi." Rin smiled at him.

The front door opened and revealed Sesshomaru. "Good morning."

"Sesshomaru-sensei! Good morning!" Usami greeted, "I have your treats in the back. I'll be right back."

Rin eyed all the bake goods on the shelves and cakes on the display case, she got excited. 'Glad I remembered my wallet!'

She took a tray that's located at the front entrance, "Sessho, what would like to eat with your breakfast?"

"Anything in here…"Sesshomaru replied, "Their bake goods and cakes here are really good. My parents would take the dogs in the morning whenever they have the chance. Inuyasha loves to come here before school."

Usami returned with a brown paper bag, "Is she with you Sesshomaru-sensei?"

"Yes, she's the dear daughter of my parent's best friends." Sesshomaru explained, "She is staying with us while her Mother is in the United State on business."

Usami watched the girl picking out bread and sweets in the counter. "She's lovely, single? Maybe my Haru could get to know her better."

"Mom, really? Don't do that!" Haru blushed as he felt embarrass from his Mother's comment. "Takashi is one of the top ten girls in school who are very popular. Though many of the guys would try their luck, she's one out of three who aren't approachable."

"Why is that?" Usami frowned a little, "Why are you afraid?"

"Simple. No one wants to mess with the Tennis Team!" Haru replied, "The Tennis regulars are known to be overly protected of their cheerleaders. I rather not have tennis balls flying my way. I'll stick to admiring them from afar and go chase girls that doesn't have juniors and seniors as their big brothers."

With that, Haru left rolling his eyes. Usami sighed and turned her attention back to Sesshomaru, "That boy, he won't get very far with that kind of attitude."

"Rin has a boyfriend," Sesshomaru decided to say, "His not someone who's willing to share."

"Oh, with a pretty little thing like that? I don't doubt she does have a boyfriend." Usami laughed.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, Rin appeared next to him two full trays of breads and sweets. "All of these, two of the chocolate cakes and the strawberry rolls."

"Oh my, are you going to eat all of these?" Usami is shocked as she eyed the very petite girl, "This is too much all by yourself."

Rin giggled, "Oh no, I'm sharing these with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, my girlfriends and sempais at school!"

Usami blinked, she started to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh dear me, I thought you'll be eating these all by yourself."

Sesshomaru was about to take out his wallet when Rin stopped him, smiling up to him. "Let me for today, Sessho."

"I promise you can spoil me all you want when we get to Osaka, ok?"

He thought for a minute before deciding, "No complaints and no questions."

"Deal." Rin said and paid for her purchases.

* * *

They didn't finish their route and went straight home. When they returned home, Rin individually pack her bag of goodies and packed one of the chocolate cake to take with her to school. Sesshomaru took the dogs in the backyard to play with them a little and feed them. He found Rin finishing up her packing and getting ready to cook breakfast.

Sesshomaru silently walked up to her and hugged her from behind, "Why don't you leave breakfast to me and go take a shower."

Rin smiled, closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth radiating from his body. "I'm making ham and cheese sandwiches with the bread I bought. It won't take long, you go take one first."

Sesshomaru wanted to attack her. His sweet, caring, talented, mischievous and loving, Rin.

He kissed her gently fully on the lips for a whole minute, lingering to her cheek to her neck before leaving the kitchen. Rin giggled, which reached his ears and made him smirk.

* * *

"This sucks," Tomoka groaned as she leaned against the fence of the tennis court. "Why would they postpone the next match a week later?"

"I heard that the next opponents are from the South district, I don't know where exactly." Sakuno said, she gently put down the basket of tennis ball on the ground. "They made a request to the board and they approved it, Grandma and Tezuka-sempai are ok with it. It gave them an idea to go back to the mountain region to train."

This didn't surprise Tomoka, "Oh? When are they leaving?"

"A week before the match. A four days and three nights stay, Grandma got permission already." Sakuno replied, "I'm going. What about you?"

"I'll check with my club president and I'll get back with you. You should ask Rin too just in case she wants to go." Tomoka then turned her attention at the boys playing on the court. "They're warming up…"

"Rin should be here soon." Sakuno looked around. "Wonder where she is…"

"By the way Sakuno, how's Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka asked, she hasn't seen the young protégé anywhere.

"At home, he gotten a mild cold so his taken the day off today." Sakuno sighed, "I'm going to go over his place to check up on him after school. Want to come with me?"

"Nah, that's ok. It's about time that you two get it together and hook up you know." Tomoka teased, "Like me and Kaoru!"

Sakuno giggled nervously. 'Oh, Tomo, you're smart but just as slow as I…'

* * *

"I'll be roaming around all of the division today as a representative for my Mother." Sesshomaru parked his car, "But I'll make sure to be back to have lunch with you."

Rin unbuckled herself, "Ok, text me if you are running late and I'll wait for you in my studio. I'll be heading to the tennis court, the girls are waiting for me there."

Thankful to the tinted windows, Sesshomaru leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. A minute later, his phone rang, the caller I.D blared: **Mother**

Sesshomaru picked up, still close to Rin who kissed his cheek. "Hello, Mother."

'_Hello, dear, how's everything?' _Izayoi cheerfully greeted.

"Everything is fine, I just arrived at school." Sesshomaru answered, he kissed the top of Rin's head. "I'll be covering for you today so you don't have to worry."

'_I'm not worried. I trust you completely dear.' _Izayoi said with confidence in her voice. _'Dear, I'm calling to let you know that my return home will be delayed for another week. Same goes to your Father, we will be returning home the week after…'_

"I see, that's all right. Inuyasha and I can take care of everything here if necessary." Sesshomaru replied, "Just take care of yourselves is all I ask."

'_Not to worry, we will. Oh, one more thing, dear.' _Izayoi took a second before talking again. _'Muyu is in a conference and I'm sure she will be too busy to remember later…'_

'_She will be returning the same time as us.'_

This was news and a good one. Sesshomaru looked at Rin who is watching him, he smiled. "So Muyu-san won't be returning this Saturday?"

Rin covered her mouth to prevent any sound from coming out but her eyes showed excitement, she is smiling.

'_Yes, she picked up another appointment in New York. We will be returning together so expect us next Saturday or Sunday the latest.' _Izayoi said.

"Everything is fine, we are all getting along." Sesshomaru smirked, Rin giggled. "Inuyasha and I are taking good care of her."

'_You're a darling, thank you! I'll let Muyu know and I'll talk to you later.' _Izayoi cheered._ 'I love you dear!'_

"I love you too, Mother. I'll see you later." Sesshomaru hanged up and then attacked Rin's lips, when he pulled away and looked into her eyes, he gave her the most seductive grin, "And I'm going to enjoy every minute of my time…"

Rin matched his grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And so will I…"

End of Chapter 15…

* * *

**Special Chat with the Author:**

**Eva: **Well, how will I go from here?

**Beatrice: **Kick out Inuyasha and they can have lots of sex….

**Pumpkin-Pie: **You forget that she is still a child…

**Beatrice: **A lot younger girls nowadays are losing their virginity early, why not?

**Sora-kun: **That sound so wrong…

**LolitaLover: **No, it seems right to me. See how Rin reacts to Sesshomaru? It's sexy!

**Beatrice: **The poor man had to relieve himself! His girlfriend is in the next room! THAT'S SO WRONG! EVA! The next chapter better Rin giving herself to Sesshomaru!

**Eva: **Don't rush me!

**Everyone: **Please review everyone! Thank you for all your support!


	16. Chapter 16

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

* * *

I'm independent with a strong sense of justice

Compromise with me and all will be fine

Fight me will end tomorrow

Don't be foolish enough to let me go

Because I know you well enough to say that

I love you

**By Evalynn, age 19**

* * *

"**To My Sweet Kat, my creative muse. My baby Princess."**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Sesshomaru didn't waste any time after arriving at the school. It's Thursday, a day away from his trip to Osaka with Rin. He got his to-do-list of work task today and finishing touches so that when they arrive at his Osaka home tomorrow, it will be set and prepared.

He entered his Mother's office and before he could start on his work, he dialed his Mother's phone. It rang twice before it was answered.

'_Sessho-dear? How are you?' _Izayoi greeted.

"Hello Mother, how are things in L.A?" Sesshomaru greeted, "I'll be calling our partners and settle few minor details before my trip to Osaka tomorrow."

'_Oh, yes, your annual trip. Behave yourself, the spirit watches over you.' _Izayoi said.

'Yes, and I'm sure my late-Mother is rolling in her grave for what I have decided.' Sesshomaru gravely thought, "I know Mother."

"By the way, Inuyasha is going on his monthly training camp for a week."

Silence

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru wondered if she accidentally hanged up the phone. "Mother, are you still there?"

'_Sesshomaru, take Rin with you to Osaka. I'll call the school and inform them of her absence.' _Izayoi said in a serious tone of voice. _'Muyu-chan is with me and she gave me permission, so inform Rin-chan that she'll be going with you to Osaka.'_

'Wow, I didn't even have to ask…' Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he should laugh or worry but either way, he didn't have to go the extra mile to convince them to allow Rin to go with him. "Alright, I'm sure she'll want to go."

'_Treat her like a Princess as she is, dear!' _Izayoi held back a squeal, Muyu in the background hopping around excitedly with her hands covering her mouth. _'Osaka got amazing delicacy she will enjoy and scenery, how long do you plan on staying?'_

This surprise Sesshomaru, he was only planning on a weekend trip but now, "I was planning to stay until next Friday…"

'_Ok, I'll inform her teachers.' _Izayoi immediately replied, _'I'll see you next week dear, I have a dinner meeting. Bye love.'_

"Bye, Mother…" Sesshomaru hanged up, unsure of what just happened.

* * *

In America, two women were dancing around their hotel suite.

* * *

Rin finished four chapters ahead of each of all her classes: pre-test, essays, work-sheets and home-works. She even went as far as putting together flash-cards and notes for extra credits. Just so that she could skip their lessons next week. Amazingly, she was approved, starting today.

This made her so happy, nothing's going to stand in her way of having a good weekend with Sesshomaru in Osaka. 'Yay! I did it and with flying colors!'

How she managed to get all that work done within two days you ask? Well, simple, there was no distractions…

Since Inuyasha's coach just turned into a brand new Dad, after school practice was canceled for the next three months but morning practice has doubled and a killer. Meaning, Rin have some extra time for school work and painting at home with no make-out session with her handsome Sesshomaru but they still do secret kisses whenever Inuyasha isn't looking.

So, she managed to finish her fifth painting. Also, she couldn't wait to tell Sesshomaru the good news.

'Hermes and Dionysus…' Rin thought as she put away to dry the finished painting of Ares and Aphrodite. 'Hades, Poseidon and Apollo…'

'Who should I start with?'

Rin decided the day before to draw Hephaestus but in her own version, the lonely God will have a beautiful image. She decided to draw Inuyasha and young Inu No agreed to the idea. Niname-sensei is thrilled and did not mind an eleventh portrait for the showcase.

'Inuyasha is such a good sport, he reminds me of Yuki-nee…' Rin giggled at the thought. There was a knock on her studio door which turned her attention away from the blank canvas. "Enter!"

Sakuno walked in. "Hi, Rin."

"Hi, Sakuno, what's up?" Rin greeted.

"My Grandma wants to know if you're coming to the training camp next week." Sakuno stood beside Rin and stared at the blank canvas. "What's next?"

"Hermes." Rin replied, "I have to get hold of my Mother, she's been busy so I haven't been able to talk to her."

Truthfully, she doubt her Mother would actually care if she goes as long her school work doesn't suffer. The problem is that she is having mix feelings about going.

* * *

**FLASH BACK: TUESDAY [LUNCH TIME]**

Rin just finished the painting of Eros and Psyche when Sesshomaru arrived to join her for lunch. Her spread is from the bakery with her cooking from Home Economic which is beef curry and salad.

They finished eating when Rin mentioned the trip.

"Why do you have to go?" Sesshomaru raised one delicate eyebrow.

"Because Sakuno and Tomoka are going. I can be some help to them too." Rin simple said, "Beside, I have to continue observing them and they are my main subject for my art project."

Sesshomaru sighed. "If you want…"

**End of Flashback…**

* * *

'He sounded so disappointed…' Rin thought. 'Must be because our parents will be returning after a few days after that…'

"Anyway, Rin, I'm thinking of telling Tomoka about me and Ryoma." Sakuno sat down next to the girl, "She still hasn't noticed. Horio **noticed **and his the last person Ryoma and I thought that would."

"I'm surprise too since she is usually sharp." Rin thought for a minute, "Maybe… Just maybe, she's pretending and waiting for you to say something."

"You think so? She hasn't shown any sign at all." Sakuno sighed, "Ryoma and I haven't really been hiding it but it seem like she hasn't noticed…"

"Then talk to her, alone, no Ryoma. Just you." Rin advice with a smile, "She is your best friend after all."

Sakuno nodded with a smile. "Your right, I should. I'll talk to her during the practice match later."

An hour later, Rin found herself starting at the smiling image of Takeshi Momoshiro as Hermes. Tired and it's almost lunch time, she decided to head out and see if Sesshomaru returned from his rounds. Settling down her palette and brush, she stood up and walked towards the door. A familiar obnoxious scream stopped her in her tracks.

"How dare you banned me from the restaurant?" The voice shrieked is annoyance. "I had guest from Paris and you embarrass me by banning me?"

"Do you have any idea how humiliating that was for my image?"

"Your presence here is becoming a hindrance, Miss Wang, I advise that you leave immediately." Sesshomaru cold voice snapped Rin from her shock, she moved closed to the door to listen. "This is a school, students come here to learn and not be distracted by anyone's personal problems."

"Behave yourself and go home, I banned you because of your arrogant behavior in my restaurant."

Kagura made a un-lady-like snort, "It's because of that bitch you took with you isn't? I called her as see it, you picked up a whore and used your parents as excuse. Why, I'm here for you Sesshomaru, I don't understand why you need to pick these low lives over me."

Rin rolled her eyes, not caring too much what Kagura said, 'Woman, learn your lesson…'

"You are in no position whatsoever calling anyone a 'whore' beside yourself, Ms. Wang." Sesshomaru's tone of voice changed dramatically that Rin senses danger. "Remove yourself from my sight or I'll drag you by the hair and throw you out the window."

If a person could be turn into stone, Kagura would have from the intense anger of Sesshomaru's cold stare. She felt it all over her body and became afraid, very afraid. "T-tell me who this woman is a-and introduce us. I'll be the judge if my accusation is the proper way of calling her."

"Proper way of calling her?" This fused Sesshomaru's anger even more. 'The nerve of this wretched woman! Calling my Rin…'

"Get out Kagura Wang before you say another word that would seriously going to…"

Rin couldn't take it anymore, this wasn't her Sesshomaru. She opened the door and stepped out, they were standing in the hallway only a few feet away. Rin called out to him with a weak but loud enough voice to get his attention. "Sesshomaru-sensei…"

Sesshomaru closed his mouth and turned his head, so did Kagura. Rin braided her hair, her cute painter apron is slightly smudgy with paint and she tried to look like she's about to faint. "Sensei, I'm not feeling very well. Could I sleep in the nurse office for a bit?"

Taken back, Sesshomaru is very aware that Rin is healthy and well-nourished. Her eyes sparkled for a second and understood the meaning. Without bothering to look at the woman beside him, "Ms. Wang, I need you to leave so that I may attend to my student…"

"You dare make a fool out of me again, Sesshomaru?" Kagura demanded.

"I already have…" Sesshomaru replied and started walking away towards Rin, he unlocked the door to the infirmary, blocking Kagura's view of Rin.

The couple heard Kagura shrieked with annoyance before stomping away. They didn't even bother making sure she left the floor as they entered the room together. Sesshomaru locked the door behind him, when he turned around, Rin is watching the window for Kagura. He leaned against the door and waited, watching the young girl hiding behind the transparent curtains from the people below.

"Ah, there's the wicked witch of the west..." Rin finally spoke, "She dare call someone names without meeting them and be the judge of it?"

"She really is a hateful woman…"

Suddenly, Rin turned around looking panicked. "Sessho, trouble!"

Sesshomaru moved away from the door and stood behind Rin to look out the window below. There Kagura stood, obviously pissed and yelling at no other than Kikyo.

* * *

Kikyo stared at the angry woman before her in shock at the sudden outburst. Kagome couldn't believe what just happened, a minute ago, she and her sister were talking and next being yelled at.

"Well, it isn't the slut sisters!" Kagura sneered, catching the sisters off guard.

Kikyo was first to regain her composure and smiled sweetly at Kagura, "My Kagura, still chasing a pipe dream? Sesshomaru isn't interested playing with expensive blow-up-doll."

Students stopped walking to listen, few took out their camera phone and aiming it at Kagura. The young heiress didn't pay any attention to them, she was too angry at Kikyo's comment to even notice anything else, including Kagome.

"How dare you!" Kagura took a step forward. "I have never been insulted in such manner in my whole life!"

"Really? I'm sure Sesshomaru has multiple times before but you're just as deaf as a doornail to even realize it." Kikyo took two step forward, Kagura took three step back. "Still haven't learn your lesson? You need to show others respect for them to respect you, Kagura, you can't just order them to."

"I'm Kagura Wang, I-…" Kagura closed her mouth when Kikyo took another step forward.

"Wang Family and the Higurashi Family are in the same category but remember this, Kagura." Kikyo smiled widely, "The Higurashi Family have been in the ladder, 50 years longer than yours. We are five step higher if you want our social status to be measured and our popularity is third in the country. That makes your Family Fourth status wise."

"Inu No being number one and the Murasame Family second, really Miss Wang, are you seriously going to argue with me?"

Kagura balled her fingers into first, "You won't be on the top three for much longer, I assure you!"

"Honestly, your just a spoil princess who can't take no for an answer." Kikyo sighed, bored and slightly irritated, "Go home Kagura, you're making a fool out of yourself."

"Unless you really want to get down and dirty? Though, personally, I've gained enough wisdom not to get into your level."

"You're a slut Kikyo!" Kagura screamed.

"And you'll never grow up." Kikyo began to walk pass Kagura, followed by Kagome who snickered. "Spoiled rotten and nasty to the core will never get the Prince, they rather rot."

Kagome continued to watch Kagura who walked angry toward her car. "Sis, is it alright to ruff her up like that?"

"It's fine, the worst thing she can do is beg her Father to try and attack us business wise." Kikyo rolled her eyes, "Father is itching for a fight with Mr. Wang since the golf tournament last year. Mr. Wang cheated, you know how much Father hates cheaters."

Kagome just laughed it off until they reached the front door of the school. Rin jumped off from the fourth steps of the stairs and ran toward the sisters, she hugged them both.

"Are you two alright?" Rin worriedly look up to both of them.

Kagome smiled, "She was more focused on my sister. I felt neglected."

"What are you two doing here?" Sesshomaru came behind Rin, he eyed Kikyo, "You alright? She seem to be more focus on you."

"It's Kagura Wang, I've dealt with her more than I can remember." Kikyo wave it off like a bad omen, "Anyway, we are here to kidnap Rin for a few hours, I'm sure you'll be willing to cover for her. Won't you?"

"Don't use me whenever you feel like it, Kikyo. I'll call your husband." This didn't go well with Sesshomaru, he needed to talk to Rin about tomorrow but the excited smile on the girl stopped him from saying anything. 'Oh well, it's not like I can't talk to her later tonight…'

"Fine, but bring her back in a decent time tonight. We're leaving for Osaka tomorrow morning."

Kikyo rolled her eyes at him, "Fine, we're just going out to dinner and window shopping for a while. Calm down."

"I'll go get my bag pack from my studio, be right back." Rin turned to climb up the stairs.

"I'll go with you." Sesshomaru followed her.

Kikyo and Kagome smiled widely.

"We will be down here waiting, Rin-chan!" Kikyo wave at the two.

Sesshomaru sighed, 'That woman, she's planning something…'

* * *

When they arrived, Rin gathered her school supplies and sketch book. Then remembered something, she turned to Sesshomaru and found him sitting on her chair.

"Momoshiro-kun as Hermes." Sesshomaru chuckled, "Odd choice."

Rin giggled as she put down her belongings to stand next to him, she hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek. "Guess what, I did a week worth of studying so that I can skip all of my classes next week."

"Good, because we're staying in Osaka until next Friday. I'm sorry to say that you'll miss the trip with the Tennis Team." Sesshomaru said, though he wasn't really that sorry about her not going.

Rin blinked, a thought came and she decided to voice it out. "Sessho, who is staying with you in your Osaka home?"

"Just us. We have a helper who comes every Sunday to clean the place but other than that, he stays at the Osaka main house." Sesshomaru answered. "Why?"

Rin's face lit up, "Oh nothing, I don't mind missing the trip with the team. I'll text Sakuno that I'll be missing school starting tomorrow."

Sesshomaru hugged her waist and kissed her exposed neck, "Don't worry about your bag, I'll take it home with me. Go and have fun with the girls, I'll see you later."

Their lips met and it was sweet, Rin pulled back with her face slightly flushed. "I'll try not to be too long."

"Go have fun, I'll head home after school." He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

End of Chapter Sixteen…

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reading another chapter. I'm sure all of you are waiting what is next to come, though I'm certain you all know what Rin is planning to do anyway. Not to worry, it will get hotter from here on end. Review is very much appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

* * *

Care to try your luck?

Impress me with your affection?

Objects don't win me over

Jewels are just for show

Actions speak louder than words

Which will affect me

More than you'll ever know

**By Evalynn, age 19**

* * *

**Author and Friends:**

**Eva: **The moment of truth…

**Beatrice: **[Drumrolls] It's about to get hot and let see who will jump into the water first!

**Pumpkin-Pie: **I'm betting on Sesshomaru. He will drown!

**Beatrice: **I got my money on Rin! She's going prepared, my friend!

**Eva: **Who do you think will fall first?

**Everyone: **On with the chapter!

Chapter Seventeen

Sesshomaru put away their luggage as Rin got excited as she look out the window. The train hasn't move yet since they are still boarding passengers. They're in a private compartment with two twin beds, a small bathroom and a sitting area.

"Sessho, how long is the train ride?" Rin asked.

"About 2 and a half hours." Sesshomaru sat down on one of the chairs, smiling at the fact that she's excited.

"Why do we need a private compartment for a three hour ride?" Rin leaned over the window frame.

"Do prefer sitting in the hall?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin grinned, she moved quickly across the small room and took Sesshomaru by the hand and pulled. Sesshomaru found himself laying down on one of the twin beds with Rin on his side. She smiled at him, "I want to cuddle until we get there."

Sesshomaru laughed, he pulled her closer into a hug.

Rin leaned her head on his shoulder. "I really want to see Osaka Castle, Sumiyoshi Taisha, Shitennoji Temple and Osaka Aquarium."

"I also want to go to the National Art Museum and Minoo Park!"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "We have a whole week to explore, be patient."

"You will get to see them all and more…"

"I'm so happy Mom gave me permission." Rin said as she snuggled closer to him. "You called her…"

"Actually, I called my Mother. I told her that I'll be leaving for my annual trip to Osaka and that Inuyasha is leaving for his training trip, I didn't get a chance to even tell them that you already agreed on going with me." Sesshomaru admitted, "The decision was made before I could even think…"

Rin cheered when the train began to move, she hugged Sesshomaru closer. "I'm so excited!"

Sesshomaru laughed.

* * *

Taisho sat on his chair overlooking Los Angeles, two women sat opposite of him. The three are having tea with cakes.

"They should have arrived in Osaka by now." Muyu checked on the clock, "I hope Rin behave herself and not get into trouble, I should have talked to her."

"No, she's smart and you're not exactly the most secretive person." Izayoi sigh as she look at her husband, "Do you think this will strengthen their bond, dear?"

Taisho grinned, "No doubt about it."

"Muyu, you talk to you Father-in-Law earlier today again didn't you?" Izayoi put down her cup.

"It was Mother-in-Law I talked to, she is still the sweet and understanding as I remember her to be." Muyu giggled. "I mentioned that Rin is going to Osaka but I didn't tell Mother-in-law, that Rin will be missing a whole week of school."

"I think she was actually interested on the fact that it's Sesshomaru that's taking her."

"It's better that you don't." Izayoi laughed. "Actually, she is fond of both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She is the main reason that Inuyasha and Kagome are together."

"She's a match-maker or don't you remember that you became her main focus before you and Ramaru became a couple years ago?" Taisho grinned, "You can't deny that she's somewhat involve on anything that Ramaru went through to get your attention."

Muyu laughed, "Oh, I remember. Ram told me all about it but she know that Rin is 14 and Sesshomaru is a lot older, she can't possibly try to speed up the process before the two get to know each other…"

"Or maybe I'm thinking too much?"

Izayoi and Taisho shrug their shoulders.

"Maybe, we won't know till we see them in New York tomorrow." Izayoi sighed, "I'm just excited for Rin and Sesshomaru."

"Yes, I'll be happy if they do get together in the future…" Taisho grinned, "Or sooner… Either way, I'll be happy! I'm sure Ramaru would agree to have our children together as well!"

All three laughed and agreed.

* * *

Osaka Station, Rin walked beside Sesshomaru who pushed the trolley of their luggage. The young girl was excited from all of the autumn display and decoration.

"We arrived before the Autumn Festival, which is going to be held at the Shitennoji Temple this Sunday." Sesshomaru informed her, "Everyone dresses in their yukatas and kimonos. There will be food stalls, games and traditional music."

"I've never worn a kimono." Rin simply said. "I've seen them in photos and videos but I'm never wore one myself."

This surprise Sesshomaru, "Really? Your mom never got you one?"

"Silly, Sessho, did you forget that I lived in London? Where am I supposed to wear a kimono to?" Rin giggled, then she gasped. Stunned and her eyes became round.

Osaka is painted red.

"Wow…" Rin breathe in the cool air, she turned to Sesshomaru with a smile, and "I can't wait to see more."

Sesshomaru noticed a short man standing near the street. His short brown hair and squinty eyes looked all over the area, until he spotted Sesshomaru.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama!" The man called out excitedly. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru and Rin approached him, the man bowed deeply.

"It's good to see you Sesshomaru-sama!" The man said. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you as well, Jaken." Sesshomaru greeted. "This is Rin Takashi, she's the young lady I mentioned over the phone. I expect you to treat her as you treat me and my family."

"As you wish, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken nodded toward Rin, "I hope you had a lovely journey, Miss Rin."

"I did, thank you, Mr. Jaken." Rin smiled.

Jaken nodded, he took the trolley from Sesshomaru and started leading the way. "This way, please."

The car ride gave Rin more perspective of Osaka, the scenery captured her and it amused Sesshomaru of how the littlest thing would made her happy. All the way, they held hands.

"How fare Taisho-sama, Izayoi-sama, and Inuyasha-sama? I hope they are well?" Jaken asked as he drove the car through the busy street.

"Mother at the moment is handling business in America, Father just joined her there. Rin's Mother is there as well on business, which is why she came to live with me and Inuyasha during her absence." Sesshomaru explained. "Inuyasha is on his monthly, one week training, Mother ask me to take Rin with me since no one will be at home to watch over her."

Jaken nodded his agreement, "No young lady should be alone."

"The festival is this Sunday, Miss Rin, I'm sure you'll enjoy it very much."

"I'm looking forward to it." Rin replied.

They arrived in a compound with tall iron fences with tall maple trees surrounded it all over. The Iron Gate automatically opened and the maple trees became their guide.

"Welcome to Inu No Estate, Miss Rin." Jaken smiled at the girl through the rear view mirror.

"Wow, beautiful maple trees. Thank you, Jaken-san!" Rin rolled down the window and stuck half of her body out, looking up to the maple trees as they pass them by. "Ah, it's like smearing red in the sky!"

Sesshomaru moved, his hands on either side of her waist to hold her still. Rin took that opportunity to try and reach out to the sky with both hands.

"Sessho, looks like it will be raining red soon!" Rin squealed excitedly. "Thank you for bringing me!"

"Yes. Yes. Now, please dear, get back inside." Sesshomaru sighed as he pulled her back inside the car. Rin landed on his lap with a giggle, she wrap her arms around his neck.

"Sessho, I want to go out there and draw!" Rin begged, her eyes sparkles and Sesshomaru could see the wheel turning in them. "So pretty! So pretty!"

In the driver seat, Jaken watched the two interact and chuckled under his breathe. 'Izayoi-san and Taisho-san will be pleased with this result.'

The car came to a full stop in front of a two story, Japanese style home with three balcony, an amazing patio that is the same level of the river, surrounded by maple trees and a stone bridge leading further to the forest.

Rin could only gaze in amazement with her mouth slightly open, her hand twined together against her chest, "**I'm in Wonderland…"**

Jaken blinked as he heard a foreign language escape the young girl's mouth, he looked at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, is that girl foreign?"

"Yes and No. She's fully Japanese but she was born and raised in England." Sesshomaru explained, "This is her first time in Japan."

Jaken took notice how the eldest son eyed the young girl closely, he grinned. 'Oh, what a sight. I must inform the Master and Mistress.'

"I'll take your luggage to your rooms then, go ahead and show the young lady around as you please sir."

Sesshomaru nodded, he approached Rin and took her hand. "I'll show you the main house where my parents stay and Inuyasha's own cabin."

"How come you and Inuyasha don't stay in the main house with Izayoi-san and Taisho-san?" Rin asked as she followed Sesshomaru, realizing that they're heading toward the stone bridge.

"Privacy. Independence. To be on our own…" Sesshomaru listed, "Something like that…"

Rin laughed and hugged his arm, "Silly, Sessho…"

They walked silently, the sun is above them now and it created a red carpet like illusion, not only above but their path as well. Rin is mesmerized once more, in a dream state sort of way that she couldn't help but imagine many things at once.

She is going to need a couple of new sketch book before the end of their trip.

They stopped in the fork, leading into three different paths. "The right path is to my family main house, the middle will lead you to Inuyasha's cabin and the left to the Family cemetery."

"All Inu Nu members are buried here for the last twenty-four generations."

"That's a long bloodline." Rin said in surprise.

"A long tradition as well…" Sesshomaru leaded Rin to the left path, "And I'm about to follow one of them."

"Follow what, Sessho?" Rin asked, confused that they're not following the path to Inuyasha's cabin.

"I'll introduce you to my Mother." Sesshomaru smiled at her, "I'm going to introduce the girl I've decided on…"

Rin's eyes widen. Her heart skipped a million times per minute and she couldn't find the proper words to describe her feelings, she tear up instead.

They arrive at a lovely rose garden with a rose iron gate. Though everything inside is still a Japanese traditional grave. Elegant script in Japanese adorn the Family Tombstone:** Inu Nu Family**

Sesshomaru and Rin side by side, the bowed and silently prayed.

'Mother, I'm here again as I promise. This time, I'm with someone who became very special to me.' Sesshomaru sighed, 'Though, she's still a child but very brave and intelligent. Please, from the spirit world, give me your blessing…'

'I've never felt like this before. I love her…'

Suddenly, four white bird flew passed over their heads, they opened their eyes to watch them flew away. Sesshomaru smiled, he took it as a sign.

'Watch over me Mother, she makes me happy…'

He look up to the sky.

"Sessho, I feel really at peace right now."

Without warning, Sesshomaru took her into his arms and titled her head back for a passionate kiss. Rin hugged him around the neck, Sesshomaru picked her up easily. When they pull apart, they are out of breathe and misty eyed.

"A kiss to seal a promise, here, before my ancestors and my late-mother's grave, " Sesshomaru whispered, "I love you, Rin Takashi, I swear to love you forever."

Tears formed on Rin's eyes as she nodded, smiling, "**I love you, Sesshomaru Inu Nu, I'm forever yours.**"

* * *

_**When the song of love reached your ears**_

_**Beware of the obstacle ahead**_

_**When the autumn leaves began to fall like rain**_

_**Confess your deepest desire to the one you love**_

_**Do not let the darkness halt your journey**_

_**For soul mates only happens**_

_**On one lifetime…**_

**[Note: By Eva]**

* * *

Rin did not waste any time, knowing that they'll be there for the whole entire week. That didn't stop her from convincing Sesshomaru to go into town, they visited the nearby shire to pay their respects and moved on to the outdoor flee market which fueled Rin's excited.

Sesshomaru can't help but feel at ease, the girl he adore just swore her love for him before his late-mother and ancestors without hesitation and full of love in her eyes. He more surprise of himself. His actions and decisions, belief and habit have changed ever since he met her.

Something caught his eyes on one of the display windows, the item made him smile. Turning his attention to Rin, she is talking to one of the stall vendor who is settling trinkets and hairpins. He approached her.

"Love, please, stay right here till I return." He said, next to her ear, "I won't be long."

Rin shivered, "Ok, I'm interested in these bracelets. I'm thinking of buying some for Sakuno, Tomoka and Ann."

Sesshomaru walked away and entered the shop, the sell lady greeted him and without hesitating. "The items on the window display, I want to purchase them."

"Right away, sir." The sell lady went to work right away.

When he purchased his item, he pocket it and left the shop. Just as she promised, Rin is still near the stall except, she's being bothered by two thugs.

"Hey babe, want to play with us?" The guy on a leather jacket tried to lean in to Rin but she took two step back with a frown on her face. "I promise you'll have fun."

"Come one, little lady, come join us." The boy on a jersey jacket reached for Rin but the girl is gently pulled away from them.

Both guys looked up angry, then stopped. They laid their eyes on two angry glowing golden orbs, they took a step back.

"Is there something you need from my girlfriend, gentlemen?" Sesshomaru glared at them.

"N-no, sir, we were just trying to help her pick a bracelet." The one on the leather jacket said, taken another step back and ran away. "B-bye, miss!"

Followed by his friend, "Dude, wait for me!"

Rin leaned against Sesshomaru, "Thank you, Sessho."

Putting a protective arm around her shoulder, he leaded her towards the shopping district. "It's my job to protect you and I'm not about to allow other guys get near you."

"Sessho, most of my friends are guys in school." Rin reminded him of the Tennis Team, "Don't include them."

Sesshomaru sighed, "I feel very selfish for not allowing you to go to that training trip of theirs but to tell you the truth, their camp is only two hours from here…"

Rin stopped walking, Sesshomaru look down at her. "We can stop by there, can't we?"

"Even for a little while?"

Sesshomaru sighed, Rin giggled. She took his hand and kissed it, titled her head just a little with a wicked smile. "I'll do anything…"

His not sure but he can't seem to stop himself. Turning to the next alley, where no one can see them in the shadows. Sesshomaru gently pinned Rin against the wall and pressed his body against her, he claimed her mouth. Rin moaned, wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"I'll only allow you to go, in one condition." Sesshomaru licked her earlobe, biting it a little and sucked on it. Trailing down to her exposed neck, lower to her collar bone and then, he looked up her misty eyes. "You have to let me gobble you up."

"All of you…"

With that, Sesshomaru pulled down Rin's shirt just enough to expose a little more skin, close to her chest and began kissing there. "Rin, I want to taste you all over…"

Sesshomaru found more skin, he kissed it and the next, and he began to suck. Rin threw her head back and moaned his name in the dark.

"You are driving me crazy…" Sesshomaru kissed the skin, licked it before looking up to look into her eyes again. "I can't wait any longer…"

"I want you…"

Then he put Rin down, he chuckled. Fixing her shirt and kissed the top of her head, "I'm joking, we can go the day before they leave camp. That way, we can all go home together."

The whole experience left Rin in a daze, 'I know it wasn't a joke.'

'Liar…'

End of Chapter Seventeen…

* * *

Authors Note: Now, we are getting somewhere. I really enjoy writing 'Lusting' for everyone and I'm happy for your support! Thank you for reading everyone and I appreciate reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

* * *

Don't play with Fire, they say

It will burn you, they say

But if you are the fire

I don't mind being burned by you

**By Evalynn, 19**

* * *

**[Special Love to: Cel, Jhe and Ghe. I love you!]**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Rin woke up first and looked around the room. She's in the guestroom, sitting up, she recalled the memory of last night.

His eyes

'_Rin, I want to taste you all over…'_

His voice

'_I can't wait any longer…'_

His love for her

'_I want you…'_

Rin blushed scarlet and cover her face with her hands, she touched the small hickey he left on her chest, 'OH MY GOD! Jerk, it wasn't a joke!'

She jumped out of bed, dancing around the room in her mini shorts and tank top. 'I got him where I want him!'

Without missing a beat, she ran out of her room and straight to Sesshomaru's without even knocking. It was open. Sesshomaru was slightly awake, he opened his eyes just in time to see Rin enter his room. Rin threw off his covers, revealing him only on his Pajama pants and exposing his toned upper body. She straddled him and felt the heat she expected to feel, this made her happy.

"Sessho, its morning. Let's have breakfast and go to the museum." Rin leaned in to kiss his lips but was turned over, "Ah!"

Sesshomaru threw the cover over them, pinned Rin under him and kissed her in the same minute. They stayed like that for a good five minutes, Sesshomaru's hand got a little bolder but not much. His hand went under her top but wrapped them around her waist, kissing her neck and goes a little lower but up again.

'He still have some of his control…' Rin smiled, kissing his forehead as he kissed her the mark he made last night. "Sessho, its morning."

"And?" He looked at her straight in the eyes, she grinned and wiggled under him. Sesshomaru hissed, he pinned her with his body weight and bit her ear. "Stop moving or I'll really attack you."

Rin bit his shoulder which Sesshomaru didn't expect, he kissed her shoulder and licked his way to her ear. "Enough, Rin."

She sighed against his neck and he stopped kissing her ear. They laid there together, content at their close proximity. The feeling is something Rin could get used to, he wasn't even putting his whole weight on her either which is sweet of him.

"Museum…" She repeated, "I want to go…"

Sesshomaru growled and got off her but laid down on his back with his eyes close, Rin sat up and frown. "Sessho…"

"No whining, I want to sleep in just once during my vacation." He simply said. "Seriously, dear, you should go and change before I attack you."

"Maybe I want to be attack," Rin taunt him, "Should I take off my top?"

Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide and looked at her with disbelief, the girl is mocking him. "Rin, you do realize…"

"There's nobody here except you and me."

He continued, sitting up. Rin shivered but stayed her ground. He continued, "No one can hear you scream for help, we're in the middle of the forest. Jaken's at the main house until tomorrow and his instructed not to come here until 10AM…"

"Are you seriously going to challenge me?"

"Sessho, answer me seriously." Rin titled her head to the side, one strap fell to her shoulder. "I've been wondering about it since yesterday…"

"Are you actually considering touching me? Despite our age difference?"

That question didn't surprise Sesshomaru, not one bit. He smiled and leaned in closer to kiss her lips.

"I'm ready for any consequences that will befall upon me because I've already made up my mind a while ago." Sesshomaru pulled back just a little to look into her eyes, "To answer your question simply…"

"Yes but only when your seriously ready because once it start, there is no turning back."

Rin giggled, "What if I say I'm not ready?"

"I'll respect your decision and wait patiently but that doesn't mean you can waltz around me wearing only you're under garment." Sesshomaru glared at her, "I am a man, Rin and I have needs too."

"I can only take so much of your teasing…"

The next question shocked him, "What if I told you I'm ready?"

He played her words in his head multiple times, "Then you won't be leaving this room until tomorrow…"

"Or the next..."

Laughing, Rin hugged him around the neck. "Be patient with me and I'll try harder not to tease you too much."

"Please, my heart can't take it." Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her cheek. "Now, get out of here and make breakfast. I'll be down in a minute."

"Don't go back to sleep, I want to explore today!" Rin got off the bed and ran out the room. In the hallway, he excitedly walk back into her room to change. 'Oh, you have no idea what I have planned for you Sessho!'

Kikyo and Kagome mention to Rin that Sesshomaru's birthday is in three weeks, a week before her art exhibition and she decided to do something special. 'Operation Birthday Surprise Commence of Monday Night!'

* * *

When Sesshomaru and Rin arrived at the National Museum of Art, Rin couldn't find the words to describe it. They enjoyed the scenery and all of the different style of art, the structure of the building itself is inspiring enough that Rin couldn't help but take lots of pictures of it. Sesshomaru would sometime ask a passerby to take a picture of them a few times.

Rin is scrolling down images on her Nikon camera while they waited on their lunch order, she stopped at the close up images of herself and Sesshomaru. "I like this picture of us."

Sesshomaru leaned over as she turned the camera around for him to see. He was the one who took that picture; his stood behind her, a free arm around her waist and rested his chin on the crook of her neck. They are both smiling, there is something so serene about the photo that Sesshomaru couldn't help but agreed. "It's very nice, dear."

"Sessho, where are we going after this?" Rin asked

"The nearby shire here are having a two day festival, thought we could walk around there." Sesshomaru replies.

"Sounds fun." Rin

Their food arrived, "Thank you for waiting."

Rin couldn't help but take pictures of their food. It look so good and Rin is glad that they didn't go to the fancy restaurant that was next to the museum.

"This is much better." Rin inhaled the aroma of their meal, "Takoyaki, Tomoka said I have to try them at least once and I love seafood, there's octopus inside."

Sesshomaru ordered the house special, which is the Okonomiyaki, Rin stared at it with stars in her eyes that the man couldn't help but smile. He took a piece of his meal with his chopstick and feed it to her, "It's hot."

Rin chewed and moaned just a little, she never tasted like it before. "It's so good! I really need to learn how to cook Japanese meals, I'm learning from Sakuno and Tomoka but I'm thinking of taking actual lessons."

"Jaken's a cook. You can ask him." Sesshomaru started to eat, "Every year, here in Osaka, there's a Food Festival and there's always a tournament. Jaken never failed to enter, he won eight years in a row."

Amazed, Rin nodded. "I'll ask him tomorrow!"

She took her first bite of Takoyaki and melted. Sesshomaru could tell that he just lost her through her taste buds and all he could do is laugh.

An hour later, they found themselves in the Osaka Castle Garden. Like Sesshomaru's Family Home, it was covered in red, the maple leafs have begun to fall off the branches. Rin twirled and giggles with her arms open wide.

"It's beautiful!" Rin squealed, "It's raining maple leafs!"

All the while that she's distracted, Sesshomaru is taking multiple pictures of her. Her innocence and child-like ways always emerge when she's hyper about something. This is what he love about her, being herself.

'My beautiful girl.' He thought possessively.

* * *

They went shopping, Rin gotten herself two sketch books and a midsize colored pencil box. Along the way, Rin realize that from the elderly to the young ones are wearing bright and beautiful Kimonos. Rin took pictures, she is enchanted. A little further down the street, Sesshomaru stop walking in front of a tiny open wooden gate with very traditional Japanese garden.

"Why are we stopping here?" Rin took a few shots of the garden, it was really inviting and pretty.

"It's a kimono shop, friends of mine owns it." Sesshomaru guided Rin to the stone paths and passing a single cherry tree. They stopped at the closed screen door, with a liver on the side. Sesshomaru pulled it, a beautiful bell chime could be heard inside the house.

"I'm coming." A woman's voice called out, the door slide opened and revealed the owner.

Rin couldn't help but stare. She is beautiful. Long raven hair with a hint of blue, dark bluish eyes and cream colored skin, very tall too, her midnight blue kimono with emperor butterfly held by a white obi matched her so well.

The woman's eyes widen with surprise as she saw Sesshomaru at the front step of her shop, she smiled widely at him. "My, what a lovely surprise. Sesshomaru Inu No, it's been a whole year my friend."

She noticed Rin, her happy glow turned mysterious and the young girl couldn't help but took a side step closer to the man beside her.

'I… I can't read her….' Rin panicked, 'Friend or Foe…?'

Suddenly, the woman came closer and stared at Rin's face before seizing her from head to toe. When she finally had enough, she stood straight up and stared seriously at Sesshomaru. "Where did you find her?"

"She's the daughter of my parent's friend who is on a business trip to United States." Sesshomaru looked at Rin, "Rin, meet Yukina Nakamura, she's a Kimono designer."

Sesshomaru turned to Yukina, "Yukina, this is Rin Takashi."

All of a sudden, Rin found herself in the arms of Yukina. "Oh my goodness! Kikyo mentioned you over the phone and she wasn't kidding! You're adorable! Welcome to the House of Nakamura."

"I'm going to dress you up! Just you wait!"

Rin's shoes were taken off and being pulled inside the house. She turned her head at Sesshomaru who closed the door, removed his own shoes and followed them inside.

'If his not freaking out, then I guess I shouldn't either.' Rin thought to herself until she found herself in the most decorated room she have ever been in her life. Colorful fabrics, variant designs and they are all like paintings come to life. "**Magnificent…**"

"**Why, thank you. It's my specialty.**" Yukina replied, "You are Japanese but you are not from here, aren't you?"

"No, I was born and raised in London, England. I'm fourteen years old and on my year of high school." Rin explained, "Your work is very beautiful."

"I love traditional fashion. I must say, I'm quite popular in the area, all four season." Yukina slightly bragged, she turned to Sesshomaru to say something, but it wasn't in Japanese nor English. "_**Kikyo told me enough but you have to explain yourself to me."**_

"_**I love her." **_Sesshomaru said point blank. _**"Don't judge me, because you know me better than."**_

"_**I know. That's why Kikyo is so thrilled for you." **_Yukina didn't even have to look at Rin to see the curiosity in her eyes. _**"She's very pretty and so young, don't be a leech and wait until she's ready."**_

"_**Go get your tea and sweet, woman!" **_Sesshomaru growled a little, this wasn't lost to Rin. "I'm going to show her around. I'm guessing your serving us in the parlor?"

"Of course, free to explore and I'm allowing you to touch." Yukina winked at Rin, "They're divine, my family only use silk made from caterpillars and silk worms."

"You made silk fabrics yourself?" Rin asked in surprise.

"My sister Kairi does, I'll drag her out from the studio." Yukina grinned at Rin, "She would love to meet you."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and just simply sighed. "Come, Rin, I'll show you her private collection upstairs."

He opened a hidden doorway behind one of the kimono displays, Yukina walked away in the back of the shop, laughing. Rin followed Sesshomaru upstairs.

"You know German…" It wasn't a question but her eyes were curious.

"Yes, it was something I learned during my travels when I was young." Sesshomaru stopped climbing up the stairs, he turned to look at Rin in the eyes, "Unlike my past with Kikyo, Yukina or her sister Kairi are neither previous lover, they are good friends, and I met them during my stay in Germany. They are both Fashion designer students and I was aiding a medical professor, I was twelve when we met."

Rin blinked, "Sessho, I felt that your respect and care for her. She seem really nice and outgoing."

"What were you two talking about?"

Sesshomaru started climbing up the stairs again, "Kikyo need to stop gossiping like an old woman…"

No explanation needed, Rin laughed out loud.

Yukina's personal collection was more exquisite, traditional and antique looking than the ones downstairs. These eight pieces are rare, dates and preserved with loving care. Rin lightly touched the fabric and sure enough, they are soft and light.

"Eight generation of Kimono Makers." Sesshomaru explained. "They're all designers with their own personal style, except for their older brother, his a doctor back in Tokyo."

"Ask Kikyo about him next time, they work together."

"They are beautiful." Rin couldn't exactly find the right words to say, "Butterflies, cherry blossoms, peonies, wisteria, bamboo, love birds, peacocks, and a dragon."

"Yukina nor Kairi designs are not up here yet. They have to wait until they turned thirty-five to try and impress their Mother and Grandmother with their final work." Sesshomaru turned to admire the dragon kimono. "It's tradition."

Rin sighed, a little sad. "My only tradition is 'keep the art alive in your heart, always.' Was my Dad's motto."

"My brothers, Yuki and Aki have talent but they told me that I'm more like Dad to succeed. I loved that idea more than they know. So I draw, paint and create every day because it's what I love and to preserve the memory of my Dad. That's my tradition that I'll pass down to my children someday."

Move, Sesshomaru hugged her from behind and kissed the expose skin on her neck. "And a beautiful tradition that is, love."

A knocked on the door made them turn and Rin saw a Yukina standing there, except, the kimono is gone and she's wearing a plain greenish colored shirt and worn blue jeans. Her long hair pulled back on a single pony tail but the smile is the same.

"Sorry to interrupt but my sister asked me to come get you." The girl grinned, "Hi, you must be Rin. I'm Kairi Nakamura, nice to meet you."

Rin blinked, "Kairi-san…?"

"Wait…"

Kairi laughed, "Yukina and I are identical twin sisters."

Sesshomaru smiled, "Kairi is the older twin and Yukina is the youngest."

"Nice to meet you." Rin extended her hand and Kairi held it.

"You're very pretty, like Kikyo said." Kairi examine Rin from head to toe. "How would you like to get dolled up with my fine silk and my sister's design?"

"Me? In a kimono?" Rin look up to Sesshomaru who nodded his approval, she glance back at Kairi and smiled widely. "I would love to!"

"Well then, my lovely girl, come downstairs with me and enjoy some Osaka's finest homemade sweets." Kairi lead them back downstairs. "I'm sure my sister is already looking through her designs to see which one will suit you."

"A warning, you might feel exhausted afterwards. My sister and I love enjoy dressing up pretty girls."

Rin blushed slightly and Kairi grinned, "Oh, what a lovely blush."

* * *

Kairi lead them to the back of the shop, they passed another set of stairs on the way. "This leads to my sisters' private studio. Mine is down the hall, the kitchen is there as well and the bathroom."

They turned to a corner, Rin smelled fresh roses and maple tree before she could see them. Yukina is busy placing plates on the table when they arrived.

"There you are, it's a nice day out still so we're having the windows open." Yukina explained, "Hope you like Jasmine tea, it's freshly brewed from our garden."

"It's so lovely." Rin admired the square indoor garden with the open glass windows. A maple tree stood alone next to the glass door that leads to the outdoor garden. "It's so cute."

"This is where all of our earthworms lives, we will have butterflies flying around everywhere during spring time but since we keep the temperature steady in here, it is like spring all year long." Kairi explained. "Sit, enjoy and let's chat."

Rin sat between Yukina and Sesshomaru with Kairi across from her. "I also have twin older brothers, they're in the state. Yukimaru and Akihiko, they're 23 years old."

"Neat, where's the second set of twins in our family." Yukina explained, "We're also 23. The oldest twins are a boy and a girl, they're 25."

"That is interesting." Rin took a sip of her tea and gasp, "Wow, sweet! It's delicious!"

Sesshomaru placed a pastry on her plate, "This is a Taiyaki…"

"I've seen this on photo books! How cute, it's a shape of a fish!" Rin stared at it for a minute, "How do you eat it?"

Sesshomaru wrapped the pastry with a napkin, and handed it to Rin, "Here…"

"No need for knife or fork?" Rin took a bite, "Custard, it's so creamy and not too sweet. The consistency is perfect."

The twin sisters watched the two interact, they are impress how well the two match, despite their age difference and since Sesshomaru doesn't look his age, it's perfect.

"Sesshomaru, how are your family?" Yukina asked. "I heard from Kikyo that Kagome is moving in with you guys, is that true?"

"My parent's idea, Kagome is basically reside at the house more than her family home." Sesshomaru said, "It's fine by me."

Kairi giggled, "Those two are such a cute couple, and they're getting married after college right?"

"That's their plan, Kagome and Sango are already planning it." Sesshomaru chuckled, "My Mother and Mrs. Higurashi are thrilled. They can't help themselves."

"I bet…" Kairi winked at Yukina. "So, the youngest will get married first then…"

"That's enough from the both of you…" Sesshomaru said firmly, "Rin, what is your favorite colors?

"White, pink and purple…" Rin answered, confuse a little but didn't question it.

"What's your favorite flowers?" Yukina ask.

"Wisteria, Cherry Blossom, Peach Blossom and Lilies." The young girl replied. "Why?"

"We just got the thing!" The twin sisters stood up. Yukina pulled Rin to her feet, "Be right back Sesshomaru, we will return your precious girl when we are done."

"Don't overdo it," Sesshomaru sighed, knowing that his words went deaf on ears.

* * *

Inside the dressing room, Rin is strip down to her matching pink undergarments. The twin sisters are impress.

"Most girls your age would have something cute and adorable but yours are very modest but still sexy." Kairi grinned, "Are you sexually active?"

Rin turned crimson, "No, I'm still a virgin. These are my style back in London, so I didn't bother changing it when I got here. I didn't think it's a problem."

"Nothing wrong with it." Yukina picked out three kimonos, "Anyway, we couldn't help of how much you two match each other."

"So in love." Kairi blushed, "I wish I am too."

Rin smiled gently, "I wasn't expecting my crush turning into something more, considering our age difference."

"Honey, it's nothing to be ashamed of but my only advice is be careful." Yukina starting measuring Rin, "Especially when it comes to someone who's rotten and spoiled who never worked a day in her life."

"Bitch needs a lesson…" Kairi's eyebrows twitched, "Nerves…"

"You two are talking about Ka-…" Rin started to say when Kairi's face turned dark, she snapped her lips shut.

"Never mention that abominable woman's name in my presence Rin, she's a curse." Kairi frowned, took a deep breath and smiled, "Anyway, let's think happy thoughts. How long have you two been dating?"

"A little over a month." Rin replied, "I hit on him from day one."

"Good girl, tackle them when it's fresh!" Kairi laughed, "They'll never know what hits them."

"Sesshomaru is a gentleman, sweet and caring. He loves you, we see it and it is very refreshing." Yukina said, "Unlike the previous three relationships he had, they were meaningless flings. Kikyo is a dear friend of his so their relationship wasn't serious, more like an experiment and when Naraku-san appeared, it was true love for her."

"It's good to see Sesshomaru happy. We thank you for that."

"We support you." Kairi added. Then her eyes showed mischief, "So, how far is your relationship? Any sexual tension?"

"Yes but since his a gentleman, his waiting." Rin honestly answered which didn't really shock the sisters. "Though, I won't mind since its Sesshomaru."

"I'm sure you don't but you have to understand that consequences need to be properly avoided." Yukina started to dress Rin, "Because if you ended up pregnant, it would trouble you both. You, being a minor and him being the adult, at this point, that's underage rape in the eyes of the law."

"Not if they have their parents blessing, then it's legal!" Kairi helped with the dressing, "Mika across the way is fifteen and her husband is twenty-seven, they were engage since birth and gotten married last summer. As long she doesn't get pregnant, it's legal until she turns 18!"

"All I'm saying is that Rin needs to be careful." Yukina smiled, "I'm not against it, just being cautious."

"I understand." Rin smiled, "That's why I'm on birth-control."

The fabrics hit the ground with no sound. Two identical dark bluish eyes widen from surprise and mouth hung open, loss of words.

End of Chapter Eighteen…

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you everyone for all your reviews! I really do appreciate it all! You guys inspire me to continue and I'm glad that my grammar hasn't turned you guys off yet. I try my best, I really do! Thanks guys!


	19. Chapter 19

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

[One… Two… Three… We are all dying to see]

[Four… Five… Six… Don't let the suspense kill me]

[Seven… Eight… Nine… Patience is a virtue]

[Ten… Let's see what they'll do]

**By Evalynn, 19**

* * *

**[Thank you, to those who dutifully read my fiction.]**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Rin found herself in the heart of the shrine festival. The glowing golden lights, red representing autumn decors, games and the sweet delicious aroma of different variety of food.

"I'm so lost, I don't know where to start." Rin is astonished by everything around her.

They left the Nakamura sisters shop over an hour ago, she now wore one of their creation. An off white silk kimono with pink cherry blossom patterns and held by a dark purple obi. The sisters even fixed her hair, two silver butterfly pins held her hair together. Rin never felt so pretty and Sesshomaru showed his admiration by giving her hand a kiss of approval.

* * *

**FLASHBACK: HOUSE OF NAKAMURA [DRESSING ROOM]**

Kairi laughed so hard Rin thought she's going to collapse on the floor while Yukina blushed crimson. This left the young girl unable to say anything at all.

"Can I ask where you got the pills?" Yukina asked. "I have an idea but I want to be sure."

"Kikyo-nee…" Rin answered.

"That Kikyo…Haha… She…" Kairi said between laugher. "Is hoping… Haha… that something… Haha… Is going to happen…"

"That Kikyo, I'm going to give her an earful." Yukina shook her head. "When did you start taking the pills?"

"Yesterday morning, Kikyo-nee said to wait three or four days just to make sure before I do anything." Rin sighed, "My Mom approved it…"

"She did?" Kairi is shocked. "When did you ask you Mom for those?"

"Last month." Rin did ask her Mom for them when she visited Kikyo for her check up on her ankle, 'I'm sure why she agreed too…'

"Rin do you understand what you are doing?" Yukina asked her seriously, "I mean, sex isn't just something you can take back nor it would be fair if you decided to stop. You have to be sure, for your sake and Sesshomaru."

"Especially, Sesshomaru." Kairi giggled as she wrapped the obi around Rin's waist. "Don't torture him, he will snap and then you'll be in trouble."

"A man can only take too much teasing. Does he know you're taking the pills?"

"He doesn't…" Rin answered. "I'm taking it as a precaution."

Kairi nodded, "I've come to adore you Rin, and you're a smart girl."

"Don't encourage it," Yukina slap her sister shoulder before looking at Rin. "As I said, be sure."

"Take your time and be patient. When the time comes when you are ready, you will know."

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

* * *

"What should we do first Sessho?" Rin turned to the man next to her. "I can't decide..."

"Games maybe?" He pointed at the shooting booth where they hung oversize stuff animals as prices. "Or the Goldfish Game?"

Rin saw an oversize rabbit, she squeezed Sesshomaru's hand and pointed at the item. "She's adorable!"

"Alright." He eyed the stuff and approached the vendor, "What do I have to do to get the white rabbit?"

"You get five shots for $2! For the oversize rabbit; you need to hit 30 Yellows or 20 Blues or 5 Purples" The vendor instructed, "The bell will ring if you hit it!"

Sesshomaru paid the man and picked up the toy rifle. He aimed it at the target which is at the very back of the game section, he began to fire.

Ding...

Ding...

"Nice, two in a row!" The man is impressed.

Ding...

"Wow..." The vendor blinked.

Ding...

"..." The vendor is speechless.

"1 more shot! 1 more shot!" Rin cheered.

Ding...

"Yay! Good job Sessho!" Rin hugged Sesshomaru around the waist before approaching the vendor, "The white bunny with the pink nose, please!"

The Vendor is in shocked that he didn't hear Rin.

"Excuse me?" Rin waved her hand in front of the man, no response, she turned to Sesshomaru. "Sessho, I think you shocked him."

Sesshomaru reached up to grab the bunny, "From the angle and how he set up the bull's eye all the way in the back is a bit tricky. He didn't expect anyone to be able to hit it."

Rin grinned, Sesshomaru handed her the bunny and squealed. "Thank you!"

They tried the goldfish game next, Sesshomaru discovered that Rin is much more talented than she lets on. Quick wrist movements and lots of patience, she managed to catch five goldfish with three paper scoop. Thought she gave them away to three little girls and two boys who didn't have much luck of catching one for themselves.

"Thank you, big sister!" They all said happily, even the parents thanks her.

Sesshomaru got her a decorated water balloon that matched her kimono.

Rin loved it, "Thank you, Sessho."

When they reached the river, a group of men are in the middle of setting up the fireworks and the bonfire for the final festival night. The river reflected the round moon above and under it, Rin looked like an enchanting goddess. 'Lovely…'

"This will be my first actual Japanese Festival." Rin smiled, she heard the traditional Japanese drum music and got excited just the thought of it. "I want to see them, let's go!"

Rin took his hand and pulled him along, her feet leading her to the source of the music and found them at the courtyard of the shrine. The drummers are dancing around the small bonfire, their beat synchronized with each other and everyone who are listening are both entrance and dancing along with them.

This would be the second time Sesshomaru witness Rin dancing and like the first time, his enchanted by her graceful movements. The performers continue to play away and the more energy they put into it, the more hype up everyone gets.

"Dance with me Sessho!" Rin pulled him along those are dancing with the music. "Come on!"

Sesshomaru found himself dancing along with her, through the crowds of people, no one paid them no mind. The night was young, the moon increased the excitement and everyone is lost to the music. She felt good in his arms and in her kimono, Rin is beautiful.

* * *

It was past 10:30PM when they returned home. After the dance, they played more games and ate different typesof food that Rin never tasted before besides seeing them on books and television. Aside from the rabbit, Rin acquired more: An oversize yellow duck, a while polar bear, an ape and a tiger. Sesshomaru also bought her a matching rice paper umbrella that matches her kimono, it is very pretty.

Sesshomaru checked on messages since they decided to leave their phones behind so that no one will bother them. Rin went to her room to put away her new items, the Kimono hung neatly in the closet before she took a shower. After twenty minutes, Rin returned downstairs wearing a blue shirt and black shorts, she found Sesshomaru going through his messages.

"Anything wrong?" Rin came up behind him.

Sesshomaru said. "Inuyasha and our parents arrived to their destination safely and I believe you got a couple of text messages."

Rin reached for her phone and sure enough, she have gotten a good number of them.

'_**Lol, Kairi is amused and Yukina is slightly annoyed. All I can say is: do what's right for you. Call me if you have time!' **_From Kikyo-nee

'_**Hi, sweetie, I've arrived in New York safely! You must be busy having fun! Call me!' **_From Mother

'_**Cutie, call me…' **_From Yukimaru

'_**Princess, call me…' **_From Akihiko

'_**Bring me souvenirs! Preferably sweets and cute hairpins! Hope your safe!' **_From Tomoka

'_**Food!' **_From MomoChan-sempai

_**'Ri-chan! How's Osaka? Food souveniers!' **_From Eiji-sempai

'_**Food… Please call Sakuno…' **_From Ryoma

'_**Momo asked me to ask you for food, I don't mind but I prefer a cute accessory if you can. Have fun!' **_From Ann

Rin laughed at all the food request but her last message wipe the smile off her face.

'_**She's so mad at me. Tomo won't even talk to me or Ryoma at all. I don't know what to do.' **_From Sakuno

Rin walked to the couch and sat down with her legs under her. She began to text Sakuno back, Sesshomaru saw the seriousness on her face that he didn't disturb her, she'll tell him later when she's ready so he went upstairs to his room for a shower.

'_**Sakuno, you awake?' **_From Rin

Two minutes later, Sakuno replied: _**'I talked to her yesterday after school without Ryoma. I tried to explain but she felt betrayed…'**_

"But she's with Kaidoh-sempai…" Rin frown at the text: _**'She's being difficult. Why is she so mad?'**_

Rin leaned back on the couch, it didn't take long for Sakuno to reply: _**'She said; 'you played me for a fool' but I don't understand at all. How did I make her feel like a fool?'**_

"Must be because you didn't tell her as soon as you two hooked up." Rin sighed, she texted: _**'She felt betrayed because she wasn't informed of your relationship. Tomoka is your best friend, I'm sure she's feeling sad about not being told.'**_

'_**I'll apologize to her again. Thank you, Rin, I'll see you when you get back. I'm sorry I bothered you with this.' **_From Sakuno

'_**That is what friends are for, anytime.' **_From Rin

'_**Thank Rin, good night.' **_From Sakuno

Rin didn't have to reply, she's sure that Sakuno is fine so she texted the third party who is also involve.

'_**Texted Sakuno, she's going to try and talk to Tomoka again.' **_From Sakuno

'_**Thanks, I'll talk to her too. Don't forget my souvenir.' **_From Ryoma

Rin rolled her eyes. She dialed her Mother's number then, it rang twice.

'_Hi dear, how's Osaka?' _Muyu greeted.

"Hi Mom, it's wonderful! I'm having so much fun!" Rin giggled, "Today, Sesshomaru took me to the gallery, it was beautiful! Completely different from London! It made me so happy!"

"And Mom, Sesshomaru bought me my very first Kimono! It's so pretty! I'll load the pictures for you to see!"

'_Oh my, that's wonderful! I'm happy for you dear!' _Muyu sighed happily, _'I'm glad that you two are getting along.'_

"Sesshomaru is a very nice person." Rin said lovingly, "Thank you for letting me come along with him, Mom."

'_You're welcome.' _Muyu's expression soften, _'I trust you, I know you'll be alright.'_

'_Anyway dear, I hate to cut this conversation short but I have a lunch meeting. Go to bed, it's getting late. __**I love you, darling!**__'_

"**I love you too, Mother."**Rin closed her eyes and hanged up. 'Oh Mother, you have no idea what your daughter is about to do…'

She stood up and placed her phone on the counter next to Sesshomaru's phone. When she arrived yesterday, Rin claimed parlor with glass windows next to Sesshomaru's study as her studio. Her painting of Hermes is almost complete, a good three or four hours of work will finish it.

'Hmmm… I'll do it in the morning and finish it before lunch, Hades will be next.' Rin climbed up the stairs and found Sesshomaru's door wide open. "Sessho?"

"In here…" Sesshomaru answered from the closet. He emerged wearing a green shirt and white sweatpants, his hair on a loose ponytail. "Everything alright?"

"Sakuno tried to tell Tomoka about her relationship with Ryoma. Tomoka felt betrayed so she's somewhat acting out and won't listen." Rin leaned against the doorframe with her arms folded on her chest. "Sakuno is going to try talking to her again."

"I'm sure Tomoka felt betrayed because Sakuno didn't say anything to her."

"I agree." Sesshomaru sat on his bed, "They're best friends and they shouldn't keep secrets from each other. If they talk it out and try to understand each other's feelings, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I do too." Rin agreed. "I called Mother too, she's busy as always."

Sesshomaru smiled, "Must be tough for being a popular lawyer and since she's under Inu No International Trade, she travels a lot."

"It's ok, she loves it." Rin grinned, "Mom's all about business and fun, pleasure is when she gets to spend time with us."

"Go to bed, you had a long day and tomorrow as well." Sesshomaru smiled at her. "Unless, you want to sleep on my bed tonight."

This surprise Rin but the idea struck butterflies in her stomach. "If you don't mind."

For a second, Sesshomaru regret saying it. Then he looked at Rin, her eyes held hope that he was serious, as he thought, he regretted it for a second. He extended his hand towards her. "Come to bed, dear, we have a long day tomorrow…"

Rin's felt lit up, she closed the door and crossed the room towards him. Nevertheless, that night, Sesshomaru realized that he could never sleep alone again.

'It feels like home…' was the last thought that cross his mind before falling asleep with Rin securely tucked in his arms.

End of Chapter Nineteen...

* * *

Author's Note: The last part made my friends happy. They all love the idea of sweet and loving Sessho which I'm happy too. Thank you all for reading and please, review! Until Next Time!


	20. Chapter 20

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

* * *

Love will never be the same without you

Your beautiful smile that I'll never see again

Those remarks that gets me irritated

Your silly ways to make me smile

I'll miss you everyday

But I'll smile so that you can be at peace

I miss you

By Evalynn, 17

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Rin woke up feeling refresh and very warm, she snuggled closer to the source and found herself being pulled closer. Opening her eyes slowly, she found herself staring at the sleeping face of Sesshomaru. Her heart skipped a beat, her breathing came short and she love it.

'So cute!' Rin thought, gently, she pushed off but was pulled back in.

"It's too early…" His voice came out rough and still sleepy, "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom…" Rin kissed his nose, "Go back to bed."

Sesshomaru refused to let go at first but let go a minute later and by the time Rin got out of bed, he was fast asleep again. This gave her the opportunity to study him at every angle, memorizing his features and from the artistic point of view; Sesshomaru have great and beautiful bone structure.

She left his room and entered hers. The bathroom was no lie, she also changed her clothes and then rampage her overnight bag for one particular sketch book. Opening it, many sketches of Sesshomaru's different expressions adorn every page and when she finally found a blank page, she began to draw a sleeping Sesshomaru.

'I'm going to need another sketch book…' Rin thought, 'I feel really perverted drawing him in secret like this…'

After twenty minutes, Rin left her room and went straight to her 'Hermes' painting. She smiled at it, "Let's finish you up…"

Rin found her center and got into the zone after ten minutes after she started. The world around her disappeared and nothing else matters, it was just her and her painting. Minutes turned into an hour and during the second hour, a figure watched her from the bottom of the stairs. His golden eyes watched her with pride and love, he left her alone to brew himself a cup of coffee.

* * *

Another hour passed when Rin finally put down her paintbrush, she checked the clock: 9:45AM.

"I guess, a little over three hours." She stretched her arms up before taking down the finished canvas and laid it down on the sheeted floor, she took another canvas that's already been outlined and placed it on the easel. "Your turn Fuji-sempai! The Lord of the Underworld, Hades."

"Take a break, love, I made breakfast!" Sesshomaru appeared in the middle of the room that it made Rin jumped a feet off the ground, this amused the man and began to laugh.

"Bloody hell!" Rin slightly frowned, a hand on her beating heart. "Sessho, you scared me!"

Sesshomaru came up to her and kissed her lips, "I woke up an hour ago, and you didn't even acknowledge me. Your concentration is admirable and good job of finishing another painting."

"How many left?"

"Dionysus, Hephaestus, Poseidon and then Apollo… That's four." Rin counted, then her stomach slightly growled at her. She blushed, "Guess that means it's time to eat."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Yes, it is."

* * *

About an hour later, Jaken arrived to restock the pantry and fridge. Sesshomaru explained to Jaken that Rin wanted to learn traditional Japanese cuisine, this excite the elder man and recited the basic from the heart. Willing to learn, Rin listen dutifully until Jaken finished and found it very educational. The man knows his spices and herbs to the roots of every plant that is edible, "That is the basic and very important to remember."

When Jaken left, Rin is inspired to cook lunch and found it easy to match which herbs and spices that would go well with the chicken. Rin turned on her music from her phone, it started to play: **Call me maybe by Carly Rae.**

Rin began to sing along the song:

_I threw a wish in the well  
Don't ask me I'll never tell  
I looked at you as it fell  
And now you're in my way  
_  
Dancing to the beat, she turned and saw Sesshomaru watching her from the doorway of the kitchen. Rin continued to sing:

_I trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way_

Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans  
Skin was showing  
Hot night  
Wind was blowing  
Where you think you're going baby?

She winked at him before turning back around shaking and twisting her body to the rhythm as she picked up the knife and cut the vegetables expertly.

_Hey I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe_

_Hey I just met you_  
_And this is crazy_  
_But here's my number_  
_So call me maybe_  
_And all the other boys_  
_Try to chase me_  
_But here's my number_  
_So call me maybe_

_You took your time with the call_  
_I took no time with the fall_  
_You gave me nothing at all_  
_But still you're in my way_

She added the dry ingredients to the pot and began cutting big pieces of the chicken.

_I beg and borrow and steal  
At first sight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it  
But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holding_  
_Ripped jeans_  
_Skin was showing_  
_Hot night_  
_Wind was blowing_  
_Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey I just met you_  
_And this is crazy_  
_But here's my number_  
_So call me maybe_  
_It's hard to look right at you baby_  
_But here's my number_  
_So call me maybe_

Adding the chicken to the pot and closed the lid, turning the heat in medium and washed her hands. Turning around and found Sesshomaru leaning against the counter, a feet away from her. She smiled:

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad  
Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so so bad, bad, bad, bad…._

_It's hard to look right at you baby_  
_But here's my number_  
_So call me maybe_

Rin danced her way toward him and swayed as she stood before him. Sesshomaru put both his hand on her waist, the girl continued to danced and slowed down a little.

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe  
And all the other boys  
Try to chase me  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe_

Rin finally moved closer to him, grab hold of his shirt and her movement began slowing down more, the song is at its end.

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad  
Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
So call me, maybe...  
_  
Sesshomaru pulled her closer and kissed her lips, Rin giggled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The music changed: **Let's Get Crazy Tonight by Cassie**

Rin didn't sing along at first but her body began to move along with it. It took all of Sesshomaru not to growl at how she seductively moved away from him. Rin began to sing then:

_I'm right here, all over the place like bubbles  
My shine is like America's next top model  
Hands clap when I'm rolling my body  
_

At each words, she batted her eyes at him and rolled her body along the lyrics. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile, being silly and cute is so her. His Rin.

Rin threw her arms in the air and started to bounce a little, she started to laugh a little but continue her sing long:

_You're right here and I know that you're looking for trouble  
And I just like the fire you need to rumble_

Rin punched air and Sesshomaru laughed, he moved away from the counter and began to dance with her.

_It's all good cause we all keep to party I believe  
That we gon' get it just fine  
My Serac is on the rocks and is always double  
So I could lose control, I like it baby when I stumble  
Think that I'm cute to you, just smile  
What you gon' do about it now?  
Let's get crazy tonight  
Let's get crazy tonight_

Sesshomaru twirled her around the room. He keep it clean despite how much Rin wanted to follow the beat and style of the song. He did sing along after a while but only the male section of it:

_Doing everything to me to make me just want it now  
I can see how, body keep mesmerizing on me with that beautiful smile  
Checking me down  
To a point to where I can't even speak no more  
But needing you to know  
That I'm a fan  
And the way you got me caught up on you tonight I'll never understand  
Taking every bit of me to be so polite to be a gentleman  
But I can't help to have the same [?] that you have in your command  
So let's just go crazy  
_  
Rin giggled as they continued to dance along with the music. The song ended and right on time, the doorbell rang indicating someone is at the front door.

"Now, who could that be?" Sesshomaru moved away from Rin. "I didn't invite anyone..."

Rin returned to her cooking and minutes later, Sesshomaru returned with a stranger and he looked familiar to Rin.

"Rin, this is Naraku Kagashima." Sesshomaru said, "An old friend of mine."

"It's nice to finally meet the famous Rin Takashi who brought down the Prince of Ice." The man smiled at Rin who extended his hand to her.

Rin took it, "It's a pleasure..."

'Kagashima?' Rin blinked, then it hit her. "Your Kikyo-nee's husband!"

Naraku smiled handsomely, "Yes, I heard all about you from her."

Rin smiled sweetly, "She's a sweet lady and like a big sister."

"That's my loving wife." Naraku grinned, he sniffed the air. "Something smelled delicious..."

"Chicken curry, my first Japanese cooking all on my own." Rin said, "Sessho's favorite, that's what Mr. Jaken said."

"Ah, that's right. It is isn't?" Naraku turned to Sesshomaru for confirmation, the other man nodded.

"Why not join us for lunch?" Rin offered.

"Would love to but I'm just here to talk to Sesshomaru for a minute then I have to join few clients of mine for lunch." Naraku smiled at Rin, "Let's all have lunch next week after my business trip."

"I'll make reservation and call you." Sesshomaru walked Naraku out the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you Rin." Naraku waved at her and left the room.

Once outside, Naraku's car is park right in the driveway.

"You liar, your here to visit your Mother at the hospital." Sesshomaru frowned, "You came here out of curiosity."

"Of course, Ki adores the little one." Naraku grinned, "I'm not one to judge my friend and I can totally see what Ki is talking about, you've change."

Sesshomaru couldn't deny that, he smiled. "It's real."

Naraku's widen for a good minute, his smiled happily at the man before him, "I'm happy for you, be careful but I'm happy for you."

"I'm serious about that dinner. Ki asked me to and don't disappoint my wife, she got something to hold over your head now!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and groan, "Yeah, I know..."

"Rin adores her."

Naraku left with a wave, Sesshomaru watched him drive away before going back into the house.

* * *

Rin already placed plates and utensils on the table. The rice pot in the middle with the curry under a towel, salad and ice tea.

Sesshomaru smiled at her, "That's some spread, dear, it smells good."

Rin returned the smile, "I hope it taste better than it looks."

They took a seat next to each other, Rin served him the rice and handed him the bowl. All the while, Sesshomaru watched the scene before him.

'It's like were a married couple…' He thought. "Do you want to go to the main festival today?"

"Yes, I would love to go." Rin answered as she sat down with her own bowl of rice. "I have a few souvenir requests that I need to fulfill."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "It's Sunday, were leaving on Thursday. You have a few more days, love."

"We can go shopping the day before."

Rin nodded, "Then we can explore the southern area where the fireworks is at."

"We could do that." Sesshomaru said. "Let's eat out lunch before it gets cold."

They enjoyed their lunch and small conversations. The more they talk, the more they learned of each other. After lunch they put away left overs, Sesshomaru washed dishes and Rin put them away.

"It's like we're a married couple." Rin giggled at the thought.

Sesshomaru smirked, "We -…"

His thoughts were interrupted by the front doorbell once again. Rin put away the last of the dishes when she turned to look at Sesshomaru. "We are sure are popular today…"

Sesshomaru dried his hands and left the room.

* * *

Rin put away the utensils and hung the towel on the rack when Sesshomaru returned in a rush, took her hand and pulled her along the back stairs.

"S-Sessho?" Rin almost tripped on her own feet as Sesshomaru dragged up stairs. "What's the matter?"

The expression on Sesshomaru was anger but his grip on Rin is forceful but it wasn't painful. "I'm not sure who told her but she's here."

"Who?" Rin could think of only one person that would annoy her Sesshomaru, "Don't tell me…"

"It's Kagura…" Sesshomaru frowned. "We need to stay low until she leaves…"

They reached Sesshomaru's room, locked the door and they neared the closed curtain. Rin saw Kagura's car and could hear the doorbell still ringing. Sesshomaru reached for the phone and dialed.

Rin sat on the bed, "How did she know you are here?"

"Must have checked the school." Sesshomaru hissed, then he turned away from Rin. "Jaken, we have a pest in the vicinity. Did you not close the gates?"

A few seconds, "What? I see… No, they have not arrived yet."

* * *

"Why the hell are you here?" The familiar voice shocked Sesshomaru. Rin jumped out of bed.

Both were looking down below just in time to see Kagura reached her car. A few feet away from her are Kairi and Yukina, openly showed disgust and annoyance on their identical faces.

"I'm sure you're aware that you are on private property, Ms. Wang." Kairi took a step forward, "I'm also sure that you came here uninvited."

"Shut up you freaks." Kagura glared back, "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We got invited by Sesshomaru," Yukina replied, "Unlike you…"

Kagura growled.

Rin worriedly look up to Sesshomaru. "Sessho, what should we do?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Nothing now, Kagura is scared of Kikyo, Kairi and Yukina. She will leave soon enough."

Rin watches the women argued back in forth with each other.

"You slut, no shame and uses her Father's money to get what she wants." Kairi snapped, "Your nails never met dirt and got nothing to brag about! Don't even bring out how rich you are, bitch, your nothing but a whore who spread her legs to whoever got the higher bid."

Kagura saw red, she got brave and took two step forward. "How dare you, low scum, you don't have a right to call me names."

"Why hide the truth, Kagura, your nothing more but a leech to your Father's money." Yukina added, "Sesshomaru's attention don't belong to you. Stop harassing our friend and gain some self-respect."

"You worms have no right to even socialize with him!" Kagura sneered, "Your statues are too low to even be considered."

* * *

Rin balled her fingers into a fist. **"That despicable woman. She's a demon…"**

"**Calm yourself, baby, she's not worth it." **Sesshomaru kissed her head, "It's almost over."

* * *

"Statues don't matter to friendship, Kagura." Yukina smiled, "Our relationship with Sesshomaru proves that otherwise."

Kairi took three steps forward, she cracked her knuckles. "Want to go at it Kagura? Right here? I'm sure Sesshomaru would love to see you all bloody up!"

"I would…" Rin said under her breath but Sesshomaru heard it all the same, he sigh.

Kagura felt humiliated and also scared, she's not a fighter. "I'll remember this, you damn sisters and that Kikyo. You will all pay!"

Kagura got in her car and floored the gas pedal. The Nakamura sisters sighed as they watched Kagura drove away.

"What a pain in the ass." Kairi rolled her eyes, "The nerve of the bitch!"

The front door opened and Rin came running down the front steps. "Yukina-nee! Kairi-nee! Are you alright?"

Kairi turned around, reached for the younger girl and hugged her. "Aw, our sweet little Rin, I'm sorry you got to see that."

"No, it's ok! Thanks for getting rid of the evil witch!" Rin smiled at her, "I would have thrown something out the window if she didn't leave."

"We dealt with Kagura a lot more in the past." Yukina patted Rin's head, "Don't worry about what she said to us, our shop maybe small but our business is better than her Father's clothing line."

"That's the truth." Kairi grinned, "We're one of the best designers in Japan."

Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway. "Jaken is making his people do rounds just in case Kagura is pulling one of her old tricks."

"What tricks?" Rin asked.

"Photographers." Yukina said in disgust, "She's a notorious pervert so tries to find any sign of Sesshomaru having a weakness."

"He never have before until now." Kairi grinned at Rin, "Be careful Rin, if she finds out about you, it will be a circus."

"I believe it." Rin replied.

"By the way, Kairi. Yukina. Why are you two here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, you two are going to the festival tonight correct?" Yukina opened the trunk of her car and took out two boxes. "We assume that you would like to wear a kimono tonight, Rin."

"I already have one." Rin answered.

"For last night." Kairi said. "We are talking about tonight."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Don't even try arguing with them, Rin, I for one would like to see you on another kimono."

Rin didn't want to argue either, she smiled, "Ok, let's go upstairs to my room."

Rin guide the two inside the house. Sesshomaru stayed outside and took out his phone, he pressed a speed-dial. Two rings and someone answered.

"Kagura is in town, deal with her." Sesshomaru instructed. "I want full privacy and her as far away as possible. I don't want anyone getting close while I'm here with my girl."

"Do you understand?"

Sesshomaru heard a male chuckle but a woman answered, "Understood sir."

With that, he hung up. 'Damn woman, why can't she take the hint?'

He look up to the closed curtain of Rin's room. 'I won't let Kagura discover her, I rather die than get Rin involve in any way.'

End of Chapter Twenty…

* * *

Author's Note: I was so tempted to have a cat fight but it's too early I think. Thank you all, I appreciate the readers that took the time and please, review!


	21. Chapter 21

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

* * *

When you love someone

Who loves another

All you can do

Is pray for their happiness

And that someday

You can fall in love with someone

Who will love you back in return

**By Evalynn, 20**

* * *

**[WARNING: THIS IS IT… I'm serious, no joke, THIS IS IT!]**

**[WARNING: THIS IS IT… I'm serious, no joke, THIS IS IT!]**

**[WARNING: THIS IS IT… I'm serious, no joke, THIS IS IT!]**

**[WARNING: THIS IS IT… I'm serious, no joke, THIS IS IT!]**

**[WARNING: THIS IS IT… I'm serious, no joke, THIS IS IT!]**

**[WARNING: THIS IS IT… I'm serious, no joke, THIS IS IT!]**

**DO NOT READ IF YOUR NOT READY FOR THIS!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

Rin saw herself as a different girl, her reflection in the mirror is showing someone else. She did not look 14 but a little older with the light make up that was applied on her face. Her hair is braided and tucked under with a peacock feathered hair pin and silver clips holding it together. The Kimono, wow, a beauty to admire. Purple hues with lavender circles and a black obi to tie it together.

"Kairi-nee and Yukina-nee really outdone themselves." Rin couldn't help but admire herself. "So pretty."

"You are a beauty, dear." Sesshomaru said, he sat on the edge of her bed wearing a plain blue and white stripe yukata but it looked gorgeous on him. "The girls are very talented."

Kairi and Yukina left an hour ago, they have other business to take care off despite it is Sunday. Sesshomaru got up and walked towards her, he stood behind her and admired her. "Truly a sight…"

Rin blushed. "Thank you, love."

"So, ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup!" Rin nodded her head.

* * *

Five pm came around and the couple found themselves in the crowded shrine with families and friends trying to get around the festival. Sesshomaru and Rin held hands, nor they even try to let go.

"It's a lot more crowded today than last night." Rin observed the area, "So many people."

"It's Sunday, a lot of these people are off from work so they're here with either their families or hanging out with their friends." Sesshomaru replied, "What would you like to do?"

"Let's look around first," Rin pulled him around the aisle of vendors.

It was livelier than the night before too, the music continuously plays and performer's dances/play tricks for the people. Rin of course couldn't help but dance along with them and Sesshomaru watches her, took few photos without her knowledge.

Then someone bumped into Rin, a little girl about four look up to her with tears in her eyes. Rin kneeled down to her eye level and patted her head, "Did you lose your Mom or Dad?"

"No, m-my big b-brothers." The girl hiccupped. "I can't f-find them a-anywhere…"

Sesshomaru also kneeled down, "What's your name?"

"Sakura…" The girl answered.

"Well, Sakura, I'm going to pick you up so that you can see over everyone." Sesshomaru offered, "Maybe you can spot your brothers from up high, hm?"

"Thank you!" The girl's face lit up.

With one swift movement and without letting go of Rin's hand, he picked up Sakura and put her on his right shoulder. "Ok, look around."

Sakura didn't waste any time as she looked frantically around at the sea of bodies until she caught a familiar dark haired boys in the far left corner.

"There they are!" Sakura waved her arms above her head. "Wataru! Sasaki!"

Two heads pop up and saw Sakura waving at them, they moved around the crowd just as quick and came to a stop in front of Sesshomaru and Rin. Sesshomaru lowered Sakura until the girl touched the ground, the little one ram herself at one of the boys.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura cried.

"Gezz, we were so worried." The older boy said, he looked up to Sesshomaru and Rin, he bowed. "Thank you so much!"

"Sakura, don't run off like that." The other boy also bowed at Sesshomaru and Rin, "We are grateful to you."

"Not a problem, I'm just glad she found you right away." Rin smiled at them both.

The siblings bowed once more before leaving.

"They remind me of me and my brothers." Rin said, "Always there…"

"I always take Inuyasha here with me to visit my Mother's grave every year when he was little until he got busy with basketball, now, it's rare for him to even come with me." Sesshomaru tug on her hand to follow him, "It's always around this time of year so we attended the festival together. One year, I happened to turn my back on him to buy him juice and then he was gone, I couldn't find him for over an hour."

"How old was Yasha-nee?" Rin wondered.

"About seven, he got distracted and walked away from me." Sesshomaru chuckled, "He wondered around for a while but I never left the spot just in case he comes back. Like I said, it took him an hour to come back. Apparently, he played the Gold Fish Game and didn't realized I wasn't around. He cried, calling for me and that's how I found him."

Rin smiled, "You're a good big brother."

Sesshomaru look up to the night sky, "People are still criticizing my step-Mother but she's a wonderful person and then my brother was born, that's how I learned that some people can be really cruel."

"That's when I promised that I'll protect those I love."

Rin hugged his arm, "My Sessho!"

They walked around some more, until Rin noticed a stall with colorful fans. She pointed it out to Sesshomaru, "I want to check those out."

The fans are all decorated differently, bright to dark colors and the designs are different as well. Rin couldn't help but admire them, then she got an idea.

"The peacock, cherry blossom, peach blossom, wisteria, roses and the lavender." Rin pointed them out to the vendor. "Could you please pack them separately?"

"They come with their own individual box, miss." The vendor grinned as he pack up the fans, "That will be $30, please."

Sesshomaru handed the man the bills, "Thank you."

"No, thank you!" The vendor bowed a little, "I also have matching umbrellas if you're interested or hair accessories. Ladies love to color coordinate, I have daughters and they love it."

Rin did began to admire the accessories, Sesshomaru already handed a man bills before she could say anything and the vendor packed them all up. When they walked away, the vendor is in pure bliss, Sesshomaru carried their purchases in one hand and held Rin's hand on the other.

"Thank you, Sessho." Rin knew better than to argue with him, plus, she did promise not to complain if he spent money on her during this trip. "I'm kind of hungry now."

* * *

They settled for yakitoris and yakisoba. Sesshomaru found them a table near the river, it's also a good spot for the fireworks and the trees gave them a little privacy from preying eyes.

"This is so good." Rin excitedly said, "Mom isn't a good cook but she does Italian very well. My brother Yuki is more of the chef in the family, I learned from him."

Sesshomaru feed her with his yakisoba. "I prefer these types of food."

Rin chewed and nodded her head happily. "They're so good. Anyway Sessho, what are you doing about Kagura?"

He stop midway, looked at her before putting his chopstick down. "I called in a favor to keep her busy."

"A favor? What sort of favor?" Rin's curiosity can be seen in the illumined light.

Sesshomaru found himself in a dilemma, 'I can't lie…'

"I called friends of mine who works at the local police station. They know about Kagura's obsessions with me…"

Rin leaned over the table, "You told me once that Mr. Wang is trying to convince Taisho-san to have you marry Kagura but it seem like there is more to it than that…"

Sesshomaru wasn't sure where to start but he decided to try anyway. "The Inu No Family has been around for a few hundred years doing business all over the world. Some people consider us a one of the most prestigious business family in the world, almost royalty. That alone is enough to intrigue Mr. Wang."

"Kagura got high standard when it comes to whatever she wants. To have me on her side, I'll be like a trophy that she acquired into her possession and a prominent position anywhere in the world almost."

"You'll be her sugar daddy, not a partner…" Rin simply put it. "An eye candy for the world to see for her to show off."

Sesshomaru grinned, "Something like that…"

"What's with the obsession, can't she take the hint that you're not interested?" Rin frowned. "I mean, you pretty much insult her every time you see her."

"The word 'no' isn't part of her vocabulary and insist that I'm playing hard to get." Sesshomaru rub his temple, "She's a nuisance…"

"Those type of girls always are. Pretty but no brains…" Rin huffed.

"The most dangerous types are like yourself." Sesshomaru tease. "Beauty with brains."

Rin blushed but leaned over a little more to kiss his lips, "You're making the food blush with your type of talk than eating it."

Laughing, Sesshomaru picked up his chopstick again and feed her with some yakisoba, "Here…"

* * *

It was another hour later when they found a secluded spot across the river facing the firework section. Sesshomaru sat on the ground and leaned against the trunk of the tree with Rin on his lap, she leaned back against his chest.

"This is the first time in my life I get to see fireworks up close." Rin said, she intertwined her fingers with Sesshomaru's, "We usually either too far or in between where they have it back in London."

Resting his chin on the crook of her neck, he smell her fragrance, 'Wild flowers…'

"Inuyasha and I discovered this place awhile back when we were kids. Not most people travel over here because it's too far from the festivities."

"It's nice and I really like it." Rin sighed, "This is Osaka in the Fall Season, it is lovely."

"Winter must be beautiful too, I love the snow."

"We can come back here during winter vacation for a few days. Dad got a hot spring resort up north, over three hour drive from here." Sesshomaru kissed her neck, "We be ourselves up there."

The firework show started and Rin couldn't help but be amazed of how much effort they put into them. Like a light show, it was beautiful. "Wow, amazing!"

Distracted, Sesshomaru took that moment to take Rin's right hand and kissed it, he slipped something between her fingers and let her hand fall into her lap.

Rin felt something cold and metallic, she look down. Her eyes widen at the sight of it, a silver band adorn her right ring finger; the craving of autumn leaves design around it. Shocked and all she could do is look up to Sesshomaru.

"A promise…" He said with a smile as he raised his own right hand and showed her an exact replica of the ring she is wearing. "The school allows simple jewelry but nothing extreme and this is acceptable so you can wear it if you wish."

Rin turned her whole body around; despite her kimono, she straddled him and hugged him around the neck with tears in her eyes. "I'll never take it off, I promise!"

Sesshomaru reached behind her head and pulled the pin off her hair, it flowed into his hand like water and they felt soft to touch. "You are such a beautiful girl, someone I'm willing to burn in hell for. I love you very much, remember that."

"And I love you, Sessho, I'm glad I took a chance on you and I'm lucky to have gotten your attention." Rin pressed her small frame against his, making her kimono raise up higher and kissed him full on the lips.

Something inside Sesshomaru heated up like the fireworks that is still exploding in the background. His hand made their way from her back to her bottom and groped just a little, Rin moaned against his lips but did not make a move to stop him and it was enough for him to continue. He titled her head a little and kissed the exposed skin on her neck, nipping and biting ever so lightly.

Rin started to grind on him just a little and this made Sesshomaru held her a little more closely. He kissed her shoulder to her jaw and back to her lips. Her tiny hands made a fist with his hair and kissed his ear before nibbling on it.

They felt hot in each other's touch. Sesshomaru took the chance to touch her thigh and began to rub, which is mostly more than he could handle since the kimono have ridden up all the way that her red pantie is exposed to him. He slipped his hand inside her kimono to her waist, Rin began to gasp a little and her breathing short. Her kimono loosen from his hand, the front began to unravel a little more and he took the opportunity to kiss her developing cleavage.

It was at that moment where Rin realized that something hard is poking her between her legs, she grinded over it and it twitched just a little, and this earned her a small growl from the man, who at the moment attacking her neck.

'Got him…' Rin bit her lower lip as she moaned his name against his ear. "S-Sessho…"

"I want to go home."

Sesshomaru pushed Rin off of him and fixed her kimono but not before landing a kiss on the side of her thigh, he sniffed and smelled her arousal before biting his lower lip to gain some self-control. When he stood, he fixed his yukata before taking Rin by the hand and pulled her along the imaginary path they have taken earlier. They were both silent as they walked pass everyone who are still watching the fireworks, when they reached the street, Sesshomaru hauled a cab that was passing by.

* * *

It took ten minutes, they arrived at the Inu No property and Sesshomaru paid the cab driver. Rin couldn't really say anything, she ignited Sesshomaru's desire and she knew it from the way he looked at her.

This is what she wanted…

They walked the fifteen minute path back to Sesshomaru's cabin. All the while, Rin couldn't believe Sesshomaru is about to give in to her and that he gave her a promise ring to be with her forever. They reached the house but before they could climbed the steps, Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face her.

"Rin," He started, his voice was deep and serious, "Are you aware what is about to happen?"

Rin blushed slightly and took a step forward, she grab hold of his collar and pulled him down. Kissing his lips lovingly. "Very aware…"

That was it, his last attempt for sanity and for her to keep her innocence. He picked her up bridal style and climbed up the stairs, he opened the door and went through the threshold with her in his arms. Closing the door with his feet and locked it behind him as he headed toward the stairs, he kissed her deeply before taking the steps two at a time.

Sesshomaru reached his bedroom, closing it and without turning on the lights, he laid Rin down on his bed and climbed over her attacking her lips. Rin giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"One last time…" Sesshomaru said in the darkness of his room, the only light is the half-moon rays that's slipping through his curtains. "Are you sure about this?"

Rin kissed him before answering, "I'm glad that my first time will be taking by someone I love."

"Take me, Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru undid her obi and the kimono slip off her, he pulled it out under her and dropped it to the floor. Exposing porcelain skin which took his breath away and he realized that all she was wearing underneath was her red panty, he leaned over to kiss her lips. "I'll go slowly, I want to taste you all over…"

"I'm going to show you just how much I love you…"

He kissed her softly at first before he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Rin moaned, she shyly licked back and found it amazingly sweet.

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru moved down to her neck and sucked, leaving a small mark before going lower. One hand found one of her breast and began to fondle while his mouth found a budding nipple, he licked and sucked on it, receiving a delicious moan from the girl. He rotate to the other nipple and did the exact same attention.

Sitting up, he admired her small frame. Slightly flushed, Rin can't help but feel a little shy and wanted to cover her undeveloped figure but one look at Sesshomaru, he didn't seem to mind. He began to undress himself, this was something Rin didn't fully mentally prepared herself but watched him carefully as he undid his obi and let it fall to the ground, his yukata is next. Rin wasn't sure what was more admirable, his tone muscles or how handsome he is naked but before her imagination could go any further, his kissed her again.

One of Sesshomaru's hand traveling down her body to the rim of her panties, he passed it and played at the edge, running his fingers on the side and rubbing her thigh. Slowly, so he won't surprise her, he gently rub her sex before gently cupping it.

Rin's knees buckled and moaned a little sharper against his mouth, his index finger rubbed at her clitoris through her panties. She began to tremble under him but she didn't stop him, the feeling felt foreign to her but at the same time, she loves it. Sesshomaru pushed her panty aside and gently pushed in his index finger inside of her.

"Sessho!" Rin gasped and bit her lower lip.

He slowly pump his finger inside of her as watched Rin's expressions, he smiled.

Slowly, Sesshomaru removed her panty, he kissed Rin one more time before kissing her chin to her chest, kissing both her breast while lowering himself down to her womanhood. He kissed her clitoris, licked it and sucked it a little which made Rin gasped a scream, damn, he wanted her to scream. He repeated the motion, she shuddered under him which made him smile. His licks lowered to her vagina area, blowing air to it before licking it again. Rin was ready, her fluid dripping and trailing down her legs but he continued to penetrate her with his mouth and tongue.

"S-Sessho…" Rin moaned, gasping and begging, her fingers found their way to his hair.

Sesshomaru smirked, he knows what she wanted and he wasn't about to disappoint her. Removing his boxers, he came back up to kiss her lips and letting her feel his erect manhood pressing against her stomach.

Hard and throbbing, Rin felt his member pressing against her, his big, not that she got anyone to compare him with and couldn't help but get excited at the thought of it going inside of her. This was Sesshomaru, she loves him and this feels right more than anything.

"Trust me but this will hurt a little." He whispered into her ear.

"I trust you, Sessho." Rin bravely smile at him, she spread her legs a little further as he settled himself between them. "I love you…"

"I love you." He replied before kissing her and at the same time, he press himself into her opening, Rin moaned. Slowly, he wanted her to get use to his size before going in further until he hit her barrier, two heart beats before forcing his way in. Rin screamed against his lips, tears escaped her eyes and her arms raked through his back.

He felt the warm liquid without even seeing it. Knew that he has taken her virginity. Sealed her to him for life and he wasn't going to let go.

Rin's breathing began to even out along with him, her body trembled but slightly and her eyes glazed as she looked at him.

"Baby? Are you alright?" Sesshomaru kissed her cheek, her eyelids and brow. "I'm so sorry it hurt you."

'Always the gentleman…' Rin thought, she smiled at him before nodding her head. "The pain is disappearing, you can move now."

Slowly, he pulled out and gently push back in. Rin closed her eyes and moaned in his ear. This was his invitation to increase his movement just a little, he pulled out the way out only to enter her all the way in.

"S-Sessho…" Rin moaned his name. "I love you…"

This fueled Sesshomaru's desire for her. He increased his speed a little more. "I love you, my darling…"

Sesshomaru grabbed hold onto one of legs and dive in deeper inside her, pumping into her.

Rin felt her body shaking and something inside her begged to be released, she allowed it.

Her first orgasm…

'Not yet…' Sesshomaru thought, he continue to penetrate her with his member, "One more time. Rin, cum for me one more time."

It did not take him long, Rin's body buckled under him and not only that, he was at his end as well. "Cum with me love…"

"Ah! Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed his name.

"Now Rin, now!" Sesshomaru begged, he felt her release and he wasn't far along. A few more thrust and he found his release, inside of her. "Shit…"

Their breathing were harsh, bodies full of sweat and the room scented of their lovemaking. The window fogged a little but that didn't bother them at all.

Sesshomaru finally pulled out and held Rin's body against him. "Damn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cum inside of you like that."

Rin kissed him, her body weak and smiled at him gently. "Sessho, don't be. I'm glad you did, it felt amazing!"

"Rin, your 14 and I won't let you go through hardship…" Sesshomaru sighed, truthfully, he didn't care either way. "I'll take responsibility."

Rin giggled, she whispered into his ear. "I'm on birth control…"

Shock, stunned and utterly surprise. Sesshomaru stared at her smiling face. A million thoughts went flying in and out of his mind, only one he caught. "You shouldn't have said that…"

Rin openly laugh at him and Sesshomaru pinned her to the bed. He smirked down at her."In that case, one more time."

"Pervert!" Rin giggled, "Sessho, you pervert!"

"Remember what I said yesterday?" Sesshomaru look at her in the eyes.

'Oh yes, I do…' But she pulled another innocent smile, "No, remind me…"

Sesshomaru anticipated that answer, he grinned. "Gladly…"

He then kissed her.

End of Chapter Twenty One

* * *

Authors Note: Got something against me with this chapter? **I DID WARN EVERYONE [FROM THE 1ST CHAPTER!]** Got nothing nice to say? Don't review and don't be a hater, there's worst out there! Loved it? Please, let me know and review! Thanks everyone!


	22. Chapter 22

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

* * *

I love you

That's all

**By Evalynn, 20**

* * *

**Sora-kun: **[Speechless…]

**Pumpkin-Pie/Beatrice: **[Dances] Yes! Yes! Yes!

**LolitaLover: **And we have a winner everyone!

**Evalynn: **I'm hot [Fanning] anyone else?

**Pumpkin-Pie/Beatrice/LolitaLover: **ME!

**Sora-kun: **I don't know…

**Evalynn: **[Hugs Sora] You know this was going to happened!

**Pumpkin-Pie: **Oh, that was sweet and hot at the same time! Gentle Sessho!

**Everyone: **On with the story…

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

Rin could tell that the sun is out but unsure of the time, the only thing she knows is that, it's Tuesday. The rays are slipping through the curtains and onto the bed, she is sure that it is almost lunch time. She tried to move but found it difficult, not only a masculine arm kept her at bay but also, her body is completely sore. She turned her head to the side to find Sesshomaru sleeping peacefully beside her, she blushed.

Smiling and snuggled closer to him. Sesshomaru automatically pulled her closer to his chest. 'He didn't lie about keeping me in bed for a few days…'

The only time Sesshomaru allows Rin to get out of bed is when she asked for food, he won't deny her that despite promising lots of love-making. They have locked all the doors, closed all the curtains and kept the heat in the house in a good temperature. Rin discovered that walking around naked with someone she loves is a lot of fun with few interesting activities.

"Sessho, I'm hungry."

The man beside her stirred, his eyes slowly opened, revealing his golden eyes and then he smiled. Rin's heart skipped a few beats and forgot to breathe for a second but she returned the smile, "I'm hungry…"

Sesshomaru yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Rin got up, the covers slip off her and it was then she realized that there are bite marks from chest down. "AH! Sessho! You pervert! Look at all of this!"

His chuckle told her that he didn't care, she wanted to scold him but when she look up, Sesshomaru is completely at ease, his toned muscles reminds her that he does work out and the definition of his whole body isn't to be reckoned with nor to be compared to any male models Rin have seen on TV or magazines. What made Rin blush is that Sesshomaru seem to be comfortable sitting there naked, she loves it.

"Like what you see?" Sesshomaru teased, he leaned forward and took Rin's hand to pull her to him. "Come here, I want feel you."

Rin mentally rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled in, she straddled him and felt his member just below her. Grinding a little, Sesshomaru smirked.

"You are starting something that you're going to miss lunch over." Sesshomaru stated, "Not that I'll complain about it."

Rin leaned forward but unable to, she sat back down and winched a little. Sesshomaru put both of his hands on her waist and began to rub, Rin breathe in and allowed his to massage her.

"That feels nice," Rin sigh, "I'm sore…"

Sesshomaru continued to massage her waist, he leaned in to kiss her neck softly and despite how he should let her rest, he got excited. Rin felt him harden between her legs, she smiled and suddenly felt playful. In one swift movement, her flexibility is shown perfectly before Sesshomaru and couldn't believe how swift she is. One minute she's on his lap enjoying the feel of her and the next she bolted out the door, naked.

"I'm hungry!" Rin yelled as she skipped down the stairs to the kitchen. She opened the fridge door, the cool air should have bothered her but because her whole body is sore, it felt amazing. "Left-over…"

Suddenly, Rin is whisked away from the fridge and placed on the counter. Sesshomaru started taken out plastic containers of left overs, opening each lid and one by one heated them up in the microwave, naked. This amused Rin.

"Whenever my Mom is gone, I'll walk around the house naked." Rin admitted, "Of course, I close all the curtains."

Sesshomaru turned around to look at her, she wasn't lying nor ashamed of telling him about it. "It seem I've gotten myself a nymph for a girlfriend."

The microwave continued to heat up the food, Sesshomaru approached her. Rin spread her legs which Sesshomaru placed himself between them and kissed her. Their body heat collided and they couldn't help but rubbed against each other, the more Sesshomaru touched the more Rin reacted to him.

Pulling her forward a little, Sesshomaru trailed two fingers between the lips of Rin's vaginal section and played with her clitoris along the way. Rin moaned against her lips, she gasped and her breathing shorten but Sesshomaru continued to penetrate her by pumping his fingers in and out of her until it's soaked with her arousal.

Rin's so aroused that when Sesshomaru replaced his finger with his hard manhood, he went in easily to the hilt. This made the girl throw her head back and let out a beautiful scream to Sesshomaru's ears.

He wanted to take his time but when Rin wrapped her legs around his waist, his speed increased and his control vanished.

Sesshomaru breathe out each word, "You're about to cum…"

All Rin could do is nod her head as he continued to thrust inside of her, she found her release. "S-Sessho! Ah!"

"Sorry, dear…" Sesshomaru continued to thrust inside of her, "I'm not done…"

"You feel so amazing…"

With that, Sesshomaru continued.

Fifteen minutes later and Rin's third release, Sesshomaru found his. His pressed one hand against the counter and held Rin with the other, to prevent her from falling on the counter. Their breathing harsh, they are covered in sweat and their food turned cold.

"We made a mess…" Rin said against his shoulder, eye close and flushed. "Food is cold…"

"And I'm sorer now than before…"

Sesshomaru laughed and Rin gasped, he stopped and realized that he is still inside of her. "I'm debating between pulling out and staying in."

Rin swat him on the back, "I'm hungry and it's about 1PM. I have a daily schedule."

Sesshomaru slipped out of her and look at her in the eye, "What daily schedule?"

"1PM birth control." Rin simply said, "I have to eat first."

Without a word, Sesshomaru reheated the food and more into it than before. Rin took that opportunity to clean up the mess of their love making, her back is sore but she loves it. Another ten minutes pass, they sat together eating their lunch.

Sesshomaru watched Rin happily take her pill after her meal. "Babe, who gave you permission to take the pills?"

"My Mom…" Rin answered, "I asked her about it a week before my ankle accident. While we were at the hospital, I asked again, she agreed."

"I'm surprise she agreed to that…" Sesshomaru took away plates, "You know, if you Mom does check the pills, she will know that you're sexually active."

"That's where Kikyo-nee help me." Rin took away the glasses and utensils. "The ones that my Mom purchased stayed in my medicine cabinet at our home. Kikyo-nee gave me a spare."

'That Kikyo…' Sesshomaru thought, "Let's take a shower, go the shopping district and have dinner with Kairi and Yukina."

Rin clapped her hands together, "Sounds fun!"

* * *

Shower was fun, Sesshomaru found it relaxing and also a major turn on having Rin with him but he controlled himself and allowed his girl to wash his long hair.

"Your hair so pretty…" Rin mused as she shampoo his hair, "Taisho-san and Yasha-nee got nice hairs too but I love yours."

Sesshomaru sighed, he wanted her again but knew that Rin won't be able to walk if he attack her now. "Let's finish up if we want to make out of here."

"Ok." Rin answered.

* * *

The weather became chilly, knowing that, the couple dressed warmly. Somehow, they came out of their own respectable rooms colored coordinated. Black long sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans and dark blue jean jacket. This made Rin and Sesshomaru laughed.

Shopping is something Rin loves to do during her spare time and Sesshomaru can't complain, he wants her happy. They linked their arms as they walk down the street, shops of every kind: antiques, trinkets, clothes, fabric stores and sweet shops.

"Sweets!" Rin said excitedly.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but get excited with her, they entered the shop and they found different type of Japanese sweets. Suddenly, his phone rang, he look at Rin. "I'll just be right outside, dear."

"Ok, I'll be in here." Rin eyed him, he knows that look: **Why did you bring your phone…?**

Sesshomaru gave her an apologetic smile. Once outside, he answered his phone. "Yes, this is Sesshomaru?"

'_Sessho-san, its Ayaka! I have news for you!' _The voice said.

"Ayaka, what is it?" Sesshomaru look down the streets on either side of him and across from him.

'_She stumbled out the bar last night and caused a scene. Her Father flew in this morning, we escorted them back to the airport.' _Ayaka giggled on the other line, _'She made a scene at the station too and cried like a spoiled child she is when her Father came to drag her back to Tokyo.'_

"So, she left Osaka…" Sesshomaru felt relieve, a nuisance he doesn't have to worry about.

'_Actually, sir, Mr. Wang is dragging her ass to Hong Kong.' _Ayame laughed, _'They're stopping back to Tokyo before heading back to China for the rest of the year, well, that's what he said.'_

That means he doesn't have to see that foolish woman for a while, "Thank you Ayaka."

'_No problem, Sessho-san.' _Ayaka said, _'That reminds me, when we can meet your little girlfriend?'_

"I explained to you why that she might freak out having two cops around…" Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "As much as you two trust me, she is still minor and she might think for the worst scenarios."

'_Aw, we don't have to tell her we're cops!' _Ayaka whined, a man's laugher could be heard on the back ground. _'Kikyo, Kairi and Yukina said she's a real beauty!'_

'_Boss.' _A man voice took over the phone, _'We could just tell her we're office workers.'_

"You two are asking me to lie to her." Sesshomaru grunted, "That won't work, she knows me too much."

"We are meeting Kairi and Yukina at the Bistro in two hours. Meet us there, no need to lie, I already told her that you two are keeping an eye on Kagura's movements for me."

A happy female cheer on the background and a man amused answer, _'Roger that!'_

'This is going to be interesting…' Sesshomaru thought, 'Now to explain to my dear lady that two others will be joining us for dinner…'

Back inside, Rin have managed to restrain herself from all the beautiful and delicious looking treats. When she noticed Sesshomaru, she gave him a very troubled look. "I don't know what I should get."

He laughed, "Picked whatever you want. We will carry the rest home."

Happy, she picked a small size box of Dango sweets. "I never had these before…"

"Oh, you will like this. They're only seasonal and the flavors varies." The woman behind the counter said. "Enjoy, thank you and come again!"

Outside, Rin couldn't contain her excitement. "We can have tea with these when we get home later."

"Honey, remember the two friends I mentioned that is keeping an eye out for Kagura for me?" Sesshomaru started say when they walked away from the shop, as he expected, Rin stopped walking.

She look up to him with fear in her eyes, "What about them?"

Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss her head, "It's fine, they're having dinner with us and you might like them. Ayaka Omari are friends with Kikyo, Kairi and Yukina, they know about our relationship."

She didn't seem convinced but nodded her head, "Ok, if you are ok with it."

"Don't be so nervous." Sesshomaru smiled, "It's ok."

* * *

When they arrived at the Bistro, Rin got very nervous she stopped walking right outside the door. Sesshomaru looked down, mixed feeling overwhelmed him between amusement and guilty for putting her through this. He was about to say something when the door opened a sweet looking young woman with reddish hair stepped out, she looked excited seeing them.

"Sesshomaru! You're here!" The girl happily walked up to them. This made Rin stiffed beside him. Sesshomaru's cold stare told the girl to stop walking, she did. The pretty girl look at Rin who looked back at her with full of doubt and fear, that it almost made her cry. "You must be Rin, I've heard so much about you from Kikyo and the other girls. I'm Ayaka Omari, I've been friends with Sesshomaru since High School, and I'm harmless…"

"I promise you, I'm on your side."

Rin smiled then, took a side step away from Sesshomaru and extended her hand out to Ayaka, "I'm Rin Takashi…"

"Ayaka Omari, it's nice to meet you." Ayaka took her hand, "It's chilly out here, let's go inside. My partner, Paulo Tamari, he wants to meet you as well."

Rin followed Ayaka inside the Bistro and found Kairi and Yukina with a handsome man with brown hair and eyes. Sesshomaru sat next to the man and Rin sat across of him between Ayaka and Kairi.

"I'm Paulo Tamari, nice to meet you Rin." Paulo reached over the table to shake hand with Rin.

"I'm Rin, nice to meet you." Rin smiled at him.

Before and after dinner is served, conversation started how they all met Sesshomaru and it really amused Rin how they all would make jokes over things they've done. Sesshomaru and Paulo, would argue and bicker over certain memories to the basketball game on the TV.

"That was a quick pass, they could have go around that." Paulo watched the game.

"They're quick but their footwork needs work." Sesshomaru inspect.

The girls rolled their eyes, they ate their dinner and talked about shopping and boys.

"So, Rin..." Ayaka started, "So why this one"

Rin giggled, "Why not?"

Kairi laughed, "Nice."

Yukina is complete amused, "Love is love…"

"I agree." Rin took a bite of her pasta, "Love is love."

"Be careful, is all we ask." Ayaka smiled at Rin, "We can see how much he changed, his happy and we are happy for the both of you."

"I know, we know…" Rin look across the table, Sesshomaru and Paulo still engage in their conversation. For a minute, Sesshomaru stopped talking to turned to look at her, he smiled.

Rin smiled back, she turned to the girls with a convenient glow. "We will be fine."

End of Chapter Twenty-two.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone! I love how you guys review my story! Thank you for not reporting me!


	23. Chapter 23

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

* * *

When you like someone

You need to let them know

But when that person is taken

You have to let go

**By Evalynn, 20**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Dinner with Sesshomaru's friends last night was fun and they made her feel accepted, she likes them a lot. Rin is more surprise that Ayaka and Paulo are good and understanding people, considering they're cops, and that her relationship with Sesshomaru should be illegal and forbidden without parental approval. The night went on with laugher, jokes and old stories. Yukina, Kairi and Ayaka also teased that all of the three girls Sesshomaru dated have already gotten married, two already got kids. That piece of information lift a burden on Rin's shoulders.

'Phew, I don't have to worry about any of his ex-girlfriends.' Rin thought, 'Just the thorn on his side that needs clipping…'

Rin finished her painting of Hades, just on the neck of time too and happily wrapped it up to be shipped back home with Hermes along with her few other souvenirs. It is Wednesdays, they're also packing up to leave tomorrow and today is the last day for any unfulfilled shopping and sight-seeing.

She requested to buy some few treats, more souvenirs, a walk in the park, visit one of the nearby shrines and a nice dinner. Sesshomaru did not deny her, he couldn't if he wanted to and this was his young lovers request after all.

After wrapping up her painting, she picked up her phone for some needed replies to her Mother, brothers and friends.

She texted her brother first. No need to talk to them, they'll keep her on the phone for more than necessary.

'_**Having fun on my trip! Going to Tennis Camp tomorrow! Be home Friday afternoon, I'll call you! Love you!' **_To Yuki/Aki in English.

She did the same with Kikyo, Kagome and Sango but in Japanese.

'_**Having a lovely time! Sessho's a true gentleman and he treated me like a Princess! See you Saturday!' **_To Kikyo/Kagome/Sango.

Three people to go...

_**'Hey, I'll be joining you at the camp tomorrow! I'm bringing sweets!' **_To Sakuno/Tomoka/Ryoma

She called her Mother, after three rings, she answered.

'_Hi love, how's your trip?' _Muyu excitedly asked, Izayoi and Taisho next to her. She turned on the mic on her phone. _'New York is very pretty in October, we should make a trip.'_

"**Hello, Mother. I'm loving my time in Osaka." **Rin answered in English, she sat down on the couch near the window and looked outside. **"It's pretty here too, it's starting to get a little chilly but not too bad. I would rather see Osaka in winter than going to New York."**

'_**Oh darling, we could visit my Parents in Kyoto for Christmas if you would like? They are dying to finally meet the granddaughter they have not seen since she was a week old. Your brothers also agreed to go!' **_Muyu replied suggestion is English, Izayoi nodded with a smile beside her, _**'Izayoi and Taisho suggested that we should all go to Kyoto. The hot springs would be relaxing and my parents already agreed to close the Inn for a week during our stay.'**_

"**Everyone? Have they asked Sessho or Yasha?" **Rin looked confused, she turned her head but Sesshomaru is upstairs in his room packing. **"You guys can't just make up plans without asking everyone."**

'_**Iza already asked Inuyasha, he agreed and his taking Kagome with him.' **_Muyu laughed over the phone, _**'Why don't you ask Sesshomaru? I'm sure he would love the idea to get away for the winter break.'**_

'Sessho already asked me to come back to Osaka for winter break.' Rin thought sadly, she replied in Japanese. "I'll ask him. His busy packing right now."

'_Is he treating you properly?' _Muyu asked.

"Yes, he is" Rin admitted, "All his done is spoiled me throughout this trip."

Izayoi covered her mouth to prevent any noise coming from her. Taisho hugged his wife from the back of the sofa, smiling. Muyu continued. _'As long his treating you properly is all I ask. I'm sure Taisho-san would skin him alive if he mistreat you in anyway.'_

Rin rolled her eyes, "Mother, Sessho is all but sweet to me. You got nothing to worry about, anyway, I have packing to do so I'll let you go."

'_Oh, darling, one more thing.' _Muyu wanted to suggest this with Izayoi and Taisho's permission. _'It's ok to fall in love.'_

This shocked Rin so much she thought she was hearing things, "Excuse me? Repeat what you just said?"

'_I'm all right with you falling in love.' _Muyu repeated.

Carefully, Rin tried to decipher her Mother's meaning. "Fall in love with whom, Mother?"

'_With Sesshomaru…' _Muyu replied, _'His a lovely man and I don't mind the age difference. Anyway, I'll let you go, love you dear!'_

"Wait! Mother!" Rin exclaimed but Muyu already hanged up the phone. Blinking, she raked her hair with her free hand as she looked at the phone in her other hand, "What did she mean by that…?"

* * *

In New York, Muyu and Izayoi couldn't help but giggle. Taisho shook his head as he took a drink of his scotch.

"She must be feeling strange after you said that." Taisho smiled, "I wonder what's going through her head? Must be really confused."

"What are we going to do now?" Izayoi sighed as she finally calmed down. "We need to talk to Sessho."

"I won't really worry about it at this point." Taisho grinned. "Let's see what Rin going to do first."

"Let's see what she decided to do before we talk to our son."

"Oh, my poor girl. I wonder what she's thinking now." Muyu mused. "They're alone in Sesshomaru-san's cabin. Anything could happened."

"Did I mention that Rin asked me for birth control last month?"

"WHAT!?" Izayoi and Taisho exclaimed.

* * *

Back in Osaka, Rin is trying to believe what her Mother just said to her. 'She's ok if I fell in love with Sesshomaru…'

'Is she serious?'

A few minutes, she realized that her heart is beating way to fast. Slowly, she took deep breathes and calming her mind. 'I need to seriously talk to her before I even mention it to Sessho. It might be a trick.'

'Lunch, need to make lunch…'

Upstairs, Sesshomaru is on the phone with Seigaku Vice-Principle, Mr. Watamaru.

"I see, please, be more cautious next time." Sesshomaru just learned that Kagura have blackmailed Mr. Watamaru into tell her where he had gone when she arrived at the school looking for him. "I'll personally take care of any damages when I return first thing Monday morning."

"Yes, it's not a problem. Alright, take care and I'll see you on Monday."

When Sesshomaru hanged up, he immediately texted a friend from the Bureau of Labor Statistics in Tokyo of the situation Mr. Watamaru is in. He received a reply two minutes later: **Not a problem…**

After his affairs were taken care of, he called Inuyasha.

'_Yo, bro! How's Osaka?' _Inuyasha greeted.

"It's a beauty, you should have come." Sesshomaru said. As much as he loves his little brother, he doubt what happened between him and Rin the past week would have happened if his brother would have tagged along. "Next year, you need to come visit with me."

'_I wanted to but you know how it is with my Coach. His a freaking slave-driver! Just because his a new dad, it doesn't give him the right to torment us during the day so he could go home to his wife at night!' _Inuyasha whined. _'I miss my Kagome too!'_

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You're not eating properly then?"

'_I am. Miroku, the guys and I have Mrs. Mura cook three course meal daily!' _Inuyasha boast, _'She's amazing! She treats us like her own kids and we get dessert!'_

"Sound good for you, Rin does all the cooking here and so I'm eating well too." Sesshomaru smirked when Inuyasha whined on the phone.

'_Damn you! I love Ri-chan's cooking! Is she there?' _Inuyasha asked.

"Downstairs, finishing her painting for the Gallery. We're going up to the mountains tomorrow to meet up with the Tennis Team and go home with them on Friday." Sesshomaru explained.

'_Bro, you know, since the Tennis match with Jamijuu. My guys are asking about Ri." _Inuyasha yawned on the other line, _'They're all asking me to give them her number but I told them they have to go through you first, they all whined and cried about it.'_

This surprise Sesshomaru a little bit. "Why me?"

'_Ri trust me, she does but she like you a lot more.'_ Inuyasha admits. _'I think she got a thing for you.'_

"What if she does?" Sesshomaru carefully asked. "What would you do?"

'_I like Ri, I do. She's a baby sister I get to have if you ended up liking each other.' _Inuyasha laughed.

Sesshomaru knows his brother very well. Inuyasha meant what he just said.

'_Why? Do you like here?' _Inuyasha asked, _'Because if you do, it's cool. Age is just a number right? But if you don't, you got to let her know so she can find someone else. I got a few good guys who I would recommend.'_

"Loud bunch and they're party animals." Sesshomaru steered the conversation away from the obvious, "Your teammates can be considered a bunch of hoodlums."

Inuyasha laughed harder on the other line, _'That's the truth! We're a bunch of demons on the court and we get it done.'_

'_Anyway, our tournament is starting next week. Friday, come with Ri, it's after school.'_

Success, Sesshomaru smiled how easy he could manipulate his brother, thought he also feel guilty of doing so. "I'll ask her, I'm sure she would love to see you play."

'_Ok, I got to go. Back to practice! See you Friday night!' _Inuyasha said, _'Later bro!'_

"Be careful!" Sesshomaru called out.

Inuyasha just laughed before hanging up. Sesshomaru sighed, he put the phone down and rubbed his face with both his hands. 'Yasha, you have no idea how close you are on the mark.'

'We are pass from just 'liking each other'...'

"I can't worry about that right now, I need to call Coach Ryuzaki." Sesshomaru dialed the number and it rang twice. "Hello, Ryuzaki-sensei, this is Sesshomaru Inu No."

"Yes, what we discuss last week. I'll be heading that way tomorrow with Takashi-san, we will be arriving at 11:30AM at the station."

A delicious aroma reached his noses trill, Sesshomaru smiled, "I've already made arrangements with the other team that will be participating, and they should arrive tomorrow at 1PM as requested. Yes, thank you, I'll see you tomorrow."

He put his phone on the dresser and left the room. In the kitchen, he found the love of his life setting the table.

"Hey love, did you finish?" Sesshomaru came behind her and kissed the top of her head before hugging her.

"Yup, I packed it all up as well and they're ready to be shipped out." Rin answered. "Mr. Jaken is going to take care of it correct?"

"Yes, they'll arrive at the house on Friday with detailed instructions." Sesshomaru took a seat and Rin sat across from him. "Called you Mother?"

"I did, she told me to ask you if you're interested on going to Kyoto with us along with your parents for Winter Break…" Rin sadly sighed, "And I want to come back here to the hot springs with you…"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something. Kyoto is where your Mother is from right?" Sesshomaru helped himself with the salad Rin prepared, "They own the Inn that my parents, Inuyasha and I always stayed at."

"Don't you guys own a house in Kyoto?" Rin asked.

"No, we don't, we stay at Muyu-san's family Inn." Sesshomaru answered, "They're family to us. I just never knew they had a daughter that is living overseas or that I'll fall in love with their granddaughter when I first laid my eyes on her."

"I'm thankful."

Rin blushed, "I'm happy too."

* * *

An hour later, Rin is in the middle of picking out hair accessories and jewelries that interest her and for her friends. She even found a matching tennis racket key chains for couples for Sakuno/Ryoma, Tomoka/Kaidoh and Ann/MomoChan with their initials. She decided to get individual sweets for each of the tennis team members that's in the training camp and a beautiful blue shawl for Coach Ryuzaki. Then something caught Rin's eyes in one of the glass display cases, a pair of matching silver chains.

'That looks really nice…' All the while Rin played with her silver ring on her right finger, an idea came to mind. 'It will be safer for the both of us that way.'

"Sir, I would like both of that necklaces, please…"

Next door, Sesshomaru enjoys a hot cup of coffee with a newspaper. He decided to give Rin her space when she shops so he took that chance to read up some of their competitors and opportunities. So far, nothing came close to them or the Murasame Family.

'Looks like the Murasame Clan are building a new hotel resort in Hokkaido, its Family oriented.' Sesshomaru read the article. 'A theme park theme…'

"Dad might be interested of investing on this project."

"Interest in what project?"

Rin voice distracted him from his paper, he looked up. "Hi Love, done shopping?"

"Yes, I am. I actually got everyone. Look!" Rin took out a big box of sweets that looks like basketballs, "They're mochi for Yasha!"

Sesshomaru smiled, "I'm sure he will devour them all in one sitting."

"And here." Rin gave him a box. "I thought about it and I believe this would be better for the both of us while we are in school."

Sesshomaru picked up the box and opened it, he pulled out a very nice looking chain. He smiled, knowing what it meant. "For our rings?"

Rin nodded. "I know my peers, we like to gossip. The last thing I want is for you to get into sort of trouble because of me. Until we confront our parents, this is our only option."

"I'll wear the necklace but I won't hide the ring." Sesshomaru said, he unclasp the necklace and put it on. "Because dear, no one in their right mind would even ask me and if they do, I'll just tell them it is a gift."

Rin sighed, she knew it. She took her own necklace and put it on. "I'll wear mine until tomorrow before we arrive at the station but Sessho, it will always be near in my heart."

"I know." Sesshomaru smiled. "We should try and figure out what we should say to our parents."

Rin nodded then she stayed silent, Sesshomaru saw this and waited. Finally, she opened her lips to speak. "Sessho, what would you if our parents forbid us to be together?"

"Bid our time until you come to age." Sesshomaru honestly says, "I don't want to tear you apart from your family, Rin and I'll respect their decision but only until you reach a certain age."

"How old would that be?" Rin crook her neck to the side.

"18… Four years…" Sesshomaru said, "Once you turn 18, it's legally date in public."

Rin giggled, "You seem to have figured it all out already."

"Like I said, you're not getting away from me." Sesshomaru heatedly stare at her, Rin returned it with her own but started laughing. "We were having a moment dear."

"Sorry, I lost it a little." Rin smiled then her curious eyes look down on the newspaper. "Sessho, you were reading something."

"Ah, the Murasame Family is building a Family Resort in Hokkaido, it's actually a theme park." Sesshomaru replied, "They'll be starting their construction in the first of the year and won't be ready until the year after, the head of the family is a stricter for details and he is 'do it right the first time' type of person."

"Here, this is Murasame-san."

Rin looked at the man's photo and smiled gently. "I know him…"

"You do?" Sesshomaru look at the photo. "How?"

"Sessho, I really don't know how to say this." Rin look up to him, "I'm sure his a good person but. He is the reason why my Mom and Dad moved to London."

"That's Renusuke Murasame, I was named after his Mother, Rin Isaki Murasame." Rin admitted, "That's my Dad's Father and my Grandfather…"

End of Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

N/A: Thank you again for reading everyone. I'll updating soon after my crazy work days. Review please!


	24. Chapter 24

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

* * *

Dance with me

Very close to me

Mold into you

And I'll show you what I can do

**By Evalynn, 21**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

Sesshomaru stared at Rin for a good long minute, this made the girl feel small because his stare was so intense that she can't figure out what is going through his mind. Finally, the man across from her opened his mouth to speak.

"The Murasame Family have very distinguish complexion and features; their skin, eyes and hair." Sesshomaru started, "I say you are seriously close."

"The Murasame are also very private, they go to any length to keep their personal lives under the radar but they are very respectful. Also, the family only seem to breed males…"

This is news and shocked Rin at the same time, "What?"

"The Murasame family, when they give birth, they only have boys, it's a well-known history." Sesshomaru amusingly said, "Renusuke Murasame and his wife gave birth to four boys, they're all two years apart"

"I met the eldest, Ryuki Murasame, his 50 years old and the lawyer of the business. Four years older than my Dad, his 46."

"The second, Ryouichi Murasame, his 48 years old. He would be the next in line to inherit the business."

Rin frowned slightly, "What about the other two children?"

"The youngest, Ryuu Murasame, 44 years old and he is the head doctor at the same Hospital as Kikyo along with Yukina and Kairi's brother, oh, his name is Sakuma Nakamura." Sesshomaru said, "That leaves the third brother, no memory of him…"

"That means, my Dad is the third son…" Rin said, "I never knew Dad came from a very prestigious family…"

"Rich prestigious family…"

Sesshomaru simply smiled at her, a small recollection that reminded Rin who is sitting across from her.

Rin blushed, "I didn't mean anything by it..."

Sesshomaru laughed and reach over the table to take both of hands, he kissed her knuckles. "I know love, your parents never talked about that side of the family so I can understand that you're frustrated."

"So tell me, how did you know that Renusuke Murasame is your Father's Father?"

"I met him once." Rin started, she admired his larger hands and felt secure, "Dad picked me up from my first day of Kindergarten, and I was 5. On the way home, we saw a man standing right outside our house with a large box wrapped with pink crowns and yellow clouds. Dad looked excited to see him, they hugged too. Without a word, the man picked me up, kissed my cheek and hugged me close, called me 'My little Princess' and gave me the box to congratulate me for starting Kindergarten."

"The man never entered the house, they talked in Japanese and at that time, I don't know much so I didn't understand them. After that, he left and that was then I asked Dad who that was, he said, 'That's your Grandpa, don't tell Momma or your brothers ok?' And I promised, I just broke it today..."

Sesshomaru listened intently, "What was in the box?"

"First Edition Barbie and art supplies for beginners." Rin answered.

Sesshomaru let out full blown laugh. Rin started to laugh with him.

"Looks like your grandfather knew you well." Sesshomaru calmed down a little, "That's really something..."

"Since then, I have over 30 collectible Barbie's from all over the world." Rin sounded very pleased, "You can say that they're there but not really which is very annoying. I don't know what to think because of it."

"One year, Dad asked me to make a family portrait, I was 9 and it turned out really well!" Rin said excitedly, "It was one of many I drew. This one was the first: Mom is sitting down and Dad is hugging her from behind, my brothers sat on the floor beside Mom and I'm in between them. It was really something considering I was 9."

Sesshomaru took out a bill and placed it on the table. "Let's walk."

Rin stood up, Sesshomaru took all of her shopping bags and left the cafe. They found themselves in the Temple a few minutes later.

* * *

Forgotten her troubles for a minute and bought some good luck charms.

"Mom, Iza-san, Taisho-san, Sessho, Yasha and me. That's 6. The Tennis team, Sakuno, Tomo and Ann. That's 15. Oh! Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo-nee. That's 4... I'll send Yuki-san, Kai-san, Aya-san and Paulo-san... That's another 4" Rin calculated everything in her mind, "29 Good luck charms please!"

The Shrine maidens states at her, "2-29!? Really?"

"Yes, please!" Rin answered.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at her. 'My sweet girl...'

The Shrine Maidens would never forget that day, a sweet little girl buying more than they sell in a week. It completely made their day.

"Sessho, I would like to stop at the sweetshop again. I want to bring a couple of boxes for the guys at the camp tomorrow." Rin took his hand, it was warm.

* * *

Sesshomaru kept a close eye on his girlfriend while his senses are picking up random threats from other guys who tried to talk to her when his only a few steps away. He would take his place next to her and put a possessive arm around her shoulder, this would stop any lingering eyes and approaches from unwanted males.

* * *

They returned home an hour later, Sesshomaru helped her pack her souvenirs and left few to take with her to camp.

Another hour later, they sat in in the tub, facing each other. Sesshomaru watched her braid her hair and clip it on top of her head. The steam from the water flushed her skin and it was very inviting.

"Babe, what happened to your very first family portrait?" He asked.

"It's gone." Rin frowned at the memory, "Dad told us that Santa Clause loved it so much, he took it and replaced it with gifts."

Sesshomaru blinked, "Your serious aren't you... He said that..."

"Yeah..." Rin sighed, "Dad's so weird!"

A few minute of silence, she thought of her Father. "I miss him so much..."

Sesshomaru watched the tears streamed down her face before she could stop them but the young girl wasn't finish.

"Dad used to talk about Japan, how much he misses it and his friends. He talked about Taisho-san and Iza-san all the time, his best-friends and their children. He showed me pictures, a family of males with snow-white colored hair and a beautiful dark haired woman, they looked so happy. I told Dad once that 'they look so pretty!' Dad laugh and said 'Taisho was so beautiful looking, one year, he was voted as 'Miss Beautiful in Campus' and it was hilarious!' He was laughing so much, he fell off the chair." Rin continued to cry but despite herself she smiled.

"He would say that the youngest boy is the same age as my brothers and the oldest is just a few years older, he even said that 'Taisho and I made an agreement that if either of us have a girl, she's going to marry our oldest and since I beat him to it, thank you baby girl, I'll introduce him to you someday.' He showed me a picture of the boys and told me, 'the little one is Inuyasha and the older is Sesshomaru. His the one I'm talking about, Sesshomaru Inu No' and I looked at that picture for a very long time."

Rin look up to Sesshomaru, blushing, "I gave my Dad an answer on the same day and I'm going to admit this to you. I choose you the minute I laid my eyes on you, Sesshomaru, it's have always been you."

Sesshomaru pulled her by the arm, disturbing the water around them and kissed her with all he got. Rin didn't just feel flushed, she is burning with lust. She straddled him and felt him enter her before she knew it.

"Ah, Sessho!" Rin screamed, "D-don't be so rough!"

"After what you just said?" Sesshomaru smirked, he licked her shoulder and his hands cupped her bottom, "I can't help but devour you…"

Sesshomaru guided her, raising her and bringing her down, fitting his full length inside her. Each thrust made Rin scream and shiver, the water is turning cold but their body is heated from their passion.

He pulled out and pulled her up into standing position, raising one of her legs over his shoulder. Sesshomaru tasted her core, Rin's mind went blank and all she could feel is his mouth between her legs. Her juice drip down her legs as he continue to penetrate her with his tongue, he couldn't get enough of her taste and afraid that it would be his last. Inserting two fingers, pumping it in slow motion as he licked the clitoris, the girl's legs started to shake and her moans got louder.

Sesshomaru moved her around so that she faces the wall, leaned her forward as he got into his feet and took her from behind without hesitation. Rin's hair went undone and it flowed down her shoulders, her hands placed flat on the opposite wall. Thrusting his member in and out of her from the tip to the hilt, he found it amazing that her tiny body could take him whole.

It took five minutes for Rin to find her release but once again, Sesshomaru continued to get to his. After her fourth, Sesshomaru pulled out and sprayed his seed all over Rin's back.

Rin reached down and unplugged the drain, she turned on the shower. "Need to wash up again."

Sesshomaru grabbed the sponged, drench it with water and add the liquid soup. He found that he loves washing Rin's body, he gets the most erotic responses from her.

Rin giggled with he washed her sides to her shoulder and neck. When he came around to her breast, he lingered and massages it while playing with her nipples. "Sessho, the water's turning cold!"

"Let's get out then." Sesshomaru turned off the water and allowed Rin to get out first.

She dried his hair first since it's a lot longer than hers with the hair dryer. He helped her with hers with few distracting touches.

Sesshomaru got a little perverted when he told Rin that when she shares the bed with him, no clothes allowed. So Rin climbed the bed naked when suddenly, she felt two fingers inserted inside her, her body tingled and let out a moan.

"S-Sessho?" Rin turned her head to the side and found Sesshomaru standing at the edge of the bed, his member ready.

"I don't feel like letting you sleep tonight Rin…" Sesshomaru continued to pump his fingers inside of her, her juices once again overflowing. He leaned over and licked the side of her legs before licking her clitoris.

Rin forced herself to move away, turning her body around and her breathing short. Her legs spread a little with Sesshomaru right at the center, he was about to get on the bed but she was faster. The next think Sesshomaru knew, Rin had her hands over his hard member and her mouth on it.

"R-Rin!" He panicked, took a step back and in shocked. He stared at her, hard.

"What?" Rin blinked, confused, "You don't like that?"

"I thought guys like that sort of thing…"

Loss of words, he wasn't sure what to think at that moment. He did not expect her to do any such thing to him, not yet anyway.

"I… Rin, where did you…" Sesshomaru decided to ask, he needed to know.

"My brother's porn magazines, I look at them sometimes without them knowing…" Rin answered.

Another thing, when he ask, she answers. Whatever it is…

Sesshomaru sat down on the bed, his eyes never left hers. "Why are you looking at porn magazines?"

"Body anatomy. Best way to get a proper look is when they're completely naked." Rin smiled, "That's why my figures are so realistic."

He couldn't believe what he is hearing, "So you really are a nymph…"

Rin blushed, pushed him so that he fell flat on his back and her on top of him. "Gezz… I'm an artist, sex is consider art to a lot of people and I don't find it disgusting."

"Really…" Sesshomaru relaxed on the bed, "Show me…"

Rin positioned herself between his legs, one hand on his member and slowly goes up and down. Inexperience but it wasn't bad either, he allowed her to explore him and that was when she lowered her head to lick the tip, Sesshomaru deeply sighed.

Her tongue traced his length and up again in circle around the tip, repeating the motion for a good two minutes before taking him in her mouth. This made Sesshomaru groaned in pleasure, he loves it.

Sesshomaru found his release after a few minutes in her mouth. Rin's head shot up, her mouth close, he watched her trying to decide what to do and it he didn't have to wait long.

She swallowed.

He attacked her.

"You are not getting much sleep tonight." Sesshomaru declared, "I'm going to enjoy tasting you over and over…"

"Pervert!" Rin giggled.

* * *

A few hours later, Sesshomaru is still awake but her gotten what he wanted. Rin is fast asleep with a content smile on her face. He covered her body and left the room, wearing only a pair of boxers.

Downstairs, he took his phone and dialed his Father's number.

'_Sessho? How is your trip son?' _Taisho grinned on the other line, he looked around the room and found it empty. 'Oh well…'

"Dad, are you aware that Rin is the granddaughter of Renusuke Murasame?" Sesshomaru decided to cut to the chase.

This shocked Taisho so much he dropped the manila envelope he was holding, _'How did you figure that out?'_

"Rin recognized him from the newspaper, she met him a long time ago. Ramaru-san confirmed it." Sesshomaru sat on the sofa, "Tell me the truth."

'_It's true, Ramaru is the third child of the Murasame Family. The Artist, the child who didn't want anything to do with the family business.' _Taisho leaned his back against the cold window, _'Murasame-san wanted him to marry the daughter of a friend of his but Ramaru is already in love with Muyu, they fought but it was completely stupid.'_

"Why was it stupid?" Sesshomaru frowned, "Ramaru-san is in love with Muyu-san, how is that stupid?"

Taisho laughed, _'Don't get ahead and let me explain. Ramaru did not tell his Father that he already found someone he loves and Murasame-san is a sucker for lovers, like our Family. He would have accepted Muyu which he did, he adores her. Though he felt bad for not going through to his friend, so he asked another.'_

"He married off one of his sons?" Sesshomaru guessed.

'_Yes, the eldest, Ryuki-san.' _Taisho smiled, _'And they're the happiest couple I know.'_

'_Beside your Mother and I of course.'_

Sesshomaru sighed, "But why did they move away?"

'_Ramaru has a grudge against his Father and didn't bother trying to reconcile with him. Stubborn fool…' _Taisho's eyebrows twitched, _'To tell you the truth, it took them after the twins were born to even talk to each other but that wasn't the reason why they left Japan.'_

"Then what did?" Sesshomaru asked.

'_Someone leaked out the news about Murasame-san's third son marrying into another family. Like us, we love our privacy. They left the country to protect it.' _Taisho got annoyed, _'It got so bad that whoever was snooping around followed the family, just in case they happen to go visit Ramaru. That's why they were absent in their lives all these years.'_

'_Well, until Rin-chan was born…'_

"If I understand correctly, she would be the first girl." Sesshomaru confirmed.

'_Exactly, the family cheered and thank the god for that miracle.' _Taisho laughed, _'Ramaru's parents, brothers, in-laws, nephews and close friends were so happy but also sadden that they couldn't be there to see her.'_

'_I was their only contact because Muyu worked for me. I would be the bridge for them. She is very love, son, they are all very excited to finally get to meet her and the twins sometime in the near future.'_

"Thanks for the confirmation Dad, is it alright if I tell Rin of this?" Sesshomaru wanted Rin to know that she is very much love by her Father's family.

'_No, allow Muyu to do it. She wants to do it.' _Taisho smiled softly, _'She feels responsible to tell them the truth about their Father.'_

"Alright then," Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel bad about hiding it from her, "One more thing…"

'_Yes, son?' _Taisho curiously listen.

"Did you and Ramaru-san arranged an agreement about marrying off your children to each other?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

Taisho got a million questions flying through his head but pushed them all aside. He decided to tell him the truth. 'It's not like we are aren't trying to push them to get together anyway…'

'_Actually, your Grandfather and Murasame-san did, Ramaru and I just agreed. So yes, you and Rin are destined to marry.'_

Taisho couldn't help but smile. _'We were going to tell you as soon as you're Mother and I get back but I guess this is alright too. Now, I know you hate being cornered and not giving any choices but Rin-chan is such a good girl that we a hoped that….—'_

"I'm good." Sesshomaru cut him off, "I'm perfectly fine with that arrangement…"

'_Now, don't say anything ridiculous like you're perfectly fine with…. What?' _Taisho was dumbfounded, _'Excuse me? Repeat what you just say?'_

Sesshomaru smirked on the other line. "I'm perfectly fine with the arrangement, anyway, Dad. I got to get some sleep, I have an early train to catch. Love you, be careful and good day."

'_Wait, son-…' _Taisho called out but it was too late, 'His ok… his….'

It took a good five minutes before Taisho understood the meaning of his son's words, a silly grinned adorn his face and he jumped in the air. "YES!"

* * *

Back in Japan, Sesshomaru snuggled close to his beloved.

End of Chapter Twenty Four

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys, things happened and now I'm back in action. What do you think? Ok? Let's see what happens next, it won't be an easy road but it's not a bad one either. Love you all my readers! Comment please, I would like to know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

Lusting Over You

By Eva-Lynn

Rated: M

REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.

Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

* * *

I love you and I'll stick by you

No matter what happens

I'll be here

I'll never leave you

**By Evalynn, 20**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

Rin found it difficult to stay awake so she gave up on it. During the time they have to leave, Sesshomaru did everything with Jaken's help. Neither male said anything, it was obvious she didn't get enough rest, Rin slept in the car. Thanks to a certain silver haired man who decided to make love until almost dawn.

She is also annoyed due to the fact that he went a little overboard with the love bite on her chest and abdomen area.

'At least, it's easy to hide but that's not enough of an excuse!'

Sesshomaru looked fresh and alert that Rin wanted to kick him. When they reach the station, she held his hand the whole way to keep from lagging behind and getting lost in the crowd. It was really difficult to stay awake, so once in the train, Rin went back to sleep.

An hour later, Rin is gently woken up by Sesshomaru.

"Dear, we're almost there." He said, "You should eat a little before we get there."

Rin woke up and found a made box of food.

"Jaken's home cooked meal." Sesshomaru added.

Rin yawned once before picking up her chopsticks and started to eat. "Smell delicious…"

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sore and sleepy but I'm ok, thank you." Rin gave him a stare that would have been a frown but she was so tired, she pouted. "Pervert Sessho…"

"Get used to it." Sesshomaru said in English with a smug smile.

Rin couldn't help but laugh, she had a hard time eating properly. "And you call me a nymph…"

Sesshomaru leaned to kiss her ear, "It will get better."

Her body shivered and she enjoyed how his breathe tickled her skin. "I don't doubt it."

* * *

Rin went back to sleep a couple of minutes after finishing her meal, she needed all the sleep she could get before arriving at their destination. An hour later, they arrived at the station. Coach Ryuzaki is waiting for them, the elder woman grinned.

"Did you enjoy Osaka, Rin?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes, it was amazing and they have so many delicious food!" Rin eyes sparkled that the elderly woman laughed.

"That's Osaka for you!" the woman grinned, "Let's go! Those boys should be arriving back at the camp the same time we do."

"Where are they?" Rin asked as they put away their luggage in the trunk of the truck.

"They're running uphill the mountain and we set up an obstacle course for them as well." Ryuzaki said proudly, "By the time they return, they'll burn enough energy and ready for their match."

"What match? Who are they going against?" Rin asked from the backseat.

"Oh, you don't know?" Ryuzaki look at Sesshomaru so took sat up front.

"It's a surprise, you'll see when you get there." Sesshomaru said.

Rin didn't argue, no need. She slept the whole car ride, so did Sesshomaru and Ryuzaki just drove away happily. Forty-five minutes later, they've arrived at the foot of the mountain deep in the forest. Rin happened to just open her eyes on time to see them drove into the dirt path, the green lush grass and tall trees have turned red already.

'Wow…' she thought. "Ryuzaki-sensei, who owns this place?"

"A friend of mine who works for the tennis corp. in the main city. He lets me borrow the place to train the boys once a year." Ryuzaki said, "Sakuno and the others cleaned up the place the day before the boys arrived. It's pretty big and roomy, two tennis courts and the rough path helps with their agility and stamina."

"I see." Rin look down on the dirt road, the rough edges would be very difficult to run and it's also uphill. "Sound difficult…"

Ryuzaki laughed, "They run this path every year and it triples each time, the boys know what needs to be done and they work really hard to get there."

When the car pulled into the parking lot, Rin saw Sakuno and Tomoka waiting for them at the front of the house. The minute the car stopped moving, Rin opened the door and bounced out to greet her friends.

"Sakuno! Tomo!" Rin called to them happily.

Sakuno and Tomoka squealed excitedly seeing their friend, they ran to her. At arm's length, they hugged.

"I miss you!" Sakuno said, "How was Osaka?"

"It was awesome! The food was amazing and the scenery is beautiful!" Rin replied.

"I'm so jealous!" Tomoka whined, "We should go and make a special trip, just the three of us!"

"We should. That would be fun!" Sakuno said, "I would love to do that!"

"I would too!" Rin agreed, "Let's make a plan for it!"

The three girls cheered. Sesshomaru just smiled at how happy Rin is and unload their luggage. Rin came back and helped him out, along with Tomoka and Sakuno.

The house is two story: the first floor is where the main living room, dining room, kitchen, main bath, the boy's room and Sesshomaru's room. The second floor got four bedrooms: Ryuzaki-sensei and the girls gets to have their own bedroom in the second floor.

"So, did you meet any boys while you're in Osaka?" Tomoka grinned. "Any flings?"

"Tomo, what are you thinking?" Rin giggled, "Sesshomaru-sensei took me sightseeing, local delicacy, antique shops, he took me to the Autumn Festival and when he does his business, I stayed behind and finished some of my paintings."

"That's so boring! I mean, it's sweet of Sesshomaru-sensei to take you out but, seriously? No romantic fling with any of the local boys?" Tomoka looked so disappointed Sakuno and Rin laughed.

"Rin's brain in on her main project of the year, or she will fail." Sakuno explained, "It's her only excused to get out of normal classes."

'And I already have Sessho.' Rin thought, "Boys can wait, I'm having fun with High School life without them right now."

Tomoka rolled her eyes, then her expression changed to excited. "Souvenirs?"

"I got them here." Rin replied with a smile.

"Yay!" Tomoka cheered.

* * *

An hour later.

"SEIGAKU!"

"FIGHT!"

"SEIGAKU,"

"FIGHT!"

Rin watched her favorite team emerged from the trees and saw them drench in sweat, it was the usual sight.

She turned to Sakuno with a smile, "They're in good shape."

"Grandma got plans for them this afternoon but not sure what." Sakuno said.

Sakuno and Rin are in-charge of the sports equipment's while Tomoka and the trio make dinner. Sesshomaru and Ryuzaki-sensei are busy with their training plan for the team.

"Not sure either but I didn't hear them say that it's a match with a group of people." Rin sort of feel left out on that plan but didn't dwell on it. "We just going to have to wait it out."

"So, you and Tomoka worked it out then?"

Sakuno nodded with a smile, "Yes, we came to an agreement to never hide secrets from each other again."

"That's good, I'm happy for the both of you." Rin said, "I'm glad you guys worked it out."

Suddenly Rin was pulled into a bear hug from behind.

"Ri-chan! I missed you!" Kikumaru cheered.

"Kiku-sempai!" Rin giggled, "I missed you too!"

"How was Osaka, Ri?" Oishi came around with a smile.

"It was amazing, I was inspired." Rin said with stars in her eyes, "So many different type of food too."

Momoshiro also appeared, nodding his head. "Osaka pride, their delicacy."

"Home-cook meal is much better." Kaidoh pointed out, "It comes from the heart."

"Osaka is known nationwide for the food!" Momoshiro glared, "They're ranked top 10 spot to visit!"

"Idiot, don't you know that it's the passion of cooking that makes a meal?" Kaidoh spat, "You junk food idiot!"

"At least I appreciate different type of food you stupid snake!" Momoshiro retort back.

"You want to go at it!" Kaidoh pointed his racket at Momoshiro.

"Anytime, you dumb snake!" Momoshiro shouldered his racket.

"LET'S GO!" They both yelled.

They walked toward the court, glaring at each other as they go.

"Momoshiro! Kaidoh! 20 laps, now!" The authoritarian and calm tone froze the two in their tracks.

Neither boys paused, they gave their rackets to the nearest person which are Fuji and Kawamura. They ran without another word to each other.

Tezuka approached Rin, he nodded at her before looking at his team. "In the next hour, Inu No-sensei want us in court. Until then, you can all take a break."

"HAI!" Everyone answered.

Rin took this opportunity to gather everyone attention, "Hey guys! I have something for you in the kitchen, please, go and check it out!"

"Oh! Osaka souvenirs!" Kikumaru cheered and ran toward the house.

Followed by everyone else in the team beside Ryoma who matched his pace with Sakuno.

"Thank you, Rin-chan!" Fuji smiled at her, "What sort of sweets did you bring us?"

"I got everyone the same but with your own individual boxes." Rin said, "I got you all -…"

"MOCHI!" Kikumaru screamed the minute he reached the kitchen. "DELICIOUS!"

"That answered my question." Fuji let a small chuckle.

"Thank you, Ri-chan!" Kawamura gently smiled, "Did you enjoyed your trip?"

"Yes, I did. It was amazing!" Rin said, "There was so much to see that I felt there was not enough time."

Kawamura laughed, "I've been to Osaka with my parents before. It is amazing, I understand."

"Dad has a friend over there who own his own Sushi place, I'm actually going there this coming winter break for a week to train. Tezuka allowed me to skip training so I'm glad and excited to go."

"My family and I will be going to Kyoto for the winter break to visit my Mom's family but I'm hoping to go back to Osaka too." Rin admitted, she turned to Sakuno and Ryoma. "What are you two doing winter break?"

"Grandma is actually taking the time to visit her sister in Hawaii." Sakuno smiled, "I'll be joining Ryoma with his family to New York, and I'm excited."

"That's fun, I've been to New York once in my life, I was 6 with my parents and brothers." Rin smiled, "It's cold so dress warm."

"But first, our school Fall Festival and then Winter Cup Tournament!" Momoshiro came around the corner, followed by Kaidoh. "First Examination and then Winter Break!"

They talked about the upcoming Art Exhibit and then the Fall Festival. Sesshomaru watched his girl interact with her friends and smiled at the fact that she is so easily friendly with everyone. His phone rang, he answered.

"Hello?" He said, "I see, not a problem. They're set to go?"

"Good, I'll see you in an hour."

* * *

The tennis team and everyone else gathered around the dining table, enjoying their treats and small talks. Rin slipped out the room without anyone noticing, she wondered where her Sesshomaru disappeared to.

She approached his room and knocked, "Sessho? You in there?"

"It's open, come on it." Sesshomaru answered.

Rin turned the knob and pushed the door open, she found Sesshomaru sitting on the bed with a book in his hand. She stepped in and closed the door, silently locking it. "Hey, why aren't you among the small little gathering we're having out there?"

"They're a noisy bunch beside, I rather read." Sesshomaru closed his book and put it aside, he extended his hand toward her, and "How are you, my dear?"

Rin took it and stood beside his legs, "Tired still but I'll managed, I'll sleep early."

Sesshomaru pulled her closer so that she is sitting on his lap, he kissed her neck and up to her ear. "Take it easy then, don't exhaust self."

Rin leaned in and kissed him on the lips, she loves the taste of him. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "I've made a reservation for a match with everyone today. They're arriving within the next few minutes."

"Who?" Rin asked.

"It's a surprise love, you just have to wait and see." Sesshomaru kissed lips, "Let's go outside before I decide to rip this blasted jersey off of you."

Rin giggled, "Pervert, Sessho!"

They exit the room, everyone is still inside the dining room. Rin and Sesshomaru exit the house, they walked down the path to the driveway.

"They're from our school, they'll be a challenged against the boys." Sesshomaru said, "They haven't been defeated for over four years now and so they'll be a good choice of competitors."

Rin opened the van's side door and sat down. Sesshomaru leaned over the side door with his arms cross. They heard a loud 'honk' before they heard a car engine coming closer from the pathway, Rin watched and before she knew it, the rest of the gang joined them.

"Hey, did you guys heard that?" Kikumaru curiosity have him jumping all around to see through the thick trees. "I heard a honk."

"I think we all did." Inui replied.

"Who could that be?" Tomoka asked Sakuno who shook her head.

"A visitor?" Oishi turned to look at Ryuzaki-sensei, "Did you invite someone?"

"Not I!" Ryuzaki-sensei grinned.

Everyone turned to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't answer and stayed quite.

The van came around the corner and stopped in front of the group. The door opened and one by one, the passengers got off.

"Man! That was a long drive!" The blonde boy stretched his body, "My back was starting to go stiff!"

"I told you to stop messing around but you didn't!" The boy with glasses shook his head.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro's mouths dropped. Everyone's eyes were round in shocked, except of Tezuka.

The last of the passenger waved at them with a smile, "Hiya guys, we're here to take you all on!"

Horio freaked. "I-it's the college team!"

Tezuka approached the captain and his previous senior. "It's good to see you again, Yamato-sempai."

Yamato shook Tezuka's hand, "Let's play, it's been awhile."

The college team looked relaxed and at ease while the high school team looked like they're about to meet the Lord of the Underworld themselves.

'We're so dead…' they all thought together.

Rin giggled as she looked sideways at Sesshomaru, "You have a mean strict, Sessho, they're so scared they're not moving."

"Let's see how they'll do in the court." Sesshomaru sneaked a kiss on her head, "We're about to find out how strong our high school division really is."

End of Chapter 25

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone, I'm sure you all been wondering why I haven't been posting as frequent. I'm doing my best to balance everything! Chapter 26 is soon to be posted! Review, please!


	26. Chapter 26

Lusting Over You  
By Eva-Lynn  
Rated: M  
REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS: Rin is 14 years old and Sesshomaru is 24 [25 in the new few chapters]. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age and if you do not agree with my settings, I recommend that you don't continue but if you do, I did warn you.  
Authors Note: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Prince of Tennis' [They're just there: Main focus is Sessho/Rin] characters, though I added some of my own. This will be my VERY first Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis Fic, go easy on me. I'm not very good with my grammar. Enjoy.

* * *

Nothing in this world matters  
But the love I feel for you  
I'll never leave you  
I'll be here forever

By Evalynn, 20

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

Yamato and his team geared up his teammate for the match while the Tezuka talked to his.

"This is a good opportunity to see what level we are. Against the college division, we will know." Tezuka looked at every single one of his boys. "Don't be intimidated by them, show them what you are all capable with and win for yourselves. This is not an official match but a test of abilities, skills and stamina."

"Remember, they're all National Level. What are you all going to do?"

Silence, the boys are speechless for a good two minutes. Their faces unreadable but suddenly, like a fire just freshly lit, their eyes shown that they are ready for battle.

"SEIGAKU!" Ryoma yelled.

"FIGHT!" Everyone strongly cheered.

Across the court, the college boys grinned.

"Oh, what's this? They're all fired up?" the blonde said, "Looks like we're in for a battle with our kohais."

"That's what I'm hoping for." The boy in the glasses fixed his frame. "Let's show them what 'hell' really looks like."

"Don't go easy on them, they'll strike the minute you show mercy." Yamato smile.

Rin, Tomoka and Sakuno are in the sidelines on the opposite side of the post. The Trio took videos, on three different positions around the court and everyone else are waiting for the game to start.

"This is a random pick." Sesshomaru announced, "Everyone gets to play. This is a friendly game."

Rin held back a laugh. 'Oh Sessho!"

"Ready?" Sesshomaru called out.

"Hai!" The boys yelled.

"First Match: Kaidoh vs. …"

The match between Kaidoh and his opponent lasted close to two whole hours, neither boys want to give up and their body are beginning to show fatigue.

The score is tied by 5 to 5. An even match.

Tomoka is closed to tears, Rin and Sakuno are trying their best to calm her. The rest of the team members are beginning to worry.

"Ten more minutes and it will be two hours, one more point." Inui announced, "This is one of the longest match I've seen Kaidoh is in, beside Echizen…"

"Come on Kaidoh!" Kikumaru cheered, "You can do it!"

"Kaoru! FIGHT!" Tomoka cheered.

"Fight! Fight!" Rin and Sakuno cheered along with their friend.

Five minutes later, Sesshomaru called it. "Game set match! 6 Game to 5!"

"Kaidoh!"

Everyone cheered.

Kaidoh left the court looking beaten and also irritated with himself. Tomoka could tell that he is troubled, she stood quietly next to him with her hand on his shoulder.

"Next! Double - Kikumaru and Oishi vs. …"

This was a challenged for the Golden Pair. Not only that their opponents are good, they're strategist as well. It was no walk in the park.

Rin is mesmerized. Sakuno couldn't barely look while Tomoka is too distracted to even realize the event happening before her. The trio are scared but continued to record the match.

An hour later, the game ended.

"Game set match! 7 game to 6!" Sesshomaru called it. "Golden Pair!"

Everyone gasped, not realizing that they have held their breaths for too long. This is more intense than they all realized.

"Next, Momoshiro vs. …" Sesshomaru called the next match.

Now, this battle is so fierce no one could cheer, everyone stayed silent and just watched as the two players exchanged powerful blow after blow. The ground sizzled on each bounce, you can feel the vibrations.

"T-this is becoming more of a one man war than a match…" Kikumaru said, regaining his strength. "They're playing so strongly, I would hate to be on the opposite end of that serve."

Rin opened her mouth, "MOMOCHAN-SEMPAI! FIGHT!"

"MOMO! DON'T GIVE UP!" Kikumaru cheered.

"DO IT MOMO!" Oishi and Kawamura cheered as well.

"MOMO-SEMPAI! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Sakuno cheered as well.

An hour and twenty minutes later, the match ended.

"Time! Both players are unable to continue!" Sesshomaru looked at both boys who have collapses on the ground. "Tie!"

Momoshiro and his opponent both passed out from exhaustion, their teammates had to carry them off the court.

"Break, we will continue the next match within the next thirty minutes." Sesshomaru climbed down the steps, he looked at both team. "Next match will start off with Fuji vs. …"

Rin then moved, she skipped her way towards Sesshomaru with a can of tea. "Here, are you tired? You've been up there for a while."

"It was good, all three games." Sesshomaru showed a very satisfaction grin. "Kaidoh, Kikumaru, Oishi and Momoshiro reached my expectation."

"Much more than I anticipated…"

Rin smiled, "That's Seigaku…"

"EVERYONE!" Sakuno waved her arms in the air to catch everyone's attention, "THERE'S SANDWHICHES AND COLD DRINKS IN THE DINING ROOM!"

"Looks like everyone is gathering in the hall. I'll go get some and be right out, we can have our lunch out here."

"Alright, I'll be over the veranda waiting. It's the stone path behind the court a little off the pathway to the mountain, make sure you don't get lose now." Sesshomaru patted her head before walking the opposite direction from the house.

Rin didn't waste any time. 'Thirty minutes is too short…'

She passed the boys and the college students, stopping before Sakuno and Tomoka. "Hey, three sandwiches and two teas."

"What's the rush?" Tomoka handed her the sandwiches and drinks.

"I'm having my lunch outside with Sesshomaru-sensei." Rin said, "There's something I need to know."

"Hmm? Like what?" Tomoka handed one of the college boy's two sandwiches and a cola.

"Today's match." Rin answered simply, "There must be a reason he chose the College Team."

"Your right, there must have…" Sakuno thoughtfully said, "Let us know if you found anything."

"Sure thing!" Rin then left, passing Fuji and Inui. "See you in half hour!"

The path to the veranda is secluded, Rin had a few minutes of difficulty finding it. Thick bushes and trees hid the path.

'I can barely see the path...' She thought, "Sessho!"

"Keep following the path, love, your almost there!" Sesshomaru's voice answered.

When Rin reached the end, she found a wooden style veranda. "Wow, it's so pretty! How did you know this exist?"

"I've been here before to help out with Ryuzaki-sensei with the team. I found this by accident two years ago." Sesshomaru sat on the matching wooden picnic table. "No one seem to know this existed beside the owners."

The sat there, eating their lunch and silently enjoying their company and the nature around them.

"Sessho, why the college team?" Rin finally asked. "The boys are having such a hard time with them. Poor Momo collapse!"

"That's exactly the point. I want to see just how much they grew from all their training and if they can surpass their seniors when they reach the college level." Sesshomaru explained. "You see, all the boys have decided to attend the College Tennis Division after they graduate, that's including Kawamura, though he still wishes to run his family restaurant."

"They've asked me to make a plan for them to get stronger but I needed to know where they are at. So I asked the College team to test them out."

"Such brute way on finding out, dear, I saw their souls almost floating away from them when they saw the College Team get off the van." Rin laughed, "I thought Momo and Kikumaru were going to die."

Sesshomaru leaned over to hug her and kissed her lips, "You taste like honey…"

"From the tea, silly." Rin smiled and kissed him back.

Rin turned her back, straddling the chair and leaned her back against Sesshomaru's chest and he in return wrapped his arms around her waist.

"When Mom returns on Saturday, it would be different for me." Rin admitted, "Mom and I will return to our home. I won't be able to wake up in the morning beside you and be near you as often."

"Sessho, what are we going to do?"

Sesshomaru kissed her cheek and trailed to her neck. "At school, it would be troublesome if we are discovered but we seemed to be doing just fine how we were before. Fridays, we can go to my restaurant for dinner and go on dates on Saturdays."

"Sundays, I'm sure you would want to spend time with your Mother so we can leave that day free for the two of you."

"So considerate Sessho!" Rin turned around and kneeled in front of him, their height even. She looked into his golden orbs, "What if I want to spend a day in bed with you?"

"Take responsibility, you've spoiled this little nymph."

Sesshomaru laughed, "Oh? You want to repeat what happened this morning?"

Rin blushed despite the fact she started it. "I'll take you on."

"Remember that now." Sesshomaru declared, "Even if you beg me to stop…"

* * *

The game continued without a minute later.

Fuji brought his game to the court and showed how much of a true genius he really is. The match lasted forty-five minutes. The score is 7-6, it was rough but Fuji won the match in the end.

"Ryoma, your next." Sakuno leaned in a little closer and softly kissed his cheek without trying to hide it from everyone else. "Good luck…"

This cause the team to catcalling them.

"Must be nice, Echizen!" Kikumaru grinned.

"Ah, young love!" Momoshiro shook his head, having his strength back just I'm time and sat next to Kikumaru.

"Y-You m-must win now, E-Echizen!" Blushing, Oishi sputtered the words out quickly. "For Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno blushed scarlet. Rin and Tomoka grinned from ear to ear.

The college team got annoyed with the public display.

"NO FAIR! HE BROUGHT HIS GIRLFRIELD TO THE CAMP!" One yelled.

"OH man! I should have brought mine with me too!" Other whined.

Yamato laughed. "That little beauty is Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter."

"WHAT!?" The college boys screamed in shock.

"DON'T SHOW OFF IN FRONT OF YOUR SENIORS!" A third angrily said.

"That's right! Show some respect!" One said, close to tears.

"DUDE! A guy like that got a girlfriend too?" The last one whined.

Ryoma fixed his hat with a hidden grin, "You're just all jealous is all."

The battle commence. Ryoma proved to be the protégé and gotten the upper hand the minute the opponent have given him a chance.

"I told you not to give him any chances to get the upper hand..." Yamato said quietly, he sigh. "That shortie isn't going to lite up."

The game lasted the same as Fuji, it was a sight.

"Game set match! 6 Game to 4! Echizen!" Sesshomaru called out.

Kawamura is next and won the game within the hour but 6 to 5. The guy at first did all his tricks until 'Burning' man managed to turn it all around. That was completely epic.

Inui was a little creepy because it took him four games to analyze his opponents, he was screamed at the whole way. When the table turned and the match progress, the scored ended with 6 Game to 5, Inui.

"It's Tezuka-Taichou's turn." Sakuno said. "His playing against Yamato-Taichou."

"This is going to be epic." Tomoka said excitedly, "Oh, I wonder who is going to win? We won all the games so far."

"Taichou is in his prime now after his successful rehabilitation during our Junior Year." Kaidoh said proudly, "This is going to be a match to remember."

The next thing everyone knew, Ryoma have entered the court and climbed the back of the scorer seat. Sesshomaru turned his head a little towards him.

"Your more interested on this match than to me." Sesshomaru said. "Your intrigued..."

"Mada mada dane…" Ryoma said, he silently just leaned over the and comfortably stood there.

"HEY! ECHIZEN! GET YOUR BUTT BACK DOWN HERE!" Momoshiro growled.

"Yada!" Ryoma answered over his shoulder.

The girls and Ryuzaki-sensei laughed.

"Leave him be." Ryuzaki-sensei said, "His being himself as usual."

"Spoiled brat!" Kikumaru pout.

Yamato served and the game began. It was on the third court change when Tezuka showed his true strength and Yamato found himself trapped but it didn't take long for him to find a solution. The game continued to almost dusk, the sun was already sinking behind the mountains.

"Game set match! 7 game to 6! Tezuka!" Sesshomaru called.

The High school division cheered.

"Oh my gosh! What a match!" Rin breathe in and slowly out, "I've never seen such a game before! That was amazing!"

"I never want to do that again…" Ryoma said.

"You enjoyed it, Ryoma." Sakuno pointed out with a smile. "You enjoyed it."

Ryoma slightly flushed, he hid his expression by pulling down his hat. "Mada mada dane…"

"Man, that was something right? Taichou vs. Taichou!" Momoshiro grinned. "That was amazing…"

"I have to agree." Fuji said.

"Everyone! College-sempais, please, go ahead and take a bath first before you return home!" Tomoka said, "Everyone else, please, help out around the kitchen and getting dinner ready."

"OK!" Everyone answered.

* * *

Dinner was served, the boys continued to chat and compare strategies. After 9PM, the College boys said their goodbyes and they went back to Tokyo. It wasn't long after the boys and everyone else went to sleep.

Rin toss and turn on her bed, she can't seem to calm down. 'I knew it…'

'I'm so spoiled…'

She picked up her phone and texted: Love, I can't sleep.

Two minutes, she got a reply: My door is open.

Her eyes widen, she reread the text. 'His serious…'

Silently, Rin got off the bed. Tip toeing to the door, opening it slowly and walked out. The hall is empty and all the lights are off, Rin closed the door gently and thanked Tomoka silently for switching rooms with her. The stairs doesn't squeak on each step but Rin is cautious that she tip toed all the way down.

'This is kind of exciting…' Rin thought excitedly.

When she reached the bottom, she turned right and slowly entered the room beside the stairs. Locking the door behind her, she quickly reached the bed and climbed in. His arms are instantly around her and kissed her forehead.

"My naughty little nymph." Sesshomaru whispered in the darkness of the room. "Sleep now, I won't do anything. I'm sure you're still pretty sore."

Rin giggled. "I am actually. Good night, love."

"Good night, sweetheart." Sesshomaru kissed her lips before settling in the pillows.

The last thing on Rin's mind was, 'I love him so much…'

End of Chapter 26…

* * *

A/N: Another chapter, next is coming soon! Thank you everyone for ready!


End file.
